Mystic Apartment
by Meirin10
Summary: [AU][Rev!Harem Elemental Boboiboy x Yaya][Rate dibuat M karena adegan vampir] Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dan bertetangga satu apartemen dengan cowok-cowok ganteng? semua gadis pasti mengharapkannya Apalagi ketujuhnya memiliki pesona masing-masing. Memang sih mereka semua tampan dan keren. Tapi kok...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Roh, Siluman, Iblis, dan berbagai eksistensi di luar akal pikiran manusia.

Percayakah kamu dengan keberadaan mereka?

Mereka benar-benar ada dan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Bersembunyi dan berlindung dalam kegelapan malam. Juga berkamuflase dan berinteraksi dengan para manusia.

Keberadaan mereka sama seperti dua buah sisi Bulan, gelap dan terang. ada yang mengganggu dan ada yang tidak memberikan pengaruh sama sekali.

Lalu...

 **Mystic Apartement**

 **Author : Meirin**

 **Rate : T kadang bisa jadi M tapi masih aman.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Harem, Supranatural, little bit comedy.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta pinjam ya *dilempar komputer sama animatornya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit disebutkan**

 **Happy Reading**

Yaya pov

Perkenalkan namaku Yaya Yah.

Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi yang berasal dari negeri jiran, Malaysia.

Aku pindah ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke universitas Tokyo.

Tentu saja dengan bantuan dari beasiswa yang berhasil kuraih dari hasil kerja keras dan kegigihan.

Hidup di Jepang tidak mudah seperti halnya membalikkan telapak tangan. Perbedaan budaya dan bahasa tentunya membuatmu kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi.

Perbedaan iklim juga membuatmu terpaksa harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitarmu.

Belum lagi tuntunan ekonomi dan biaya hidup yang begitu besar, membuatmu harus pintar-pintar memutar otak demi mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Apalagi disini merupakan tempat asing dimana tidak ada satupun orang yang kau kenal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku nggak bisa kan menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang kudapatkan dari hasil jerih payah selama ini.

Dan sekarang aku sudah tinggal di Jepang selama satu setengah bulan.

Aku sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan disini.

Dan itu semua berkat bantuan dari orang-orang-

Hmm... Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang orang juga. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?

Yang jelas mereka sangat baik padaku. Walaupun mungkin kalau kalian mengetahui kenyataannya...

Kalian bisa bergidik ngeri. Awalnya aku juga begitu tapi sekarang bagiku itu sudah menjadi hal biasa.

Dan ini semua berawal dari hari itu.

Namaku Yaya. aku seorang mahasiswi berusia 18 tahun yang kuliah di universitas ternama di negeri matahari terbit, Jepang karena beasiswa.

Dan ini adalah kisahku...

 **Continued or Delete?**

 **halo author Mei balik lagi dengan cerita baru.** **inspirasi nya dari novel fantasi yang author publish di Wattpad**

 **novelnya sendiri juga sama masih prolog *malah promosi**

 **gak berasa ya udah setahun sejak pertama kali aku gabung di dan Fandom Boboiboy ini.**

 **padahal awalnya aku gak tau apa-apa sama situs ini dan nyoba-nyoba aja publish cerita.**

 **jujur juga aku gak nyangka kalo cerita pertama ku banyak yang suka. /garuk"pipi *jadi malu sendiri**

 **ah iya sampai lupa cerita ku kali ini ngambil tema fantasi, supranatural, dan romance. tambahan lagi kali ini aku lebih banyak ngambil budaya Jepang.**

 **karena setting nya di negeri sakura apa perlu ya tokoh-tokoh lain selain Yaya menyesuaikan kaya nama dan sebagainya *nanya sama diri sendiri?**

 **ya sudah nanti aja mikirinnya.**

 **penasaran? tunggu chapter selanjutnya di update ya?**


	2. My Neighbours are not Human? (Part 1)

**Perhatian sebelum memulai chapter pertama author mau memperingatkan ada sedikit unsur gore di bagian ini.**

 **Jadi bagi yang tidak kuat membayangkan atau tidak suka silahkan mundur. (apa perlu ya ratingnya ku naikin jadi M? Jujur aja dari awal aku agak bingung mau kasih rate berapa buat cerita ini.)**

 **Ada catatan dikit lagi nih. Buat chapter satu ini author remake alias digabung sama chapter 2 sebelumnya. Soalnya kalo dipikir-pikir lagi berasa gimana gitu yang sebelumnya. Jadi ya begitulah.**

 **Eh tambahan ps** **.** **Disini ceritanya Elemental Boboiboy itu bukan saudara apalagi kembar..**

 **Emang ada beberapa yang kujadiin kakak-beradik Kayak Halilintar dan Blaze, terus Taufan dan Ice. *Dilempar sandal (malah dibocorin duluan)**

 **Jadi kalau misalnya kalian ketemu salah satu dari mereka manggil yang lain itu Kak atau Kakak. Itu buat ngehormatiin aja sama yang lebih tua, intinya kayak ngasih gelar 'San' dibelakang nama orang.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Tetanggaku bukan Manusia? (Part 1)**

Hari ini, tanggal 2 Maret, Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang gadis berjilbab terlihat keluar dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri sambil menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar.

*Yaya Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Yaya Ah, aku baru saja tiba setelah menaiki pesawat asal Kuala Lumpur. Ya walapun sempat tertunda beberapa saat karena cuaca buruk dan landasan yang tertutup oleh salju. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kepentingan yang mengharuskanku pindah ke Jepang lebih awal.

Benar, Aku adalah seorang Imigran asal Malaysia. Sejak sebulan lalu aku diterima sebagai Mahasiswi baru di Universitas ternama di Jepang, Universitas Tokyo. Dan alasanku memutuskan pindah lebih awal sebelum masa perkuliahan dimulai…

Tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari tempat tinggal hingga membiasakan diri dengan rutinitas dari orang-orang Jepang yang katanya budaya tepat waktunya tinggi sekali.

Apa kalian heran kenapa aku hanya membawa sebuah koper besar disaat aku harus tinggal berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan di luar negeri? Jangan khawatir soal itu, karena barang-barang kebutuhanku sudah lebih dulu dikirim dan sementara diletakan di kantor kedutaan luar negeri Malaysia di Jepang.

Jadi, sekarang tujuan pertamaku tentu saja adalah Kantor Kedutaan.

Ngomong-ngomong…

Kantor Kedutaan ada di mana ya?

*Normal Pov

Kemudian segera gadis berkerudung pink menuju area teras terminal dimana biasanya banyak taksi dan mobil yang lewat lalu lalang untuk menjemput penumpang.

Beruntung, ada sebuah taksi yang sedang terparkir di sana setelah menurunkan penumpangnya. Yaya pun bergegas mendatangi taksi tersebut. Namun sepertinya dia kurang cepat dan lebih dahulu dibalap oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga baru tiba di bandara tersebut.

Pasrah, Yaya hanya diam dan membiarkan wanita itu menaiki taksi bandara tersebut. Apalagi kelihatannya wanita itu sangat tergesa-gesa.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah taksi kembali lewat, Yaya pun langsung mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghentikan taksi tersebut. Tapi kelihatannya nasib mujur sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kali ini angkutan umum beroda empat itu sedang membawa dua orang penumpang di kursi belakang.

Yaya membuang nafas berat dengan lesu. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Dia baru saja tiba di Jepang. Tentu saja dia buta jalan dan tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya di sini.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Gadis itu pun langsung mengeluarkan alat komunikasi itu dari tas selempang kecil berwarna pink dengan motif bunga yang sedang dipakainya.

Dari tulisan yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu Yaya tahu jika Ayahnya lah yang menghubunginya dengan menggunakan panggilan luar negeri. Segera gadis itu pun menjawab telepon dari orang tuanya itu.

"Halo, ayah?" ucap Gadis itu.

" _Halo Nak, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah sampai disana?"_ sahut pria di seberang panggilan tersebut.

"Iya. Yaya sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Tapi…"

" _Tapi kenapa Nak?" tanya si ayah lagi._

"Yaya kehabisan taksi dan Yaya juga nggak tahu kantor kedutaan ada dimana" jawab si gadis dengan lesu.

" _Apa orang kedutaan tidak ada yang menghubungimu"_

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Yaya lagi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, di dekatnya ada seorang pria yang juga sedang menunggu taksi dan tanpa sengaja mencuri-curi dengar percakapan antara Ayah dan anak perempuannya. Secara perlahan pria itu mulai mendekat dan menghampiri Yaya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena sibuk dengan teleponnya.

" _Baiklah tunggu sebentar… Biar ayah%^*(%#..."_ tiba-tiba saja ucapan sang Ayah menjadi tidak jelas, entah karena kehilangan sinyal atau semacamnnya.

"Halo? Ayah?" Yaya mulai kebingungan karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Ayahnya terputus-putus di telepon.

" _Sinyalnya lem% ..."_

Segera panggilan tersebut pun terputus secara total. Membuat Yaya semakin bingung dan panik. Apa iya sinyalnya bisa tiba-tiba lemah? Memang yang tadi itu telepon luar negeri tapi bukan menggunakan pulsa, melainkan internet. Apa iya sinyalnya tiba-tiba bisa hilang? Ini kan di bandara, bukan daerah terpencil. Dan sejak tadi Yaya bukan memakai Kartu Internet tapi Wifi bandara.

Jadi artinya, masalahnya ada pada sinyal handphone ayahnya ya?

"Halo Nona"

"Kya!" Tanpa disadari Yaya, pria mencurigakan itu sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya. Hingga membuat gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang.

"Wah~ Maaf. Aku membuatmu kaget ya?" ucap Pria itu agak canggung dan sedikit merasa bersalah sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Yaya mengerjap bingung pada pria di depannya. Pria ini sepertinya adalah orang Jepang, tapi dia bisa berbicara dengan Yaya menggunakan bahasa Melayu dengan lancar

Singkat kata, sangat bagus. Bahkan sempurna.

"Nona ini dari luar negeri kan? Malaysia, benar?" tanya pria itu. Yaya yang kebingungan pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tentu saja dengan perasaan sedikit curiga.

"Apa Nona sedang mencari tumpangan menuju kantor kedutaan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu?" kali ini Yaya yang bertanya. Dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Yah… Aku sedikit mencuri-curi dengar saat anda menelpon tadi. Maaf ya?" jelas pria itu lagi. "Ah iya. Apa nona mau menyewa mobilku, tentu saja aku yang menyupir." lanjut pria itu kembali menawarkan jasa rental nya pada gadis berusia 18 tahun itu.

"Berapa biayanya?" tanya Yaya.

"Sekitar segini" jawab pria itu sembari mengacungkan tiga jari tangannya ke depan. Yaya langsung kaget begitu mengira nilai yang diminta oleh pria itu, dalam pikirannya jumlahnya sangat besar.

"Tiga juta!? Tiga juta yen?! Aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu!" jerit gadis itu panik dan membuat pria itu mengerjap kebingungan.

"Aku tidak minta sebanyak itu Nona" kata pria itu.

"Kalau begitu… Tiga ratus ribu?"

Pria itu menggeleng.

"Tiga ribu. Bagaimana? Kau bisa sekalian tur keliling perfektur Tokyo lho. Dan Nona boleh bayar di akhir perjalanan" tawar Pria itu tegas dan membuat Yaya keheranan sendiri. Untuk biaya sebuah tur terhitung cukup murah juga. Kalau di konversikan ke Ringgit Malaysia sekitar 120 RM.

Awalnya dia pikir nilainya akan naik banyak karena penumpangnya hanya dirinya sendiri. Tahu kan? Orang pasti maunya cari modal balik. Kalau kata orang Banjar sih, 'meambil hujungan'. Makanya Yaya agak bingung, Tiga ribu Yen, apa itu wajar?

Yaya mengulum bibirnya dan berpikir keras. Orang ini terlihat sedikit mencurigakan, kalau dia ikut entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya tapi di satu sisi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak membawa uang kas banyak dan ayahnya belum mentransfer ke atmnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Yaya ramah sambil menegapkan kedua bahunya. Apa boleh buat daripada dia harus susah-susah mencari Taksi dan membayar mahal, mungkin lebih baik menyewa orang ini dengan bayaran murah. Hitung-hitung dia mendapat bonus berkeliling kota Tokyo, pasti menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat sini. Ah iya, biarku bantu membawakan barang-barangmu" kata Pria itu langsung menarik koper Yaya dan menjinjing benda besar dan berat itu dengan satu tangan. Yaya sampai heran, kuat sekali pria ini. Bahkan Ayahnya saja saat mengantarnya tadi sampai harus menyeret benda itu.

Tapi daripada berlama-lama memikirkan hal itu, dia pun langsung mengikuti kemana si pria itu membawanya.

Mereka pun melangkah pergi dari teras bandara tersebut dan berjalan menuju parkiran, kemudian berbelok ke arah pagar dimana ada sebuah jalan pintas kecil dan berakhir di daerah perumahan di belakang bandara tersebut. Lucunya, Yaya tidak merasa curiga sama sekali, bisa saja kan mereka sedang menuju rumah pria ini untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Saat tiba di depan sebuah gang kecil.

"Nona, bisa kau jalan duluan? Tinggal jalan lurus saja lagi, mobilku ada di depan sana. Aku sengaja meletakannya di luar bandara agar tidak perlu membayar biaya parkir. Aku mau membetulkan posisi koper ini dulu. Ternyata benda ini berat juga? Nona pasti membawa banyak barang dalam sini" Jelas Pria itu panjang lebar sembari cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Oke…" sahut Yaya, dari sinilah dia mulai curiga dan sedikit was-was. Takut-takut kalau pria itu mengincar isi kopernya. Tapi kalau memang yang dia mengincar benda itu, kenapa tidak sejak awal saat mereka mulai menjauh dari orang banyak. Padahal dia hanya tinggal lari saja dan membawa koper itu bersamanya lo.

Membingungkan.

Yaya pun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari pria di belakangnya ditambah dengan suara koper yang diseret. Jadi sepertinya pria tadi memang berkata jujur. Tapi rasanya aneh, entah kenapa lama-lama gang ini semakin menyempit, menyempit dan menyempit hingga akhirnya tidak ada jalan lagi di depan mereka.

Dengan kata lain jalan buntu.

"Nah paman. Apa benar mobilmu di dekat sini?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Pria itu menyeringai. Setelah itu bayangan yang tercipta dari pantulan tubuhnya pun membesar seiring bertambahnya ukuran anggota tubuhnya.

Yaya diam, dia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres di belakangnya, Aura ini dia sudah sering sekali merasakannya. keringat dingin pun segera mengucur di sekitar dahi dan tenguknya. Tapi tubuhnya seperti kaku, dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan sesaat kemudian…

" _ **(II Nioi) Bau~ yang enak~"**_

Seketika kedua mata gadis itu membulat. Dia mengenali suara, kata-kata dan cara bicara itu. Dia sudah sering berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu setiap kali bertemu dengannya. 'Baumu Wangi, Baumu Enak, Cahaya terang' itu yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Dan mereka adalah…

.

.

 **Siluman.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi karena saking ketakutannya. Dan menemukan jika pria yang sejak tadi dia ikuti sudah berubah bentuk menjadi mahkluk dengan kepala raksasa dan mulut lebar, tapi tubuhnya cebol.

Sekarang Yaya sadar dia sudah ditipu dan pria itu bukan mengincar harta atau barang-barangnya, tapi dirinya. Tapi menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang, karena makhluk sudah bersiap menelan gadis itu dengan mulut besarnya yang lebar.

Gadis itu pun duduk lemas karena ketakutan. Tidak ada kah yang akan menolongnya? Sampai sini sajakah riwayatnya? Beginikah caranya mati? Ditelan oleh Makhluk mengerikan?

Pasrah, Yaya pun hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan makhluk itu mendekat dengan cengiran lebar tersungging di wajahnya. " _Ayah…"_ tangisnya dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat dengan cepat seperti anak panah, tepat mengenai makhluk tersebut di kepala. Bagian tubuh yang terkena serangan itu pun langsung membengkak dan kemudian meledak. Hingga menyebabkan organ-organ di dalamnya berceceran kemana-mana dan hanya menyisakan bagian tubuh tanpa kepala milik makhluk tersebut yang seketika langsung ambruk di tempat.

 **(Kok aku malah jadi pengen muntah ngebayanginnya? *Author komentar)**

Yaya pun syok seketika itu juga begitu menatap tubuh kecil tanpa kepala yang sekarang terbaring di tanah dan sudah tidak bernyawa itu lagi. Darah berceceran di mana-mana menambah kesan horor di sekitarnya.

Kemudian dia pun menggulirkan matanya lurus ke depan dan menemukan sosok lain yang sepertinya adalah penembak misterius yang sudah menyelamatkannya barusan.

Seorang pria berbaju putih sedang berdiri menyerong dari posisinya. Matanya berwarna Jingga seperti buah jeruk, rambut hitamnya yang lebat berayun tertiup hembusan udara dari hasil tembakannya. Dan di tangan kirinya terdapat busur yang terbuat dari besi berwarna keperakan. Dia masih memasang posisi memanahnya setelah beberapa saat berhasil menyerang Siluman tersebut dari belakang.

Setelah yakin makhluk itu tidak akan bangun lagi, dia pun menghela nafas dan menurunkan senjatanya, lalu mulai melangkah mendekati bagian badan yang masih utuh di depannya kemudian menginjaknya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Dasar siluman kelas teri. Pintar juga kau menyamar dan menipu manusia agar masuk jebakanmu" gerutunya dengan nada menghina.

Kemudian si pria dengan jingga itu pun beralih menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat masih agak syok dengan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya. Dia langsung berlutut untuk menyamakan posisinya, mata mereka saling bertemu. "Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu kaget. Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk si gadis untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tentu saja Yaya yang masih trauma langsung menghindar dari pria asing yang baru ditemuinya itu. Bahkan disentuh pun dia enggan.

Dan sepertinya orang ini paham. Dia pun langsung menurunkan tangannya sembari menghela nafas berat. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan seperti makhluk yang barusan, dan juga aku kesini bukan untuk mengincarmu tapi mengejar siluman" dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Yaya hanya mengerjap, tampaknya dia masih kebingungan.

"Ah iya. Kau ini imigran dan baru saja datang ke jepang kan?" lanjut pria bermanik orange itu lagi.

Membuat Yaya membelalak. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Yah… Aku sudah mengikuti kalian sejak di bandara. Aku sudah curiga dengan gelagat siluman ini, makanya aku membuntutinya" jawab si pria sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Yaya hanya tertunduk diam, tak berkomentar sedikitpun. Kepalanya benar-benar penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dicerna. Jika yang barusan tadi adalah siluman, berarti mungkinkah dia yang sudah membuat komunikasi antara dia dan ayahnya terputus. Lalu pria yang di depannya sekarang ini siapa? Apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakannya? Kenapa dia harus susah payah membuntuti hanya untuk menghabisi siluman kelas rendah?

"Ano sa…" tegur pria itu dan membuat Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin membantumu, tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Tapi aku kenal dengan orang yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Jika kau berjalan keluar dari gang ini kemudian belok kiri, kau akan menemukan sebuah kedai kopi. Temui pemilik kartu nama ini, aku yakin dia akan membantumu" jelasnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu dengan nama dan alamat kepada Yaya.

Dia pun berdiri, berbalik dan memberikan salam khas dua jarinya. "Jaa. Semoga beruntung" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata sebelum akhirnya melompat ke atas tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kau siapa!? Namamu!" pekik Yaya.

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Yaya. Kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis semanis permen yang bisa membuat para gadis terkena diabetes. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan memberitahukan semuanya" begitulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum kemudian dia melompat dan menghilang ke belakang tembok.

Yaya hanya termenung di tempat dan menatap ke arah tembok bekas pria itu menapak. Semilir angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang meniup kain yang menjadi penutup kepalanya dan membuat helain benangnya yang menjuntai keluar berayun dengan lemah lembut. Di tangannya dia menggengam dengan erat kartu nama pemberian pria tersebut.

Siapa sangka hari pertamanya berada di jepang akan menjadi pengalaman menarik yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Hari ini… Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria baik hati yang memancarkan aura seperti Malaikat dan menyelamatkannya dari Siluman.

 **~M.A~**

Setelah cukup lama berdiam di tempat, gadis itu pun akhirnya berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menyeret kopernya yang besar sendiri, langkah demi langkah pun dia lewati untuk pergi dari gang tersebut. Ah iya, jangan khawatir soal mayat dari siluman barusan, entah kenapa setelah beberapa menit setelah makhluk itu mati, tubuhnya yang sudah tanpa kepala itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan uap lalu kemudian mencair dan lenyap hingga benar-benar tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Seperti arahan yang diberikan oleh pria bermata orange yang menolongnya sebelumnya, gadis itu pun berbelok ke arah kiri. Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah 500 meter berjalan lurus dia pun menemukan sebuah Ruko yang tidak terlalu besar. Halamannya sangat bersih dan rapi, di sekitar tokonya di tanami berbagai tumbuhan hias berbagai jenis, dan di depan pintu masuknya terdapat papan menu sekaligus nama dari kedai kopi tersebut.

"Kedai Kopi Shinwa(Mythology)?" gumam gadis itu pelan saat membaca nama yang tertulis di papan tersebut. "Nama yang sangat unik" lanjutnya lagi berkomentar.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Yaya pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Dia menelan ludah sambil memegang grendel dari pintu masuk tersebut dan mempersiapkan hatinya melihat apa yang akan ditemukannya di dalam toko tersebut lalu kemudian mendorong pintu itu ke dalam.

Begitu berada di dalam, dia bisa melihat sebuah kedai kopi dengan nuansa yang cukup klasik dan sederhana. Seperti layaknya sebuah kafe, ada meja makan untuk tamu, bar untuk barista, dan para pelayan yang lalu lalang di kedai tersebut. Hampir tidak ada dinding yang digunakan sebagai penyekat antara bagian luar dan dalam dari toko tersebut, melainkan pintu kaca yang digunakan untuk melihat ke luar. Hanya sebuah kedai kopi biasa, tidak seunik namanya.

"Selamat datang, Nona." tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda yang merupakan pelayan kafe tersebut datang menghampiri dan menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya. Manik berwarna ruby nya menatap lembut pada gadis itu. "Ada kursi kosong di sebelah sana, mari saya antarkan" lanjutnya menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis. Sepertinya dia berpikir Yaya adalah pelanggan yang sedang mencari tempat duduk karena kafe itu sedang lumayan penuh oleh pelanggan.

"T-Tidak. Jangan repot-repot. Aku kesini karena mencari seseorang. Namanya kalau tidak salah…" Yaya pun segera mengeluarkan kartu nama yang diberikan oleh pria misterius barusan dan membaca nama yang tertulis disana. "G-Gem..pa?" gumamnya setelah membaca tulisan disana, benarkah bacaannya 'Gempa?'. Kalau iya, nama yang sungguh aneh. Maksudnya Gempa itu lebih terdengar seperti…

Bencana.

"Ah~ Kau kenalan Kak Gempa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Eh? I-Iya" sahut Yaya spontan dan asal jawab saja karena panik.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Silahkan duduk dulu" ucap Pemuda yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya itu, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik menuju dapur yang berada di belakang bar barista di kafe tersebut.

Sambil menunggu si _waiter_ beriris ruby dan berambut hitam itu kembali, gadis itu pun mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan tangan menatap ke arah taman buatan kecil yang menjadi halaman belakang dari kedai tersebut, sambil melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi padanya hari ini.

Siapa sebenarnya pria yang tadi itu? Kenapa dia mau menolong gadis sepertinya? Dan apa tujuan menyuruhnya menemui orang bernama Gempa? Entahlah terlalu banyak hal tidak masuk akal yang menimpanya hari ini. Bahkan… Sampai detik ini Ayahnya masih belum menghubunginya lagi setelah kehilangan kontak dengannya setelah beberapa saat.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara langkah berat dari hentakan sepatu Pantofel mulai terdengar di telinga Yaya saat dia masih larut dalam lamunannya. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bayangan berupa pantulan tubuh dari seseorang dari kaca yang berada di depannya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh pada sosok yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Dan tampaklah di depan matanya seorang pria berambut hitam dan iris berwarna kuning keemasan. Dari penampilannya yang saat ini memakai seragam _waiter_ , kelihatannya umurnya sekitar 20-an atau lebih. Dan jujur, sangat tampan.

Dari yang terlihat di matanya, sepertinya semua _Waiters_ disini adalah laki-laki. Eh? Ada perempuannya satu. Seorang wanita muda dengan iris berwarna biru dan rambut hitam lebat yang dikepang menjadi dua bagian.

"Apa Nona mencariku?" tanya pria yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Eh? Ja-Jadi anda yang namanya Gempa ya?" sahut Yaya sedkit kaget. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah jadi sedikit malu-malu karena terpesona pada penampilan Gempa sambil memainkan ujung hijabnya yang sedikit menggantung dan mencuat keluar. (Tipe cewek yang suka sama cowok yang penampilannya kelihatan dewasa, sepertinya.)

"Iya itu aku. Boleh aku disini?" kata Gempa dengan senyuman lembut khasnya.

"Y-Ya, Silahkan"

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang berada di depan gadis berhijab pink tersebut. "Jadi, ada urusan apa Nona mencari saya?" tanya Gempa mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. Anu…itu…" Yaya pun kebingungan harus mulai dari mana menjelaskan kejadian dan perkara yang dihadapinya pada pria di depannya.

"Silahkan diminum~" dan entah darimana datangnya, tanpa diminta seorang pelayan pria dengan iris berwarna hijau seperti dedaunan menyela pembicaraan mereka dan membawakan dua gelas air putih. Dengan senyuman manis yang begitu lembut dan tatapan yang begitu ceria.

"Terima kasih, Thorn." balas Gempa dengan lembut pada pelayan pria yang satu itu.

"T-Terima kasih" kata Yaya ikut-ikutan menyahut Thorn dengan sedikit kikuk. Pemuda yang kira-kira seusia dengan gadis hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik menuju dapur dengan menenteng ceper kayu yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Maaf tentang yang barusan. Jadi tadi Nona ingin bilang apa? " Gempa kembali mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka kembali ke awal.

"Ah? Oh iya! Jadi begini"

Yaya pun mulai menjelaskan kronologinya dari awal. Mulai dari saat dia tiba di bandara, kemudian ditawarkan seorang pria mencurigakan yang ternyata merupakan siluman yang sedang mencoba menipunya, lalu diselamatkan pria misterius dan hingga akhirnya berakhir di tempat ini karena mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang tersebut. Tentu saja sedikit dimodifikasi dengan mengubah beberapa kata-katanya. Karena mana mungkin orang biasa akan percaya jika dia diserang oleh siluman dan diselamatkan oleh orang yang memiliki senjata yang bisa menembakan panah cahaya.

Mustahil.

"Hmm… Jadi sebenarnya Nona ini hanya ingin pergi ke kantor kedutaan Malaysia. Tapi di tengah jalan dihadang oleh jahat yang mengincar sesuatu darimu. Lalu kemudian ditolong oleh seseorang yang memberikan kartu namaku ini padamu" ringkas Gempa mengambil kesimpulan dari cerita yang dijelaskan oleh gadis di depannya.

"Begitulah…" jawab Yaya lesu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu" Gempa langsung berdiri dan menawarkan bantuannya untuk gadis itu.

"B-Benarkah!?"

"Iya" jawab pemuda dua puluh tahunan tersebut sembari menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Yaya.

"Te-Terima kasih!" Yaya langsung membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat sekaligus berterima kasih pada pria di depannya karena sudah mau membantunya tanpa pamrih. Jujur, rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis terharu saat ini. Gempa yang melihat reaksi Yaya hanya menatap lembut padanya.

"Ocho!" dan kemudian menoleh ke arah dapur untuk memanggil salah satu pekerjanya.

"Ya!" kali ini seorang pria berambut pirang dan mata biru keluar dari dapur dan menyahut Gempa dengan nada bicara penuh wibawa.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Selama aku pergi, bisa kau gantikan aku dulu?" tanya Gempa pada pria yang kelihatannya berumur dua puluhan tersebut.

"Serahkan padaku." Jawab pria bernama Ocho tersebut tenang. "Tapi anda mau kemana?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya.

"Aku mau menemani Nona ini ke kantor kedutaan Malaysia sebentar, tolong ya" Jelas Gempa sambil meninggalkan meja dan kursi pelanggan yang sejak tadi di tempatinya dan memberikan isyarat pada Yaya untuk mengikutinya.

Yaya dengan canggung dan kikuk pun akhirnya mengikuti kemana Gempa mengajaknya sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Dia menoleh sejenak ke belakang, bisa dilihatnya dua _waiters_ dari kafe ini, yaitu Ocho dan satu lagi si pemuda bermata ruby yang menyapanya barusan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup menusuk dan tidak jelas maksudnya apa. Seketika gadis itu dibuat merinding dengan ekspresi dingin tersebut.

Sementara itu di depan toko, Gempa terlihat sibuk menyiapkan mobilnya. Disaat bersamaan Yaya baru saja keluar dari dalam kafe dan menemukan pemuda beriris emas itu sedang menyalakan mobil untuk memanaskan mesinnya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak bohong soal mengantarkannya ke kantor kedutaan. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan siluman yang sudah menipunya tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gempa pun menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu sedang memasang wajah sendu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sontak Yaya pun kaget. "Eh? Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" dan dengan refleks langsung menjawab.

"Begitu…" Tentu saja jawaban Yaya malah membuat Gempa keheranan. Tapi dia memilih tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh "Nah Nona, kopermu itu mau ku letakan di bagasi saja?" dan kembali menawarkan bantuan.

"Nggak usah. Nanti merepotkan" tolak Yaya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin pasti berat sekali menjinjing itu kemana-mana" kata pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat dan langsung mengambil alih koper besar yang berada di tangan Yaya. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh pria atau makhluk yang menipunya tadi.

Membuat Yaya bertanya-tanya, apa pria jepang itu memang kuat kuat ya? Atau jangan-jangan- Masa sih Gempa itu- Tidak, tidak. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang pikiran jelek itu jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkinlah pemilik kafe sebagus ini adalah siluman serendah itu.

"Nona! Ayo kita berangkat!" hingga tiba-tiba Gempa memanggilnya dari dalam mobil dan membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Heran juga, kenapa belakangan ini Yaya suka melamun. Lebih tepatnya sejak komunikasinya dengan ayahnya terputus. Tapi daripada terus memikirkan itu, dia harus bergegas masuk ke mobil karena Gempa sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

 **~MA~**

Kemudian mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Yaya itu pun melaju cukup cepat di jalan raya. Gempa benar-benar menyetir dengan sangat tenang dan fokus. Mereka melalui jalanan, perumahan, gedung-gedung tinggi dan berbagai hal lainnya yang bisa ditemukan di setiap sudut kota, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Anu… Kak…Gempa…" hingga akhirnya Yaya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu pun angkat bicara dan memanggil pria di sebelahnya dengan cara memanggil yang cukup sopan.

"Hmm" pria itu hanya menoleh dan lagi-lagi memasang senyuman lembut khasnya.

"Kenapa Kak Gempa … mau membantuku? Maksudku kita kan baru saja bertemu. Apa kau tidak curiga sama sekali padaku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

Gempa pun mengerjap beberapa saat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dari gadis di depannya. Tapi akhirnya dia tetap menjawab juga "Entahlah. Mungkin sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu orang yang datang padaku dengan dengan niat tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Pttt.. ahahaha!" Yaya yang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Gempa seketika tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dan membuat Gempa disebelahnya keheranan sendiri "Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya Kak Gempa itu dewa?"

Tapi disisi lain Gempa juga sangat senang bisa melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu tertawa lepas. Karena tahu saja kan? Sejak tadi gadis itu hanya diam atau melamun. "Nggak lah. Tapi memang sudah jadi tugas manusia bukan untuk menolong sesamanya" katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu." Sekarang gantian Gempa lah yang bertanya pada Yaya.

"Oh iya. Namaku Yaya, Yaya Yah" jawab Yaya.

"Yaya ya? Nama yang bagus." gumam Gempa. "Jadi Yaya, apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke jepang?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya.

"Iya. Aku pindah ke sini karena mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo" jawab Yaya bersemangat.

"Wah, hebat. Sebenarnya tetanggaku juga diterima di Universitas itu, kalau ada waktu akan ku kenalkan mereka padamu. Mereka juga seumuran denganmu loh"

"Benarkah!?" tanya gadis itu penuh semangat.

Gempa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kak Gempa"

 **~MA~**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kantor kedutaan Malaysia. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, Gempa dan Yaya pun turun dan memasuki gedung tersebut dan di dalam…

"Kyaaa! Tora~ Aku kangen padamu. Sudah satu bulan sejak berpisah, apa kau tahu aku susah tidur setiap malam karena kau tidak ada?" Yaya langsung saja memungut bonekanya yang berbentuk kucing atau macan (entahlah) diantara tumpukan barang-barang miliknya dan memeluknya dengan gemas. Persis seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan kembali belahan jiwanya yang hilang.

Sementara di Gempa belakangnya hanya bisa nyengir gaje dan bersweat drop ria melihat tingkah gadis itu. Tapi maklumlah namanya juga perempuan.

Tapi kemudian Yaya berbalik dan menghampiri Gempa. "Anu… Terima kasih banyak ya. Kalau bukan berkat bantuan Kak Gempa, mungkin aku tidak akan sampai kesini" dan berterima kasih atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jujur, ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa sedikit menyesal karena sempat berpikiran negatif tentang pria di depanya ini. "Aku berhutang pada Kakak. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menembusnya?"

"Enggak, Enggak perlu! Aku ikhlas menolongmu, tadi kan aku sudah bilang, memang sudah kewajiban untuk membantu orang lain yang sedang kesulitan" tolak Gempa keras.

"Tapi…"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian. Apa anda yang namanya Gempa?" belum selesai Yaya menyambung kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang datang dan mengajak bicara Gempa.

"Ya itu aku" jawab Gempa pada pria itu.

"Bisa ikut dengan saya sebentar, ada yang harus kita bicarakan" kata Pria itu mengajak pemuda beriris emas tersebut untuk bicara empat mata.

"Baiklah" Gempa hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemana pria dari kantor kedutaan itu mengajaknya. "Yaya, aku pergi sebentar ya? Kau istirahat saja dulu" tidak lupa meninggalkan pesan pada Yaya sebelum dia menjauh dari gadis tersebut.

Yaya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengurusi barang-barangnya yang berada disana. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering karena telepon dari dari Ayahnya. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ayahnya menghubunginya dengan menggunakan modus panggilan SIM card biasa.

Dengan cepat Yaya langsung mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan ayahnya tersebut. "Halo, Ayah!?" katanya agak panik.

" _Halo, Yaya putri ayah yang tercinta. Maaf ya yang tadi. Saat ini Ayah sedang survei ke tengah hutan belantara, disini sinyalnya sangat sulit._

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Yaya jadi merasa sedikit lega, pantas saja panggilannya terputus kalau Ayahnya kehilangan sinyal barusan. Sebagai menteri lingkungan hidup tentu saja terkadang ayahnya harus bergelut dengan hal-hal seperti barusan. Karena itu juga, dia belajar untuk tidak berpikiran negatif lebih dulu.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"Yaya sekarang ada di kantor kedutaan"

" _Benarkah? Apa orang-orang dari sana yang menjemputmu?"_

"Bukan. Ada orang baik yang mau mengantarkankan Yaya. Saat ini dia sedang diajak bicara oleh orang Kedutaan"

" _Eh~ Begitu ya? Kalau begitu Ayah titip salam saja untuknya. Sudah ya sayang, Ayah masih harus lanjut survei lagi. Nanti kalau sudah selesai Ayah akan menghubungimu lagi."_

"Iya. Hati-hati, Yaya sayang Ayah"

" _Ayah juga"_

Setelah itu panggilan itu kembali terputus. Disaat bersamaan Gempa baru saja kembali dan langsung menghampiri Yaya, dengan wajah sedikit murung. Hingga membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan hingga pria iris emas itu tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ada apa Kak Gempa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran sekaligus cemas.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas dengan lesu "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap wajah gadis itu, dia mencoba memberitahukan keadaannya pada Yaya. "Yaya dengar, mungkin kau akan sedikit kecewa mendengar ini. Jadi… Sebenarnya saat ini seluruh tempat yang bisa dijadikan penginapan sementara di Kedutaan sedang penuh, jadi mereka tidak bisa menampungmu. Kalaupun bisa, cuma sampai besok saja." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu… aku harus begaimana sekarang" Yaya pun dibuat kebingungan dengan keadaan ini. Kalau kedutaan tidak bisa menampungnya, lalu besok dia harus tinggal dimana? Mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan ukuran kantong Yaya di Jepang itu tidak gampang lo, Apalagi mendadak. Kalau dia tinggal di hotel, barang-barangnya mau di kemanakan?

Melihat ekspresi Yaya saat ini membuat Gempa pun jadi ikut-ikutan mencari solusi. "Umm… Begini saja. Aku punya sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat kedai kopi milikku, masih ada satu kamar kosong disana. Yah… sebenarnya aku hanya menawarkan tempat itu untuk orang tertentu saja, tapi karena ini jadi darurat apa boleh buat."

"Benarkah?" Sayangnya, gadis berkerudung di depannya itu masih agak ragu, tapi sepertinya Gempa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Masalah harga sewanya ya?

"Kalau soal biaya sewanya, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sih. Bahkan… kau bisa tinggal disana tanpa membayar sama sekali" kata pria bermata emas tersebut.

"Serius!?" kata Yaya kaget. Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Apa Gempa itu orang kaya? Jadi bilang kalau Yaya tidak perlu membayar sama sekali. Tapi kalau bukan, bagaimana? Secara Gempa itu orang yang sangat baik kan? Bahkan terlalu baik.

Yaya jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman... Kau bisa kerja di kedai ku. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran. "Ya… itu juga kalau kau mau." sahut Gempa sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya sekaligus menawarkan.

"Aku mau!" pekik gadis itu kencang dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia plus terharu.

Gempa yang melihat raut wajah Yaya langsung menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya "Sudah ditentukan ya." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi aku akan menelpon jasa pindahan untuk membantu mengangkut barang-barangmu. Untuk sementara, malam ini kau menginap saja disini dan besok pagi aku baru akan menjemputmu" jelasnya lagi.

"Baik! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama"

 **~MA~**

 _Kepada: Ibuku yang tersayang._

 _Ibu. Hari ini Yaya mulai pindah ke Jepang. Ibu sudah tahu kan? Soal beasiswa itu._

 _Nah, di hari pertama Yaya di Jepang ini, Yaya mengalami berbagai kejadian._

 _Tapi yang paling berkesan adalah, hari ini Yaya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang begitu baik. Mereka menyelamatkan Yaya begitu Yaya dalam masalah._

 _Bahkan menawarkan apartemen untuk Yaya. Berkat itu juga Yaya jadi percaya kalau di dunia ini masih banyak orang baik. Yaya harap bisa akrab dengan orang-orang yang tinggal disana._

 _Ibu…_

 _Sekarang Ibu sedang apa disana?_

 _Kalau Ibu membaca pesan ini. Kuharap Ibu mau segera membalasnya. Karena Yaya kangen banget sama Ibu._

 _Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu berpisah… Yaya sudah tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Ibu. Karena Ayah melarang Yaya bertemu dengan Ibu._

 _Tapi bukan berarti Yaya jadi membenci Ayah. Walaupun terkadang kesal juga, padahal Yaya juga mau ketemu dengan Adik baru Yaya._

 _Ibu sudah dulu ya. Yaya mau istirahat dulu. Yaya cuma mau bilang kalau Yaya masih sayang pada Ibu, meskipun Ibu sudah menikah lagi._

 _Titip salam juga untuk Totoitoy ya._

 _Dah Ibu selamat malam~_

 **~MA~**

SEND.

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh gadis dengan kerudung pink khas (yang saat ini kerudungnya sedang dicopot dan menampilkan rambut coklat pendek sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai) kepada Ibunya.

Malam hari yang dingin di Tokyo, membuatnya cukup kesulitan tidur. Malam ini dia bersama dengan Imigran lain sepertinya sedang tidur di beranda kantor kedutaan, meskipun sudah beralaskan karpet bulu dan selimut yang tebal tetap saja tidak cukup untuk menahan dinginnya malam hari di musim dingin Jepang.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidur, dia sudah harus siap besok pagi saat Gempa menjemputnya. Semua barangnya sudah dibawa oleh mobil jasa pindahan tadi siang dan Gempa lah yang mengurus semuanya.

Benar-benar. Kurang baik apa lagi orang itu sebenarnya? Sudah membantu mengantarkan Yaya kesini, Menawarkan tempat tinggal, dan dengan baiknya mau mengurus semua kebutuhan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Yaya hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, memikirkan semua hal itu membuatnya jadi lelah sekarang. Tapi masih ada satu misteri lagi yang belum terpecahkan. Siapa sebenarnya pria yang menolongnya waktu itu?

Selagi memikirkan hal tersebut, tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk terus menyerang dirinya. Dan akhirnya Yaya pun larut dan jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 **TBC**

 **jujur aja author sebenarnya mau ngebongkar misterinya di chapter ini. Tapi apalah daya, ide buat nyusun kata-katanya kering. :"v**

 **tambahan plot nya masih banyak banget nih.**

 **author juga minta maaf kalau malah bikin kalian penasaran. Padahal kalian menunggu jawaban dari kebenaran di balik prolognya.**

 **Sekarang jawab review dulu**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:**

 **Thanks so much for always give me support in every fanfic that I'm writing. Untuk yang selanjut selanjutnya kalau ada yang bagian yang kurang atau rancu kasih tahu aja biar bisa ku koreksi lagi sekaligus patokan buat chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Yorlein Wynona :**

 **Thanks buat Ochen atas supportnya. Kalau author pasti usahain update tapi kalau kilat… waduh… mikir-mikir dulu deh. Soalnya author sibuk banget *Maklumlah anak kuliahan**

 **Iya, see you next time in next chapter, salam gula juga**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Iya, makasih. Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ceritanya ya ^^**

 **KurohimeNoir :**

 **Nggak apa-apa author juga sebenarnya gatal lo mau ngetik ceritanya.**

 **Michelle :**

 **Nama akunnya MeiMeilinda. Akunnya masih baru jadi cerita dan chapternya masih sedikit.**


	3. My Neighbours are not Human? (Part 2)

**Chapter 2**

 **Tetanggaku bukan manusia? (Part 2)**

Yaya hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, memikirkan semua hal itu membuatnya jadi lelah sekarang. Tapi masih ada satu misteri lagi yang belum terpecahkan. Siapa sebenarnya pria yang menolongnya waktu itu?

Selagi memikirkan hal tersebut, tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk terus menyerang dirinya. Dan akhirnya Yaya pun larut dan jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Hingga keesokan paginya…

"Ya… Yaya. Psst…Yaya. Yaya!"

Terdengar suara lembut yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya berkali-kali dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari alam mimpinya. "Ughh…" Yaya menggerutu, berharap bisa mendapatkan waktu tidur tambahan, matanya sulit sekali dibuka dan tubuhnya masih sangat lelah.

"Sudah pagi loh"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, masih belum puas mencoba membangunkan gadis itu. Dengan berat Yaya pun akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menemukan seorang pangeran tampan(?) dengan iris berwarna emas sedang berjongkok di dekatnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Selamat pagi" sapa pria tersebut.

Yaya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba memahami keadaan sekitarnya sekaligus mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang sudah memecah dan tersebar kemana-mana. "Kak Gempa…?" kemudian gadis itu pun bangkit dari pembaringan nya, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya masih berat untuk terbuka sepenuhnya. Belum lagi ilernya yang masih menggantung di sudut bibir.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Yaya saat ini adalah ' **Parah** '

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" kata Gempa lagi, masih mencoba menyadarkan Yaya yang sepertinya nyawanya baru terkumpul setengah.

"Ughh… Jam berapa ini?" keluh gadis itu sambil mengacak rambut coklat pendeknya yang sudah lebih dulu acak-acakan.

"Jam setengah sepuluh." jawab Gempa enteng plus senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Yaya membelalak. Seperti terhisap vakum, mendadak saja semuanya nyawanya terkumpul kembali dengan kecepatan kilat dan membuatnya langsung kembali segar bugar.

"APAA!"

Dengan panik gadis itu langsung meraih _smartphone_ putihnya lalu menyalakan layarnya untuk mengecek jam. Benar, ternyata memang sudah pukul 09.30 waktu Jepang, sudah lewat 10 menit lagi.

Astaga, padahal kemarin janjinya dia akan di jemput pukul sembilan dan ternyata sudah lewat 40 menit, baru dia bangun. Padahal tadi malam dia berniat bangun setidaknya satu jam lebih awal agar punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Dan lucunya, Gempa masih bersabar menunggunya untuk bangun meskipun sudah sangat telat dari waktu perjanjiannya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Maaf ya, aku membangunkanmu" kata Gempa dan membuat Yaya menoleh padanya.

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk. Untuk apa minta maaf, Gempa tidak salah, Yaya lah yang salah karena bangun telat. Kira-kira mungkin seperti itu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Sekarang dia jadi menyesal karena tadi malam tidur terlalu larut. Tunggu sebentar, ini bukan waktunya diam dan menyesali yang sedang terjadi, lebih baik segera bangkit dan siap-siap.

"Anu… Kak Gempa. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku bersiap-siap dulu" pinta Yaya dengan wajah memelas.

"Begitu saja tidak pa-pa kok. Kau bisa lakukan itu saat kita sampai saja, soalnya aku ada urusan pukul sebelas nanti" jawab Gempa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk arlojinya yang berada di tangan kanan.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Yaya semakin panik dan kebingungan. "Uhh… Umm… Ka-Kalau gitu… setidaknya biarkan aku cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu. Berikan aku lima belas–tidak. Sepuluh menit!" ucapnya meminta konsekuensi.

Gempa hanya mengulum bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Yaya. "Baiklah." dan membuat Yaya menghela nafas lega. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, gadis itu langsung berdiri dan lari menuju kamar mandi gedung yang berada agak jauh di belakang.

Jadi, setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju seadanya yang bisa diraih dari dalam kopernya, yaitu rok panjang kelabu, kaos oblong dan jaket tebal berwarna biru juga 'kerudung langsung(?)' berwarna putih, Yaya pun akhirnya kembali menumpang mobil Gempa menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Gadis itu mendesah, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak, datang ke lingkungan baru dan bertemu orang baru dengan penampilan seadanya.

Nggak mandi pula.

Tapi sepertinya Gempa di sebelahnya tidak masalah dan masa bodoh saja dengan hal itu. Sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan aspal berwarna hitam yang mereka lewati tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

 **~MA~**

Kemudian seperti sebelumnya, setelah 30 menit lebih berkendara melalui jalan, jembatan, gedung-gedung kantor, perumahan dan berbagai fasilitas umum yang ramai oleh penduduk, tambahan juga kedai kopi milik Gempa, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah susun kecil yang berada di dalam komplek perumahan warga.

Gempa menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di depan tembok yang menjadi pagar dari apartemen tersebut. Kemudian dia turun dan pindah ke belakang mobil untuk mengeluarkan koper besar milik Yaya dari dalam jok. Gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut turun, dia memperhatikan apartemen tersebut lekat-lekat.

Hanya sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua yang sangat sederhana. Halamannya cukup luas dan ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang rimbun, ada berbagai tanaman jenis bunga-bungaan yang juga ikut ditanam disini. Dari luar bisa terlihat ada tujuh buah pintu yang mewakili tujuh buah kamar disini dan semua kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

Lumayan, tidak buruk juga untuk sebuah apartemen.

"Maaf ya apartemen nya memang kecil dan agak sedikit kumuh" kata Gempa pada Yaya, yang secara tak langsung membuatnya menegur Yaya dan membuat gadis berkerudung itu sedikit terlonjak kaget di tempat.

Dengan spontan Yaya pun langsung menyahut Gempa. "Nggak kok. Malahan ini lebih bagus dari yang kubayangkan, sungguh" pujinya pada Gempa sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang.

"Baguslah" Gempa hanya tersenyum senang begitu mendengar pujian yang diberikan oleh. "Oh iya. Ayo, aku tunjukkan kamarmu" lanjutnya lagi dan mengajak Yaya untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan dari apartemen dan naik ke lantai dua dimana seluruh kamar berada di atas sana mengunakan tangga besi yang berada di samping balkon sekaligus teras masing-masing kamar yang lurus memanjang hingga ke kamar terakhir di ujung.

Yaya hanya mengikuti kemana pria berambut hitam itu membawanya. Mereka melewati satu, dua dan tiga pintu dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Pintu kamar nomor 1 berwarna kuning, di susul pintu nomor 2 berwarna hijau lalu pintu kamar nomor 3 berwarna merah. Sejak tadi gadis itu memang sudah memperhatikan jika masing-masing kamar di apartemen ini memiliki pintu dengan yang di cat dengan warna berbeda, sungguh menarik. Hingga kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna pink dengan nomor kamar 4.

"Ini kamarmu" tunjuk Gempa ke arah pintu itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya? Akan kubukakan." pemuda itu pun merogoh ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang tipis terbuat dari logam yang digunakan untuk mengancing pintu lalu memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci yang berada di pintu tersebut dan memutarnya. Kemudian dia pun memutar gerendel nya dan menarik pintu itu ke arah luar.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah sebuah ruangan atau kamar yang cukup luas, dindingnya bata berlapis semen yang di cat kuning pastel, lantainya dari kayu lapis tanpa tikar, yah seperti apartemen lainnya. Di dalamnya sangat bersih bahkan semua perabotan milik Yaya mulai dari lemari hingga perabotan dapur sudah tersusun dengan baik dan rapi seolah di tata oleh tangan profesional saja. Sampai Yaya bertanya-tanya, apa benar para tetangganya yang mengerjakan semua ini? Kalau tidak salah dia dengar begitu dari Gempa.

"Hebat… Lebih luas daripada yang terlihat di luar" komentarnya kagum pada kamar apartemennya itu. Benarkah kamar ini untuknya?

"Kau suka?" tanya Gempa.

Yaya pun berbalik dengan tatapan berbnar-binar. "Tempat ini bagus banget Kak Gempa! Yang benar aku boleh tinggal disini tanpa membayar sepeserpun!?" tanyanya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kemarin, aku tidak mempermasalahkan biaya" jawab pemuda itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak." Gumam Gadis itu tertunduk. "Oh iya, kapan kira-kira aku bisa bekerja di kafe mu" lanjutnya lagi bersemangat. Karena Gempa bilang kemarin Yaya bisa kerja di kafe nya kalau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal disini tanpa membayar.

Tapi sebenarnya Gempa mengatakan itu asal saja kok, agar gadis itu tidak terlalu merasa jadi beban "Kau masih saja bersikeras untuk membalas jasaku ya…?" gumam Gempa menghela nafas berat. "Dengar Yaya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bekerja di tempatku. Sekalipun bekerja kau pun akan tetap ku perlakukan seperti yang lain dan tetap ku gaji. Kau ini pasti nanti akan sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan hampir tidak punya waktu jadi–"

"Tidak. Aku bisa kok! Aku tidak mau terus berhutang pada Kak Gempa. Setidaknya biarkan aku membalasmu dengan hal yang bisa kulakukan!" Belum sempat Gempa menyelesaikan perkataannya,Yaya sudah main potong dan tetap saja memaksa bekerja di kafe untuk membalas kebaikan Gempa

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Apa boleh buat… Kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja mulai minggu depan, bagaimana?"

"Jangankan minggu depan, hari ini juga bisa!" sahut gadis itu bersemangat dan membuat Gempa _sweat drop_ di tempat.

"Y-Ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu ya? Kalau perlu bantuan panggil saja aku, kamarku yang paling ujung nomor 1 atau kau bisa telpon aku saja. Kau sudah menyimpan nomorku kemarin kan?" kata Gempa lagi. Yaya mengangguk, memang kemarin mereka sempat bertukar nomor telepon saat di kantor kedutaan kemarin.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya?" pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian di berbalik lagi "Oh iya aku hampir lupa" dia pun segera merogoh ke dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti stik dan langsung melemparkannya pada Yaya.

Gadis itu pun segera menangkapnya dengan mulus. Dia memandang Gempa dengan tatapan 'apa ini?'

"Itu _Stun gun._ Gunakan saat kau dalam bahaya" kata Gempa langsung berjalan ke turun terburu-buru dari lantai 2 menuju mobilnya, tmeninggalkan Yaya sendiri di kamar apartemennya.

Yaya pun menatap alat kejut listrik yang diberikan oleh Gempa. Bentuknya bukan seperti _stun gun_ portable yang kecil, tapi lebih mirip seperti yang dibawa oleh polisi.

 **~MA~**

 ***Yaya pov**

Setelah Kak Gempa pergi, Aku pun segera masuk ke apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Aku masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Seperti dugaanku semua memang sudah di tata rapi dengan sedemikian rupa dan bersih. Dari luar tidak kelihatan kalau isinya sebagus ini. Bahkan mereka pun sudah mempersiapkan _futon_ yang masih terlipat dengan rapi untuk tempatku tidur. Kalau tempatnya sebagus ini siapa pun juga mau tinggal di sini, nggak bayar lagi.

Tapi kenapa Kak Gempa bilang kemarin dia hanya menawarkan tempat ini untuk orang-orang tertentu saja? Memangnya orang-orang tertentu yang dimaksud Kak Gempa itu seperti apa? Aneh deh.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Tempat ini sudah bersih dan rapi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ku bereskan? Ah iya, mungkin sebaiknya aku menyusun baju-bajuku saja ke dalam lemari. Tunggu, Aku belum mandi ya? Mungkin aku lakukan itu nanti saja setelah mandi.

 ***Normal pov**

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Yaya selesai mandi dan berganti baju yang lebih bagus tapi tetap santai untuk di rumahan, gadis itu pun mulai memindah dan menyusun baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari kayu besar yang memang sudah disediakan di sana. Setelah selesai dia pun meraih tasnya yang berisi tumpukan baju kotor dan langsung mencuci ke dalam mesin cuci otomatis yang juga sudah disediakan disana juga. Heran juga, apartemen ini bahkan punya berbagai fasilitas lengkap, segala macam kebutuhan sudah ada disini bahkan sampai kulkas pun ada. Yaya bahkan masih tidak percaya dia boleh tinggal disini tanpa membayar sepeserpun.

Sekarang, selagi menunggu cuciannya selesai kira-kira apa ya yang harus dikerjakannya lagi?

Yaya terus berpikir dan beberapa saat kemudian dia teringat soal para tetangganya yang sudah bekerja keras merapikan tempat ini untuknya. Setidaknya dia harus mengunjungi dan menyapa mereka kan? Lagipula menjaga tali silaturahmi itu sangat penting dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan mendarah daging di daerah timur. Tapi kalau berkunjung dengan kosong rasanya tidak enak, setidaknya dia bisa membawakan mereka sesuatu.

Jadi gadis itu pun segera mengecek kulkas, melihat-lihat kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dia masak. "Coba kita lihat. Ada wortel, daun bawang, juga kentang dan beberapa buah jamur." Gumam gadis itu.

"Tunggu." Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Kapan aku membeli semua ini!?" serunya panik. Perasaan sejak kemarin dia belum belanja apa-apa, kok tiba-tiba bisa ada bahan makanan disini.

 _Kring…kring…_ (Anggap aja ringtone Handphone) Selagi gadis itu keheranan sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ponsel nya berdering. Tebak siapa yang menelponnya?

Bukan ayahnya, tapi Gempa. Sontak gadis itu langsung meraih _smartphone_ putih yang berada di atas meja dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halo! Kak Gempa?"

" _Halo Yaya, maaf aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi. Kemarin aku sempat membeli bahan makanan saat mempersiapkan kamarmu. Yah… berjaga-jaga kalau kau mau memasak sesuatu."_ Jelas pria di seberang telpon tersebut.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih ya, Kak Gempa" sahut Yaya.

" _Iya…"_ segera setelah itu Gempa pun langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk.

Penjelasan Gempa tentu saja membuat Yaya merasa lega, setidaknya jawabannya sudah terpecahkan. Tapi darimana Gempa tahu jika Yaya ingin memasak sop? Memangnya dia itu bisa membaca pikirannya ya? Dan juga, ini sih namanya terlalu baik.

Sudahlah daripada memusingkan hal itu lebih baik dia mulai saja memasak sop, karena dia juga mau bagi-bagi dengan para tetangganya tentu saja dia harus buat banyak.

Lalu satu setengah jam kemudian, Yaya pun selesai masak sop jamur buatannya, disaat bersamaan cuciannya pun juga selesai. Jadi gadis itu pun beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar mandi untuk memunguti cuciannya yang sudah selesai di _dryer_ di mesin cuci. Setelah itu dia langsung menjemur pakaiannya, tapi karena cuacanya masih sangat dingin karena salju masih musim dingin jadi dia memutuskan menggantungnya saja di dekat mesin penghangat. Kalau tidak salah dia dengar cara ini sangat efektif untuk mengeringkan pakaian saat musim dingin.

Sekarang kembali ke rencana awal, menyapa para tetangganya. Tapi pertama-tama mulai dari mana ya?

 **~MA~**

 _Ting… Tong…_

Gadis itu menekan bel kamar nomor 3 dengan pintu berwarna merah yang berada tepat di samping kamar miliknya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang dari dalam kamar apartemen itu pun membuka kan pintunya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lebat dan iris berwarna jingga kemerahan seperti matahari di saat senja, dia menatap Yaya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Ya? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Eh? P-Perkenalkan! Namaku Yaya Yah! Aku baru saja pindah ke kamar nomor empat!" jawab Gadis itu agak panik sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam.

"Eh~ jadi kau ya orang baru itu" komentar anak itu dengan suara yang agak cempreng seperti anak kecil.

"Iya…" jawab Yaya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam rumah itu juga, muncul seorang laki-laki lain. Dia terlihat mirip dengan anak yang ada di depannya hanya saja matanya berwarna ruby dan terlihat lebih dewasa, dia datang dengan masih mengenakan celemek, sepertinya baru dari dapur. Dan Yaya mengenali orang itu, dia adalah…

"Eh? Kau ini kan…" gumam gadis itu.

"Ah~ Ini? Pemilik kamar nomor 4 yang kemarin kita bantu angkut barang-barangnya" kata si pria beriris jingga menjelaskan

"Hmm… Jadi kau ya orangnya? Kalau tidak salah kita pernah ketemu ya?" kata pria beriris ruby itu berkomentar.

"I-Iya! Kemarin saat di kafe. Namaku Yaya, salam kenal!" sapa gadis itu.

"Oh iya. Kenalkan juga, aku Blaze dan orang yang mukanya 'kusut' ini adalah Kakakku, Halilintar." Jelas laki-laki bernama Blaze tersebut dengan senyuman manis dan wajah tak berdosa pada Yaya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Kusut' itu?" komentar Halilintar sarkartis pada adiknya itu.

Sementara Yaya hanya manggut-manggut mencoba mencerna keadaan. Dan kemudian teringat dengan mangkuk sop yang masih ada ditangannya. "Oh iya. Aku sempat membuat sup tadi. Maaf ya seadanya, soalnya aku belum membeli banyak bahan" katanya sambil menyerahkan mangkuk berisis sup itu dan langsung diterima oleh Blaze.

"Tidak masalah kok. Terima kasih banyak ya, Nee-san" sahut Blaze ramah dan memanggil Yaya dengan sebutan Kakak.

"I-Iya. Mulai sekarang juga, mohon kerjasamanya ya? Blaze, Hali" kata Yaya lagi sedikit gemetaran.

"Hali? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja pria yang barusan di panggilnya 'Hali' itu langsung saja protes, dari ekpresinya wajahnya yang masam dan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan ditambah lagi dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin dan agak angkuh, jelas sekali kalau dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan singkatnya itu.

Oops, kelihatannya Yaya sudah salah bicara nih. Tapi aneh sekali, bukankah kemarin saat di kafe sikapnya sangat ramah dan murah senyum, kenapa mendadak jadi berubah jadi 180 derajat sekarang. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Eh tunggu. Nggak. Yaya ingat dengan pasti saat terakhir dia sempat menatapnya dengan tajam. Jadi sikap ramah dan sopannya itu hanya akting yang dilakukannya semata-mata karena kepentingan pekerjaan saja. Sungguh, Aktingnya sempurna sekali.

Merasakan ada aura yang tidak mengenakan di sekitarnya, Blaze pun berinisiatif melerai dan menenangkan Kakaknya itu. "Sudahlah Kak. Maklumi saja, Nee-san kan baru saja pindah. Nggak usah ketus gitu lah"

"Kau sendiri ada angin apa, tiba-tiba jadi sok sopan begini? Ah~ aku tahu. Kau pasti ada maunya kan dengan Kak Gempa?" komentar Halilintar dengan maksud mengejek adiknya itu.

"Nggak lah! Biasanya aku juga begini kok!" sahut Si Adik tak kalah sengit.

"Masa? Kapan? Hari apa? Tanggal berapa? Bulan apa? Tahun berapa? Sudah berapa kali bumi berputar–"

Seketika sebuah perempatan pun muncul di kepala bocah beriris jingga kemerahan itu "CE-RE-WET! KALAU KAKAK GAK ADA KERJAAN SANA BALIK AJA LAGI KE DAPUR!?"

"OH~ JADI KAU BERANI MEMERINTAHKU SEKARANG! NGELUNJAK KAU YA!?"

"KAKAK PIKIR AKU TAKUT SAMA KAKAK!? EMANG KAU IBUKU APA!?"

Dan setelah itu tidak jelas lagi apa yang mereka ributkan.

Yaya yang melihat tingkah dua bersaudara itu hanya bisa _sweat drop_ dan cengar-cengir nggak jelas di tempat. Coba pikir, di depan tamu sempat-sempatnya saja mereka berkelahi seolah ini sudah jadi hal biasa, nggak malu apa? 'Hahaha…. Kakak-Beradik yang sangat rame ya?' batin gadis itu. Sialnya mereka tinggal tepat di samping kamarnya, sepertinya setelah ini dia harus siap-siap dengan sumpalan telinga kalau-kalau mereka ribut dan berteriak seperti ini lain kali.

 **~MA~**

 _Ting… Tong…_

Setelah selesai berkunjung dari kamar dua bersaudara, Halilintar dan Blaze, kali ini Yaya pun berpindah ke depan kamar nomor 5 dengan pintu berwarna biru yang juga persis berada di sebelah kamarnya. Barusan dia sudah menekan bel nya dan menunggu pemiliknya keluar.

Tapi…

Sampai detik ini pun, belum ada yang keluar dan membukakan pintunya. Jadi gadis itu pun berinisiatif menekan bel pintu sekali lagi.

 _Ting… Tong…_ bel itu berbunyi lagi dan masih tidak ada yang menyahut. Masih belum menyerah, Yaya pun kembali menekan bel, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga pada saat dia menekan bel untuk yang ketujuh kalinya, akhirnya si pemilik rumah pun keluar dengan mendorong pintu itu sekencang-kencangnya ke arah luar.

"AGGGH~! BERISIK BANGET! Sudah kubilang jangan memencet bel berkali-kali! Gangguin orang lagi enak-enak tidur aja!" dan langsung memaki-maki pada Yaya. Tentu saja Gadis itu langsung dibuat kaget bukan kepalang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, bocah dengan manik mata berwarna aquamarine dan rambut hitam yang terdapat sehelai rambut putih mencuat itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia langsung diam seribu bahasa begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannnya.

 _Please stand by. Trying for fix the program._

.

.

1 menit kemudian.

.

.

3 menit kemudian.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

Berlama-lama kemudian

.

.

Terlalu lama hingga akhirnya pembaca bosan menunggu dan author nya pun lupa mau mau nulis apaan.

.

.

Nggak, cuman bercanda kok. Yang benar itu, 15 menit kemudian.

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu mulai menggerakan mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Yaya pun menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kau bukan Blaze?" tanya bocah bermata aquamarine itu pada Yaya. Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang. Lima belas menit menunggu dan bocah itu hanya ingin mengatakan itu, loading-nya lambat sekali. Dan juga, Yaya saja sudah bangun terlambat hari ini dan ternyata masih ada saja orang yang baru bangun tidur saat matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

Luar binasa.

"Anu… ada…perlu…apa…ya?" tegur bocah itu. Dan sontak segera membuyarkan pikiran Yaya barusan.

"Oh iya. Aku orang yang baru pindah ke kamar nomor empat! Namaku Yaya, salam kenal!" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh~ Kau toh orangnya…? Kalau aku Ice… salam kenal juga…Yaya Nee-san…hoam…" sahut pemuda bernama Ice itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sesekali menguap karena masih sangat mengantuk.

Yaya terdiam, dia baru sadar kalau anak ini tubuhnya kecil sekali, kira-kira tingginya hanya setengah telinganya. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia memanggilnya Kakak kan? Anak SMP ya? Imut banget, kayak kucing. (Catatan, Yaya itu pencinta kucing)

"Ah aku sampai lupa. Ini ada sedikit dariku" lanjutnya memberikan sop yang ada ditangannya kepada Ice. Dan langsung diterima begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Nee-san… Mau masuk dulu…? Memang sedikit berantakan sih…" tawar Ice.

'Bagian mananya yang sedikit' batin Yaya saat mengintip sedikit ke dalam apartemen Ice yang berantakan seperti baru dilanda angin topan "Nggak usah, nanti merepotkan. Kalau begitu aku mau lanjut menyapa yang lain dulu." Tolaknya. "Maaf mengganggu ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang tidur" lanjutnya lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan singkat dari bocah beriris aquamarine tersebut.

 **~MA~**

Setelah selesai berkunjung dari kamar nomor 5 milik bocah yang agak aneh bernama Ice barusan, Yaya pun berpindah ke depan kamar nomor 6 dengan pintu berwarna orange tepat di sebelah kamar apartemen Ice sebelumnya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya dan jantungnya untuk menemui tetangganya yang entah seperti apa kali ini tingkahnya. Gara-gara kejadian di kamar apartemen nomor 5 barusan Yaya jadi takut untuk memencet bel nya sampai berkali-kali. Bukannya kenapa-napa, kalau orangnya lagi sibuk atau keluar atau bahkan tidur, bagaimana?

Oke, siap. Kali ini cukup tiga kali pencet, kalau tidak ada yang menyahut menyerah saja. Satu… dua… tiga…

"Ada apa ya, nona?" belum sempat gadis itu memencet bel nya tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang menegurnya dari belakang. Yaya pun segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut ungu raven acak-acak, dia memakai kemeja dan jas kantoran juga dasi yang sudah di longgarkan, sepertinya baru saja pulang kerja.

"Apa kau ada keperluan dengan pemilik kamar nomor enam?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Eh? T-Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapa saja." Jawab Yaya gugup pada pria yang terlihat berumur 20 tahun-an tersebut. "Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Yaya, aku penghuni baru kamar nomor empat" lanjutnya lagi memberi salam.

"Hmm… jadi itu kau ya" komentar pria berkacamata tersebut. "Si nomor enam sedang keluar kota, kalau tidak salah sudah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Jadi sekarang di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Begitu ya…? Ngomong-ngomong anda ini…" kata Gadis itu lagi.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya. "Aku juga penghuni disini. Namaku Fang, aku tinggal bersama istriku di kamar nomor tujuh. Salam kenal ya, Yaya-chan"

 _Sudah tiga bulan di luar kota. Apa dia tidak pernah kembali walau hanya sebentar saja. Jadi penasaran mungkinkah si pemilik kamar nomor enam itu…_

"Apa Yaya-chan mau berkunjung ke tempatku sebentar? Biar kuperkenalkan pada istriku" lanjut si pria bernama Fang itu lagi menawarkan. Tentu saja Yaya langsung menolak seperti yang dikatakannya pada Ice tadi.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Semuanya yang tinggal disini sudah kami anggap keluarga" Tapi Fang tetap bersikeras memaksa. Dan dia pun langsung saja memencet bel pintu dari kamar apartemen miliknya yang berwarna ungu dengan nomor 7. "Sayang! Aku pulang!" panggilnya pada seseorang yang merupakan istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam dan manik saphire yang begitu indah. Ingat kan? Satu-satunya pelayan wanita yang bekerja di kafe milik Gempa. Jadi dia sudah menikah dan punya suami toh?

"Hai sayang~ Coba tebak, dia ini…"

"HIks…Hiks…" belum sempat Fang mengenalkan Yaya lebih lanjut, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu terisak-isak dengan air mata yang menggantung di sudut pelupuk matanya. Tentu saja mereka berdua yang melihatnya menjadi bingung dan panik, terlebih lagi Fang.

"Y–Ying!? Ada apa!? K–Kenapa kau menangis!?" serunya sangat panik.

Sambil terisak-isak si istri pun mulai bicara."F–Fang…" dan orang di sebut namanya pun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

.

.

"KAU MAU KAWIN LAGI YA!? HUWE~!" jerit wanita muda itu dan dilanjutkan dengan tangisan yang sangat keras.

"Eehhhhh!?" tentu saja Fang dan Yaya dibuat kaget bukan kepalang karena kata-kata Ying. Sepertinya sudah terjadi kesalah pahaman disini.

"S–Siapa yang bilang begitu!?" seru Fang membela dirinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh istrinya itu.

"Huwa~! Aku tahu aku memang sudah tidak muda lagi dan juga nggak bisa punya anak! Tapi setidaknya kau jangan melampiaskannya dengan menikahi perempuan lain yang masih di bawah umur!" pekiknya dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan yang dimaksud perempuan lain itu adalah Yaya.

"BUKAN BEGITU! DENGERIN DULU PENJELASANKU!"

 ***SKIP**

Jadi setelah terjadi perdebatan panjang, akhirnya si pria berambut raven itu pun berhasil menenangkan istrinya dan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk santai di depan TV dan menghangatkan diri di bawah meja penghangat sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

"Ehe… maaf ya, aku jadi salah paham" kata Ying pada Yaya setelah sebelumnya si suami menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak kok. Nggak masalah" jawab Yaya.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan menarik kesimpulan" omel Fang agak ketus pada istrinya itu.

Dan membuat Ying mencibir kesal. "Habisnya kupikir kau sudah bosan denganku" katanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit merajuk.

"Nggak mungkin lah. Makanya sudah kubilang jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron!" sahut Fang sarkartis sembari melipat kedua belah tangannya dan menyampirkannya ke dada.

Sementara Yaya yang memperhatikan kedua pasangan suami-istri itu hanya bisa nyengir gak jelas lagi. "Kalian ini romantis sekali ya? Benar-benar deh, pasutri(pasangan suami istri) muda" gumam gadis itu, tapi sepertinya terdengar oleh kedua insan tuhan tersebut yang langsung menatapnya heran.

"Pasutri muda apanya?" tanya Fang.

"Yaya-chan, kami sudah menikah selama dua belas tahun loh" tambah Ying menimpali ucapan Fang.

"Hah?" Yaya hanya mengerjap kebingungan saat mendengar ucapan dari Ying. Mengejutkan sekali, masa sih mereka sudah menikah selama 12 tahun. Coba pikir, mereka masih belum punya anak dan wajah mereka pun masih terlihat sangat muda, bahkan Ying masih terlihat seperti gadis berusia belasan tahun. Siapapun selain dia pasti tidak akan menyangka dan berpikir kalau mereka baru saja menikah. Memangnya umur berdua ini sebenarnya berapa? Atau lebih tepatnya di umur berapa sebenarnya mereka menikah? Pasangan suami-istri yang sangat awet muda ya?

 **~MA~**

Jadi setelah dibuat syok oleh kedua pasangan tersebut, Yaya pun kembali ke kamar apartemennya untuk mengambil sup lagi. Kalau tidak salah masih ada satu orang tetangganya lagi kan yang belum di kunjunginya. Tapi mengejutkan juga, para tetangganya itu sangat unik seperti bukan manusia saja. Mulai dari pasangan suami-istri kocak dari kamar nomor 7 di ujung sampai kakak-beradik paling ribut di kamar nomor 3, apa mereka semua datang dari planet lain ya? Entah bagaimana nanti orang yang tinggal di kamar nomor 2 itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penghuni kamar, jadi penasaran kira-kira pemilik kamar nomor 6 orangnya seperti apa ya?

 _Ting… Tong…_

Selagi Yaya berpikir, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan bel rumahnya. Sontak gadis itu pun buru-buru menuju pintu depan untuk membuka kan orang yang mungkin adalah tamunya. Dan saat pintu terbuka tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan manik mata berwarna hijau bagai rimbunnya pepohonan yang menyejukan mata sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Oshu!" sapa pemuda itu dengan begitu ceria sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

Sayangnya, Yaya masih butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna situasi saat ini, jadi dia hanya termenung sejenak di ambang pintu. "Anu… Thorn?"

Dan entah mengapa orang bernama Thorn itu terlihat kagum bahkan sampai berbinar-binar begitu Yaya menyebut namanya. "Woah~! Kau tahu namaku!?" serunya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah ketemu kemarin?" jawab Yaya agak bingung.

"Eh? Kapan?" tapi sepertinya Thorn tidak sepikiran dengannya.

Tunggu sebentar, mungkinkah dia tidak ingat sama sekali? Mustahil padahal kemarin Yaya dengan jelas memanggil namanya, masa baru sehari sudah lupa. "Kemarin saat di kafe, kau kan yang mengantarkan air putih untukku dan Kak Gempa. Masa lupa?"

Sesaat kemudian Thorn terlihat menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu dan menatap ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian kemarin saat dia bekerja di kafe. Dia mencoba mengingat dengan keras bahkan sampai muncul lipatan-lipatan di dahi mulusnya. Tapi sepertinya gagal "Maaf, aku sudah lupa. Tee-hee~" katanya enteng dan mengetuk dahinya dengan tangan sambil memeletkan lidah.

Dan sukses membuat Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo. "Tapi bukan hanya kau saja, aku juga tidak pernah ingat wajah pelanggan lainnya kok" lanjut pemuda itu lagi dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya dan berkacak pinggang. Sampai gadis itu bertanya-tanya di bagian mana dari itu yang bisa dibanggakan?

Yah… kalau dia memang dia tidak ingat ya sudahlah, hal sepele seperti ini saja dipermasalahkan. Lagipula kemarin mereka memang belum berkenalan secara langsung dan Yaya pun tahu nama pemuda di depannya ini juga karena Gempa menyebut namanya. "Namaku Yaya, aku baru saja pindah ke kesini hari ini. Salam kenal ya, Thorn" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau gitu aku juga! Namaku Thorn, aku penghuni kamar nomor 2. Salam kenal, Yaya!" ucap Pemuda itu penuh semangat. Dan Yaya hanya mengangguk lesu karena melihat tingkah nya yang bisa dibilang cukup unik.

"Sebenarnya aku baru mau mengunjungimu tadi. Tapi karena kau sudah disini apa kau mau–"

"Kau buat sup ya!? Sup Jamur kan?" belum selesai Yaya bicara tiba-tiba Thorn langsung menyela ucapannya, tentu saja dengan ekspresi ceria yang terpasang di wajah lembut nan manis itu. Tapi yang lebih aneh darimana dia tahu kalau Yaya memasak sup jamur, memangnya baunya jelas sekali ya sampai sini? Luar biasa, penciumannya tajam sekali seperti anjing polisi saja.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Thorn dan sontak anak itu langsung saja mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Jadi mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Yaya. Gadis itu pun menyiapkan makanan untuk tamunya yang satu itu, seadanya saja nasi dan juga sup jamur yang dia buat. Tapi kelihatannya Thorn sangat menyukainya. Asal tahu saja, ini sudah mangkuk ketiga berisi nasi yang dimakannya. Sampai gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa masakannya seenak itu sampai-sampai pemuda di depannya ini makan dengan lahap.

"Thorn, maaf aku bukan bermaksud lancang. Tapi… apa kau ini memang suka sekali makan?" selidik Yaya.

"Hmm?" Thorn pun segera mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat agar bisa menjawab. "Iya. Aku suka makan semuanya, kecuali kacang merah ( _Azuki_ )"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Soalnya aku alergi" jawab Thorn enteng dan kembali menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yaya pun hanya mengangguk, memang sih terkadang ada orang yang alergi pada beberapa jenis kacang-kacangan. Mungkin karena kandungan proteinnya kali ya? Bukan itu sih yang jadi masalah, tadi Thorn bilang dia suka makan semuanya dan bisa dilihat porsi makannya seperti apa sekarang. Tapi lucunya tubuhnya tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang punya masalah dalam mengendalikan asupan berlebih yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sebaliknya dia kelihatan normal bahkan hampir kurus (bikin orang iri saja). Sebenarnya kemana perginya yang dia telan itu? Lubang cacing? atau _Black Hole_?

"Terima kasih makanannya" selagi Yaya berpikir Thorn pun menyudahi kegiatan mengunyah dan menelannya tersebut.

"Eh? Sudah? Nggak mau nambah lagi?" tanya Yaya heran. Thorn hanya menggeleng dan membuat gadis itu semakin terheran-heran.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu" pemuda itu langsung saja berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari keluar, membuat Yaya bingung plus penasaran. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu kembali dibuat melongo saat Thorn masuk sambil membawa stok camilan yang sangat banyak ke tempatnya dan langsung melemparkan semuanya ke atas meja.

"Ini semua untukku?" tanya Yaya. Thorn pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan membuatnya semakin ber- _jaw drop_. Gadis itu pun mulai kebingungan jika tidak diambil nanti Thorn merasa sedih tapi jika diambil… Coba bayangkan, mulai dari keripik sampai coklat semuanya ada dan jumlahnya banyak sekali, dia tidak mungkin memakan ini semua. Bisa sih, tapi tahu saja nanti akibatnya bagaimana.

Hingga Yaya pun menemukan cemilan kesukaannya diantara tumpukan makanan ringan tersebut, segera gadis itu pun langsung mencomot coklat bermerek pocky tersebut "Thorn, aku tahu kau hanya ingin membalasku. Tapi makan cemilan terlalu banyak itu… tidak baik. Jadi aku ambil ini saja, dan yang lain kau simpan saja lagi" jelasnya lemah lembut.

Membuat Thorn di depannya membelalakkan kedua manik zamrud nya yang besar dan bulat tersebut. Dia pun mendekat pada Yaya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk gadis dengan erat dan manja. "Aku suka padamu~!" serunya girang.

Seketika Yaya pun dibuat _blushing_ karena tingkah polos dari Thorn yang asal memeluknya seperti tanpa masalah ditambah lagi dia bilang jika dia suka padanya. Suka dalam jenis apa? Sebagai Teman atau…

 **~MA~**

3 hari kemudian…

Setelah cukup kenal dengan para tetangga barunya dan membiasakan diri di lingkungan barunya, tiba-tiba saja Yaya pun mendapat panggilan dari kantor keimigrasian untuk melengkapi dokumen kepindahannya. Tapi disaat bersamaan…

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk lesu saat membaca SMS yang dikirim oleh ayahnya, disaat bersamaan Gempa melihatnya setelah beberapa saat keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya membaca ekspresi milik gadis itu. "Sebentar lagi musim semi ya?" tegur Gempa basa-basi dan sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Kak Gempa…" gumam Yaya mengelus dadanya yang masih kempas-kempis karena kaget.

"Kau kelihatannya kebingungan Yaya, ada apa?" selidik Gempa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yaya, tapi perkataan bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Ayolah beritahu saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu"

"Sebenarnya hari ini ada orang-orang suruhan ayahku mau datang untuk memeriksa kamar apartemenku, tapi aku harus pergi ke kantor keimigrasian dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan akan pulang." jelas gadis itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Karena kuncinya hanya satu makanya kau bingung harus meletakannya dimana?" tebak Gempa dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Yaya. "Kalau cuma itu sih gampang, titipkan saja padaku nanti akan kuurus sisanya" lanjutnya lagi menawarkan bantuan.

"Yang benar boleh?"

Gempa mengangguk. Dengan agak berat Yaya pun segera merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya yang sudah diberi gantungan berbentuk kucing yang diberikan oleh Ying tempo hari, katanya sebagai hadiah pertemanan untuknya. Dan Gempa di depannya pun langsung menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima benda logam tersebut dari Yaya.

"Kalau misalnya aku ada urusan mendadak, aku akan meng-SMS mu nanti, oke" lanjut pemuda bermanik emas itu lagi.

Yaya hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih Kak Gempa. Aku pergi dulu ya" dan setelahnya Yaya pun langsung melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju keluar dari halaman apartemen.

 ***SKIP TIME**

Sore hari pun tiba di Ibu kota negeri sakura tersebut, matahari semakin condong ke arah barat dan menampakan sinar keemasannya. Sementara disaat bersamaan seorang gadis berhijab terlihat menaiki tangga apartemen tempatnya tinggal dengan setengah tertatih, penampilannya sekarang tidak serapi saat dia berangkat tadi pagi. Ini karena banyak sekali yang harus diurus di kantor keimigrasian. Mulai dari membuat pas foto, mengisi dokumen, belum lagi mengantri giliran. Pokoknya sangat melelahkan dan itu masih belum beres semua jadi harus dilanjutkan lagi besok.

Gila kan?

Sekarang Gempa sedang tidak ada di rumah karena tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak, tapi dia sudah mengirimkan pesan jika kunci kamar apartemen Yaya di titipkan pada Ice, jadi tentu saja Yaya harus mengambil kuncinya pada Ice.

Yaelah… kenapa harus sama Ice sih? Tau aja dia itu orangnya… begitu. Tahu kan maksudnya?

Yahh… tapi apa boleh buat lah daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Hei Ice, ayo keluarkan."

"A-Apaan?"

Sesaat kemudian begitu Yaya sedang berada di depan kamar nomor 3 untuk menuju ke kamar apartemen nomor 5, dia tidak sengaja mendengar Blaze menyebut nama Ice, bahkan suara orangnya juga ada. Berarti Ice sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya Blaze ya? Jadi Yaya pun berhenti di depan kamar itu dan bersiap untuk menekan bel nya, jika saja…

"Kau tahu kan maksudku? kayak biasa"

"Enggak ah, malu tahu"

"Jangan khawatir gak bakal ada yang liat kok. Tuh tirainya sudah kututup kan? Ayolah~ aku cuman mau pegang saja"

"A-Apa boleh buat. Ta-Tapi pelan-pelan ya?"

Yaya mengerjap kebingungan, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini agak ambigu ya? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di dalam?

"Woah~! Lembut banget! Yang ini juga boleh ku pegang?"

"Ja-Jangan! Bagian itu sensitif!"

Yaya pun menelan salivanya, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini semakin lama semakin berbahaya.

"Tenang. Aku cuma pegang ujungnya kok, nggak bakal kutarik. Sebenarnya bagaimana caranya kau membuatnya bisa tegak seperti ini"

"Arggh! Jangan digigit!"

Karena tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Yaya pun langsung mendobrak pintu rumah yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci itu. Dia melongo hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya itu. Ice… sedang duduk lemas di lantai dengan baju setengah basah karena keringat dingin, nafasnya menderu dengan berat dan masih tersengal-sengal. Sementara Blaze berada di belakangnya sedang menggigit ekor miliknya.

Eh tunggu. Ekor?

Mungkin kalian juga tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi inilah kenyataannya. Saat ini Ice berubah wujud menjadi seekor makhluk dengan tubuh manusia tapi memiliki ekor panjang berwarna putih sepasang telinga kucing dengan warna yang sama pun terlihat mencuat di atas kepalanya, dan itu asli. Jadi kesimpulannya hanya satu…

Ice adalah siluman.

Kalau Ice itu siluman, apa mungkin tetangganya yang lain juga bukan manusia?

 **TBC**

 **Hah.. Lega dengan gini setengah hutangnya author udah kebayar kan?**

 **Jawab Review**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Makasih.^^**

 **Iya nggak pa-pa kok wajar aja. Mungkin ini disebabkan kemampuan menulis author yang mulai menurun, jadi banyak yang salah paham deh.**

 **Kamu juga ya.**

 **Guest :**

 **Eh? Nggak kok. Cuma judulnya aja yang mirip. Ceritanya gak sama, soalnya kalau gitu ketahuan dong gimana akhir ceritanya. Lagian author bukan terinspirasi dari sana dan aku main 'mystic messanger' cuma sampai rute yoosung gak sampai saeyoung. Jadi kurang tahu ceritanya gimana.**

 **Lia :  
Sabar ya? Satu chapter lagi baru kita masuk ke bagian haremnya.**


	4. My Neighbours are not Human? (Last)

**Chapter 3**

 **Tetanggaku** **bukan** **manusia? (Last** **part** **)**

Yaya melongo hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya itu. Ice… sedang duduk lemas di lantai dengan baju setengah basah karena keringat dingin, nafasnya menderu dengan berat dan masih tersengal-sengal. Sementara Blaze berada di belakangnya sedang menggigit ekor miliknya.

Eh tunggu. Ekor?

Mungkin kalian juga tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi inilah kenyataannya. Saat ini Ice berubah wujud menjadi seekor makhluk dengan tubuh manusia tapi memiliki ekor panjang berwarna putih sepasang telinga kucing dengan warna yang sama pun terlihat mencuat di atas kepalanya, dan itu asli. Tapi bukan hanya Yaya saja yang dibuat syok dengan hal ini, kedua makhluk yang salah satunya merupakan siluman itu pun dibuat kaget setengah mati. Blaze yang melihat reaksi dari gadis berhijab itu pun seketika langsung melepaskan gigitannya pada ekor Ice, membuat bocah bermanik aquamarine itu bisa menggerakan kembali benda tersebut dengan bebas dan menyentakkannya secara refleks.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya bukannya membuat lebih baik malah memperburuk keadaan karena membuat Yaya semakin yakin jika ekor itu dan telinga itu benar-benar bagian tubuh dari bocah berwajah teduh tersebut. "Hii…. I-Ice, apa yang terjadi padamu?... Ekor dan telinga itu… asli?" tanyanya jijik sekaligus lemas, tangannya bergetar hebat, jika tidak berpegangan pada gagang pintu mungkin saat ini Yaya sudah ambruk ke lantai.

Ice hanya membuang nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. "Blaze, kebodohanmu membuatku mati." gumamnya dengan nada malas.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini? Ice adalah siluman, ini bohong kan? Lalu kalau Ice adalah siluman, mungkinkah tetanggaku yang lain juga? Nggak. Nggak mungkin para tetanggaku yang baik itu adalah makhluk-makhluk yang ku benci"_ kira-kira begitu dalam batin gadis itu sekarang, dia benar-benar terpukul melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Merasa harus bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini, bocah beriris jingga kemerahan itu pun segera bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Yaya yang masih terlihat sangat sangat syok "Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus meluruskan hal ini" gerutunya sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal dan menghela nafas berat. "Nee-san, kau mungkin sangat syok dengan hal ini. Tapi apa yang kau lihat tidaklah sama dengan yang kau pikirkan" lanjutnya lagi yang saat ini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Yaya.

"Jadi biarku jelaskan, sebenarnya–"

Belum sempat Blaze melanjutkan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Yaya langsung menyela dengan menodongkan senter sekaligus _stun gun_ pemberian Gempa yang tentu saja sudah diaktifkan mode kejut listriknya. Kedua manik mata bocah berusia 15 tahun itu pun membulat sempurna dan dengan refleks dia segera mencondongkan agak ke belakang untuk menghindari sengatan dari benda itu. Karena asal tahu, terkena itu sedikit saja sakitnya nggak main-main. Apalagi _stun gun_ itu bukan senjata sembarang.

"Jangan mendekat. Jawab dengan jujur, kau ini manusia atau bukan? Kalau bukan… maka aku akan menyerangmu dengan ini!" ancam Yaya yang terlihat sangat-sangat marah saat ini.

"Oi! Itu artinya aku jawab jujur atau enggak Nee-san akan tetap menyetrumku kan!?" protes Blaze panik.

"Ahh~ Secara tidak langsung dia ngaku kalau dirinya bukan manusia… Blaze, Blaze. Bego mu itu nggak sembuh-sembuh ya dari dulu…" sindir Ice dan sukses membuat bocah bermata jingga itu kesal.

"Diam aja kau, dasar kucing pemalas!" protesnya dengan sebuah tinju kepalan tangan kiri yang ditujukan pada Ice. Dan seketika yang diancam pun langsung bungkam dan memutar matanya.

"Jadi itu benar!?" Blaze kembali berbalik menatap ke arah pintu saat teringat gadis di depannya masih memasang mode pertahanan diri. Makin lama alat setrum itu semakin dekat saja padanya, tinggal beberapa senti lagi maka benda itu akan sukses mendarat di wajah mulusnya.

Bocah itu pun menelan ludahnya paksa. "Tolong tenang dulu, jauhkan benda itu dariku! Itu pemberian Kak Gempa kan!? Asal tahu aja, itu bahkan jauh lebih efektif jika digunakan kepada makhluk seperti kami!" pintanya keras. "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Nee-san" lanjutnya memohon dengan memelas. Seketika Yaya sedikit luluh dan mau menjauhkan _stun gun_ sekaligus senter tersebut dari Blaze, tetapi tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Blaze pun bisa sedikit bernafas lega dan mulai menjelaskan. "Jadi, sepertinya Nee-san sudah lihat setengah dari kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh apartemen Shinwa. Itu benar, para penghuni disini memang bukan manusia. Sebagai contohnya yang bisa Nee-san lihat sekarang adalah Ice, dia adalah siluman, lebih tepatnya siluman kucing, _Nekomata_ " jelas bocah itu sambil menunjuk sahabatnya tersebut. "Nah kalau aku dari ras lain, tapi entah bisa disebut siluman atau tidak. Aku adalah vampir, kalau pas nya sih Ninja Vampir." Lanjut bocah itu lagi memberitahukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Nekomata adalah sebuah makhluk dari cerita mitologi Jepang, dipercaya sebagai sebuah metamorfosis dari kucing peliharaan. Konon katanya, dia adalah peliharaan Dewa Kematian. Begitu dewasa atau umurnya semakin tua, maka buntutnya akan membelah dua bersamaan dengan bertambahnya kekuatan magis pada diri mereka.

Tambahan info, Ninja Vampir yang dimaksud Blaze disini adalah ras vampir yang sudah lama menetap dan beradaptasi dengan kondisi geografis maupun kultur dari negara jepang, mereka juga di latih berbagai teknik-teknik ninja. Tapi sebenarnya masih belum jelas juga kapan dan bagaimana awalnya mereka muncul atau datang darimana sebenarnya mereka. Tambahan lagi, di Jepang vampir disebut _kyuuketsuki_ dengan kata _Oni_ di belakangnya, yang kalau diartikan 'Iblis penghisap darah'.

Cukup kembali ke cerita.

"Vampir?... Siluman?..." gumam Yaya syok.

"Yah… 'Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga, bukan?' Kami sudah memperkirakan kalau suatu saat nanti Nee-san pasti akan mengetahui semuanya, tapi jujur aku tidak menyangka kalau jatuhnya bakal secepat ini" kata Blaze menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang hingga membuat Ice di belakangnya ber _sweat drop_ dengan gayanya yang OOC tersebut.

Sementara Yaya di depannya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tertunduk, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Dia masih sulit menerima kenyataan ini, padahal dia berharap dengan pindah ke Jepang maka para siluman akan berhenti mengganggunya, tapi bahkan di hari pertama pun dia tetap saja diikuti dan sekarang dia malah tinggal di sarangnya para siluman.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, jangan khawatir kami tidak seburuk yang Nee-san pikirkan dan kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi bisa tolong matikan _Stun gun_ itu" Blaze menggenggam lengan kanan Yaya yang digunakan untuk mengarahkan senter kejut listrik padanya dan mencoba menurunkannya perlahan.

"Hahk… Jangan sentuh aku!" Yaya tersentak dan secara refleks menepis tangannya yang dipegang oleh Blaze hingga tidak sengaja ujung _stun gun_ tersebut mengenai lengan bawah sebelah kiri bocah tersebut dan menghasilkan sebuah setruman yang cukup menyakitkan meski Yaya tidak menekan pemicunya. Alhasil, bagian yang terkena oleh benda itu sebelumnya pun meninggalkan luka bakar di tubuh bocah tersebut. Itu karena apabila alat setrum tersebut dipegang atau tersentuh oleh Siluman atau Iblis maka benda itu akan bereaksi dan secara otomatis akan mengeluarkan listrik walaupun dengan keadaan non-aktif sekalipun.

"Ouch…" Blaze hanya meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi bagian lengannya yang terkena luka bakar tersebut.

Ice membelalak dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk "Blaze!" serunya panik dan membuat Yaya merasa bersalah. Gadis itu langsung mundur dengan teratur, mundur dan terus mundur hingga tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak Halilintar yang kebetulan baru saja ada disana saat itu. Yaya berbalik dan menatap wajah pemuda bermanik ruby tersebut, dia terlihat kebingungan sambil memandangi mereka bertiga secara bergantian, mencoba memahami situasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu keheranan saat melihat adiknya sibuk memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Tentu saja kedua bocah berusia 15 tahun itu juga dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran dari Halilintar, terlebih Blaze. " _A-Aniki_ (Kakak) _…_ " dia semakin menggengam erat luka tersebut dan mencoba menutupinya dari pandangan Kakaknya.

Sementara Yaya terus memandangi wajah Halilintar, hingga akhirnya dia teringat jika pemuda ini merupakan Kakak kandung dari Vampir yang sedang menahan sakit tersebut. Gawat, jika Blaze adalah vampir berarti Halilintar juga…

Dengan ketakutan dan tanpa aba-aba apapun gadis itu langsung saja mencoba melarikan diri dari sana. Tapi dengan sigap Halilintar langsung mencegatnya dengan mencengkram tangan gadis itu dan memutarkan tubuhnya "Kau ini kenapa sih!?" bentaknya.

Tentu saja Yaya yang masih ketakutan pun langsung mencoba melepaskan pegangan Halilintar yang sangat kencang tersebut. "Nggak! Lepas! Lepaskan aku, DASAR MONSTER!" dan tanpa sadar mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak boleh diucapkannya pada para penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Kedua mata Halilintar membelalak, tepat setelah Yaya mengatakan hal itu barulah dia paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Jadi gadis itu sudah tahu jika dia bukan manusia, dan mungkin sudah tahu jika dia juga adalah vampir. Dengan syok dia pun membuka tangannya dan membuat Yaya bisa melepaskan diri. Lalu dengan gesitnya gadis itu langsung saja berlari menjauhi Halilintar. Jika saja…

"Ada apa ini?" Gempa tidak muncul tepat di depannya.

"K–Kak Gempa?" gumam Yaya yang langsung mengerem mendadak. Dan sama seperti Halilintar sebelumnya, Gempa pun juga dibuat kebingungan.

Blaze diam sedangkan Halilintar mematung di tempat, dan satu-satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan Gempa hanya lah Ice. "Tidak ada apa-apa Kak Gempa." Katanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu, tentu saja masih dengan wujud _Nekomata_ nya

"Ice, kenapa wujudmu seperti itu?" tanya Gempa enteng, seperti hal ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Ah~ Tadi aku dan Blaze hanya sedang main kejar-kejaran, tapi tiba-tiba saja Blaze tersandung dan jatuh. Saat aku mau menyembuhkannya Yaya Nee-san tidak sengaja melihatku berubah wujud, makanya dia jadi kaget begitu. Iya kan Blaze?" jelas bocah itu membuat alasan sembari menatap Blaze di sampingnya seolah sedang memberi kode.

Blaze pun tersentak. "Eh? Um... I-Iya" jawabnya dengan senyuman _nervous_. Di satu sisi dia menahan sakit tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak mau mengadukan Yaya pada Gempa maupun Kakaknya, jadi dia ikut-ikutan saja dengan Ice. Walaupun jujur, dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasan yang terkesan dibuat-buat tersebut. Alasan macam apa itu, siapa yang akan percaya dengan alasan kekanak-kananakan seperti itu?

"Oh~ begitu." tapi siapa sangka, Gempa percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Dan membuat kedua bocah itu sekaligus Yaya terperangah dengan mulut menganga. "Jadi semuanya hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja ya? Yaya, bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" lanjut Gempa mengajak gadis dengan kerudung pink khas tersebut, tidak lupa senyum manis sejuta watt yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dengan agak ragu dan sedikit takut Yaya pun terpaksa mengikuti kemana Gempa mengajaknya.

Lain Gempa lain pula Halilintar, kalau dia tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan kedua remaja berusia 15 tahun tersebut. Coba pikir, mereka itu sudah SMA lho tahun ini. SMA! Masa iya masih saja suka main kejar-kejaran? Kalau pun benar sekalipun, nggak mungkin lah bakalan jatuh semudah itu, memang mereka anak kecil apa? Dan lagi kalau pun Blaze luka karena terjatuh, paling dalam hitungan detik lukanya akan langsung sembuh sendiri, dia kan vampir.

Pemuda bermata ruby itu pun mendelik pada adiknya tersebut, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama luka yang sejak tadi ditutup-tutupi oleh bocah beriris senja itu. Tidak kelihatan seperti luka lecet karena terjatuh, lebih mirip luka seperti habis disulut oleh besi panas. Kemudian dia kembali celingukan dan menemukan sebuah senter yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Halilintar membungkuk dan mencoba mengambil benda tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saat dia menyentuhnya…

'bzzztt…' benda itu langsung mengeluarkan medan listrik yang cukup untuk memberikan efek kejut yang menyakitkan. Sambil mendesis keras Halilintar dengan refleks langsung menarik jari-jari tangannya kembali dan mengelepaikannya. Lucu, padahal benda itu tidak menyala sama sekali, berarti benar _stun gun_ itu bukan senjata biasa. Tapi berkat itu dia jadi tahu darimana dan bagaimana adiknya bisa mendapatkan luka bakar tersebut.

Dan lagi, sekarang dia jadi tahu kalau tadi Blaze berbohong.

 **~MA~**

Beralih dari Halilintar dan yang lain, sekarang kita ke tempatnya Gempa. Lebih tepatnya kamar apartemennya.

Saat ini dia dan Yaya tengah duduk-duduk santai di sofa sambil menikmati segelas teh, mendiskusikan sekaligus meluruskan hal yang terjadi barusan. Apa? Kalian yakin Gempa benar-benar percaya dengan kebohongan yang diceritakan oleh Blaze dan Ice barusan? Gempa tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai alasan kekanak-kanakan semacam itu.

"Jadi." Yaya di depannya pun tersentak saat Gempa mulai bicara. "Sepertinya Yaya sudah tahu tentang rahasia dari Apartemen Shinwa, kan?" sambungnya dengan tenang sambil menyeruput teh hangat di tangannya.

"Lalu, sekarang Kak Gempa dan yang lain mau apa? Mengusirku? Atau mungkin… membunuhku?" kata Yaya agak sinis. Dan membuat Gempa di depannya sukses memuncratkan tehnya karena tidak dapat menahan tawa. Sungguh rasanya geli sekali saat mendengar Yaya bilang jika mereka ingin membunuhnya.

"Ahahaha! Ha... Nggak, nggak. Justru sebaliknya kami malah ingin kau bersedia tinggal disini lebih lama lagi" lanjut Gempa ketika sudah bisa meredakan tawanya.

"Kenapa?"

Gempa diam sejenak untuk menyeruput tehnya dan mulai bicara lagi "Ehem… Jadi soal masalahmu itu, aku sudah dengar dari orang kedutaan waktu itu. Dia diminta menyampaikan pesan dari ayahmu untuk menitipkanmu padaku."

"Ayahku?" Yaya hampir tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, Ayahnya sendiri lah yang menitipkannya pada Gempa dan yang juga mengirimkannya ke apartemen Shinwa. Kenapa orang tua yang paling dicintainya itu mengirimkannya ke tempat dimana para siluman tinggal? Jadi semua yang terjadi selama ini bukanlah sekedar kebetulan?

"Yah… Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Blaze ' _apa yang kau lihat tidaklah sama dengan yang kau pikirkan_ ', Kehidupan di sini berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada di luar pagar. Yang mengganggumu selama ini sebenarnya adalah Siluman Liar, tanpa tuan, tanpa nama dan berkeliaran kesana-kemari dalam kegelapan, menggangu manusia dan membuat mereka celaka. Kemungkinan mereka mengikutimu karena mencium baumu, lebih tepatnya _Aura_ mu."Jelas Gempa panjang lebar dan menatap Yaya dengan pandangan kosong seolah dia adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Sedangkan Yaya hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Gempa sambil menelan ludahnya tanpa mau menyela sedikitpun. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan darimana dia tahu jika Blaze mengatakan itu sebelumnya pada Yaya. Dia bisa baca pikiran atau melihat masa lalu? Gempa ini sebenarnya apa?

"Ayahmu mengirikanmu kesini sepertinya karena tahu di sekitar tempat ini sudah dipasangi semacam barikade yang akan menahan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu masuk. Dan sepertinya dia juga yakin disini merupakan tempat yang paling aman untukmu" lanjutnya lagi dan menyeruput tehnya kembali dengan santai.

Yaya mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar penjelasan yang sangat panjang dari Gempa akhirnya dia pun mulai bertanya. "Kak Gempa… Apa kau kenal dengan ayahku?"

Gempa kembali tersenyum dan dengan santai menjawab. "Ya… bisa dibilang… kenalan di masa lalu" Membuat Yaya diam, otaknya masih sulit mencerna hal-hal di luar kata rasional yang memang sudah lama dialaminya. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan nya, terlalu banyak hingga dia tidak tahu yang mana lebih dulu yang harus ditanyakannya.

"Tapi… aneh juga ya… Kau diikuti oleh siluman karena mereka mencium bau _aura_ mu" Yaya kembali dibuat menoleh sekali lagi begitu Gempa mulai membahas hal lainnya. Pemuda beriris emas itu pun kembali membuka mulutnya "Yaya, asal kau tahu saja, yang bisa mengeluarkan _aura_ seperti itu… hanyalah Dewa( _Kami_ ). Apa kau ini benar-benar manusia?" lanjut Gempa memangku tangan dengan sebuah seringai dan tatapan tajam yang terkesan angkuh, jauh sekali dengan _image_ nya yang biasa. Dan sukses membuat Yaya membelalak tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Lalu satu lagi" Yaya kembali dibuat buyar dari lamunannya saat Gempa merogoh ke dalam saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop "Mereka juga menitipkan surat ini untukmu" dan menyerahkan pada Yaya. Gadis itu menerimanya dan memandangi amplop kertas yang mulai menguning karena terlalu lama disimpan di tempat lembab. "Itu dari Ibumu" kata Gempa lagi, membuat Yaya serasa tercekat seketika. Dengan tak sabaran dia pun langsung membuka surat tersebut, ingin cepat-cepat membaca isinya. Mungkin dengan ini dia bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang keberadaan Ibu dan adiknya.

Tapi…

Alangkah kecewanya dirinya begitu membaca susunan baris dan paragraf yang tertulis disana.

"Sekarang aku ingat, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu aku pernah menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang koma dan hampir mati, padahal waktu itu dia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Jadi dia ibumu ya?" Gempa hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan menggumam sendiri, karena sepertinya Yaya tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkannya saat ini.

"Ibu sudah meninggal?"

"Ah tentang itu, setelah bercerai dengan Ayahmu dan membawa Adikmu, Ibumu datang ke Jepang, sepertinya dia mencariku. Tapi di tengah jalan setelah menyerahkan surat itu pada kedutaan, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dinaikinya jatuh ke jurang, Ibumu meninggal di tempat tapi adikmu…" Gempa hanya menggeleng dan membuat dada Yaya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang. Adiknya hilang dalam kecelakaan maut itu dan tidak ada yang menemukan keberadaannya bahkan mayatnya pun tidak.

"Mungkin karena inilah ayahmu melarangmu bertemu dengan mantan istrinya." Yaya pun berdiri dari sofa tersebut, dengan wajah tertunduk lesu dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dia berniat keluar dari apartemen Gempa untuk menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara Gempa hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Lalu begitu masuk ke kamar apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya, seketika Yaya langsung ambruk terduduk di lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ibu…! Totoitoy..!"

Dan tanpa disadarinya jika Blaze dan Halilintar juga Ice sedang mengupingnya sedang menangis dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

 **~MA~**

Keesokan harinya setelah Yaya bisa menenangkan diri, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Bukan untuk pindah, hanya pergi ke Kantor keimigrasian untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang belum beres kemarin. Jujur saja, sebenarnya kemarin itu dia ingin sekali mencari tempat tinggal lain selain di apartemen Shinwa. Tapi karena Ayahnya sendiri lah yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disana apa boleh buat, bahkan dia pun sudah mengkonfirmasinya sendiri pada orang tuanya itu. Ya sudahlah, lagipula bukankah katanya disekitar apartemen ini ada semacam pelindung yang menghalangi siluman liar untuk masuk, berarti tempat ini memang aman. Tapi bagaimana caranya siluman yang ada disini bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas? Kalau vampir sih mungkin. Apa mereka punya semacam izin masuk atau yang lainnya?

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus pusing-pusing memirikan hal itu? Setelah menutup pintu dia pun segera beranjak dari sana, disaat bersamaan tepat setelah dia melewati pintu kamar nomor 3 milik si vampir bersaudara, si pemilik rumah pun keluar. Pemuda itu menggulirkan manik berwarna ruby nya tersebut ke arah pintu kamar nomor 4 setelah sebelumnya menoleh pada Yaya.

"Oi." Panggilnya ketus pada gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Yaya malas sekali menanggapinya, jujur dia ingin sekali tidak berurusan dengan para makhluk gaib yang ada disini. Tapi karena tidak sopan jika tidak menyahut panggilan orang, jadi dia pun langsung menoleh dan mengubrisnya dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Apa?"

"Kuncimu belum dicabut" ketusnya sambil menyamankan diri dengan bersender ke tiang pintu dan melipat tangan. Yaya hanya berdecak dan segera kembali menuju ke depan pintu apartemennya untuk mencabut anak kunci yang masih menggantung di lubangnya itu. "Dasar kau ini. Memangnya kau pikir ini hotel? Bisa sembarangan meninggalkan kamarmu tanpa dikunci? Asal tahu saja ya, akhir-akhir ini daerah sini sering sekali kemalingan tahu" lanjut pemuda itu menggerutu dan mengomel-omel.

Dan memunculkan sebuah _triple crush_ di kepala Yaya. "Iya, Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan" ucapnya geram sembari mencabut kunci kamarnya dan langsung berlalu di depan Halilintar tanpa sepatah kata maupun senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau masih marah karena kami menipumu? Kuberi tahu ya, kami melakukan hal ini bukan hanya kepadamu saja tapi pada semua orang!" Sontak Yaya pun berhenti dan melirik pada Halilintar. Dahinya berkerut dan tatapannya tajam sekali, seolah akan terjadi perang diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian pemuda itu pun mendengus dan kembali bicara namun kali ini lebih pelan "Manusia itu takut… pada hal-hal yang berbeda dari mereka. Tidak mau mencoba untuk memahaminya dan hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa kami semua itu buruk."

Sekarang Yaya pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Halilintar, dia hanya diam dan tidak mau menyela ucapan pemuda bermata ruby tersebut.

"Kalau kami tidak melakukan ini… mungkin saja akan ada yang melaporkan kami semua pada 'Mereka'. Dan disaat itu maka selesai lah sudah semua" lanjut Halilintar menatap pada Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang begitu miris.

" _Mereka?_ " gumam Yaya dalam hati.

"Yahh… sudahlah, kalau kau mau melaporkan kami semua silahkan saja, kami sudah tahu akan jadi seperti suatu saat nanti. Kau senang kan, jika kami yang para makhluk gaib ini dibantai sampai habis?" Halilintar pun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Yaya terbelalak mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut. Memang benar dia sangat membenci para makhluk gaib–tapi maksudnya tidak–harusnya–arggh ini sangat membingungkan

"Berisik! Kalian ini… Makhluk seperti kalian ini...

.

.

HARUSNYA TIDAK PERLU ADA SAMA SEKALI!"

Ucapan keras dari Yaya barusan sukses membuat Halilintar membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut menganga karena syok. Tapi kemudian dia mengeretakkan gigi-giginya dengan wajah merah padam karena amat sangat marah.

"TERSERAH! Tapi ingat saja, kalau kau dalam kesulitan jangan harap aku akan membantumu!" sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut hitam lebat itu pun langsung masuk sambil membanting pintu apartemennya dengan sangat keras. Sementara di luar Yaya hanya mengedutkan alisnya dengan wajah masam lalu kemudian mendengus dan berbalik menuju tangga turun.

Oke, batu ketemu batu, sama keras kepalanya.

Tapi sebenarnya saat ini, Halilintar hanya diam sambil bersender di daun pintu dengan tatapan setengah menyesal. Kemudian dia menggulirkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah meja penghangat. Di sana ada _Stun gun_ berwarna hitam milik Yaya. Padahal dia berniat mengembalikannya tadi, tapi karena dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya langsung makanya dia ingin Yaya sendiri lah yang mengambilnya. Sayangnya tidak jadi karena bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

"Bodoh…".

 **~MA~**

Malam hari pun tiba, kali ini Yaya pulang lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya. Tapi karena itu juga dia urusannnya di kantor keimigrasian pun akhirnya beres dan tak perlu ada lagi yang harus repot-repot dibereskan lagi. Walau begitu jujur saja sebenarnya dia malas sekali untuk pulang, bahkan sebelumnya dia sempat mengulur-ulur waktu dengan belanja ke minimarket dulu.

Hingga tiba-tiba entah mengapa rasa takut mulai merayapinya saat melewati jalanan yang begitu gelap karena lampu jalannya mati. Firasatnya buruk, tapi karena jalan menuju apartemen yang dia tahu cuma itu jadi dia teruskan saja melangkahkan kakinya. Toh tinggal satu belokan lagi sampai kok. Semoga saja tidak apa-apa disana.

" _ **Bau enak**_ _ **…**_ "

Sesaat kemudian dari dalam kegelapan terdengar suara cempreng yang selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang. Nafas gadis itu secara tercekat, dengan gemetar dia pun memutarkan kepalanya menghadap belakang yang merupakan asal dari sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, tepat di belakangnya ada beberapa- tidak berpuluh-puluh biji mata yang menatap ke arahnya dari dalam kegelapan.

Tapi bukan hanya di belakangnya, di kiri-kanan dan atasnya juga ada. Yaya yang saat ini berdiri di bawah satu-satunya lampu jalan yang masih menyala pun tentu saja seperti merasa di kepung oleh puluhan monster berbentuk mata tanpa tubuh tersebut. "Mereka hanya lalat kecil tapi jumlahnya banyak sekali…" gumam gadis itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dengan posisi siap siaga.

"Ini… benar-benar berbahaya!" Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu, disaat yang sama para makhluk itu pun langsung menyerang dan coba menempel padanya, beruntung dia sempat menghindar, hampir saja dia terkena lapisan cairan berbentuk seperti _slime_ yang sangat menjijikan milik para makhluk tersebut.

Sayangnya itu tidak membuat para 'lalat' kecil itu berhenti untuk mengikutinya, sekarang mereka malah bersatu membentuk gumpalan lendir raksasa dengan banyak mata dan merayap memenuhi seisi bidang jalan. Tentu saja Yaya semakin dibuat panik karena makhluk itu mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sebisa mungkin untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran 'siluman mata' tersebut.

"APA YANG KALIAN GUMAMKAN SEJAK TADI, DASAR MAKLHUK MENJIJIKAN!"

Dari arah depan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang begitu familiar lalu sesaat kemudian kobaran api yang sangat besar muncul dan langsung menerjang ke arah Yaya. "Kyaa!" Yaya yang panik pun langsung berteriak histeris dan hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya begitu melihat api sebesar itu dengan cepat mengarah dan terlihat sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Eh? Nggak panas?" Yaya mendongkakkan wajahnya, aneh padahal dia jelas-jelas sedang berada di dalam kobaran api, tapi tubuhnya tidak terbakar sedikitpun malahan api ini terasa hangat, sangat hangat. Saat dia memutar kepalanya, barulah dia tahu api ini hanya membakar para _Slime_ dan tidak melukainya sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Nee-san, ayo lari!" hingga sedetik kemudian ada yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya kabur dari sana. Yaya mengenali orang itu, seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun dengan jaket merah khas nya, adik dari Halilintar, Blaze. Dengan terburu-buru anak laki-laki itu menyeret Yaya secepat mungkin, tampak dari semua arah jika mereka sedang dikejar oleh berbagai siluman liar dengan berbagai bentuk dan jenis.

Mereka langsung berbelok kanan saat sampai di sebuah tikungan. Terlihat pagar apartemen tempat mereka tinggal hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, sementara di belakang mereka makhluk-makhluk malam terus mengejar. Melihat keadaan sangat terdesak sedangkan jarak mereka dengan halaman apartemen masih dua setengah meter lagi, "Nee-san maaf!" tanpa pikir panjang Blaze langsung menggendong Yaya dan melemparkannya sejauh yang dia bisa hingga sukses membuat gadis itu terpental jauh dan terjatuh di semak-semak rimbun halaman apartemen mereka yang dengan posisi pantat mendarat lebih dulu.

 _Dasar Blaze, dia tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus daripada ini?_

Sementara itu Blaze yang masih tertinggal di belakang bukannya melanjutkan berlari, malah berputar balik menghadang makhluk-makhluk itu sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurus.

" **Elemen api : Hembusan berapi!"**

Blaze menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya kembali sekencang-kencangnya, dari tiupan nafasnya muncul kobaran api yang sangat besar dan mengarah dengan cepat ke arah makhluk-makhluk kegelapan pengganggu tersebut. Caranya berhasil mereka langsung menyingkir untuk menghindari kobaran api raksasa yang bisa membakar tubuh mereka hingga hangus menjadi abu. Api besar tersebut bersinar sangat terang dalam kegelapan malam dan terasa menghangatkan dari jarak jauh, Yaya di belakangnya bahkan sampai terdiam saking kagumnya.

Setelah berhasil menjauhkan mereka, Blaze pun berbalik lagi dan langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya secepatnya menuju halaman apartemen mereka. Tentu saja ada beberapa makhluk yang masih belum menyerah, dengan secepat kilat mereka melesat dan menerjang ke arah Blaze. Namun sayangnya gagal karena bocah bermata jingga tersebut sudah lebih dulu berhasil melewati pagar pembatas halaman apartemen Shinwa, alhasil mereka pun langsung terhenti karena menabrak semacam kubah tembus pandang yang merupakan pelindung tempat ini.

"Ye, Ye! Coba saja lewat kalau kalian bisa! Bwe…" ejek Blaze sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah para Siluman liar berbentuk ikan dan ular tersebut.

"Jadi itu ya penghalangnya?" tanya Yaya pelan mungkin lebih ke dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar masih ada dedaunan dari semak-semak yang menempel di kepalanya.

Merasa usaha mereka sia-sia saja, para makhluk itu berbalik menjauh dari sana dan segera menghilang dalam kegelapan. Membuat Blaze puas, dia langsung mendengus dan menyeringai sambil berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Sementara Yaya di sebelahnya hanya menatap bingung seolah kejadian ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Nee-san, kau baik-baik saja?" hingga Blaze pun menegurnya dengan tatapan khawatir, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Yaya membulatkan kedua manik karamelnya, tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, terima kasih sudah menolongku ya?" ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan saja aku ada di dekat sana waktu itu" jawab Blaze nyengir sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan tangan kiri hingga terlihatlah oleh Yaya perban yang sedang menggulung lengannya akibat luka bakar semalam.

Sontak gadis itu pun tertunduk menyesal, padahal dia sudah membuat bocah itu terluka, bukan hanya fisik tapi juga batin dengan kata-kata menusuknya, tapi Blaze masih saja mau menolongnya yang sedang kesulitan. "Maafkan aku ya? Gara-gara aku tanganmu jadi…."

"Ah ini?" Blaze pun menggenggam lengan kiriya yang diperban tersebut "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin waktu itu Nee-san tidak sengaja karena kaget saja. Jangan khawatir, paling beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh" lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Yaya hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Blaze"

"Oh iya satu lagi Nee-san" Blaze mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Yaya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

 **~MA~**

Jadi setelah apa yang terjadi di luar beberapa saat yang lalu dan hari pun semakin malam, si gadis manusia dan bocah vampir itu pun berpisah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Begitu sampai di kamar apartemennya, Yaya langsung saja menuju kamar mandi setelah melepaskan tas dan semua bawaannya. Sekarang Yaya sudah melihat sendiri seperti barikade yang dimaksud oleh Gempa. Siluman liar itu benar-benar tidak menembusnya, hebat sekali. Pantas saja ayahnya menyuruhnya tinggal disini.

Setelah selesai mandi Yaya pun mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong dan celana selutut yang nyaman untuk dipakai di rumah. Dia berjalan ke arah meja penghangat dengan handuk yang masih tergantung di lehernya dan menatap ke sebuah kotak susu _strawberry_ kecil yang ada diatasnya.

Membuatnya teringat jika beberapa saat yang lalu…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para 'makhluk pengembara malam' dan bicara cukup banyak di halaman, akhirnya Yaya dan Blaze pun naik ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamar apartemen mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat sampai di depan kamar Blaze, mereka berdua tak sengaja menemukan sosok pemuda seusia dengan Yaya sedang duduk meringkuk di depan kamar nomor 4, dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Yaya mengenali pemuda itu, rambut hitam lebat juga kaos dan jaket itu…_

" _Thorn?" panggil Yaya pelan, memastikan dia tidak salah mengenali orang lain._

 _Yang dipanggil langsung saja mendongkakan kepalanya dan begitu kaget melihat Yaya ada di depannya. "Yaya? Kau sudah pulang?" Dengan cepat dia pun berdiri sambil memungut sesuatu yang sejak tadi tergeletak di samping tubuhnya._

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yaya keheranan._

 _Thorn pun mulai menjelaskan dengan agak malu-malu sambil mengusap-usap tangan kirinya yang sama sekali tak gatal dan menggulirkan manik zamrud nya ke arah lain "Itu… Aku dengar kau marah pada kami semua jadi…Umm…" hingga dia pun Stuck di tengah-tengah kalimat. Yaya menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapannya, tapi sepertinya Thorn benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Oke cukup, Thorn memang tidak ahli dalam hal berbasa-basi jadi langsung saja. "Ini!" pemuda itu membungkuk sambil menyodorkan kotak susu rasa strawberry yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada Yaya dan membuat gadis itu mengerjap kebingungan. "Maaf ya, jadi tolong jangan marah lagi…" kata Thorn pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah lama menunggu di depan rumah gadis itu untuk memberikan minuman tersebut, dia pikir mungkin Yaya akan berhenti kesal pada mereka semua termasuk dirinya dengan cara ini. Ya tuhan polosnya, imut banget. Benarkah dia seumuran dengan Yaya?_

 _Yaya menatap Thorn dan mengambil kotak susu itu. "Terima kasih, Thorn" ucapnya penuh senyuman. Pemuda itu pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman ceria karena senang permintaan maafnya diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis berkerudung khas tersebut._

 **Flashback stop**

Alhasil, sekarang Yaya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat betapa lugunya Thorn dan juga sikap tetangganya yang lain. Siluman atau apapun pada dasarnya mereka sama seperti manusia, bahkan jauh lebih baik. Memang seharusnya kita tidak menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya, bisa saja kan isinya sangat menarik dan membuat kita ingin membacanya berkali-kali.

'Plaff...'

Tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan lampu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mati mendadak, Yaya sampai kaget dibuatnya. Tapi anehnya lampu di luar–maksudnya lampu jalan dan rumah penduduk lain masih menyala, dia bisa lihat dengan jelas dari jendela rumahnya yang menghadap ke arah beranda. "Mati lampu?" gumamnya pelan.

Sedetik kemudian dari belakang terdengar derap langkah kaki berat yang mengarah cepat ke arahnya. Yaya segera memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa atau siapa yang ada di belakangnya dan yang selanjutnya, terjadi dengan sangat cepat hingga begitu sadar gadis itu sudah jatuh terlentang di lantai dengan mulut dibekap oleh seseorang yang saat ini sedang berada di atasnya.

Dari postur tubuhnya sepertinya pria dewasa, Yaya tidak kenal siapa dia dan juga orang itu menodongkan pistol ke arah gadis berambut coklat tersebut dengan raut wajahnya saat ini terlihat panik, sepertinya…

Perampok?

"Jangan bergerak! Kalau coba berteriak akan kuledakkan kepalamu!" ancam pria tersebut meletakan mulut pistolnya di dahi Yaya.

"hihihi…" Namun anehya gadis itu tidak terlihat panik atau pun takut, malah terlihat sangat tenang bahkan masih bisa cekikikan entah apa yang membuatnya merasa geli, padahal nyawanya bisa saja sudah di ujung tanduk. Tentu saja pria itu terlihat heran dengan ekspresi Yaya, dengan perlahan dia pun melepaskan bekapannya dan barulah setelah itu Yaya bisa bicara. "Jadi kau ya, perampok yang katanya membuat resah warga di komplek perumahan ini? Ya~ Sepertinya kali ini kau kurang beruntung jika mencoba merampok di tempat ini " kata gadis itu tenang.

"Apa katamu!?" dan tentu saja membuat perampok itu bingung plus kesal.

"Napa? Cuma manusia biasa toh?"

Kali ini terdengar suara pria lain di dalam rumah Yaya. Perampok itu memutarkan tubuhnya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut lalu dari dalam kegelapan dia bisa melihat sepasang manik mata berwarna merah semerah darah sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sontak pria itu panik dan segera berdiri sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pemilik mata tersebut hingga melupakan Yaya yang merupakan sanderanya sejak awal.

"Si-Siapa kau!? Tunjukkan dirimu!" gertak pria itu, kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol itu bergetar hebat karena saking takutnya.

Sosok misterius itu melangkah maju dan mendekat, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, sampai akhirnya dia pun berhenti tepat di depan pancaran sinar lampu yang menembus dari luar jendela kamar Yaya. Sekarang wujudnya sudah lebih jelas, seorang pemuda dengan nuansa merah hitam dan wajah dingin yang khas, Halilintar. Tapi bukan itu hal mengejutkannya melainkan…

"Matanya… bersinar?" tanya pria itu kebingungan lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Eh~ Kau kaget karena melihat mata _Aniki_?"

Sekali lagi muncul suara lain dari dalam rumah gadis tersebut, namun kali ini agak berbeda. Suaranya agak cempreng bercampur serak seperti suara anak laki-laki yang pita suaranya mulai membesar karena mengalami pertumbuhan sekunder. Yaya kenal suara ini, pasti Blaze.

"Kalau cuma itu saja kami semua yang ada disini juga bisa melakukannya" lanjut Blaze yang sepertinya sedang duduk di atas lemari.

Dan tak lama kemudian sepasang mata dengan pemilik lebih dari satu mulai bersinar dari balik kegelapan dan membuat perampok itu semakin ketakutan. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan saat pria tersebut menggulirkan matanya ke belakang, sesosok makhluk aneh berwujud manusia dengan kuping dan ekor kucing terlihat baru saja mendarat di beranda luar tepat di depan jendela setelah sebelumnya melompat dari beranda rumahnya di sebelah. Sama seperti yang lain matanya juga memancarkan sinar yang berwarna kebiruan hanya bedanya pupil matanya agak melonjong ke bawah persis seperti mata kucing. Eh? Memang kucing sih. "Maaf aku terlambat" ucap makhluk itu.

Sontak si perampok yang melihatnya pun langsung mundur ketakutan. "Mo-Monster!" jeritnya.

"Monster? Maaf saja ya." kali ini seorang perempuan yang angkat bicara, dia adalah Ying, istri dari pemilik kamar nomor 7. Dia tampil dengan wujud aslinya, yaitu sesosok wanita cantik dengan _kimono_ putih panjang yang bagian lehernya dibiarkan melorot hingga menampilkan bahunya yang begitu putih dan mulus juga rambut hitam panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Kemunculannya juga diikuti hembusan angin dingin dan kristal es yang mengelilinginya. Mungkin kalian mengenali sosoknya sebagai _Yuki-onna_.

 _Yuki-onna_ secara harfiah berarti "Wanita Salju" adalah sosok roh atau Siluman dalam cerita rakyat Jepang. _Yuki-onna_ muncul saat malam bersalju sebagai sosok wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan bibir biru pucat. Meskipun tampak cantik, tatapan matanya dapat meneror manusia. Beberapa legenda menyatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki kaki dan ia dapat berubah menjadi kabut atau salju jika merasa terancam.

Sementara tak jauh di dekatnya ada suaminya, Fang, yang juga sedang dalam wujud aslinya, seorang _Oni_ dengan satu tanduk di dahinya sedang bersender di dinding sambil melipat tangan.

 _Oni_ adalah sejenis Siluman atau hantu dari dongeng Jepang yang biasanya di artikan sebagai iblis, Ogre atau Troll. Penggambaran mengenai _Oni_ sangat beragam namun biasanya di gambarkan dengan raksasa besar buruk rupa dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam, rambut yang lebat dan satu atau dua buah tanduk yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya. Tapi kalau kalau disini _Oni_ nya ganteng ya?

"Memang benar jika kami bukan manusia. Tapi setidaknya kami masih punya sopan santun dan tidak seenaknya mengancam orang untuk merebut apa yang bukan hak milik kami." Lanjut Ying dengan tegas. "Ditambah lagi kau ini berisik sekali. Apa kau tidak tahu jika orang sedang asik 'bermain'?" cerocosnya lagi sedikit menggerutu dan membuat Fang di sebelahnya merasa risih sekaligus malu.

"Ying… mulutmu itu ya. Disini ada anak kecil tahu" tegur suaminya tersebut dengan tatapan 'krik-krik'.

"Memangnya siapa yang minta duluan!? Gara-gara kau sekarang badanku jadi pegal-pegal tahu!?" Ying pun ganti mengomel pada Fang.

"Iya, Iya. Nanti Mas pijitin" sahut Fang mendengus pelan.

Sementara Yaya dan yang lain yang mendengar obrolan suami-istri tersebut hanya menatap bingung dalam diam, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua sebelum ini? Dan hal ini pun dijadikan kesempatan perampok tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari kepungan makhluk-makhluk gaib tersebut. Tapi begitu dia lari keluar dengan membuka pintu depan sambil terburu-buru…

'Jeng, jeng' tepat di depannya matanya sesosok kerangka raksasa setinggi 17 kaki dengan aura ungu yang mengelilinginya muncul di halaman apartemen itu. Walhasil pria itu pun pingsan di tempat dengan keadaan masih berdiri, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya pun ambruk jatuh lantai dengan mulut berbuih.

 **~MA~**

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Perampok itu pun membuka matanya, sekarang semuanya sudah lebih jelas karena dia berada di tempat yang lebih terang dan dia menemukan dirinya masih di kamar apartemen yang sama, sudah duduk di lantai dengan tubuh terikat. Sementara para monster-monster mengerikan sebelumnya masih ada disini sedang bencengkrama.

"Maaf ya Yaya-chan, kami malah menjadikanmu sebagai umpan" ucap Ying lembut yang masih dengan wujud aslinya.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah, lagipula aku juga berhutang permintaan maaf pada kalian semua" jawab Yaya.

"Uhm? Dia sudah bangun" kali ini sosok pemuda bermata hijau menatap pria itu dengan wajah kaget dan membuat semua menoleh padanya. Si perampok itu tidak pernah melihatnya dan juga siapa lagi laki-laki beriris emas itu, bukannya mereka tadi tidak ada disini.

Gempa pun menghela nafas. "Dasar merepotkan saja. Tapi kebetulan sekali, aku sudah lama ingin menangkapnya. Terima kasih banyak ya semuanya" ucapnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh para penghuni apartemen yang lain.

"Ampun deh, harusnya kalian para manusia jangan membuatnya semakin sulit. Kak Gempa jadi terpaksa harus menangani kasus yang rumit seperti ini karena banyaknya permintaan yang sama. Padahal dia sudah cukup kerepotan dengan bebannya sebagai seorang Dewa" gerutu Ying dan membuat Yaya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Eh!? Kak Gempa itu Dewa!?" seru gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu.

"Yaya-chan tidak tahu ya? Kami para makhluk gaib yang tinggal disini bisa hidup tenang karena berada di bawah lindungan Dewa, dan juga penghalang yang ada di sekitar apartemen ini Kak Gempa juga lah yang memasangnya. Karena itulah kami semua sangat menghormatinya terlebih karena dia juga yang paling tua disini" jelas Fang santai pada gadis itu.

"Eh?" Yaya menatap pada Gempa yang terlihat nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, dengan tatapan heran. Pria dengan penampilan 20 tahun-an ini adalah orang yang paling tua disini? Tidak kelihatan sama sekali, sebenarnya berapa umurnya?

"Ya, Ya… sudah cukup kejutannya. "Halilintar pun menegur mereka semua dan mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal, mereka hampir melupakan nasib si perampok yang sedang terikat itu. Kemudian pemuda itu pun langsung mencengkram kepala si perampok dengan kasar. "Sebaiknya kita segera bereskan hal ini" Kalian tidak akan menyangka apa yang di lakukan Halilintar selanjutnya, dia membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya hingga menampilkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam dan langsung menusukkan benda itu ke leher si perampok.

Sontak saja si perampok syok karena kesakitan tapi anehnya dia tidak melawan sama sekali. Setelah puas Halilintar pun melepaskan gigitannya dan mulai bicara, ucapannya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah "Dengar. Kau mabuk berat setelah pesta minum-minuman dan langsung pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi di tengah jalan kau salah masuk ke kantor polisi dan tanpa sadar mengakui semua kesalahanmu pada pihak berwenang. Ah, dan semua yang kau lihat disini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, Mengerti?" pria itu mengangguk menuruti perkataan Halilintar, tatapannya kosong seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu depan persis seperti orang sedang mabuk berat.

Yaya yang melihat kejadian aneh ini hanya mengerjap bingung dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya pada Halilintar.

"Oh itu? Vampir bisa mengendalikan korbannya menggunakan cairan yang dihasilkan oleh taringnya, lebih gampangnya itu seperti air liur kami. Caranya dengan memasukkannya ke dalam aliran darah melalui gigitan atau…" penjelasan Halilintar pun terhenti dan membuat Yaya semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Atau?"

"Percayalah kau pasti tidak mau mendengarnya" Halilintar terlihat mem- _blushing_ dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil mengusap-usap lehernya. "Yang lebih penting ini" pemuda itu pun merogoh ke dalam kantongnya dan melemparkan sebuah kotak kado kepada Yaya.

Gadis itu pun dengan cepat membukanya dan menemukan jika isinya adala alat kejut listrik miliknya. " _Stun_ _gun_ ku!?" serunya kaget dan menatap ke arah Halilintar.

"Aku mau mengembalikannya tadi! Tapi karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya langsung makanya ku letakkan dalam kotak! Karena tidak ada kotak kosong makanya aku pakai kotak kado!" cerocos pemuda itu membuat alasan.

Yaya pun hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Terima kasih, Halilintar" ucapnya. Dan sukses membuat wajah Halilintar memerah seperti udang rebus.

 **~MA~**

Senin, 11 maret. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Yaya pindah ke apartemen Shinwa. Dan seperti perjanjian gadis berkerudung itu pun mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai _waiters_ di Kafe milik Gempa. Sambil menunggu pelanggan datang Yaya pun bercengkrama dengan koki disini, seorang pria tambun berumur 30 tahun-an lebih. Namanya Gopalji, tapi berbeda dengan karyawan lain disini Gopal tidak tinggal di apartemen Shinwa, lalu sama seperti Yaya dia juga manusia dan tentu dia pun sudah tahu soal rahasia Gempa dan yang lain.

"Jadi Kak Gopal, aku sudah tahu jika Kak Gempa adalah Dewa _,_ Kak Fang adalah _Oni,_ Kak Ying adalah _Yuki-onna,_ Halilintar dan Blaze adalah Ninja vampir, lalu Ice adalah _Nekomata_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kak Ocho dia itu sebenarnya apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menghitung jumlah penghuni di apartemen itu.

"Oh Kak Ocho? Dia itu _Regalia_." Jawab Gopal sembari tangannya sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kaca di rak kayu.

" _Regalia_?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya juga sebagai benda pusaka milik Dewa, initnya dia itu adalah senjatanya Kak Gempa" jelas Gopal. Yaya hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan sesaat kemudian dia menemukan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Oh iya, saat kejadian tadi malam tiba-tiba saja perampok itu pingsan saat mencoba kabur"

"Ah itu… pasti karena dia tidak sengaja melihat Thorn. Aku menyuruh anak itu membetulkan genteng waktu itu, mungkin dia pikir pekerjaannya akan cepat selesai jika dia berubah ke wujud aslinya"

"Wujud aslinya? Memangnya Thorn itu apa?"

Gopal pun mengerjap kebingungan dibuatnya "Eh? Dia tidak memberitahumu? Thorn itu adalah _Gashadokuro_ loh?"

" _Gashadokuro_?" Yaya semakin di buat kebingungan dengan istilah yang disebutkan oleh pria tambun tersebut. Apa lagi ini?

"Itu loh, kerangka raksasa yang tingginya bisa sampai 19 kaki"

 _Gashadokuro,_ sosok hantu yang terlahir karena kelaparan yang menyerang. _Gashadokuro_ sendiri dapat diartikan sebagai 'Kerangka yang Kelaparan'. Siluman ini juga dikenal sebagai _Odokuro_ yang berarti 'Kerangka Raksasa.' Gashadokuro dikenal dapat _mengendap -mengendap_ tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti. Tidak ada suara _'_ _bum-bum-bum_ _'_ atau suara-suara besar lainnya, siluman ini dikenal pandai dalam mendekati korbannya dengan _damai_ , sunyi, dan tenang tanpa terlihat sampai saat yang tepat. Ketika ia menemukan saat yang tepat, maka korban akan melihat kerangka manusia sebesar 15 -19 kaki yang siap untuk mengejar dan menyantap korbannya. Karena ia tidak terlihat kecuali sudah dalam jarak yang dekat, maka satu -satunya tanda yang mengumumkan kehadirannya adalah suara gemerincing bel yang terdengar berdenging di dekat telinga.

"Ya kurang lebih begitu lah. Untuk info lebih lengkapnya cari saja di Wikipedia" ucap Gopal menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya dan mengacungkan jempol ke arah readers.

Membuat Yaya ber _-sweat drop_ ria. "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" gumam Yaya dengan tatapan 'krik-krik'. Tapi serius juga ya, sulit untuk dipercaya, sesuatu yang imut-imut bisa berubah menjadi amit-amit.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bel pintu depan mereka berbunyi tanda jika ada pelanggan yang datang. Tapi ternyata bukan, mereka ada duo Blaze dan Ice yang sedang berkunjung ke kafe Shinwa dengan sangat semangat di hari pertama mereka memakai seragam SMA.

"Kak Gopal, Omerice satu!" seru bocah bermanik jingga kemerahan tersebut bersemangat.

"Aku juga" timpal Ice yang terlihat mengekor di belakangnya dengan santai.

"Oshu anak-anak! Kalian semangat hari ini ya?" sahut Gopal tak kalah semangatnya hari ini sambil berbalik menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kedua bocah kelas 1 SMA itu sarapan.

"Kau ini. Aku udah masak di rumah kau malah makan kesini!" ucap Halilintar menggerutu sambil menghampiri adiknya.

"Emang kenapa? Sekali-kali aku juga mau makan di luar" cibir Blaze sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan cukup memancing emosi kakaknya di pagi hari.

"Sip lah. Habis ini aku nggak bakalan masak lagi" ancam pemuda bermata ruby tersebut geram dengan sebuah perempatan di dahinya, menahan diri untuk tidak memukuli adiknya. Dan membuat Blaze menoleh kembali padanya dengan wajah syok.

"Eh!? Kenapa!?" protesnya.

Melihat kedua Kakak-beradik itu bertengkar Yaya pun berinisiatif melerai dan menenangkan si Kakak. "sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa kalau sekali-sekali, kan, Halilintar?" lerai gadis itu menatap lembut pada si pemilik manik ruby. Dan membuat pemuda itu kembali mem- _blushing_. Dan di saat bersamaan Gopal sudah selesai menyajikan Omerice untuk kedua anak berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

"Y-Ya tidak masalah sih" jawabnya setuju dengan ucapan Yaya.

"Tapi… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian itu sudah SMA. Kupikir kalian baru SMP karena Ice kecil sekali" kata Yaya lagi berkomentar. Dan sukses membuat Gopal, Halilintar, Blaze bahkan semua karyawan kafe termasuk Ocho yang baru saja datang dari dapur langsung bergidik ngeri dengan wajah syok dan mulut menganga sambil menatap ke arah Ice seolah-olah akan muncul suatu bencana yang mengerikan. Sementara Yaya malah dibuat kebingungan karena ekspresi mendadak semuanya.

Tapi anehnya, setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun dan bocah itu hanya diam sambil menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Dan begitu makanan yang ada di piringnya habis, Ice pun berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya untuk bersiap berangkat. "Ayo Blaze, nanti kita terlambat" ajaknya pada sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Blaze yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan sarapannya dan dibuat cengo oleh keajaiban dunia ini langsung dibuat kaget "Eh? Oh? I-Iya, iya. Ayo kita berangkat" dia pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Ice.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, atau lebih tepatnya Ice pergi para karyawan kafe minus Yaya pun bisa menghela nafas lega. Dan jujur, tingkah mereka ini membuat gadis itu semakin keheranan.

"Yaya" hingga Ocho menegurnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Kau harusnya tidak boleh mengatakan itu tadi. Disini kata 'kecil, pendek, kerdil' dan semacamnya dianggap tabu jika diucapkan di depan Ice."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ice itu memang terlihat kalem dan jarang marah. Tapi jika kau sudah membahas tinggi badannya, berhati-hati saja dia mungkin akan melemparmu nanti" lanjut Ocho menjelaskan.

"M-Memangnya dia sekuat itu ya?" tanya Yaya gemetar.

"Asal kau tahu saja, yang mengangkat lemari, kulkas dan mesin di kamarmu itu semuanya dia. Bahkan dia langsung angkat tiga sekaligus dia bilang…"

" _ **Aku malas bolak-balik"**_

"Begitu katanya." Bisik Ocho lagi dan membuat sekujur buluh kuduk Yaya berdiri. Lucu juga, padahal tubuhnya sekali tapi kenapa tenaganya bisa sebesar gajah.

Sementara itu yang orang yang sedang dibicarakan…

"Hatchi!" tiba-tiba saja Ice bersin saat sedang berjalan bareng dengan Blaze menuju halte bus.

"Kau kenapa? Masuk angin?" tanya bocah di sebelahnya heran.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" gumam bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dan membuat Blaze nyengir gak jelas, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang menggosipkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi lebih baik diam saja. "Perasaanmu saja kali" kata bocah bermanik jingga tersebut.

"Uhm?" Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia dibuat menoleh oleh seseorang yang lewat berlawanan arah tepat di sebelahnya. Seorang pria tua dengan uban yang memenuhi kepalanya, postur tubuhnya agak sedikit bungkuk namun masih bisa berjalan dengan normal, dia memakai mantel tebal dan membawa sebuah koper putih di tangan kanannya. Rasanya Blaze pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Hei Blaze!" hingga kemudian Ice menegurnya dan membuat bocah itu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Menurutmu aku pendek sekali ya?" tanya Ice membandingkan tinggi tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada temannya yang bermata jingga itu.

"Ti-Tidak kok, biasa aja. Perasaanmu saja kali." Jawab Blaze gugup.

"Begitu" Ice menunduk dan kemudian melanjutkan aksi diamnya yang memang sudah menjadi hal biasa.

"Lagipula kita ini kan memang sedang masa pertumbuhan, nanti juga kau akan bertambah tinggi dengan sendirinya" lanjut Blaze dan tanpa disadarinya jika sahabatnya itu sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya sejak tadi dengan wajah tertunduk, lebih tepatnya saat Blaze bilang ' _kau akan bertambah tinggi dengan sendirinya_ '. "Ice?" kemudian bocah itu menoleh kebelakang dengan keheranan karena tingkah temannya itu.

"Begitu ya? Jadi secara tidak langsung kau bilang aku ini pendek?" Ice tersenyum tapi senyumannya ini bukanlah senyuman lembut atau semacamnya, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah seringai. Sambil menghentakan kakinya ke tanah, tanpa sadar Ice mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan dan membuat Blaze mematung ketakutan. Dia ada salah ngomong di bagian mana? Perasaan dia tidak menyebut kata pendek, kerdil atau semacamnya.

"I-Ice. Damai, damai! Aku nggak mau sampai di sekolah pada hari pertama dengan keadaan babak belur, serius!" elak Blaze.

"Aku tidak akan menghajarmu kok. Aku hanya akan membuatmu sampai ke sekolah lebih cepat" ucap Ice masih dengan aura gelap yang mengitarinya tapi itu diucapkan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"A-A… Maafkan aku…" Blaze hanya tertunduk lesu, ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang. Memang kalau soal tempramen dia lebih cepat marah dibandingkan temannya itu, tapi kalau urusan siapa yang lebih mengerikan jika sudah marah, Ice lah juaranya. Sekarang kalian percaya istilah 'orang pendiam kalau sudah marah bisa jadi sangat mengerikan'?

Yah… apapun itu intinya jangan pernah memancing amarah seseorang. Terutama… kalian tahu kan maksudku?

 **Yaya Arc :**

 **Completed**

 **Yey selesai juga bagian pertama ini.**

 **Oh iya jangan salah paham ya sama tulisan Last atau Completed itu. Yang selesai itu cuma Yaya arc nya aja jadi artinya setelah ini kita ganti Arc. Tebak habis ini arc nya siapa?**

 **Balas review :**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Taufan? Dia bakalan muncul kok setelah beberapa chapter lagi. Solar juga.**

 **Um.. kalau soal kenapa mereka belum punya anak mungkin karena belum rezeki aja kali.**

 **Seperti yang udah diceritakan di atas kalau FaYi itu juga siluman, Fang itu** _ **Oni**_ **atau Iblis/jin. Sedangkan Ying itu** _ **Yuki-onna**_ **.**

 **Gak papa kok banyak tanya selama itu masih pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab sama author.**

 **Oke See you in next chapter ya?**

 **Gadismisterius :**

 **Inggih kadapapa. Iyakah bagus ae to amun pian ketuju**

 **Inggih, inggih makasih banyak doanya lah.**

 **Pian gen jua ulun doakan panjang umur, sehat, magin babungas, dinyamanakan jodoh wan rezeki nya.**

 **Ayuja makasih banyak lah. Mbah tu pulang hadangi sabar-sabar chapter selanjutnya lah**

 **Guest :**

 **Okay see you too in the next chapter again ^^**


	5. Revenge from The Past (Part 1)

**Chapter 4**

 **Pembalasan dari masa lalu (Part 1)**

 _Di suatu malam yang kelam saat musim panas, jauh di dalam hutan yang lebat dan gelap dimana para kunang-kunang dan makhluk malam berkumpul terdengar suara jangkring bersahutan tanda jika musim kawin para serangga berderik itu telah tiba. Hutan itu adalah tempat keramat yang konon katanya merupakan tempat tinggal para roh dan siluman penghuni gunung, terbesit kabar jika ada orang yang masuk ke sana maka akan tersesat selamanya dan tak bisa pulang ke tempat asalnya._

 _Sementara itu tak jauh dari letak hutan tersebut, sebuah cahaya merah berpendar serta asap hitam yang terlihat mengepul di langit. Dan itu berasal dari sebuah perkampungan yang terbakar di bawahnya._

 _Terlihat disana semua bangunan rumah, sekolah, kantor dan pondok sudah habis dilalap oleh si jago merah. Tapi walaupun sudah terjadi insiden kebakaran hebat disana, tidak tampak satu pun warga yang mencoba untuk memadamkan apinya, mereka malah memilih untuk melarikan diri dari sana sambil membawa sanak keluarga atau barang-barang berharga yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya aneh, diantara bangunan yang sudah terbakar terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah terbujur lemas dan sudah tidak bernapas sama sekali dengan luka disekujur tubuh yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Mereka semua meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan seperti terinjak-injak atau semacamnya, tapi memang ada yang sengaja membunuhnya._

 _Sementara itu, diantara para warga desa yang sibuk lari pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri terlihat ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari melawan arah dan malah menuju ke dalam desa. Dari penampilannya sepertinya usianya 8 atau 9 sembilan tahun, rambutnya hitam, iris matanya berwarna merah seperti batu ruby, dia memakai kaos hitam dengan celana jeans panjang dan topi berwarna hitam berlambang petir dengan garis-garis merah._

 _Seperti tidak peduli dengan kobaran api yang semakin membesar dan para mayat korban yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, dengan berani dia terus maju menerobos segala rintangan di depannya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menemukan adiknya yang masih terjebak dan tertinggal di antar kebakaran yang melanda desa mereka._

 _Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok anak kecil berusia 5 atau 6 tahun berjaket merah tersebut di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang separuh bagiannya sudah habis di lahap api._

" _BLAZE!" panggilnya pada adiknya itu._

 _Bocah itu tersentak dan segera menoleh pada kakaknya dengan wajah sembab karena menangis "Ni-Nii-chan…" panggilnya lirih, membuat si kakak merasa sedikit lega. Tapi seketika senyumannya pun lenyap ketika menyadari adiknya sedang di kepung oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hitam yang tengah menodongkan senjata pada si bocah kecil beriris jingga kemerahan tersebut._

 _Salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya terlihat menyunggingkan sebauh seringai mengerikan sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya untuk menebas bocah kecil tak bersalah tersebut. Sontak si kakak pun berlari menuju adiknya, dia segera mendekapnya dan coba melindunginya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya._

" _NII-CHAN!" si adik menjerit panik begitu sabetan pedang itu semakin dekat saja mereka._

 _Dan setelah itu..._

.

"Hahk…" kedua iris ruby itu pun terbuka dan sontak pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan panik. Dadanya kembang-kempis dan nafasnya masih belum teratur, keringat dingin terlihat mengucur deras dari dahi dan sekitar lehernya. Sambil menelan ludah ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah _single bed_ di sampingnya, terlihat disana adiknya masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Halilintar sadar jika saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar apartemennya, dia segera memijit-mijit dahinya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Setelah lebih tenang, dia langsung mengecek _Handphone_ nya untuk melihat jam, pukul 5 lewat 15 menit. Tinggal 45 menit lagi _alarm_ nya akan berbunyi, dan karena bermimpi buruk dia jadi terbangun lebih awal. Lucu, entah kenapa dia jadi memimpikan kejadian itu lagi? Padahal kejadiannya sudah hampir 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ya sudah, karena sudah terlanjur bangun lebih baik dia bersiap-siap. Pemuda itu pun segera bangkit berdiri dari _futon_ nya dan merapikannya, kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan dan bekal.

Pukul 6.30 akhirnya semuanya beres, sambil menata makanan di meja Halilintar pun mencoba membangunkan adiknya yang masih asik molor dan berguling-guling dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya. "Blaze, bangun. Sarapan" panggilnya singkat. Namun sayangnya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari si pemilik nama. "Blaze!" si kakak yang belum menyerah membangunkan bocah dengan rambut hitam lebat itu pun coba memanggil namanya lagi.

"Ugghh…" kali ini usahanya berhasil, bocah itu terlihat mengeliat dan menggerutu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih tertutup tersebut, perlahan dia mulai terpanggil keluar dari pulau kapuk miliknya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian sambil setengah sadar dia mulai menggumam entah karena masih ngelindur atau apa, dia bilang. "Lima menit lagi, _Aniki…_ " kata-kata pendek yang sukses membuat urat dahi Halilintar mencuat membentuk sebuah pertigaan.

Dengan geram sambil menggeretekkan susunan giginya pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu pun langsung mengambil cangkir besi di dekatnya lalu langsung melemparkannya ke arah adiknya itu dan mengenai kepala Blaze dengan telak, hingga menghasilkan sebuah _cone_ es krim bertingkat dan membuat si pemilik nama pun sontak terbangun sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Bocah yang baru terbangun dari alam mimpi itu pun sontak menoleh pada si Kakak dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah kesal. "Napa sih _Aniki_ , main lempar-lempar cangkir ke kepala orang aja!" serunya membentak pada Halilintar.

Halilintar pun tak kalah sengit menatap padanya. "'Napa, Napa'? Cepat bangun. Sarapan! Habis itu siap-siap ke sekolah!" sahutnya. "Dari tadi kupanggil…" lanjutnya menggumam sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya sekedar untuk mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering setelah berteriak karena bertengkar dengan adiknya.

"Aku dengar kok! Nggak usah lempar-lempar kepala orang juga kali!"

"Kalau dengar, kenapa dari tadi kupanggil nggak bangun-bangun!?"

Sementara itu dari kamar sebelah tepatnya kamar nomor 4–milik Yaya, gadis itu terlihat sedang mendengarkan percakapan kedua kakak-beradik itu sambil sibuk menyikat giginya di wastafel kamar mandi. Bukan menguping tapi suara mereka memang kedengaran sampai sini, memang dasarnya mereka berdua itu kalau bertengkar tidak tahu waktu dan tempat bahkan kondisi sekalipun. Lihat saja, pagi-pagi sudah ribut seperti kondisi kebun binatang saat masuk masa kawin.

Gadis itu mendesah keras, kemudian menadahkan tangannya membentuk mangkuk sebagai tempat menampung air dari keran untuk berkumur, memang Yaya sudah terbiasa dengan perang saudara itu selama hampir dua minggu ini, tapi tetap saja yang namanya mengganggu tetap saja mengganggu.

 **~MA~**

Dari apartemen kita berpindah ke kafe Shinwa. Sekarang pukul 8.00 waktu jepang, sebentar lagi adalah jam untuk membuka toko dan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh karyawan disini adalah membersihkan dan menata tempat ini sebelum para pelanggan mulai berdatangan saat waktu buka di pukul 9.00.

Yaya yang sejak tadi sibuk membersihkan kaca pintu geser yang menghadap hamparan taman mini milik kafe ini pun akhirnya berpindah setelah selesai untuk mengerjakan yang lain.

"Uhum…" hingga tiba-tiba Halilintar menegurnya dengan sebuah dehaman. Sontak si gadis pun menoleh dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

Halilintar yang saat ini tengah menyenderkan diri di depan kasir terlihat menatap Yaya dengan pandangan sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Boleh aku tanya? Apa yang tadi mengelap gelas-gelas ini kau?" tunjuknya pada susunan gelas-gelas kaca yang digunakan untuk menampung minuman seperti jus dan _Milkshake_.

"Iya?" jawab Yaya singkat.

"Oh ya? Kau ngelap pakai apa? Kain perca? Atau karung goni?" Halilintar bicara sarkastis seolah-olah sedang mengejek pada gadis berkerudung pink khas tesrebut.

Yaya hanya mengernyit, tak paham apa maksud pemuda dengan iris berwarna merah seperti buah delima tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Halilintar mendengus sambil memejamkan matanya, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil salah satu gelas untuk dijadikan sampel. "Coba lihat, kenapa gelas-gelas ini masih kotor!?" ucapnya sembari menghadapkan benda yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut ke arah matahari, bisa dilihatnya ada sebuah noda–yang lebih mirip bekas sidik jari–yang sangat, sangat, sangat kecil. Dan itu yang itulah yang dipermasalahkannya. "Kau bermaksud menghidangkan minuman pelanggan menggunakan gelas-gelas ini?" lanjutnya lagi mengomel.

Gadis di depannya hanya menggulirkan sepasang mata karamel nya ke arah lain dengan raut wajah sarkasme. Heran yang begitu saja dipermasalahkan, memang Halilintar itu orangnya agak sensitif tapi masa cuma begitu saja. Apa sisa-sisa perang tadi pagi sudah mengganggunya? Lebih tepatnya _mood_ nya.

"Dan juga satu lagi" Yaya segera dibuat tersadar dari lamunannya saat Halilintar kembali mengeluarkan komentar pedasnya. "Kau ngelap kaca pintu ini gimana? Kok bisa jadi kelihatan butek kayak gini?" Ingin sekali rasanya Yaya menepuk jidatnya, rasanya dia sudah membersihkan kaca itu berkali-kali seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Ocho sebelumnya. Dan rasanya itu sudah cukup kinclong, tapi tetap kenapa Halilintar bilang masih kotor? Memang biasanya seperti apa kalau dia membersihkannya? Sampai kacanya copot? Atau pecah?

Sementara itu dari jauh Thorn yang saat itu sedang asik mengelap piring-piring makan dari porselen tersebut terlihat memperhatikan saat Halilintar asik mengomeli gadis yang merupakan _waiter_ baru disini. Dia terus menatap mereka tanpa berkedip sedikit pun dengan tatapan setengah kosong entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Dan tak lama kemudian…

'praang' terdengar suara keras benda yang terbuat dari kaca hancur. Membuat si pemuda bermata merah serta gadis di depannya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Bisa ditebak, sebuah piring porselen terlihat hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemuda seumuran mereka berdua dengan iris berwarna zamrud yang yang sejak tadi memang sudah berurusan dengan peralatan makan tersebut. Dia terlihat menatap serpihan keramik tersebut dengan tatapan bingung, matanya tak henti-hentinya mengerjap sejak tadi.

Seperti yang diduga, Halilintar langsung saja naik pitam sambil mengerutkan otot-otot wajahnya. "THORN!" dia mengamuk dan membuat si pemilik nama tersentak kaget dengan raut wajah pucat pasi. "KAU PIKIR INI PIRING KE BERAPA YANG SUDAH KAU PECAHKAN SELAMA BEKERJA DISINI, HAH!?" bentak Halilintar seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri pemuda bermata zamrud tersebut untuk mengomelinya.

"Huwee… Maafkan aku Halilintar…" rengek Thorn yang terlihat mulai terisak-isak.

Sementara Yaya yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas berat, satu sisi dia lega karena sekarang Halilintar sudah mengalihkan perhatian dan omelannya darinya, di satu sisi yang lain dia benar-benar merasa begah berhadapan dengan sikap aneh pemuda dengan iris ruby tersebut dan di satu sisi lagi dia merasa kasihan pada Thorn yang malah menjadi korban kultum pagi dari Halilintar untuk menggantikan dirinya.

"Arggh! Sudahlah! Kalian berdua kerjanya nggak ada yang beres! Biar aku saja yang kerjakan!" sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kasar Halilintar pun langsung merampas lap yang ada di tangan Yaya dan bergerak ke luar pintu kaca untuk menyambung sisa pekerjaan Yaya yang baginya belum beres tersebut.

Yaya yang melihat itu pun lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mendesah berat dengan wajah tertunduk. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyikutnya, gadis itu menoleh pada si pemilik anggota tubuh yang saat ini berada tepat di sampingnya, seorang wanita bermanik _sapphire_ dengan rambut dikuncir menjadi dua tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis sejuta makna.

"Kak Ying…" gumam Yaya lesu, sedang malas diajak bercanda saat ini.

"Kenapa kau, nggak semangat gitu?" tanya _Yuki-onna_ yang saat ini berwujud manusia tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma sedang heran saja dengan Halilintar. Hanya masalah sepele begitu dibesar-besarkan. Orang itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" gerutu Yaya.

"Ah~ Halilintar ya? Kalau dia orangnya memang agak perfeksionis, jadi maklumi saja" sahut Ying yang matanya juga saat ini tertuju pada si pemuda berambut hitam lebat tersebut. Dia terlihat cuek dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mengelap pintu kaca tanpa memperdulikan jika dua wanita itu tengah membicarakan dirinya, entah memang tidak dengar atau yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Thorn terlihat memperhatikan Yaya dari jauh sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, entah kenapa dia terlihat bahagia saat bisa menggantikan Yaya diomeli oleh Halilintar barusan. Kemungkinan besar dia juga sengaja memecahkan piring itu waktu itu agar perhatian Halilintar teralih padanya.

 **~MA~**

Pukul 04.00, saat ini kafe sedang sepi dari pelanggan. Dan para karyawan akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil duduk berbincang-bincang di kursi bulat panjang bartender ditemani hangatnya seduhan kopi dan teh. Disana juga ada Blaze dan Ice yang baru saja pulang setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu mereka di sekolah.

"Hei semuanya!" sontak semua menoleh begitu Ying mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan begitu bersemangat. "Aku punya ide yang sangat bagus!" lanjutnya.

"Apa itu Kak Ying?" tanya Ice sambil memangku satu tangannya di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta untuk merayakan penyambutan Yaya-chan ke Apartemen Shinwa!?" katanya penuh semangat dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara, persis seperti anak kecil. "Maksudku, biasanya kita kan selalu membuat acara makan-makan setiap kali ada penghuni baru yang bergabung. Kita sudah lama banget lo nggak bikin acara begini" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Benar juga, terakhir kali kita melakukannya saat Taufan dan Ice datang kesini ya? Berarti sudah sepuluh tahun dong" gumam Ocho sembari memangku dagunya mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali.

"Iya kan!? Makanya ayo!" seru Ying.

"Boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita buat pesta barbekyu di halaman? Peralatannya masih ada di gudang kan?" timpal Gempa sepakat dengan ide dari Ying tersebut. Lagipula memang mereka sudah lama tidak membuat perayaan apapun.

"Oh Yeah! Sip dah!" seru Blaze dan Gopal bersemangat begitu mendengar jika mereka akan membuat pesta barbekyu. Terbayang sudah jika mereka akan makan daging banyak malam ini.

Sementara Yaya yang merupakan tokoh utama dari kegiatan yang rencananya, bukannya senang malah protes. "Tunggu dulu semuanya! Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membuat pesta hanya untuk menyambutku segala. "

"Jangan khawatir Yaya." Ujar Thorn seraya mendekatkan wajah dan tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. "Ini sudah jadi tradisi kami. Lagipula kami memang sedang ingin makan daging, pas sekali kan?" lanjutnya terkekeh dan sukses membuat Yaya ber- _jaw_ _drop_ di tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah diputuskan ya?" Yaya kembali dibuat menoleh saat Gempa mulai angkat bicara kembali dengan gaya penuh wibawanya yang begitu khas. "Kalau begitu kita langsung menutup kedai saja habis ini, lalu urusan belanja bahan akan kuserahkan pada Halilintar dan… Yaya" lanjutnya menunjuk dua orang tersebut satu-persatu.

Dan sudah jelas pasti Halilintar langsung protes. Tapi dia protes bukan karena disuruh belanja, kalau itu sih bukan masalah baginya. Melainkan…

"HAH!? Kenapa aku harus bareng dengan cewek ini!? Kalau cuma belanja bahan aku sendirian juga tidak apa-apa!" cerocosnya jengkel. Dan Yaya hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Karena kalian berdua kelihatan tidak akur. Pas sekali kan? Siapa tahu kalau jalan-jalan sambil ngobrol kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dan jadi lebih akrab" sahut Gempa menjelaskan. Sementara kedua insan tersebut hanya saling tatap dengan wajah masam.

Lalu sesaat kemudian Halilintar terlihat ngambek sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau kalau bareng orang yang gak becus kayak dia" tolaknya sarkastis dan sukses menghasilkan sebuah perempatan di dahi mulus Yaya karena dibuat kesal oleh ucapannya. Memang di akuinya pemuda bermanik ruby dengan lambang petir merah itu pekerja yang perfeksionis bahkan hasil kerjaannya sangat apik. Beberapa jam yang lalu gadis itu dibuat hampir tidak bisa menangkupkan mulutnya, takjub dengan hasil lap an Halilintar pada kaca jendela dan gelas-gelas yang sudah dibersihkkannya. Bersih berkilau, sampai cahaya matahari terbiaskan dengan sempurna dan membuat kedua matanya silau.

Terbukti Halilintar bukan cuma sekedar mulut besar atau tong kosong nyaring bunyinya saja.

Tapi sikapnya itu menyebalkan sekali, mentang-mentang jago setidaknya jangan bilang orang lain itu nggak becus.

Gempa hanya mengangguk saat mendengar penolakan keras dari salah satu pegawai dan anak asuhnya tersebut. "Oh begitu?"

Halilintar menoleh dan menemukan Gempa sedang memangku tangan, memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis tapi anehnya dia bisa merasakan ada aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan di sekitar pemuda bermata emas tersebut. Tapi bukan hanya dia saja, Yaya bahkan yang lain pun sepertinya juga bisa merasakanya. Dan asal tahu saja, Gempa itu terkenal sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah besar–maksudnya, tahu kan bagaimana kalau seorang 'dewa' mengamuk? Kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Kau yakin masih tidak mau?" tanya Gempa.

Seketika vampir bermata ruby itu pun dibuat terhenyak. "A–Aku mengerti…" jawabnya tergagap.

.

"Oi!" kemudian dia pun beralih menegur Yaya hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak dan dengan respon menoleh padanya. "Cepat ganti seragammu! Kita langsung berangkat setelah ini" perintahnya sambil berbalik menuju belakang ke bagian loker untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang digunakannya tadi pagi saat berangkat.

Yaya mendesah keras dan hanya menurut, kemudian dia pun segera berdiri dari kursi bundar tersebut untuk menuju loker perempuan di belakang.

Selagi dua makhluk berbeda spesies tersebut pergi, pegawai yang lain terlihat mulai sibuk untuk menutup kedai. Bahkan dua bocah kelas 1 SMA yang sebenarnya tidak bekerja disini pun juga terlihat ikut membantu menutup kedai agar pekerjaan disini cepat selesai. Hingga kemudian Gempa menyikut salah satu dari mereka yang saat ini mengenakan jaket berwarna kelabu–seekor _nekomata_ bermata aquamarine.

"Ada apa Kak Gempa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Gempa hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Apa ada kabar dari Kakakmu? Kapan katanya dia pulang?" dan bertanya pada bocah itu.

" _Nii-san_ masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya disana. Mungkin pertengahan April nanti baru dia bisa pulang" jawab Ice lirih sambil menggenggam erat sapu yang ada di tangannya.

"Eh… Masih satu bulan lagi ya?" tanya Gempa lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari bocah berwajah teduh tersebut.

 **~MA~**

 **Skip Time**

Selagi yang lain mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk pesta kita beralih pada Halilintar dan Yaya yang saat ini sedang asik berbelanja di supermarket dekat apartemen mereka. Disana gadis itu terlihat sibuk memilah-milih bahan sambil memperhatikan kertas daftar belanjaan yang diserahkan Gempa sebelum mereka berangkat tadi. Sementara di belakangnya Halilintar bertugas mendorong _trolly_ barang dengan sedikit malas.

"Selanjutnya sosis dan daging giling ya?" ucap gadis berkerudung pink khas tersebut menggumam dan terlihat celingukan di melihat-lihat isi rak-rak barang, lumayan kan kalau ketemu barang yang dibutuhkan langsung ambil dan tidak perlu repot bolak-balik lagi.

Halilintar yang sejak tadi hanya mengiringinya pun menguap karena terlalu bosan. Wajar, sejak pertama berangkat sampai sekarang mereka bahkan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke pegangan _trolly_ mata pemuda itu tak sengaja melirik ke dalam keranjang besi tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hei kau!" tegurnya dan membuat Yaya menoleh padanya dengan sebuah gumaman penuh tanya. "Kau bisa masak?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yaya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau pernah belanja sayur sebelumnya?"

"Pernah sih. Sekali…" kali ini Yaya menjawab dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Kalau gitu boleh aku tanya, apa bedanya brokoli dengan kembang kol?"

"Eh?"

Halilintar terlihat memangku tangannya, menunggu jawaban gadis itu dengan cukup sabar dan tak lupa tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Warna…nya… kan?" jawab Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Itu kau tahu." Sedetik kemudian Halilintar mulai menjumput-jumput ke dalam _trolly_ dan menarik ke luar sebuah sayuran berbentuk seperti pohon dengan batang tebal berwarna putih. "Menurutmu yang kau ambil ini apa?" tanyanya ketus sembari mengacungkan sayuran tersebut.

"Kembang kol…" Yaya hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal menyadari kesalahannya karena tidak fokus saat mengambil barang di bagian rak-rak bahan makanan segar.

Halilintar yang melihat tingkahnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Matamu silap? Atau kau buta warna? Jelas sekali bedanya masih bisa ketukar juga" komentarnya dengan nada mengejek pada gadis itu. Yaya hanya mendesah, tanpa disuruh dia langsung merampas sayuran putih tersebut dari tangan Halilintar dan berlari secepatnya menuju bagian sayuran untuk mengembalikan sekaligus menukarnya dengan brokoli.

Sementara pemuda bermata merah itu menunggunya kembali sambil menyusun niat untuk mengawasi gadis itu saat mengambil barang-barang lain setelah ini. Bisa saja kan nanti dia malah tertukar kecap asin dengan kecap ikan. Walaupun sebenarnya hampir tidak mungkin sih.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, benar saja dugaannya. Saat mereka sampai di rak bumbu dapur, gadis itu benar-benar hampir salah ambil. Lebih parahnya dia hampir tertukar dengan kecap inggris yang dari teksturnya saja sudah beda jauh. Beruntung Halilintar langsung mencegat dengan menegurnya, tentunya dengan komentar dari mulutnya yang hampir selalu terdengar begitu sarkastis.

Baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup sesi belanjanya. Dan seperti biasa yang harus dilakukan oleh pelanggan saat sudah membeli yang mereka butuhkan tentunya adalah membayar di kasir. Lalu begitu giliran kedua makhluk beda ras tersebut untuk membayar, disinilah kejadian lucu terjadi.

Ibu-ibu yang merupakan penjaga kasir tersebut, terlihat agak cengo saat melihat Yaya dan Halilintar berdampingan mengantarkan belanjaan yang begitu banyak, persis seperti pasangan suami-istri muda yang sedang belanjaan bulanan. Terlebih, mereka berdua kelihatan serasi sekali saat berdiri berdekatan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya si Ibu tahu jika yang di depannya adalah anak-anak yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Jadi beliau pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggoda mereka berdua dengan maksud bercanda.

"Wah, Wah. belanjaannya banyak sekali. Apa kalian sedang membuat pesta pindahan atau semacamnya?"

Halilintar terlihat melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang leher. "Ya semacam itulah. Baru-baru ini kami mulai tinggal satu atap" dan menjawab dengan mimik wajah agak serius. Saking seriusnya ditambah omongannya yang begitu irit, akhirnya menimbulkan kesan ambigu. Dan tentu saja membuat si Ibu jadi salah mengira.

"Eh Benarkah? Semuda ini? Astaga anak-anak jaman sekarang"

"Hah?" tapi gumaman si ibu itu pun tidak kalah membuat kedua muda-mudi itu keheranan. Mereka terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

 **~MA~**

"Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Bibi itu tentang kita?"

Yaya terdengar menggumam setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua keluar dari supremarket tersebut. Sekarang tangan muda-mudi tersebut penuh oleh plastik belanjaan barang yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta nanti malam.

"Entahlah. Ngurusin orang, kau ngurus diri sendiri aja nggak becus" sahut Halilintar yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lagi-lagi mengatakan itu. Asal tahu saja ya, begini-begini aku pernah kerja di perusahaan besar selama dua tahun lho. " gerutu gadis berjilbab pink khas tersebut sambil memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi pemuda di sebelahnya dan mendengus kecil.

"Dua tahun? Umurmu masih delapan belas kan? Kapan kau lulus SMA?" tanya Halilintar heran.

"Aku lulus saat umurku enam belas. Dulu aku mengambil akselerasi, pertama saat SD lalu kemudian waktu SMP" jelas Yaya.

"Heh~ Kau pintar juga ternyata." komentar pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit memuji dan membuat gadis itu agak senang sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Langkah-langkah kaki keduanya terus membawa mereka menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki menuju ke dalam komplek perumahan dimana apartemen mereka terletak. Mereka hanya diam, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka bahkan ejekan yang biasanya diucapkan oleh Halilintar pun tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya Yaya pun mulai membuka mulut karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini. "Hei ayo gantian" katanya singkat.

"Apanya?" sahut Halilintar dengan nada dingin dan datar khasnya.

"Aku kan sudah kasih tahu semua soal diriku. Sekarang boleh aku bertanya soal dirimu" lanjut Yaya memperjelas maksud ucapannya sebelumnya. Dan pemuda disampingnya hanya menggumam yang berarti 'iya'.

Gadis itu pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan dengan bersemangat mulai bertanya pada sosok pemuda bernuansa merah-hitam dii sampingnya. "Halilintar dan Blaze itu vampir kan? Apa kalian itu persis seperti yang sering digambarkan? Maksudku kalian hanya bisa minum darah dan takut dengan bawang putih"

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film horor gak mutu, Vampir nggak seperti itu. Kami masih bisa makan makanan manusia, memang terkadang kami harus minum darah secara berkala, karena kalau tidak kami bakalan mati. Dan satu lagi, asal kau tahu saja tujuh puluh persen lebih masakan asia itu mengandung bumbu bawang putih, kalau vampir barat mungkin mempan. Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk Ninja vampir seperti kami" jelas Halilintar panjang lebar. "Karena itulah aku bilang manusia itu aneh. Mengarang sebuah kebohongan yang disebut hiburan bernama film hanya untuk mencari keuntungan dan popularitas" lanjutnya berkomentar dan kembali melipat dua tangannya ke belakang leher dengan santai.

Dan lagi-lagi Yaya pun dibuat menyengir gaje karena ucapan pemuda dengan raut dingin khas tersebut. Ada benarnya juga sih?

"Kalau salib bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Itu bohong"

"Kalau senjata dari perak?"

"Nggak mempan"

"Sinar matahari?"

"Nggak sepenuhnya salah sih, karena kami memang tidak suka saja"

"Bagaimana dengan pasak yang ditusukkan ke jantung?"

"Kalau gitu caranya manusia juga bakalan mati kali. Sayangnya itu juga nggak mempan"

"Terus bagaimana caranya membunuh ninja vampir?" gumam gadis itu menempelkan tangannya ke dagu dengan pose berpikir.

Sontak Halilintar pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mau membunuhku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku…" bela Yaya panik. Ajaib, Halilintar bukannya marah malah terlihat sangat tenang dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar diikuti oleh gadis berkerudung pink yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

Dan lagi-lagi aksi diam-diam an terjadi lagi diantara mereka berdua. Hingga mereka pun sampai di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Halilintar segera berbelok ke sana untuk mengambil jalan pintas menuju apartemen mereka, Yaya bahkan tidak tahu kalau bisa lewat sini. Dia sengaja memotong jalan karena sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dengan sempurna, dan di jam-jam inilah biasanya para siluman mulai aktif dan berkeliaran. Jadi lebih baik cepat pulang sebelum gangguan mulai berdatangan.

"Hei Halilintar" tegur Yaya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Apa?" sahut Halilintar yang saat ini terlihat sangat was-was. Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik ke semua arah, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang muncul mendadak.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran sejak kemarin. Apa semua orang yang tinggal di apartemen kita berasal dari berbagai tempat? Kalau iya, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" lanjut gadis itu bertanya, hanya sekedar untuk memecah keheningan sebenarnya. Karena tahu saja, taman bermain ini rasanya mengerikan di jam-jam begini.

Dan Halilintar sepertinya paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, jadi dia hanya menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dan menjawab. "Kami berasal dari desa ninja vampir di daerah utara. Aku tidak begitu ingat letaknya dimana, tapi setahuku tempat itu terletak di daerah lembah yang diapit oleh deretan pegunungan. Karena di kelilingi oleh banyak gunung tinggi tempat itu jadi jarang mendapat paparan sinar matahari ditambah lagi akses keluar masuk desa yang sulit dijangkau membuat tempat itu jadi begitu terpencil. Sempurna sekali bukan untuk makhluk-makhluk seperti kami?" Jelasnya.

"He~ Kalau disana itu seperti apa?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Secara sebenarnya sama saja dengan desa lain. Ada kegiatan berladang, berkebun, dan beternak, bahkan ada sekolah, rumah sakit dan kantor pemerintahan. Bedanya hanya penduduknya saja vampir. Ada manusianya sih, tapi mereka pindah setelah dua atau tiga tahun." Jawab Halilintar.

Seketika Yaya terhenyak dan memucat saat mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari laki-laki dengan manik ruby tersebut. Halilintar hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus saat melihat reaksi milik gadis itu. "Jangan salah paham dulu. Mereka pindah bukan karena ketakutan, mereka itu orang-orang dari kantor pemerintahan yang memang harus mendapat _rolling_." Dan memperjelas ucapannya sebelumnya.

Membuat Yaya be-oh ria sambil menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu gadis itu kembali menyunggingkan lembut "Kedengaran tempat itu sangat indah ya. Aku jadi ingin sekali-kali berkunjung ke sana" katanya.

Dan saat itu juga Halilintar langsung berhenti dan senyuman di wajah pun lenyap seperti terbawa hembusan angin dingin di waktu petang itu. "Tidak bisa" desahnya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Tempat itu… sudah tidak ada." Sambung pemuda tersebut dan membuat Yaya membelalak saking terkejutnya. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu terjadi kebakaran hebat di desa. Tak hanya itu, para penduduknya yang merupakan vampir pun dibantai habis. Dan yang tersisa dari sana hanya tinggal aku dan Blaze" lanjut Halilintar sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap bulan purnama.

Alhasil, sekarang Yaya pun merasa menyesal menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya. Halilintar pasti sedih sekali ketika menceritakan semua ini. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapan Yaya pun segera terpotong dengan selaan datar dari Halilintar. "Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" lanjutnya lagi mengajak gadis tersebut dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Gadis itu pun tersentak dan dengan buru-buru mencoba untuk menyusul pemuda di depannya yang sudah lumayan agak jauh. "Eh? Tunggu!"

Tapi ketika dia mulai melangkah dari dalam tanah yang dipijak di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja muncul semacam aura berwarna hitam pekat. "Kyaa!" Yaya langsung menjerit panik begitu benda misterius itu mulai mengelilinginya dan membuat Halilintar di depannya dengan refleks segera menoleh pada gadis itu. Kedua manik ruby nya mengecil begitu melihat si gadis tengah di kepung oleh benda aneh berwarna hitam yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan semakin meninggi ke angkasa hingga sempurna menutup jalan keluar bagi Yaya.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Setelah insiden yang terjadi barusan, Yaya pun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Yah tidak bisa dibilang gelap juga karena dia masih bisa melihat anggota tubuhnya dengan jelas, mungkin lebih tepatnya tempat itu hanya seperti di cat menggunakan warna hitam saja.

Rasanya seperti berada alam bawah sadar atau dimensi lain, tapi ini terasa sangat nyata. Padahal seingatnya tadi dia masih berada di taman bermain bersama Halilintar.

Jadi gadis itu pun mulai melangkah maju dan mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya, kalau-kalau saja dia menemukan petunjuk tentang tempatnya berada sekarang ini. Hingga tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras, dingin dan rata di depannya. "Dinding?" gumam gadis itu. Tentu saja dia bingung, di tempat yang mirip dunia astral ini ada ujung pembatasnya. Tapi kemudian dia paham setelah melihat ke atas dimana terdapat sebuah lubang besar menganga yang menampakan pemandangan langit malam bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama dan tanah yang dipijaknya merupakan tempat terakhir dia berdiri sebelumnya.

Kesimpulannya Yaya masih berada di taman bermain dan yang pasti ini dunia nyata. Hanya saja sepertinya ada semacam tembok yang mengelilingi dan mencegahnya keluar.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa!?" Sementara dari sisi luar dinding ini, Halilintar terdengar berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Seketika Yaya pun dibuat lega olehnya, dia pun segera menyahut agar pemuda itu tidak semakin panik. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja! Hanya sepertinya ada dinding yang mengelilingiku untuk keluar!" serunya.

"Dinding?" Halilintar mengernyit, setelah itu dia mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memperhatikan baik-baik wujud dari benda hitam besar, rata dan keras tersebut. Benar, ternyata ini hanya dinding. Tapi setelah menyadari itu juga Halilintar malah jadi memasang wajah masam dengan tatapan 'krik-krik', dia seperti menyesal karena sudah terlalu khawatir. "Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang makhluk ini… _Nurikabe_?" gumamnya datar.

" _Nurikabe_?" dan membuat Yaya kembali bertanya-tanya.

 _Nurikabe_. Adalah siluman berbentuk tembok yang suka muncul di malam hari dan punya kebiasaan membuat para pelancong tersesat dengan cara menghalangi jalan mereka agar tidak bisa lewat. Ia kerap menyamar sebagai dinding rumah atau bangunan yang belum jadi, meniru wujud dinding-dinding lainnya. Kadang ia juga bisa berada di tengah jalan, menghadang siapa pun yang ingin lewat. Dikatakan wujud aslinya sebenarnya hanya seekor anak anjing dengan kaki dan tangan pendek serta telinga yang panjang.

"Ya kira-kira begitulah. Jangan khawatir, secara dia ini bukan siluman yang berbahaya, dia cuma iseng menghalangi jalanmu. Paling besok pagi juga sudah hilang" jelas Halilintar sangat tenang, yang saat ini sedang menyenderkan diri dengan nyaman pada dinding luar _Nurikabe_ tersebut.

"WHAT THE!" Sayangnya Yaya tidak sepikiran dengan pemuda bermata delima tersebut. Besok pagi katanya? Bayangkan saja, siapa yang mau menghabiskan malam di dalam tubuh seekor siluman yang bahkan punya bentuk jelas saja tidak?

"Ha–Halilintar, kau mau menemani disini sampai pagi kan?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Ngomong apa kau? Ya pastilah nggak. Untuk apa aku menemanimu? Mendingan aku pulang" tolak pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah seringai usil. Dan sukses membuat Yaya membeku dengan mulut menganga di tempat. "Sudah ya, aku duluan" lanjutnya lagi sembari mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai melangkah pergi dengan santai.

"Arrghh!" Dan seperti yang diduga Yaya langsung kalang kabut dan berteriak panik, Halilintar yang mendengar teriakannya pun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kembali menoleh ke arah dinding tersebut. "Setidaknya keluarkan dari sini, tolong" pinta gadis itu lirih.

"Hah? Katanya kau pintar. Kalau begitu cari saja cara keluar sendiri" goda pemuda itu masih memasang tampang usilnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Ayolah tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Halilintar-kun… Halilintar-san… Halilintar-sama…" pinta Yaya lagi yang sepertinya sudah akan menangis di dalam sana.

Sesaat kemudian Halilintar pun kembali memutar punggungnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut, tubuhnya bergidik hebat karena menahan tawa. Bagi Halilintar yang sudah stress sejak pagi ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri, terlebih tidak ada yang akan melihatnya menyengir ataupun tertawa, termasuk Yaya yang sedang berada di belakang tembok tersebut. Padahal dari awal dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjahili gadis itu.

"Ehem" setelah merasa puas tertawa, pemuda itu pun kembali berdiri tegak dan memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah seperti buah delima itu seketika bersinar, dia pun berjalan menghampiri tembok itu sambil menggigit jempol kanannya hingga berdarah dan menghentakkannya. Cipratan darah miliknya yang berhamburan di udara tersebut pun langsung berkumpul jadi satu dan membentuk sebilah _katana_ berwarna hitam legam.

Ini merupakan salah satu keahlian ninja vampir, mereka bisa membuat senjata dari darah mereka sendiri.

Halilintar pun langsung menggenggam erat gagangnya dan mulai mengayun-mengayunkannya. "Menjauh dari dinding" perintahnya singkat sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur panjang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Halilintar memicingkan matanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka kalau kau harus mati sekarang." Ujarnya pada siluman berwujud tembok tersebut, meskipun dia terlihat seperti hanya menggumam sendiri karena makhluk itu tidak bisa membalas ucapannya akibat keterbatasan kemampuan untuk mengucapkan kosa kata. "Tapi maaf, aku harus menebasmu!" tanpa ancang-ancang Halilintar pun langsung melesat secepat kilat sembari bersiap mengayunkan _katana_ nya.

"Are? Lihat apa yang kita temukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya pun terhenti saat merasakan kehadiran orang sosok yang terasa asing baginya. Membuat Halilintar tidak jadi menebas _Nurikabe_ tersebut dan lebih memilih mengacungkan senjatanya pada orang yang dianggapnya ancaman tersebut.

Dilihatnya baik-baik di depan matanya sekarang, ada dua orang misterius dengan jubah putih panjang melekat di tubuh mereka. Yang satu adalah pria bertubuh tinggi jangkung namun lumayan kekar dengan rambut _blonde._ Dan yang satu lagi perempuan manis dengan rambut berwarna _navy_ yang diikat tinggi menjadi dua. Mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna hitam di balik jubah mereka yang tertiup angin.

" _Kyuuketsuki_ _Ninja_?" gumam yang perempuan dengan ekspresi bingung.

Halilintar kembali melirik-lirik lagi ke arah mereka dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik menempel di jubah yang sedang mereka kenakan. Sebuah medali berbentuk _dream catcher_ dengan bintang lima di tengahnya. Dari benda besi berwarna keperakan yang mengkilat terkena pancaran sinar bulan tersebut, Halilintar tahu dengan siapa atau lebih tepatnya dari organisasi apa dia berhadapan saat ini. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi begitu? SHAMAN… ya?"

 **To Be Continue.**


	6. Revenge from The Past (Part 2)

**Uhum.. sebelum mulai author kasih peringatan lagi, Dari chapter ini mulai banyak adegan kekerasan bertebaran**

 **Pembaca di harap menyiapkan filter untuk menyaring hal-hal yang buruk**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pembalasan dari Masa lalu (part 2)**

"Are? Lihat apa yang kita temukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya pun terhenti saat merasakan kehadiran orang sosok yang terasa asing baginya. Membuat Halilintar tidak jadi menebas _Nurikabe_ tersebut dan lebih memilih mengacungkan senjatanya pada orang yang dianggapnya ancaman tersebut.

Dilihatnya baik-baik di depan matanya sekarang ada dua orang misterius dengan jubah putih panjang melekat di tubuh mereka. Yang satu adalah pria bertubuh tinggi jangkung namun lumayan kekar dengan rambut _blonde._ Dan yang satu lagi perempuan manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _navy_ yang dikuncir tinggi menjadi dua. Mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna hitam yang ketat di balik jubah mereka yang tertiup angin.

" _Kyuuketsuki_ _Ninja_?" gumam yang perempuan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ngomong apa sih kau ini? Kau tahu sendiri Vampir Ninja itu sudah punah saat seluruh penduduk desa _Yamagakure_ di bantai habis 10 tahun yang lalu, mana mungkin masih ada yang tersisa dari mereka" sahut yang pria menyangkal pendapat dari si gadis dan membuat yang dibicarakan mengernyitkan dahi tak suka.

"Tapi barusan dia membuat senjata dari darah. Satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu hanya ras vampir ninja. Bahkan vampir biasa pun tidak akan bisa" tunjuk si gadis mencoba mengedepankan agrumennya.

"Siapa kalian?" sela Halilintar pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan malas sambil memangku pedangnya ke bahu. "Uhm?" Dia kembali melirik-lirik lagi ke arah mereka dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik menempel di jubah yang sedang mereka kenakan. Sebuah medali berbentuk _dream catcher_ dengan bintang lima di tengahnya. Dari benda besi berwarna keperakan yang mengkilat terkena pancaran sinar bulan tersebut, Halilintar tahu dengan siapa atau lebih tepatnya dari organisasi apa dia berhadapan saat ini. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi begitu? SHAMAN ya? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya sambil menghilangkan pedang ditangannya tersebut.

"Kami mendapat laporan ada gangguan makhluk mistis di daerah ini akhir-akhir ini. Dan kami merasakan keberadaannya di sekitar sini." Jelas si pria.

Halilintar pun dengan respon menggulirkan kedua matanya menatap _Nurikabe_ tersebut dengan pandangan sarkasme "Ya sepertinya–"

"Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku kurang suka jika melakukan ini. Tapi karena kau sudah meresahkan penduduk di daerah sini…" pria itu terlihat melepas jubah panjang putihnya tersebut dan langsung melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Setelah terlepas terlihatlah jika di punggungnya dia sedang menggendong sebuah pedang panjang yang sangat besar, terbuat dari besi berwarna ke perakan. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung memegang gagangnya dengan erat. "Aku terpaksa harus menghabisi mu!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan benda tersebut pada Halilintar.

"Eh?"

Halilintar hanya mengerjap kebingungan. Dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa pria di depannya itu langsung melesat dan bersiap menghantamkan pedang besar dan beratnya tersebut pada si vampir bermata merah. Sontak Halilintar langsung melompat untuk menghindar sambil salto dua kali ke belakang dan berhasil mengerem dengan mulus. "Oi, Oi, Oi. Kenapa mendadak aku jadi tersangka disini?" komentarnya tidak terima dituduh, memangnya hanya dia satu-satunya makhluk gaib yang ada disini. Lalu mereka anggap _Nurikabe_ yang di belakang itu apa? Pajangan?

"Dengar ya yang kalian incar itu sebenarnya–"

Tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya, si pria kembali menyerangnya dengan menebaskan pedangnya, dan lagi-lagi dengan cepat Halilintar langsung menghindar.

"Halilintar apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yaya bingung karena sejak tadi Halilintar tidak jadi menebas _Nurikabe_ yang menghalanginya.

"Ada sedikit gangguan. Kau diam saja dulu disana, aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu nanti" sahut Halilintar yang sedang memasang ancang-ancang untuk menghindar lagi. Dan benar saja pria itu langsung melesat lagi padanya dan mencoba menebasnya berkali-kali. Beruntung Halilintar bisa menghindari semua pola serangan acak tersebut dengan mulus.

"Cih… Lucky, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" seru pria itu kesal dan meminta bantuan pada rekannya karena serangan beruntunnya tak ada satu pun yang kena.

"Eh?" Gadis bernama 'Lucky' itu pun sontak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ba-Baik!" dia langsung memajukan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sekarang di depannya muncul sebuah lingkaran ungu bergambar bintang lima yang bisa menembakan beberapa buah cahaya seperti laser dan mengarah langsung pada Halilintar. Tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi serangannya berhasil di hindari oleh pemuda bermanik ruby tersebut.

Tapi belum sedetik dia menghindar, pria berambut blonde itu langsung menyerangnya dari belakang dan membuat Halilintar harus merunduk untuk menghindar "Kalian yang memaksaku ya?" sekaligus memutar tubuhnya untuk memberikan tinju penuh tenaga yang tepat mengenai perut si pria dan membuatnya terdorong mundur hingga beberapa meter.

"Zero, kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru si gadis berambut _twintail_ tersebut panik. "Beraninya" dia kembali mengedepankan kedua tangannya dan membuat semacam _pentagram_ itu kembali untuk menembakan laser dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Ngerepotin" Halilintar pun langsung memunculkan _katana_ nya kembali dan mengayunkannya secepat kilat untuk menangkis semua serangan yang diberikan oleh gadis bernama Lucky tersebut.

Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat, Lima, Enam, Tujuh, Delapan, Sembilan, Sepuluh.

Tidak ada satu pun serangan yang luput olehnya, semuanya berhasil di tangkis oleh pedang hitamnnya tersebut. Dan sukses membuat si gadis membelalak tidak percaya. Halilintar pun hanya menatapnya dingin sambil memangku pedangnya ke bahu lagi. "Menarik juga, jarang sekali ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan * _Mana_ dan mengubahnya jadi bentuk serangan sebesar itu. Kau itu penyihir ya?" katanya berkomentar dan sukses membuat Lucky mengernyit karena tebakannya benar.

"Perhatikan belakangmu dasar vampir sialan!"

Halilintar dibuat menoleh sambil menggigit satu jarinya dan menciptakan satu pedang lagi di tangan kiri untuk menangkis serangan milik si pria bernama Zero tersebut. Dia langsung menyilangkan kedua _katana_ nya dan berhasil menahan hantaman pedang besar dan berat itu.

Sontak Zero pun segera menepis pedangnya dan kembali mencoba menghantamkannya, namun kali ini Halilintar lebih serius melawannya. Pemuda beriris delima itu langsung mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dan berhasil membuat pria berambut pirang tersebut terdesak mundur sambil mencoba menangkis berbagai serangan yang diberikan oleh Halilintar dengan pedangnya.

Saat benar-benar sudah sangat terdesak dan Halilintar sudah bersiap dengan tebasan yang berikutnya, pria itu langsung melompat menjauh tapi bukan menyerah. Melainkan memberikan kesempatan untuk rekan perempuannya untuk menyerang. Gadis itu terlihat mengeluarkan rantai besi berlapis sihir berwarna keunguan dari dan melemparkan untuk mengikat si vampir bermata merah.

"Celaka" gumam Halilintar panik saat kedua tangannya serta pinggangnya dililit dengan kencang oleh rantai tersebut dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Kesempatan ini pun tak dilewatkan oleh Zero yang dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengenai perut Halilintar dengan telak hingga menghasilkan sebuah luka gores yang lumayan besar. Halilintar membelalak begitu merasakan bilah besi panjang dan dingin itu menyayat kulit tubuhnya hingga berakhir dengan dirinya berlutut lemas tidak berdaya dengan tubuh yang masih terikat dengan rantai.

"Pada akhirnya kau menyerah juga. Sebenarnya peraturan di organisasi melarang jika kami menghabisi para Siluman kecuali terpaksa, tapi karena kami bahkan tidak tahu harus mengirim mu kemana jadi sebaiknya menurut saja saat kami akan mengantarkanmu untuk menyusul ras mu yang lain" jelas si pria panjang lebar sambil memangku pedang besarnya ke bahu.

Halilintar hanya tertunduk, sebuah seringai tampak tersungging di bibirnya diikuti dengan tawa kecil. Tentu saja Zero yang melihatnya tampak kebingungan, apa yang lucu dari ucapannya sebelumnya hingga membuat vampir di depannya merasa geli. "Kalian para manusia memang aneh. Kalian berusaha untuk melindungi satwa yang hampir terancam punah tapi mencoba menghabisi salah satu dari ras Ninja Vampir yang terakhir. Tidakkah itu lucu?"

Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan sepasang manik matanya yang tengah bersinar merah semerah darah sambil menatap si pria dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk. Si pria pun tersentak dengan wajah memucat dan teringat kembali pesan ketuanya sebelum mereka menjalankan misi pertama mereka ini.

" _Berhati-hatilah saat berhadapan langsung dengan siluman, terutama jika kau melihat mata mereka bersinar._

 _Itu artinya mereka sedang bersiap untuk melepaskan kekuatan mereka."_

Benar saja, tak lama berselang dari tubuh si vampir muncul semacam kilatan-kilatan listrik berwarna merah yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja. Dia ingat, listrik mudah sekali merambat pada air atau benda-benda dari logam yang bisa menghantarkan aliran listrik. Lalu benda yang terbuat dari besi dan saat ini sedang terhubung langsung dengan tubuh si vampir adalah…

"Lucky, singkirkan rantaimu darinya!" jeritnya panik mencoba memperingatkan rekan wanitanya tersebut.

"Apa?" sayangnya gadis berambut _twintail_ tersebut terlambat merespon peringatan dari si partner. Dan tak lama Halilintar pun melepaskan serangan ledakan petir yang menembak ke segala arah dan alhasil gadis itu pun terkena sambaran listrik bertegangan cukup tinggi yang secara tidak langsung merambat pada rantai besinya tersebut dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjerembab ke tanah dengan tubuh yang masih mendapat sengatan-sengatan listrik berwarna merah.

Tapi bukan hanya dia, rekannya pun yang saat itu berada pada radius 30 sentimeter dari si pemilik kekuatan juga terkena imbasnya. Dia langsung terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung terhempas ke atas tanah dengan cukup keras.

Karena rantai yang mengikatnya tadi sudah lebih longgar, Halilintar pun akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri. "Membunuhku? Enak saja. Aku ini masih punya adik bodoh yang harus ku jaga tahu" Dengan amarah yang begitu memuncak dia pun segera menghampiri si pria berambut pirang tersebut dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Daripada itu, ada yang harus kutanyakan pada kalian. Apa kau tahu siapa orang di organisasimu yang dulu dikirim untuk menghancurkan desa _Yamagakure_? Asal kau tahu saja, orang itu sudah menghabisi kedua orang tuaku bahkan sempat membunuh adikku di depan mataku sendiri!" bentaknya kasar sambil menghempaskan pria itu kembali ke tanah dan menodongkan ujung tajam salah satu _katana_ nya di depan wajah si pria untuk mengancam.

Awalnya si pria bernama Zero itu tampak ketakutan, dia hanya diam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menatap sepasang manik semerah darah yang menatapnya dingin tetapi menyiratkan kemarahan dan dendam yang sudah lama terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Tetapi ekspresi ketakutan itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah seringai tipis dan membuat Halilintar mengernyit keheranan.

Tak lama berselang muncul suara aneh di sekitar vampir tersebut. Bunyinya 'krek-krek-krek', seperti suara mainan yang terbuat dari kayu balok dan bisa digerak-gerakkan.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba di sebelahnya persis di samping wajahnya, muncul sesosok atau sebuah benda seperti boneka kayu dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan dan gigi-gigi runcing yang terbuat dari besi. Halilintar yang kaget pun sontak segera melompat menjauh dan mengerem dengan sempurna. Dia coba memperhatikan baik-baik boneka mengerikan tersebut, matanya menyisir dan mengikuti ke arah mana benang-benang yang digunakan untuk menggerakan benda tersebut.

Terlihat benang-benang panjang terbuat dari kawat yang tampak bercahaya diterpa oleh sinar bulan tersebut mengarah ke atas sebuah mainan panjat-panjatan besi yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak kecil. Di atasnya nampak seseorang dengan jubah putih lain sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan benang-benang yang tersambung pada cincin-cincin yang terpasang di seluruh jari tangannya.

Wajahnya tidak begtu jelas karena dia memakai topeng rubah yang menutupi sebagian wajah atasnya. Tapi dari ukuran tubuhnya yang agak kecil sepertinya dia remaja laki-laki berusia 13 atau 14 tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelabu. Yang lebih mengejutkan dia bukan hanya mengendalikan satu buah boneka yang tadi saja, tapi masih ada satu lagi di dekatnya. Dan tentu saja bentuknya sama menyeramkannya, bedanya yang tadi berbentuk manusia pria kalau yang ini seperti rubah berekor dua dengan ukurannya sangat besar.

"Sip bantuan sudah tiba!" seru si pria berambut pirang kegirangan. Sontak Halilintar pun dibuat melongo, kapan mereka– Tapi dia segera paham begitu melihat si gadis yang sebelumnya tersungkur karena sambaran petirnya sudah berdiri tegak kembali dengan ponsel lipat yang masih di tempelkan di dekat telinga dan sedang memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai panjang.

"Dasar junior tidak berguna" gumam bocah bertopeng tersebut.

"Senior, biarkan aku membantumu!" seru Zero pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam pucat tersebut sangat bersemangat.

Anak itu pun menatap pada si pria. "Kau minggir saja kepala jerami. Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk melawannya" sahutnya dengan nada datar dan dingin namun menyiratkan sebuah ejekan di dalamnya. Dan sukses membuat Zero membeku dengan mulut menganga sementara Lucky menghampirinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Zero, mohon bersabar ini ujian" tegurnya menepuk punggung si pria berambut pirang yang masih terlihat syok.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi terlihat sangat kesal. "Dasar sombong. Hanya mentang-mentang lebih duluan menjalankan misi makanya dia meremehkan kita. Padahal cuma bocah ingusan saja" gerutunya.

Sementara itu si bocah misterius itu nampak serius memperhatikan si vampir dan begitu pun sebaliknya, Halilintar menatapnya tak kalah sengitnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terlihat merogoh tas punggung kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan dua buah 'kertas mantra'(?) dari sana. Halilintar sampai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh anak kecil itu.

Seketika bocah itu langsung melemparkan helaian-helaian kertas tersebut ke tanah. Dari dalam kertas itu mendadak muncul kepulan asap yang begitu tebal, dan begitu asap mulai menipis bisa terlihat jelas apa yang ada di baliknya. Ada sebuah– tidak. dua buah _marionette_ terbuat dari kayu lain dengan bentuk berbeda. Yang satu seperti manusia tapi berwujud perempuan dan yang satu lagi kelihatan seperti salamander bertanduk. Mengejutkan dia bisa menggerakkan boneka sebanyak dan dengan bentuk serumit ini hanya dengan 10 jari tangannya.

Setelahnya bocah misterius itu pun menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan dan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya "Serang" tentu saja boneka-boneka itu menurut dan mulai menerjang dengan cepat ke arah Haliintar. Sementara si pemuda langsung dengan nuansa merah-hitam tersebut tengah siap siaga untuk menghadapi makhluk tak bernyawa yang digerakkan hanya dengan benang-benang panjang tersebut. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu serangan seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh boneka _marionette_ tersebut.

Dua boneka menyerang. Ternyata yang rubah berekor dua bisa menembakan api dari mulutnya, benda tersebut langsung melontarkan tiga buah bola berpendar dari dalam mesin yang terpasang di kerongkongannya dengan sangat cepat. Sontak Halilintar pun segera melakukan salto beruntun untuk menghindari serangan beberapa buah _sphere_ berlapis kobaran api tersebut. Sementara boneka salamander tampak menghadangnya di belakang sambil bersiap menghempaskan ekor besarnya, beruntung Halilintar masih sempat menghindar.

Tapi tak lama boneka lain berbentuk perempuan datang dan siap menebasnya dengan pisau tajam yang tersambung di kedua tangannya. Dengan refleks Halilintar pun langsung menangkis serangannya dengan dua buah _katana_ hitam miliknya. Selagi dia mencoba menahan gerakan si boneka sebisa mungkin tiba-tiba boneka berbentuk manusia lain datang menerjang dan siap menerkam si vampir dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

Segera Halilintar pun menepis pedangnya dan mundur untuk menghindar hingga sukses membuat kedua boneka tersebut bertabrakan. Pemuda bermata ruby itu pun terkekeh, tanpa disadarinya si salamander kembali mencoba menyerangnya kembali dengan mulut besar menganganya yang siap menelan si vampir hidup-hidup. Tapi kelihatannya respon Halilintar lebih cepat dari itu, segera si vampir bermata merah itu pun melompat untuk menghindar dan dengan pedang di tangannya dia langsung memotong benang-benang yang terhubung pada anggota gerak boneka monster tersebut.

Tentu saja benda itu langsung berhenti bergerak dan terkulai lemas ke tanah layaknya benda mati tak bernyawa.

Boneka lain menyusul, dengan kecepatan kilat yang sulit ditangkap dengan mata telanjang dia bergerak menebas dan memotong kawat-kawat yang menghubungkan si dalang dengan boneka-bonekanya. Alhasil seperti boneka salamander sebelumnya, tiga boneka yang lain pun langsung ambruk jatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak.

Halilintar pun langsung melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah tepat di dekat mainan panjat-panjatan dimana si bocah misterius bertopeng masih duduk dengan santai seolah-olah itu adalah singgasana miliknya setelah berhasil menumbangkan semua boneka. Sambil kembali memangku satu _katana_ miliknya ke bahu, dia menggerutu "Cih… Buang-buang waktu dengan mainan bocah seperti ini. Mau sekuat apapun yang namanya boneka tetap saja boneka, kalau talinya diputus mereka tidak akan bisa digerakkan lagi".

"Benarkah?" Bukannya panik karena senjatanya hilang, justru si bocah misterus bertopeng rubah itu terlihat sangat tenang. Dengan santai dia terlihat memangku dagunya sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan mengayun-ayunkan salah satunya. Padahal Halilintar bisa saja menyerang sekarang dengan pertahanan kosong seperti itu.

Tak lama berselang tepat setelah si bocah itu bicara, mendadak saja semua boneka kayu yang bergelimpangan di tanah tersebut mengeluarkan semacam cahaya hijau berpendar. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya sangat mengejutkan, entah bagaimana boneka-boneka tersebut bisa kembali berdiri tegak seolah-olah ada mengangkatnya ke udara, padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada tali yang menarik atau _remote_ yang mengontrolnya. Dan yang menarik, sekarang cincin yang terpasang di jari-jari bocah itu tampak memunculkan beberapa buah huruf yang menyala senada dengan warna aura yang melapisi boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Yah… lagipula sejak awal aku tidak membutuhkan benang-benang itu untuk menggerakan mereka. Aku memakainya hanya untuk menahan agar mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana" katanya dengan maksud yang tidak jelas.

Halilintar dibuat sangat was-was begitu melihat boneka-boneka tersebut mengelilinginya dengan posisi siap menyerang. "Waduh… Gimana nih? Salahmu kenapa memotong talinya. Kalau sudah gini aku nggak tanggung jawab apa yang akan terjadi padamu" lanjut si bocah lagi dengan nada meledek.

Satu boneka berbentuk perempuan melesat dan bersiap menebaskan pisaunya, Halilintar segera menangkisnya. Pertarungan antar senjata pun tak terelakan, sepasang mata pedang saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup membuat ngilu. Polanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya hanya saja jauh lebih cepat sampai vampir itu sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbangi gerakan si boneka dan membuatnya terus terpukul mundur, seolah-olah si boneka bergerak dan punya nyawa sendiri tanpa ada yang mengendalikannya baik dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

Boneka lain mulai menyerang, sama seperti sebelumnya si _marionette_ bergigi tajam.

Merasa dipermainkan, Halilintar yang muak langsung saja melampiaskannya dengan menghancurkan boneka perempuan tersebut menggunakan kedua pedangnya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil (dengan kata lain dia memisahkan bagian-bagiannya pada sendi-sendi yang menjadi alat bantu geraknya). Boneka berbentuk manusia yang satu lagi pun tak luput menjadi korban kemurkaan pemuda bermata ruby itu, dalam sekejap dia membantainya hingga bernasib sama dengan boneka pertama yang dihancurkan oleh Halilintar.

Puas melampiaskan kekesalannya, Halilintar pun mendengus dan tersenyum. Tapi seketika senyuman itu menghilang tergantikan oleh reaksi kaget sekaligus bingung setelah dia melihat apa yang terjadi pada dua boneka yang barusan dihancurkannya. Potongan tubuh kedua boneka itu entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja melayang dan mulai menyatukan kembali bagian-bagiannya dengan sendirinya hingga kembali utuh seperti sediakala.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris, kelihatannya dia sudah meremehkan lawannya kali ini. "Jadi begitu ya? Kau bisa memasukkan roh ke dalam boneka dan mengendalikannya dari jarak jauh. Heh~ Kemampuan yang cukup langka" tebaknya, diikuti dengan sebuah pujian setengah tak ikhlas di dalamnya. Yang berarti juga jika dia ingin menghancurkan para _marionette_ tersebut dia harus menebasnya hingga hancur paling tidak 30 kali, itu sangat merepotkan. Kalau misalnya dia ingin langsung menyerang si dalang, mereka sudah pasti tidak akan memberikannya jalan.

Tapi yang terburuk adalah jika tebakannya benar, kalau dia sampai menghancurkan boneka-boneka tersebut maka roh yang ada di dalamnya akan kehilangan wadah dan mulai berkeliaran keluar. Setelah itu hal-hal yang lebih merepotkan sudah pasti terjadi.

Si bocah misterus pun tersenyum mendengar analisis yang diberikan oleh musuhnya tersebut, tebakkannya benar. "Cepat sekali ya kau menyadarinya, aku kagum. Tapi… disaat kau sudah mengetahuinya semua sudah terlambat" katanya sangat tenang.

Disaat bersamaan boneka miliknya yang berbentuk salamander raksasa tampak berdiri tegak di belakang si vampir sambil membuka perutnya yang di dalamnya terdapat luang yang cukup besar dan pas untuk ukuran manusia dewasa. Halilintar menoleh pada benda di belakangnya dengan tatapan kaget sejak kapan benda itu ada di belakangnya? Dan tanpa disadarinya si boneka rubah sudah melesat dengan cepat menggunakan mesin pendorong roket yang terdapat di belakang tubuhnya tepat ke arah vampir bermata merah tersebut dan sukses mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Si bocah misterius pun langsung menyatukan ke sepuluh jarinya dan membuat pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup bahkan terkunci secara otomatis. Lalu dia kembali menggerakan jari-jarinya, seketika dua boneka berwujud manusia miliknya tampak memisahkan bagian tubuhnya dan terlihatlah pisau-pisau tajam yang selama ini disembunyikan di dalamnya. Dengan gerakan tangan potongan tubuh dengan benda berbahaya di dalamnya itu langsung melesat dan masuk di sela-sela lubang yang memang sudah di sediakan di tubuh boneka salamander.

Jeritan kesakitan tampak terdengar saat pisau-pisau tajam dan panjang itu ditusukkan ke dalam kotak kayu tersebut. Inilah salah satu teknik mematikan milik si bocah bertopeng tersebut. Namanya adalah _Sword box_. Korban dimasukkan ke dalam ruang rahasia yang terdapat di dalam boneka raksasa, kemudian ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan pedang yang disembunyikan di dalam boneka lain.

Secara perlahan teriakkan dari Halilintar mulai mereda hingga benar-benar tidak terdengar sama sekali. Darah segar nampak menetes keluar dari celah sempit di bawah penutup kotak tersebut.

Bocah misterius itu pun segera melompat turun dari mainan panjat-panjatan tersebut dan menjentikkkan jarinya. Dengan perintah singkat tersebut boneka itu pun langsung membuka perutnya dan memuntahkan isinya keluar yang berupa sisa-sisa tubuh seorang vampir yang kondisinya sekarang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan hingga sulit untuk dijelaskan secara detil.

Setelah membereskan (catat, menghabisi) si vampir segera kedua junior sekaligus bawahannya tersebut segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kagum terutama si gadis berambut _Navy_ bernama Lucky. Si bocah bertopeng pun menoleh pada mereka setelah sebelumnya menatap Halilintar dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"* _Senpai_ , kau benar-benar hebat. Kau bisa membereskan vampir itu dalam waktu sekejap." Puji Lucky pada bocah berusia 14 tahun tersebut. "Sementara si kepala jerami ini…" lanjutnya menatap sinis pada rekan pria di sampingnya.

Dan membuat si pria muda berambut pirang tersebut mendelik padanya dengan sebuah pertigaan di dahi mulusnya. "Kau sendiri juga sama saja tidak berguna nya, dasar buntut kuda kembar" sahutnya.

"Jadi… Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" sela si bocah menengahi pertengkaran konyol dua juniornya barunya tersebut. "Aku tidak mau mengurus mayat" sambungnya lagi.

"Salah Senpai sendiri, terlalu berlebihan" komentar Zero sedikit mencibir.

Sementara itu Yaya yang masih berada di balik dinding terlihat menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan ekspresi syok, terutama saat mendengar kata 'Mayat'. Apa itu artinya Halilintar sudah mati sekarang? Ini bohong kan? Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bicara dan bercerita banyak hal, walaupun tertimbang lebih banyak Halilintar yang bercerita dibandingkan dirinya. Seakan di hunus pedang yang begitu tajam, tubuh gadis itu pun merosot turun dan terduduk lemas.

.

 _Aku…_

 _Memang tidak berguna._

 _Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain dan membawa kesialan bagi mereka._

 _Lalu kali ini tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa aku membiarkan Halilintar mati begitu saja._

 _Tidak ada kah… Tidak ada kah yang bisa kulakukan?_

 _Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, agar lain kali aku tidak membuat masalah yang sama._

 _Aku tidak mau hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung seseorang dan menjadi beban bagi mereka!_

 _._

Tepat setelah Yaya berteriak dalam hatinya, seberkas cahaya muncul dari balik kantong jaketnya. Gadis berkerudung pink itu pun segera merogoh untuk melihat apa yang menjadi sumber cahaya berwarna merah muda tersebut.

" _ **Gunakan itu saat kau dalam bahaya"**_

Sulit dipercaya apa yang dilihatnya, sinar itu berasal dari _stun gun_ pemberian Gempa tempo hari, Yaya pun segera menekan tombol pemicunya seperti biasanya dia menyalakan benda tersebut. Dan yang muncul selanjutnya dari dalam senter tersebut adalah sebuah cahaya memanjang seperti laser berwarna pink. Gadis itu agak bingung dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang, tapi dengan ini dia bisa menghancurkan dinding yang menghalanginya tersebut.

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu lagi, selagi tiga orang itu sibuk berdiskusi tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah cahaya terang dari belakang mereka. Lebih tepatnya berasal dari celah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari makhluk yang mereka pikir hanya sebuah dinding berwarna hitam biasa.

Seperti dicabik-cabik, seketika _Nurikabe_ tersebut lenyap tanpa tersisa dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berkerudung pink khas yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang laser di tangan kanannya. **(Kayak yang di film star war (LOL)*abaikan)**

Benar, entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja _stun gun_ pemberian Gempa tersebut bisa berubah menjadi sebuah _light saber_ bergagang hitam dengan laser berwarna magenta persis seperti warna aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Yaya. Setidaknya seperti itu yang dilihat oleh pria berlambang tanah tersebut.

Kelihatannya keren ya, tapi sayang tampaknya Yaya kebablasan memakai kekuatan barunya. Saking kuatnya tekanan yang diberikan ketika menebas _Nurikabe_ tersebut sampai-sampai sisa serangannya tadi melesat dengan cepat dan tidak sengaja mengenai wajah si bocah misterius hingga dia menjerit.

Yaya pun segera menoleh dan mendekat padanya dengan tatapan bersalah. Beruntung, sepertinya serangan bertipe energi gaib tersebut tidak menyebabkan luka pada manusia. Jadi dia berteriak bukan karena sakit tapi hanya kaget saja.

Tapi sayangnya akibat serangan itu, topeng si bocah itu pun terbelah dua dan terlepas hingga jatuh ke tanah. Setelah topengnya terlepas tampak sepasang mata bahkan sepasang wajah yang begitu mirip saling bertatapan satu sama lain, hanya umur dan jenis kelamin yang membedakan.

Yaya membelalak, dia hampir tidak percaya siapa yang dilihatnya sedang berada di depannya saat ini. Begitu pula si bocah, dari raut wajahnya dia juga sepertinya mengenali Yaya. Karena meski sudah 5 tahun lamanya terpisah, meski waktu telah mengubah segalanya, tapi kalau naluri pasti tidak akan berubah sama sekali. Dengan perasaan senang bercampur bimbang gadis berjilbab itu pun membuka mulutnya untuk memastikan.

"To– KYAA!"

Sayangnya ucapannya harus terputus saat dia mendapat sebuah tendang keras dari si gadis berambut biru, dan membuat tubuhnya terpental sangat jauh hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar di ujung taman bermain tersebut. Yaya pun sontak terbatuk saat merasakan punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang cukup keras dan disaat bersamaan jari-jari dari tangan kanan Halilintar tampak berkedut tanda jika sebenarnya dia masih hidup.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Zero dengan tatapan penasaran, karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul entah dari mana.

"Temannya si vampir?" sahut Lucky.

Kedua orang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri si gadis berkerudung yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk, tubuh Yaya bergetar hebat karena kesemutan. Tapi sesaat kemudian sebersit bayangan hitam melesat dengan cepat di samping mereka dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan gadis berjilbab itu sambil mengoper bungkusan plastik besar berisi barang belanjaan padanya.

Yaya tercengang menatap bungkusan tersebut dan kemudian beralih menatap sosok bertubuh tinggi yang tengah berdiri tegak di depannya sambil mengenggam sebuah _Katana._ "Halilintar?" gumamnya pelan. Syukurlah dia masih hidup, memang sekarang jaket dan kaosnya compang-camping karena tubuhnya tadi habis dicabik-cabik, tapi sekarang dia sudah pulih kembali hanya dalam beberapa detik seolah-olah sebelumnya memang tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Halilintar mengangkat _Katana_ nya, sementara tiga orang di seberang sana tengah bersiap untuk menghadapai aksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si vampir ninja tersebut.

Segera pedang satu sisi itu pun di ayunkan, semua terdiam sejenak saat Halilintar hanya menebas udara kosong tanpa menghasilkan serangan apapun. Tunggu, ternyata efeknya baru terlihat sesaat setelahnya, di udara dari hasil tebasan tersebut tiba-tiba saja muncul celah seperti sobekan yang terhubung ke dimensi lain, dari sana keluarlah beberapa ekor kelelawar yang langsung terbang dan mengerumuni para anggota SHAMAN tersebut hingga membuyarkan pandangan mereka.

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Halilintar untuk melarikan diri, dia langsung saja menggendong Yaya ala-ala _Bridal style_ dan segera melompat menjauh dari sana.

"Ughh… Apa-apaan para kelelawar ini?" gerutu Lucky mengusir para makhluk hitam-kecil tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sementara bocah di belakangnya hanya diam seperti tidak ada apapun. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan semacam petasan dari tas punggungnya dan menyalakannya lalu melemparkannya ke belakang.

'Boom' tentu saja benda itu meledak dan menghasilkan suara yang sangat keras hingga membuat kedua bawahannya tersebut menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, senpai?" tanya si gadis berambut _Navy._

"Mengagetkan saja" timpal si pria berambut pirang.

"Lihat" dengan tenang bocah itu pun mengangkat tangannya. Ajaib, tepat setelah petasan itu di ledakkan para kelelawar bahkan celah yang merupakan tempat mereka berasal langsung menghilang seolah dari awal memang tidak ada sama sekali.

Seperti Ilusi.

"* _Genjutsu_?"gumam Lucky keheranan.

"Senpai, sekarang bagaimana? Kita kejar mereka?" tanya Zero meminta pendapat senior mereka itu.

Bocah berambut hitam kelabu itu tampak membuang nafas. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula tugas kita disini sudah beres" jawabnya.

"Eh? Tapi kan?"

"Target kita sebenarnya bukan vampir ninja itu, tapi _Nurikabe_ yang tinggal di taman bermain ini" jelas bocah itu lagi.

Tentu saja kedua juniornya itu tercengang keheranan. "Cuma _Nurikabe_ doang toh" ujar Lucky yang hanya ber- _sweat_ _drop_ ria saat.

"Terus kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyerangnya juga hah, bocah kampret?" gerutu Zero yang terlihat amat geram dengan tingkah seniornya yang seenaknya tersebut.

"Bukan kenapa-napa sih, aku hanya ingin mencoba boneka baruku saja. Lagipula aku juga merasakan jika vampir yang satu itu nggak akan mati meski tubuhnya ku cincang-cincang sekalipun" jawab si bocah dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka berdua dan diam-diam menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, akhirnya setelah 5 tahun dia dan Kakaknya bisa bertemu juga.

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu di apartemen Shinwa, pesta berbekyu untuk penyambutan Yaya sedang di laksanakan. Setelah tiba di rumah Halilintar diam-diam naik ke atas untuk mengganti kaos dan jaketnya yang sudah compang-camping akibat kejadian sebelumnya, selagi Yaya mengalihkan perhatian yang lain. Halilintar bilang padanya jika yang waktu itu sebaiknya dirahasiakan saja, karena kalau tidak pasti yang lain akan panik terutama Gempa.

Dan beginilah jadinya sekarang, tanpa rasa khawatir mereka tetap menyelenggarakan pesta dan asik menikmati menu panggangan di halaman apartemen tersebut. Sedangkan Yaya tampak duduk memojok sendirian di dekat pohon di saat Gempa, Halilintar, Ice, Blaze dan Thorn asik berdiskusi dan bercanda di meja.

Hingga Ying pun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah merah padam karena terlalu banyak minum bir kalengan, dengan gaya centil khas ibu-ibunya dia langsung menyikut gadis berkerudung tersebut. "Hoi, kenapa kau mojok sendirian disini? Nggak gabung dengan yang lain" tanyanya.

"Nanti aku kesana kok" jawab Yaya penuh senyuman. "Oh iya Kak Ying. Aku mencari tahu beberapa hal di internet akhir-akhir ini dan di suatu laman yang ku baca tertulis jika _Nekomata_ adalah peliharaan dewa kematian. Karena Ice itu _Nekomata_ jadi apa mungkin Kak Gempa itu Dewa kematian?" lanjut Yaya balik bertanya pada Ying.

Wanita muda di depannya itu pun tampak menempelkan telunjuknya ke wajah dan berpikir. "Sepertinya bukan, tapi dia juga tidak pernah mau memberitahukannya pada kami semua." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Kalian tidak masalah dengan itu?"

Ying pun tersenyum. "Setiap orang punya rahasia tersendiri yang tidak bisa diberitahukan bahkan pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Dan setiap orang punya alasan tersendiri untuk merahasiakannya" dan menjelaskan dengan lemah lembut. Sementara Yaya hanya mengerjap keheranan.

"Daripada itu Yaya-chan, besok kan kafe tutup bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Aku tahu tempat bagus yang sering didatangi oleh cowok-cowok ganteng" lanjutnya lagi menawar pada Yaya, tentu saja dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Tepat setelah mendengar tawaran Ying tersebut suaminya, Fang yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya itu pun langsung berdecak kagum dan mendesis keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar nenek-nenek nggak ingat umur. Sudah punya suami masih saja ngejar-ngejar berondong, sekarang malah ngajakin gadis di bawah umur buat ikut-ikutan" cibirnya berkomentar.

Ying yang mendengarnya pun segera mendelik tajam pada Fang. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Yaya-chan?" katanya menoleh pada gadis itu dengan senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri suaminya. Sementara Yaya hanya menggangguk dan dibuat keheranan dengan perubahan sikap mendadak dari wanita bermata _sapphire_ tersebut.

Begitu berhadapan dengan suaminya tersebut Ying pun langsung saja mencekik kerah baju Fang dengan kasar dan membuat semuanya terdiam menoleh kepada dua insan tersebut. "HEH, JIN TOMANG LANDAK UNGU! NGGAK USAH KAU INGATIN AKU JUGA TAHU KALAU AKU UDAH TUA! DAN ASAL TAHU SAJA, TAHUN INI UMURKU SEMBILAN PULUH TUJUH!" hadrik si _Yuki-onna_ dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Gempa yang melihat pertengkaran konyol suami-istri itu pun langsung menyengir gaje. "Dia membocorkan umur aslinya sendiri…" komentarnya selagi Fang hanya diam dan membiarkan istrinya membentak dirinya.

"TERUS KENAPA KALAU AKU INI UDAH JADI NENEK-NENEK!? BUKANNYA KAU SENDIRI LEBIH TUA SERATUS TAHUN DARIPADA AKU!?"

"Sekarang dia membocorkan umur asli suaminya…" gumam Ocho yang sekarang berkomentar seolah-olah perkelahian ini adalah acara olahraga seperti tinju atau sepak bola.

Sementara Fang yang masih dengan posisi kurang nyaman dan masih diberikan _death_ _glare_ oleh istrinya bukannya takut malah terlihat sangat tenang seolah ini merupakan hal biasa baginya. "Ying… kau mabuk" katanya datar.

"Hah? Kata siapa…" tidak kuasa menahan kantuknya akhirnya Ying pun tertidur dengan menjadikan dada bidang suaminya sebagai sandaran kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu…" lanjutnya mengigau.

Fang pun dibuat menyengir gaje dengan tingkah istrinya tersebut. Segera dia mengangkat tubuh wanita yang merupakan istrinya tersebut. Sementara Ying yang digendong ala-ala _bridal style_ pun langsung memeluk leher Fang dengan begitu erat. "Maaf ya semuanya, kami undur diri duluan. Kalian teruskan saja pestanya" pamitnya sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak menaiki anak tangga apartemen untuk menuju lantai dua.

Thorn terus menoleh pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan jahil dan berkomentar . "Wah, wah. Mereka berdua itu romantis sekali ya?"

"Dimana nya yang ku lihat selama ini mereka hanya bertengkar dan saling menghina satu sama lain" protes Blaze mencibir.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau ini masih terlalu kecil, nanti kalau sudah dewasa kau akan paham sendiri." ujar Gopal yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Blaze dan membawakan lagi beberapa potong sosis dan daging yang sudah di panggang.

Melihat suasana yang cukup hangat ini, Gempa pun jadi dibuat tersenyum karenanya. "Jaa, kalau gitu aku akan minum sedikit juga" ucapnya sambil meraih sebuah kaleng bir kecil yang terletak di sudut meja dan membukanya.

"Eh? Kak Gempa, kau minum? Tumben sekali" tegur Gopal kaget saat pria dengan mata emas tersebut sudah mulai meneguk minuman itu sedikit.

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga sudah cukup umur kali" sahut Gempa dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena mulai kepanasan.

"Nggak… masalahnya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal umur, sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa, Kak Gempa? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami sama sekali" sela Thorn. Yaya yang mendengarnya dari jauh pun segera mendekat, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini sangat menarik sekali.

"Entahlah, sudah tidak kuhitung lagi. Yang jelas aku sudah hidup lama sekali, saking lamanya bahkan aku sempat melihat Ibukota berpindah dari Kyoto ke Kobe" jawab Gempa santai.

Semua yang mendengarnya sontak tercengang dengan jawaban pria tersebut. Ibukota dipindahkan dari Kyoto ke Kobe bukannya itu kurang lebih 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Namun lamunan pun segera terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Blaze menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan selembar uang sebesar ¥100. "Kalau gitu aku bertaruh jika umur Kak Gempa itu seribu dua puluh tahun" serunya bersemangat.

Ice yang seperti tidak mau kalah pun meletakan uang dengan nominal yang sama. "Kalau aku seribu seratus"

"Oi, Oi. Jangan jadikan umur asliku sebagai bahan taruhan. Aku jadi merasa tua banget tahu" protes si dewa yang salah satu rahasianya dijadikan permainan tebak-tebakan.

"Benar tuh. Kalau Kak Gempa setua itu harusnya kita bukan memanggilnya Kakak tapi Kakek" canda Thorn ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Thorn kau ikut-ikutan juga…."

Seketika tawa mereka pun pecah karena ucapan Thorn, termasuk Yaya yang mendengarkan mereka dari kejauhan. Sungguh, pesta malam ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bisa berbincang, bercanda dan melepaskan segala penat yang dirasakan selama ini.

Tapi kemudian tawa Yaya mulai mereda, dia merogoh ke dalam kantong jaketnya yang di dalamnya terdapat _Stun gun_ miliknya. Batinnnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa waktu itu tiba-tiba saja benda itu bisa berubah menjadi pedang _saber_ , terlebih hal itu muncul karena keinginan kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Halilintar. Apa sebaiknya dia tanyakan hal ini pada Gempa?

Benar, sebaiknya dia tanyakan hal ini, dia harus tahu bagaimana cahaya itu muncul.

'Brug' sayang, tepat saat Yaya ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja orang yang ingin ditanya langsung jatuh pingsan dengan wajah menghantam meja.

"K-Kak Gempa!?" seru Thorn panik dan seketika berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dia K.O…" gumam Blaze ber- _sweat drop_ di tempat.

"Padahal belum satu kaleng" timpal Ice berkomentar.

"Apa boleh buat, terakhir kali Gempa- _sama_ minum itu seratus tahun yang lalu. Bahkan waktu itu beliau mabuk hanya dalam satu teguk" Melihat tuannya setengah pingsan Ocho pun segera berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya pulang, sambil mengalungkan tangan si pemilik ke lehernya, pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik _sapphire_ tersebut pun segera mengotong dan membantunya berdiri. "Kalau begitu kami juga undur diri duluan. Nanti aku akan turun lagi untuk membantu beres-beres." Ucapnya berpamitan. "Ayo, Gempa- _sama_ " lanjutnya lagi mengajak pria dengan bros berlambang tanah di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Hanna… Jangan pergi…" dan entah karena mabuk tiba-tiba saja Gempa malah mengigau dan memanggil nama seorang gadis, sontak Yaya pun dibuat terbelalak kaget sekaligus penasaran. Sementara Ocho dibuat nyengir gaje. "Selamat malam semuanya" sapanya terakhir kali sebelum membawa Gempa menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Yaya mendesah, sepertinya dia harus menunda niatnya untuk bertanya malam ini. Jujur, dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada _stun gun_ nya tersebut dan mungkin ada satu tambahan pertanyaan lagi. Siapa itu Hanna? Kenapa Gempa menyebut namanya dalam keadaan setengah tak sadar. Apa mungkin dia adalah gadis di masa lalunya Gempa?

 **~MA~**

Keesokan harinya, sebuah pagi yang biasa, matahari bersinar dengan terang, burung-burung berkicau, udara sejuk yang begitu menyegarkan pernapasan, dan orang-orang yang melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari. Hanya saja untuk pegawai kafe Shinwa ini bukanlah hari biasa karena hari ini tempat makan itu tutup, bukan karena semalam para pegawainya habis pesta dan tidak bisa bangun tapi karena pemiliknya Gempa harus pergi seharian keluar kota. Biasanya sih masalah ini bisa diatasi dengan Ocho yang menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara tapi karena tangan kanan kepercayaannya sekaligus _Regalia_ itu juga harus ikut jadi ya…

Termasuk Halilintar yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah _Minimarket_ untuk berhenti dan membeli minum sekaigus beristirahat setelah _jogging_ sendirianberkeliling komplek perumahan mereka yang sangat luas sebesar kebun teh tersebut sebanyak 10 kali.

Saat dia sibuk memilih-milih secara _random_ di rak-rak minuman botolan, seorang pengunjung lain masuk ke _Minimarket_ tersebut. Seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan manik mata karamel tampak menghampirinya sambil sibuk memilih-milih di rak makanan bekal di sebelahnya. Ingat kan? Yang kemarin itu loh di taman bermain.

Halilintar sempat melirik padanya selama beberapa saat dan langsung mengacuhkannya kembali sembari membawa sebuah jus botolan dari rak minuman tersebut.

"Ano saa…" hingga tiba-tiba pria itu pun menegurnya. Halilintar pun berbalik dan menoleh padanya, tentu saja dengan ekspresi dingin khas miliknya. "Yang kemarin itu maaf… Kami salah mengira kalau kau adalah target buruan kami." Lanjutnya lirih.

Halilintar tampak menghela nafas dan memutar matanya, ekspresinya menyiratkan kata-kata 'Sudah kuduga'. Sambil mengangkat bahunya dia pun menggumam pendek yang berarti 'iya'.

Pria itu pun langsung menghela nafas begitu tahu vampir di depannya itu mau memaafkan perbuatan mereka kemarin, walaupun dia juga tidak yakin itu ikhlas atau tidak. "Oh iya dan satu lagi. Soal hal yang kau tanyakan kemarin. Aku coba menyelidikinya dari berkas-berkas di organisasi kami"

Sontak Halilintar pun tersentak dengan mulut setengah terkatup saat Zero bilang sudah mencari informasi dari orang yang dicari-cari olehnya. Dia pun dengan sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Orang yang kau cari itu… Sudah tidak bekerja lagi untuk organisasi SHAMAN. Dia dikeluarkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena isu jelek yang dilakukannya. Dan nama orang itu adalah…"

Pembicaraan selanjutnya tidak terlalu jelas karena suara klakson mobil di depan toko yang begitu keras, hanya Halilintar yang berada di dalam toko dan berhadapan langsung dengan si rambut jerami lah yang bisa mendengar lanjutannya. Sontak saja raut wajah pemuda itu menengang bercampur marah begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan.

Tapi kira-kira siapakah orang yang dimaksud? Yang sudah membantai seisi desa Yamagakure dan membunuh kedua orang tua Halilintar?

.

 **TBC**

 **Istilah**

* _Senpai_ : Senior

* _Mana_ : Suatu energi/kekuatan supernatural, yaitu kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan-kekuatan yang telah dikenal manusia.

* _Genjutsu_ : Teknik Ilusi.

 **Author Note.**

 **Umm… jadi aku mau kasih tahu rahasia sedikit di balik pembuatan cerita ini.**

 **Sebenarnya waktu author ngebayangin suaranya Halilintar yang di kepalaku bukan suara Kak Tia pengisi suara Boboiboy**

 **yang muncul dalam bayanganku itu suaranya Sugiyama Noriaki pengisi suara Sasuke.**

 **Apakah ini efek samping dari nonton Boruto dan nonton ulang Naruto (LOL)**

 **Oke abaikan yang barusan di atas.**

 **.**

 **Jawab review (astaga naga authornya masih ketawa juga) *Udah woi**

 **.**

 **Kika :**

 **Alright… ^^**

 **Thanks ya buat reviewnya.**

 **.**

 **anaysianka :**

 **Sarannya sih bagus, cuman entar author jadi bingung sendiri dan mereka nggak punya musuh. Soalnya alur ceritanya, tokoh-tokohnya udah kuatur dari awal sampai ntar habis di chapter terakhir. Lagian OC nya gak sering muncul paling sekali atau dua kali dan itu pun cuma per arc aja, bahkan author usahain penggambaran karakternya itu sesederhana mungkin supaya readers bisa dapat bayangan.**

 **Maaf ya kalau terkesan maksa. Author gak ada maksud nge bentak atau semacamnya. Nggak dimasukin ke hati kan?**

 **BTW Thanks udah kasih review ya ^^**

 **.**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Okay~**

 **Hehe… Makasih**

 **Shaman ya? Kalau aslinya Shamanism,** **kepercayaan tradisional dan berkaitan dengan praktek untuk berkomunikasi dengan dunia roh. seorang praktisi shamanism dikenal dengan sebutan shaman.** **Mereka punya kemampuan**

 **1.** **berkomunikasi dengan roh**

 **2\. Menyembuhkan penyakit.**

 **3\. memanggil roh orang yang telah meninggal.  
4\. mengusir roh jahat  
5\. Membangkitkan kekuatan tersembunyi manusia dan hewan.  
6\. Menggunakan roh untuk menjadi pelindung, penolong, maupun penyampai pesan.  
7\. mengetahui masa lalu seseorang.  
** **8** **. Dll**

 **Tapi kalau disini SHAMAN itu organisasi yang bertugas mengatasi kasus-kasus yang disebabkan oleh hal-hal gaib dan mungkin beberapa anggotanya punya kemampuan kayak yang author sebutin tadi.**

 **Itu aja sih yang bisa author jawab setelah nanya ke Mbah Google.**

 **Makasih atas review, pertanyaan, dan dukungannya. Doa'in author sehat terus ya biar bisa terus ngelanjutin fic ini sampai habis. Okay, See u in next chapter^^**


	7. Revenge from The Past (Part 3)

**Chapter 6**

 **Pembalasan dari Masa lalu (part 3)**

 **.**

"Orang yang kau cari itu… Sudah tidak bekerja lagi untuk organisasi SHAMAN. Dia dikeluarkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena isu jelek yang dilakukannya. Namanya adalah Thomas Tom" Si pria berambut pirang pun menatap Halilintar yang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan ekpsresi apapun saat nama orang itu disebutkan. "Kau tidak kenal dengan nama itu?" tanyanya.

Halilintar menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah dengar apapun tentang nama itu" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan lanjut membacakan bagian tuduhan kejahatan. Pembantaian massal yang menimbulkan hilangnya suatu ras, pelanggaran Hak Asasi, pembunuhan berencana pada anak di bawah umur, bertindak di luar perintah organisasi dan melakukan penelitian ilegal. Tapi dengan semua tuduhan yang didapatkannya dia tidak bisa dijebloskan ke penjara karena tidak adanya saksi hidup maupun bukti kuat yang bisa memastikan semua kejahatannya selama ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia di keluarkan dari keorganisasian dan gelar ksatrianya pun dicabut. Dalam menjalankan aksinya dia juga menggunakan identitas palsu. Diantaranya Claudius, Bage Ge, Jonathan "

Halilintar pun tersentak tepat ketika Zero menyebut nama samaran yang terakhir milik orang bernama asli Thomas tersebut. Sontak saja raut wajah pemuda itu menengang bercampur marah begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan.

"Uhm? Kau tahu nama itu? Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya iya" selidik Zero begitu melirik wajah pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda bermanik ruby itu pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai bercerita. "Ya aku pernah dengar nama itu sekali dua kali. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah orang dari kantor pemerintahan yang bekerja untuk Ayahku. Pertengahan musim panas, tanggal 23, bulan juli, ada yang memberikan sebuah lolipop untuk adikku yang masih berumur lima tahun waktu itu. Saat itu yakin Adikku memanggilnya 'Paman John'" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Woah~ Aku kagum kau bisa mengingatnya sampai sedetil itu" komentar si rambut jerami kagum. Kalau dia tidak akan mungkin mengingat hal kecil sampai sedetil itu.

"Yah~ bisa dibilang ingatanku itu sangat tajam" sahut Halilintar agak dingin masih asik melipat tangannya.

"Ya apapun itu, melihat hanya kau dan adikmu yang selamat dari insiden tersebut sepertinya kesaksian kalian akan berguna nanti."

"Tidak, aku saja sudah cukup, nggak perlu melibatkan adikku, anak itu tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak punya lagi ingatan apapun tentang kejadian itu" tolak Halilintar sembari menggulirkan manik merah delimanya tersebut dengan tatapan sendu dan sedikit menerawang.

Zero pun menghela berat. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungimu jika mendapatkan informasi baru. Anu, bisa minta nomor handphone mu?"ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dari kantong jasnya dan menekan tombol kontak.

"+81-3XX-XXX-XXX"

Segera si pria berambut pirang pun mengetik nomor yang disebutkan oleh vampir bermanik ruby tersebut dan menyimpannya ke kontak. "Eto… Halilintar, kan?" tanyanya saat memasukkan nama untuk nomor tersebut.

Halilintar hanya menggumam yang berarti 'iya'.

"Sip" Zero pun langsung mengantongkan kembali handphone nya segera setelah berhasil menyimpan nomor tersebut. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Kami harap dengan ini bisa segera mengungkap kejahatan dan penelitian ilegal milik Thomas" lanjutnya berterima kasih pada Halilintar.

"Penelitian?"

"Ya. Setelah mengusirnya keluar dari organisasi kami berhasil menggerebeknya tengah melakukan semacam penelitian ilegal dengan menggunakan DNA yang didapatkannya dari makhluk mistis yang sudah ditanganinya selama ini. Tapi saat kami berusaha menangkapnya, dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan membawa serta semua hasil penelitiannya. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan hasil penelitiannya itu, tapi aku punya firasat itu digunakan untuk hal-hal buruk"

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu Yaya yang saat ini masih di kamar apartemennya, hanya duduk diam dan sibuk memandangi _Stun gun_ nya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan tatapan serius sekaligus penuh tanya. Dia masih penasaran kenapa cahaya seperti pedang saber itu bisa muncul dari benda itu. Karena kemarin malam saat dia mencobanya lagi benda itu tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa selain sengatan listrik bertekanan tinggi, layaknya alat kejut listrik biasa.

Sialnya saat ingin bertanya pada si pemberi barang, orangnya sudah keduluan berangkat ke stasiun untuk menuju Kyoto. Apa dia telepon saja ya?

Jadi Yaya pun segera meraih _smarthphone_ putihnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari alat kejut listrik tersebut dan mulai membuka daftar log untuk menelpon Gempa. Handphone nya yang ada di seberang sana pun mulai berdering dan ada yang mengangkatnya.

" _Halo."_

Yaya tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang menyahut, tidak salah lagi ini memang suara Gempa. "Halo, Kak Gempa" sapa gadis itu.

" _Iya Yaya, ada apa?"_

"Anu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Ini soal _stun gun_ pemberian Kakak"

" _Kenapa? Ada apa dengan stun gun nya? Rusak?"_

"Ti-Tidak, _stun gun_ nya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kemarin tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya seperti laser berwarna merah muda. Apa Kak Gempa tahu soal ini?"

" _Maksudmu stun gun itu berubah jadi semacam pedang seperti di seri-seri film star war?"_

"Iya semacam itu!"

" _Aneh sekali, kenapa bisa begitu ya? Aku pikir itu hanya stun gun biasa tidak ada fitur semacam itu di dalamnya."_

"Eh? Kak Gempa juga nggak tahu!? Sama sekali!?" seru Yaya agak kaget.

" _Iya, aku tidak tahu. Dan juga aku sedang di perjalanan dengan kereta, setelah ini pun aku akan sibuk. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja kuperiksa dan juga jangan hubungi aku dulu setelah ini ya, Yaya?"_

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kak Gempa!"

" _Ada apa lagi? Tadi kan kubilang aku sibuk, tolonglah aku tidak bisa hanya mengurusimu terus Yaya"_

Sontak ekspresi Yaya pun berubah menjadi cemberut. "Kak Gempa… kau ini benar-benar dewa?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Gempa terdengar membuang nafas panjang dari seberang telpon sana. "Kenapa, kau tidak percaya?" dan tiba-tiba saja orangnya sudah ada di dalam kamar apartemen tepat di belakang Yaya, masih memegang ponselnya. Yaya pun sontak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria dengan sorot mata keemasan yang juga sedang menatapnya balik, sambil menutup panggilan tersebut.

"Benar-benar. Padahal aku sedang duduk nyaman di kelas VIP, tidak bisakah aku bersantai sebentar. Ocho pasti bingung sekali aku tiba-tiba hilang seperti itu" gerutu Gempa sembari melangkah menuju meja kotak dengan kaki-kaki rendah tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Sementara Yaya menatapnya bingung ' _cepat sekali berpindah tempatnya_ ' batinnya heran.

"Kalau masalah _stun gun_ ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Yaya. Kalau kau penasaran nanti akan kutanyakan pada pembuatnya langsung, tapi bukan sekarang" jawab Gempa mendesah berat sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya gadis berambut coklat tersebut penasaran. Dia pikir Gempa lah yang membuatnya, karena secara pria itu Dewa.

"Adikku Sanoo." jawab Gempa singkat.

"Eh Kak Gempa, kau punya adik?" Yaya pun mulai menanyakan hal lain, keluar dari topik awal karena kaget.

"Begitulah. Kami tiga bersaudara dan aku anak tengah." Jawab Gempa tenang.

"Tidak kusangka Dewa bisa bersaudara juga" komentar gadis itu. "Lalu anak pertama siapa?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya.

"Ah itu–"

Sayangnya ucapan Gempa harus terputus karena SMS dari Ocho yang mencari pria bermanik emas tersebut kemana-mana dengan sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kereta. Gempa pun segera membalas dengan mengatakan jika dia sudah sampai duluan jadi tangan kanannya itu cukup menyusul dia saja.

"Sudah ya? Sampai nanti Yaya, aku pergi dulu" Gempa pun berdiri dan melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu depan. Lalu mendorong benda yang terbuat dari besi itu menuju ke arah luar.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kak Gempa!" sontak Yaya pun mengejarnya sambil membawa _stun gun_ tersebut dan langsung mendorong pintu itu sebelum benar-benar tertutup seutuhnya. "Kalau begitu setidaknya di periksa saja dulu sebentar!" pintanya lagi setelah berhasil melewati pintu tersebut.

Sontak Gempa pun menatap gadis itu dengan cengo. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di luar pintu tersebut berubah, bukan lagi teras apartemen yang biasa dilihat oleh Yaya. Memang mereka keluar dari pintu kamar apartemen Yaya tapi entah bagaimana sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah rumah penduduk dengan nuansa klasik jepang juga jalan-jalan batako, karena sekarang sedang musim semi makanya terlihat banyak sisa-sisa kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di jalan.

Seolah mereka baru saja berpindah ke tempat lain dan pintu tadi sebagai perantaranya.

"Kau… kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Gempa seraya mengerjap kebingungan.

"Eh? Aku mengikutimu dari belakang" jawab Yaya polos.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan. Bagaimana caranya kau melewati pintu itu?" ralat Gempa sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menunjuk pintu yang barusan di lewati oleh mereka.

Yaya pun menoleh pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut lalu kembali menoleh pada Gempa. "Aku mendorongnya. Seperti ini" ujarnya memperagakan ulang bagaimana dia membuka pintu mulai dari memutar kenop sampai mendorongnya ke arah luar. "Tee… Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita ada dimana? Dari pemandangannya sepertinya ini masih di Jepang" setelah beberapa saat barulah gadis itu sadar jika mereka sudah berpindah ke tempat lain dia pun mulai celingukan kesana-kemari menerka-nerka keberadaan mereka.

"Kita di Kyoto…" jawab Gempa agak lesu dan tampak masih tertegun.

"Eh, Benarkah!? Oh iya benar!" awalnya Yaya tidak percaya tapi setelah melihat Kyoto Tower dari kejauhan barulah dia yakin kalau mereka memang ada di kota seribu kuil tersebut. Bayangkan saja jarak dari Tokyo ke Kyoto yang biasanya di tempuh 3 jam dengan kereta api bisa dipersingkat hanya dengan kurang dari satu detik dengan teleportasi milik Gempa.

Sementara gadis di depannya terlihat senang, Gempa malah menepuk jidatnya dengan lesu. Sepertinya Yaya memang bukan manusia biasa, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa melewati _gate_ miliknya dan berada di sini sekarang. Secara yang bisa lewat itu hanya makhluk-makhluk kasat mata seperti dewa atau semacamnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Tadi kau minta aku memeriksanya bukan, bisa kemarikan sebentar? _stun gun_ nya." Pasrah, Gempa memilih menuruti permintaan Yaya. Gadis itu pun dengan sukarela menyerahkan alat kejut elektriknya tersebut. Gempa pun menyalakannya, sama layaknya _stun gun_ biasa, benda itu pun mengeluarkan arus listrik pada kepala senternya. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi malah membuat pria beriris kuning keemasan itu penasaran. Mungkinkah?

Lalu dia pun mencoba mengalirkan energinya ke tongkat tersebut dan hasilnya benda itu pun mengeluarkan pedang laser, persis seperti milik Yaya hanya saja saat Gempa yang memegangnya warna _saber_ nya menjadi kuning keemasan. Yaya sampai tertegun saat melihatnya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Benda ini bisa mengubah aliran _Mana_ menjadi bentuk senjata." Gumamnya berkomentar sembari memasang pose berpikir dengan menempelkan satu tangan ke dagu. "Kalau misalnya ku alirkan energi lebih banyak…"

Seperti yang diduga laser pada pedang itu pun semakin membesar saat pria itu menyuplai lebih banyak energi supernatural pada benda tersebut dan membuat Yaya semakin kaget bukan kepalang. Bukan karena melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada pedang _saber_ itu tapi saat melihat wajah Gempa yang anteng-anteng saja dan terlihat begitu mudah mengendalikan benda itu sesuka hatinya.

Begitu selesai Gempa pun segera mengembalikan benda itu ke bentuk semula dan mengembalikannya pada empunya sekarang yang masih terlihat ber _jaw drop_ di tempat "Nah, jaga baik-baik ya? Sepertinya kau sudah tahu kan cara kerjanya jadi tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan. Dengan begini sudah puas kan?"

"Tidak, aku masih nggak paham" jawab Yaya singkat dan padat, hingga Gempa pun sukses kembali menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kau memang perlu bimbingan untuk urusan seperti ini" pria itu pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya tampak mulai mengetik sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi Kak. Hanna itu siapa?" Sontak yang ditanya pun tersentak, dan menoleh pada Yaya. "Kemarin saat Kak Gempa tertidur karena mabuk Kakak sempat menyebut nama–"

"Bukan siapa-siapa dan itu bukan urusanmu" potong Gempa secepat kilat. Seolah-olah ada yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Tapi…"

"Oke, oke. Sudah cukup pertanyaannya. Oh iya Yaya, bisakah kau berdiri disana sebentar saja" kata pria itu lagi menyela dan meminta gadis di depannya untuk diam di tempatnya berdiri. Entah untuk apa dia langsung mengarahkan kamera belakang ponselnya pada Yaya dan mundur teratur hingga layar ponselnya secara pas menampilkan keseluruhan tubuh Yaya.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin memotretku?" tanya Yaya kaget sembari merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Sudahlah. Siap, tu, wa, cheese!"

.

CEKREK

.

Gempa pun menekan tombol kameranya dan seketika gadis di depannya barusan lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

Sementara itu Yaya pun tampak kebingungan begitu melihat dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Lantai kayu, pintu besi dan tembok bercat kuning kalem serta plafon rumah berwarna putih bukannya ini kamar apartemennya ya? Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan memproses informasi yang masuk ke kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya dia pun sadar jika ternyata pria dengan mata keemasan itu menteleportnya ke rumahnya menggunakan perantara kamera ponselnya. Tepatnya persis di belakang pintu apartemen Yaya yang merupakan tempat terakhir sebelum dia mengekor Gempa sampai ke Kyoto

"Tee? KAK GEMPA!"

.

Ting…tong…

.

Selagi Yaya masih kesal dengan ulah Gempa, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan bel pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu pun segera membukakan pintunya dan menemukan sosok remaja bertubuh kecil bermata biru laut dengan jaket abu-abu khas sedang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu.

"Oh, Ice. Ada perlu apa?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sebahu tersebut.

"Kak Gempa barusan mengirimkan pesan chatpadaku. Dia memintaku menemui Nee-san, katanya aku disuruh untuk melatihmu" jelas bocah dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Yaya mengerjap sejenak. Dia ingat sekarang, beberapa saat sebelum mengirimnya pulang Gempa memang sempat seperti mengetik di s _martphone_ nya itu, jadi itu pesan chat untuk Ice tentang hal ini ya?

"Jadi bagaimana?" pertanyaan Ice pun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Yaya. "Mau latihan sekarang?" sambungnya lagi.

"Uhh… O–Oke, tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu." Jawab Yaya tergagap, dengan tergesa-gesa dia berniat menutup pintunya untuk menukar bajunya tersebut, jika saja Ice tidak mencegatnya.

"Pakai kaos dan _training_ begitu sudah cukup kok. Lagian kita nggak bakal kemana-mana" cegat bocah itu datar.

"Eh?" Yaya pun hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti maksud ucapan anak laki-laki berwajah teduh tersebut.

 **~MA~**

Jadi setelah Yaya mengunci pintu kamarnya mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah menuju halaman apartemen mereka. Ice nampak berjalan santai, begitu kakinya sampai menapak di tanah bocah itu langsung berbelok memutari tangga menuju satu-satunya pintu yang terdapat di lantai satu gedung apartemen tersebut. Berbeda dengan pintu lain di apartemen tersebut yang di cat berwarna-warni, pintu tersebut polos berwarna abu-abu.

Sementara Yaya yang sejak tadi mengiringi Ice hanya menatap bingung pada pintu tersebut. _'Tempat apa ini?'_ pikirnya. Dan tak lama Ice pun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya lalu memasukan salah satunya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Setelahnya bocah itu pun memutar kenopnya dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Yaya mencoba mengintip sedikit ke dalam dan menemukan sebuah ruangan besar dengan cahaya yang agak remang, Dilihat dari kondisinya tidak mungkin ada orang yang tinggal di sini.

"Nah" hingga tiba-tiba saja Ice menegurnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci dan membuyarkan perhatian gadis tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kunci ruangan ini untuk Nee-san, masing-masing penghuni apartemen memilikinya. Aku lupa memberikannya, maaf ya?" jelas Ice.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Yaya lagi sembari mengambil kunci tersebut dari genggaman Ice.

"Apa lagi, ya berlatih lah" jawab Ice datar.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah masuk saja dulu. Nee-san akan segera tahu nanti" celetuk bocah itu, mendorong masuk si gadis berambut coklat ke dalam ruangan yang remang, gelap dan penuh jaring laba-laba di sana sini. Yaya pun melangkah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam sana, terlihatlah isi ruangan tersebut seutuhnya, mulai dari bersak-sak karung biji kopi mentah sampai peralatan panggangan kemarin. Dapat disimpulkan tempat ini sebenarnya adalah gudang. Tapi karena inilah Yaya semakin tidak mengerti, masa iya mereka berlatih di tempat yang gelap dan sumpek seperti itu.

Selagi gadis itu memperhatikan dengan seksama, tiba-tiba saja kondisi ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya sekedar remang berubah menjadi gelap total hingga tidak terlihat apapun lagi karena pintunya di tutup bahkan di kunci oleh bocah di belakangnya. Sontak Yaya pun tersentak dengan nafas tercekat, sambil menelan ludah dia memutar kepalanya. "Ice?" panggilnya pada bocah itu pelan. Sejenak pikiran buruk pun melandanya, bagaimana jika dia hanya dikerjai dan dikunci di dalam sana.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melandanya mendadak tangannya digenggam oleh tangan sedingin es yang begitu menyejukkan. Yaya pun dibuat kembali tersentak dengan nafas tercekat, tapi segera mereda saat melihat menyadari siapa yang tengah menyentuhnya. Kedua bola mata yang berwarna biru sebiru lautan itu nampak bersinar dan menatapnya di dalam gelap, walaupun kelihatan aneh tapi entah kenapa saat melihatnya segala pikiran buruk dan rasa takut yang menghantui gadis itu menghilang bak di telan kegelapan.

"Ikut aku" perintah bocah itu singkat. "Oh. Hati-hati di depan Nee-san ada sarang laba-laba" tambahnya memperingatkan.

Dengan lembut Ice pun menyeret Yaya untuk terus maju menyusuri ke dalam gudang dan terkadang memberikan peringatan serta arahan saat gadis itu hampir menginjak, menabrak atau menyentuh sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tidak heran, dengan sepasang penglihatan seekor kucing serta statusnya sebagai makhluk malam, tidak sulit bagi bocah yang hampir berusia 16 tahun tersebut untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir gudang ini cukup luas juga, sejak tadi mereka berjalan ujungnya pun tidak kelihatan. Ya, kalau dipikir dengan logika masuk akal juga jika dilihat dari bentuk dan luas bangunan tersebut, coba ingat lagi di atas alias lantai duanya kan ada tujuh kamar yang lumayan luas dan itu belum di hitung lebar teras depannya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah tembok yang terbuat dari kayu di sana ada sebuah pintu lagi yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Ice yang sejak tadi memimpin di depan pun menghentikan langkah untuk membuka grendel yang digunakan sebagai pengunci dan mendorong pintu itu ke arah dalam. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan lain di dalamnya. Bocah itu pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Yaya dan masuk ke dalam untuk menekan knop lampu.

Lampu yang menyala membuat pandangan Yaya sedikit silau karena lumayan lama berada di ruangan gelap, saat matanya sudah mulai beradaptasi barulah dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa buah matras, ada samsak tinju yang masih tergantung di sana, barbel, beberapa buah _bulls eye_ dan tiang untuk latihan memukul bahkan berbagai senjata seperti pedang, _katana_ , pistol, senapan laras panjang, bahkan _shuriken_ pun ada terpajang di salah satu dindingnya.

Dan disana tidak main-main luasnya, mungkin ¾ bagian gudang ini hanya di pakai untuk ruangan ini saja.

"Oke kita langsung saja." Ice terlihat melepaskan jaket abu-abu miliknya hingga hanya menyisakan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang sedang di pakainya dan berjalan menuju matras panjang yang ada di sana."Ngomong-ngomong Nee-san pernah bela diri sebelumnya? Tanyanya lagi sembari melemparkan jaket kesayangannya itu ke bangku lipat yang terdapat di ujung matras tersebut.

"Waktu SMA. Aku pernah ikut Taekwondo beberapa kali" jawab Yaya jujur sembari melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti ke atas matras dan memasang posisi berdiri berhadapan dengan Ice.

"Baguslah. Kalau gitu serang aku" kata bocah bermanik aquamarine itu dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Eh?" Yaya jelas kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Ice memintanya menyerang. "Tunggu Ice. Bukankah kita hanya akan berlatih mengalirkan ma apa itu namanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" protes gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau yang itu nanti dulu, pertama-tama kita harus membiasakan tubuh Nee-san. Aku yakin sekali kalau tubuhmu pasti sudah melemah karena sudah jarang olahraga, dengan keadaan seperti itu Nee-san akan cepat lelah jika menggunakan _mana._ Kalau dipaksakan… kau bisa mati" jelas Ice dan membuat Yaya menelan ludah.

Gadis itu pun membuang nafas berat setelah mendengar penjelasan bocah tersebut. "Apa boleh buat." desahnya pasrah. "Maafkan aku ya, Ice!" lalu tanpa pikir panjang Yaya pun langsung berlari kencang ke arah bocah bermanik biru tersebut sembari mengarahkan bogemnya. Dan…

.

BRUK!

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yaya sudah berlutut lemas di atas matras dengan nafas tersengal juga keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahi dan sekitar tenguknya. Sementara Ice di belakangnya hanya berdiri diam memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi. Padahal belum semenit semenjak anak laki-laki itu menyuruh untuk menghajarnya. Memang dulu Yaya pernah menjadi salah satu atlet Taekwondo di sekolahnya tapi itu sudah lama sekali, sudah dua tahun dia berhenti karena sibuk bekerja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ice pun mendekatinya dan berjongkok. "Payah…" komentarnya datar.

Yaya pun dibuat shock seketika. Kalau ini anime mungkin sekarang akan ada sebuah tanda panah bertuliskan kata 'payah' yang langsung menancap di kepalanya.

"Maaf aja ya! Aku ini cuma manusia biasa!" cerocosnya kesal karena kata-kata nyelekit dari bocah tersebut.

"Nee-san yakin? kalau Nee-san cuman manusia biasa? Kalau begitu kenapa Kak Gempa memintaku untuk melatihmu?" tanya Ice sembari memangku dagunya.

Gadis itu pun sontak memutar kepalanya dan mentatap bingung saat Ice menanyakan hal tersebut. "Heh?"

"Dari penglihatanku Nee-san memiliki aura yang mirip dengan Kak Gempa. Bahkan kekuatannya pun sangat besar, mungkin dengan energi sebesar itu Nee-san sanggup menghancurkan satu kota–tidak satu alam siluman mungkin"

Sontak saja Yaya langsung memucat dan hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar hal tersebut, memang Gempa pernah bilang ini sebelumnya, jika dia mengeluarkan energi yang setara dengan Dewa. Jujur, dia tidak pernah menyadari potensinya tersebut. Yang berarti juga kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu bisa-bisa akan banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya.

Segera gadis itu pun mengangguk dan membulatkan tekad. "Ice. Ayo kita teruskan latihan ini!" katanya pada bocah tersebut

Ice menutup matanya dan tersenyum, dia sudah menduga Yaya pasti akan mengatakan itu. "Baiklah"

Dan selanjutnya mereka pun mengulang kegiatan yang sama hingga berkali-kali.

 **~MA~**

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang diduga sekujur tubuh gadis berkerudung itu langsung nyeri. Belum lagi harus melayani pelanggan kafe yang jumlahnya membludak setelah didiamkan selama satu hari mereka tutup kemarin, beruntung sekarang sudah tidak banyak lagi orang yang datang. Sembari memijit-mijit sendiri bahunya yang pegal mata gadis itu tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan di dekat bar kafe tersebut.

Benar juga, hari ini Fang datang ke kafe karena cuti dan menggantikan posisi Gempa yang belum pulang dari kyoto sejak kemarin. Dia tampak sibuk berdiskusi dengan beberapa _waiters_ laki-laki dan juga dua bocah SMA yang terlihat masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Yaya yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan perlahan mendekat dan mencoba sedikit menguping.

"Oh? Hai Yaya!" Hingga tiba-tiba sapaan ceria khas dari Thorn pun membuatnya tersentak dan membuat buyar diskusi mereka.

"Ah Hai…" Yaya pun segera membalas sapaan tersebut. "Semuanya sedang membahas apa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kami sedang membahas misi untuk malam ini" dengan polosnya dan begitu bersemangat Thorn langsung membocorkan rencana para laki-laki tersebut."Malam ini kami akan berburu siluman! Yaya mau ikut!?~" seolah tidak ada rem nya dia terus bercerita dengan begitu semangat, beruntung saat itu tidak ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Eh Boleh nih?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau ajak dia!?" tentu saja Fang pun dibuat kesal dengan kejujuran Thorn tersebut. Mereka sengaja bisik-bisik seperti ini supaya tidak kedengaran para wanita. "Lagipula kita belum tentu akan memburu siluman, kita cuma memeriksa tempat yang di laporkan mendapat gangguan saja." tambahnya.

"Benar itu, ini kerjaan cowok. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa bahaya, mending cewek nggak usah ikut-ikutan deh" timpal Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya meminta gadis itu tidak ikut campur. Tapi entah kenapa kesannya seperti mengusir dan sukses membuat Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya dan sedikit menggerutu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Ying sudah berada di dekat mereka sambil berdeham untuk menegur. Dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan para laki-laki yang seolah seperti meremehkan para perempuan, secara sebagai perempuan Ying itu termasuk kuat lo.

"Y–Ying…" Fang pun langsung dibuat gegalapan dengan aura mengerikan di sekitar istrinya tersebut

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat kalian yang seolah mengatakan jika kami para perempuan ini lemah." Kata wanita tersebut.

"Tapi Ying… Misi kali ini sangat berbahaya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan muncul" protes suaminya agak ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kalian memang laki-laki. Bawa Yaya ikut dan pastikan kalian melindunginya. Kalau kulihat dia pulang dengan sedikit saja goresan di tubuhnya… Ku jamin kalian akan membeku selama seminggu" ancam wanita bermanik saphire tersebut dengan senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Sontak mereka semua minus Thorn langsung memucat dan dengan secepat kilat mereka pun langsung berjongkok ke lantai membentuk lingkaran sambil saling mengaitkan bahu masing-masing dan mulai berdiskusi dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Bagaimana ini, kalau kita tidak mengajaknya bisa-bisa Kak Ying akan membekukan kita selama seminggu" ujar Halilintar.

"Tapi kalau Nee-san kenapa-napa gimana? Aku gak mau kejebak di dalam peti mati terbuat dari es dan kena flu untuk seminggu ke depannya" timpal Blaze lagi.

"Cuma kena flu doang gak sampai mati kok" komentar Ice datar.

"Siapa bilang? Dibekukan oleh Ying bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada mati. Yah, kalau aku sih sudah sering kena azabnya itu" ucap Fang yang dilanjutkan dengan senyuman bangga sembari memangku dagunya.

"Kalau gini sih namanya maju kena mundur juga kena" komentar Halilintar lagi.

Tapi kelihatan mereka berbisik dengan suara yang agak keras, bahkan Yaya pun bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bahas. "Anu… Kedengaran tahu…" tegurnya dengan sebuah _sweat drop_ besar di kepalanya. Tapi kelihatannya tidak terlalu dipedulikan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, padahal dia belum bilang mau ikut atau tidak. Dia juga tidak minta, tapi para tetangga itu langsung saja menarik kesimpulan dan melibatkannya dalam hal ini. Apa boleh buat, memang para tetangganya itu agak aneh. Bahkan dari awal mereka ketemu, dia sudah melihat tingkah absurd mereka. **(Ingat kan Chapter 2, waktu Yaya kenalan dengan tetangganya)**

 **~MA~**

 _Di suatu tempat yang jauh di dalam hutan larangan, tepatnya di tepi sebuah sungai di kaki gunung dengan aliran air yang begitu jernih dan penuh batu-batu besar, sedang terjadi hal buruk yang terjadi._

 _Disana tampak ada seorang anak kecil sedang memasang wajah ketakutan dan hanya bisa duduk lemas menatap apa yang ada di depannya, seorang pria tua dengan kepala penuh uban. Di tangannya kanannya yang terangkat tersebut terdapat sebilah pedang panjang yang digunakan untuk menusuk tubuh anak kecil yang lebih kecil dari anak yang satunya lagi dan tengah terkulai lemas dengan tangan serta kaki yang sudah tidak lengkap._

 _Pria itu menyeringai menatap bocah bermanik merah di depannya dan membuat sepasang mata itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan._

"..tar… Halilintar. Halilintar!" hingga tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan pun menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Sontak si pemilik nama pun tersentak. "Akhir-akhir kau sering melamun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Uh.. uhm…" jawab Halilintar agak ragu, tapi dengan arti 'iya'.

Jujur sebenarnya Yaya agak khawatir, tapi dia mencoba untuk menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah maju. Saat ini pukul 8.30 malam, mereka sudah jauh berjalan menerobos hutan dan padang ilalang untuk menuju ke lokasi yang ditentukan sambil berjalan beriringan melalui jalan setapak kecil dengan Fang memimpin di depan. Sementara Yaya yang berada di belakang hanya mengiringi kemana para rombongan laki-laki itu berjalan dengan santai dan terlihat tidak kesulitan menyusuri hutan ilalang yang begitu sunyi dan gelap, bahkan tanpa menabrak maupun tersangkut akar-akar pohon dan sisa-sisa tunggu yang mencuat dari tanah meskipun tanpa bantuan alat penerangan.

Ya tidak mengherankan melihat memiliki mata yang mampu melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Anu… Kak Fang!" tegur gadis itu pada pria dewasa di depannya.

"Hm?" pria bersurai ungu itu pun sontak menoleh dan menyahutnya.

"Sebenarnya misi kali ini apa? Rasanya kita sudah jauh sekali masuk ke dalam hutan." Lanjut gadis itu bertanya.

Fang pun kembali menorehkan pandangannya ke depan dan menjawab pertanyaan Yaya. "Misi kali ini muncul dari permintaan seorang gadis yang mendapatkan warisan rumah dari kakeknya. Tapi rumah itu sudah lama tidak diurus karena letaknya yang begitu jauh dari pinggir kota jadi gadis itu pun berniat untuk merenovasinya, Ya gadis yang sangat baik. Sayangnya dia mendapat kesulitan saat akan merenovasi rumah tersebut, karena setiap saat pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, seperti mobil muatan material yang tiba-tiba saja terbalik atau pekerja yang terkena penyakit misterius saat berurusan dengan bagian bangunan tersebut. Kami curiga jika ada sesuatu yang bersarang di sana, karena itulah malam ini kita datang untuk memeriksanya kalau bisa sekalian melakukan pembersihan."

Yaya pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Fang tersebut, seperti dia sudah cukup mengerti sekarang. Kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Halilintar di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Halilintar. Blaze kenapa jadi tidak bisa ikut malam ini?" tanyanya.

Halilintar pun menoleh. "Anak itu kena demam. Sepertinya karena mau naik bujang" jawabnya singkat.

Dan membuat Yaya bingung karena tidak paham. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Hora, kau tahu kan? Kayak beberapa anak kecil waktu mau tumbuh gigi" tambah Halilintar lagi.

Segera Yaya pun mengangguk paham "Oh~ Seperti bayi saja" komentar gadis berkerudung pink khas itu.

"Ya, kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang vampir kira-kira dia masih bisa disebut sebagai bayi" timpal pemuda bermata ruby tersebut.

"Berarti Halilintar juga sama dong. Kau kan masih delapan belas tahun" sontak ucapan Yaya pun membuat Halilintar terdiam sejenak.

"Ya sepertinya kau ada benarnya" tapi bukannya marah dia justru mengiyakan saja komentar Yaya yang terkesan menyindir tersebut.

"Psst… kalian berdua jangan berisik…" desis Fang menegur dua muda-mudi di barisan paling belakang tersebut. Sontak mereka berdua pun segera bungkam, tapi bukan hanya mereka Thorn dan Ice yang ada di depan pun entah kenapa juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi mereka segera paham saat melihat apa yang berada di depan mereka. Sebuah rumah besar tua berlantai tiga dengan gaya klasik, meskipun antik tempat itu tampak terbengkalai dan tidak terawat terlihat dari cat-cat temboknya yang sudah terkelupas belum lagi kaca-kaca yang pecah dan tulisan-tulisan vandalisme hasil tangan-tangan usil yang pernah datang kesini. Pagar besi yang mengeilinginya pun tampak sudah berkarat dan ditempeli oleh kerak. Tapi walaupun bobrok tempat ini menyuguhkan sebuah pemandangan kota dari ketinggian yang begitu indah karena letaknya yang berada di puncak bukit. Dengan keadaan begini tidak mengherankan jika si pewaris ingin merenovasinya.

"Ini ya tempatnya?" gumam Halilintar memandangi rumah tersebut secara detil.

"Yup. Kau lihat sendiri kan truk muatan yang terbalik masih ada. Dengar saat di dalam nanti jangan bertindak gegabah dan ikuti aba-abaku" sahut Fang.

Selagi mereka berdiskusi Yaya menoleh ke arah lain dan tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah jalanan mulus tak beraspal yang sangat lebar hingga cukup di lewati oleh dua buah truk sepertinya hasil dari penebangan hutan. Lalu gadis itu pun kembali menoleh pada ketua regu mereka tersebut. "Kak Fang" tegurnya.

"Uhm?" Fang pun segera menoleh pada Yaya.

"Ada jalanan di sini" tunjuk gadis itu pada jalanan lebar tersebut.

"Aku tahu kok" jawab pria bersurai ungu itu santai.

"Terus ngapain tadi kita repot-repot nerobos hutan segala!?" bentak Yaya.

Thorn yang mendengar Yaya mulai membentak dan sedari tadi hanya diam pun langsung menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini nggak paham ya, Yaya? Dalam menjalankan misi kali ini kita harus bergerak secara hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga disini" dan menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Hah? Aku kurang paham, tapi maksudnya kita ngelakuin ini diam-diam tanpa izin gitu!?" komentar gadis itu.

"Bisa dibilang gitu" sahut Halilintar.

"JADI CERITANYA KITA NYUSUP KE RUMAH ORANG KAYAK PERAMPOK GITU!?"

"Bukan. Kita nggak menyusup dan kita nggak mencuri apa-apa. Kita cuma masuk nggak bilang-bilang!" tegas Fang.

"ITU SAMA AJA!"

"Tapi dari rumor yang kudengar, Kakek buyut si gadis menyembunyikan harta karun yang sangat banyak dan dikubur di bawah rumah itu. Kalau kita gali…" gumam Halilintar sembari memangku dagunya.

"AH~ AKU NGGAK TAHU LAGI DAH MAU NGOMONG APA!"

 **~MA~**

Kembali fokus ke misi awal. Jadi setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tersebut dengan melompati pagar, mereka berlima pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah besar tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai di teras rumah tersebut, beruntung tidak ada pintu yang menghalangi di depannya jadi mereka pun bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam. Tapi masalah muncul saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan di dalam bangunan tersebut, ada sebuah pintu besar yang menghalangi dan lebih parahnya pintunya terkunci.

Sepertinya alasan ruangan itu di kunci bukan karena khawatir ada penyusup yang akan memasukinya tapi karena dari sanalah kutukan yang menghantui rumah itu berasal, terbukti dari para karyawan yang mendadak terkena penyakit aneh setelah memasukinya. Jadi pintu itu pun di tutup agar tidak ada yang mendekat dan tidak ada kutukan yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku bisa merasakan kutukan itu datang dari balik pintu ini" gumam Halilintar memandangi pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut.

"Kau juga? Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bersarang di dalam ruangan ini. Untuk memastikan lebih baik kita masuk dan memeriksanya" ujar Fang. Pria itu pun segera menarik tuas pintu tersebut, tapi karena pintu itu dikunci tentu saja tidak bisa. "Dikunci? Tapi anehnya dari dalam" gumamnya.

"Minggir…" Ice sedari tadi hanya diam pun langsung maju sambil menggeretekan buku-buku jarinya dan bersiap meninju pintu besar tersebut.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. Tahan dirimu Kucing putih kecil" Beruntung Fang sempat mencegatnya, karena kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka semua celaka melihat kondisi bangunan tua yang hampir roboh tersebut. "Kau tidak ingin membuat kita semua yang ada disini terkubur hidup-hidup oleh reruntuhan bangunan, bukan?" lanjutnya menambahkan. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi jika rumah dengan pondasi yang sudah hampir reyot tersebut terkena tumbukan tenaga seekor _Nekomata_ yang mampu mengangkat bawaan berat bahkan mungkin rumah sekalipun.

Ice yang dasarnya memang penurut hanya diam dan segera mundur teratur. Fang memperhatikannya dan kembali beralih pada pintu itu lagi. "Untuk yang ini biar aku saja yang urus" pria itu langsung merapat hingga kedua tangannya menyentuh pintu tersebut, tanduk yang terdapat di dahinya pun mencuat keluar dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu kemerahan. Seolah-olah bergerak mendorong pintu tersebut ke arah dalam, lama kelamaan tubuh Fang pun seperti tertelan ke dalam pintu hingga benar-benar berpindah ke ruangan di baliknya.

Yaya sampai dibuat tercengang ketika melihatnya. "Dia menembus dinding? Seperti hantu saja" komentarnya kagum.

"Oi, kami juga bukan manusia kali." Ketus Halilintar mengingatkan gadis tersebut.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian dari balik pintu terdengar suara grendel yang digeser dengan mudahnya. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria dengan sebuah tanduk yang masih mencuat dari dahinya. "ayo masuk" ajaknya pada yang lain.

Kemudian tanpa basi-basi mereka pun menelusuri ruangan besar penuh pilar-pilar tinggi tersebut, dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya ini adalah _ballroom_. Kali ini Ice lah yang berada di depan, dengan menggunakan indera penciumannya yang sangat tajam mereka terus maju menapaki setiap inchi dari ruangan raksasa tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai di suatu sudut yang dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba. Kalau ditanya jumlah dan bentuknya bisa dibilang tidak wajar, butuh seribu ekor lebih makhluk berkaki delapan tersebut untuk merajut benang-benang putih lengket setebal itu disana.

"Disini ya?" gumam Fang mulai curiga.

Tak lama hidung Ice pun mulai kembang-kempis karena mengendus bau yang sangat tajam. "Dia datang."

" **Ahahahahahahaha!"**

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa yang begitu melengking pun bergema di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Seketika suasana mencekam pun segera menyelimuti kelima orang tersebut, mereka pun langsung memasang ancang-ancang jika sesuatu tiba-tiba keluar. Dan tak lama si pemilik suara pun keluar dari persembunyiannya yang jauh di dalam kegelapan di antara kumpulan jaring yang sangat tebal.

Sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh dari pinggul ke atas menyerupai seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang, sedangkan bagian bawahnya adalah tubuh seekor laba-laba. Wanita cantik itu pun memberikan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan dan membuat yang menatapnya serasa di tusuk oleh aura dingin yang mencekam.

Ice pun menyipitkan matanya saat menatap makhluk tersebut. " _Jorogumo_ " gumamnya.

' _Jorogumo'_ atau secara harfiah berarti 'Laba-laba pelacur', adalah sosok siluman laba-laba raksasa dengan tubuh seorang wanita. Dikatakan, ketika ada seekor laba-laba yang sanggup menginjak usia 400 tahun, maka mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan mistis dan membesar hingga seukuran sapi dewasa. Mangsa mereka juga bukan lagi hewan kecil, tetapi manusia. Mereka akan mulai membangun sarang baru di gua, hutan-hutan, atau rumah kosong yang sudah tidak lagi ditinggali. _Mereka cerdas, licik, tak memiliki belas kasihan, dan hanya melihat manusia tidak lebih dari makanan mereka saja._

"Wah, Wah. Apa ini? Ada sekumpulan laki-laki bahkan perempuan yang berani datang ke sarangku. Apa kalian berniat untuk menjadi santapanku?" kata wanita laba-laba tersebut dengan tatapan yang begitu menggoda. "Coba kita lihat. Yang berjaket hitam itu lumayan, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu lebih enak. Walaupun aku kurang suka memakan perempuan, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu bisa meningkatkan sihirku jika aku menyantapnya" lanjutnya berceloteh.

"Maaf nona, sayangnya kami kesini bukan berniat untuk menjadi makan malammu." Sela Fang seraya mengangkat satu tangan ke udara dan sukses membuat wanita itu terdiam. "Kami kesini untuk memintamu secara baik-baik agar segera pergi dari rumah ini. Karena tempat ini akan segera di renovasi dan di diami oleh manusia" sambungnya.

"Kalian berniat mengusirku yang sudah tinggal disini selama lebih dari lima ratus tahun, kurang ajar sekali. Jika para manusia itu ingin sekali tinggal disini silahkan saja, tapi jangan salahkan kalau mereka menjadi santapanku. Sama seperti para pekerja-pekerja yang berani mengusik sarangku, aku akan menusukkan racunku ke tubuh mereka sampai mati dan melumat mereka secara perlahan" cerocos si wanita yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa yang begitu mengesalkan.

Diakui Fang, dia sangat kesal dengan tingkah wanita di depannya yang bahkan lebih mengesalkan daripada istrinya. Tapi daripada marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik hal ini diselesaikan saja dengan cara damai. "Begitu… Kami sudah menegosiasikan secara baik-baik dan begini sikapmu…" Desahnya lesu. Tak lama sebuah seringai pun tampak terlukis di antara bibirnya "Kalau begitu… Berarti kau sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensinya. Halilintar"

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, pemuda bermata ruby itu pun segera maju ke depan dan kembali menggigit jempolnya untuk menciptakan dua buah _katana_ berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari darahnya. Dan seperti kilat Halilintar pun langsung bergerak dengan cepat hingga tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang, walaupun sesekali dia akan muncul di beberapa sudut untuk menghindari jaring-jaring yang menghalanginya mendekati target sasarannya tersebut. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh si _jorogumo_ untuk mempertahankan diri dengan menembakan racun dari mulutnya. Yang mengerikan dari racun tersebut adalah cairan itu bisa melelehkan objek apapun yang disentuhnya, tapi beruntung Halilintar dengan cekatan bisa menghindarinya.

Sisi lain yang dekat dengan Yaya dan yang lain pun tidak luput terkena tembakan racun salah sasaran tersebut, sontak mereka segera menghindar secepat mungkin terlambat sedikit saja bisa-bisa kulit mereka bisa ikut meleleh terkena cairan menjijikan tersebut.

Setelah berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin akhirnya Halilintar pun sampai tepat di atas _jorogumo_ tersebut, dia pun segera bersiap mengayunkan kedua pedang.

" **Teknik pedang…"**

Dan berhasil menebas si _jorogumo_ dan membuat kedua lengan makhluk itu putus.

" **Tanpa nama!"**

Tentu saja si wanita laba-laba menjerit kesakitan begitu lengannya terpotong dan menyisakan sisa lengan yang masih mengucurkan darah segar. Sementara Halilintar yang tepat berada di belakangnya hanya menatapnya sambil memangku pedang.

"Apaan 'Teknik pedang, Tanpa nama' itu?" komentar Yaya dengan tatapa 'krik-krik' saat mendengar nama konyol yang disebutkan oleh Halilintar.

"Paling dia cuma malas memikirkan namanya" sahut Fang tak kalah aneh ekspresinya dengan Yaya. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja itu, lanjut. "Ice"

"Roger…" bocah bermanik aquamarine itu pun tanpa ragu segera mendekat pada si laba-laba raksasa yang masih tampak kesakitan. Si wanita yang mulai kesal karena sudah kehilangan anggota tubuhnya yang berharga pun menatap Ice dengan penuh kebencian di wajahnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka sebuah mulut raksasa yang selama ini tersembunyi di area perut bawahnya. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung langsung melahap bocah malang itu secara utuh.

"ICE!" seru Yaya panik.

"Tidak pa-pa" celetuk Fang dengan tatapan yang begitu tenang bahkan masih bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh Fang, tak lama setelah ditelan dengan penuh tenaga Ice langsung membuka paksa mulut raksasa makhluk tersebut dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya sampai tidak bisa tertutup lagi. Dan sukses membuat ekspresi khawatir Yaya berubah menjadi sebuah cengangan terheran-heran sekaligus kagum.

"Benar kan? Ice itu sangat kuat seperti sebuah benteng, pertahanan sulit untuk ditembus. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali" jelas Fang tersenyum bangga.

Sementara Ice yang dibicarakan hanya diam dan masih memasang _poker face_ miliknya. "Kuhancurkan kau…" dan tanpa rasa jijik dia langsung mencengkram kuat dinding-dinding mulut raksasa tersebut dan tanpa ampun langsung membanting si laba-laba ke lantai.

Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Fang untuk menyerang. Dengan satu tangan terangkat ke udara dia pun menciptakan sebuah gada raksasa penuh duri berwarna gelap segelap bayangan "Rasakan _Kanebo_ ku ini!" dan langsung menghempaskannya hingga sukses membuat si wanita laba-laba terjepit dan tidak bisa bergerak akibat ditindihi oleh senjata raksasa yang begitu berat tersebut.

Sementara itu Halilintar tengah bersiap memberikan serangan, satu tangan direntangkan ke atas. Kilat dan petir tampak bergelegar memenuhi langit-langit ruangan besar tersebut. Dan dengan satu perintah berupa kepalan tangan yang dihentakan ke bawah sebuah petir berwarna merah pun langsung jatuh dan menyambar ke arah si laba-laba raksasa. Tekanan listrik bervoltase tinggi tersebut pun sanggup membuat seekor makhluk raksasa lemas tak berdaya dengan tubuh hangus terbakar.

Selagi rekan-rekannya sibuk bertarung, Thorn tampak hanya diam di pojokan sambil menikmati sebungkus m*mogi dan asik memperhatikan yang lain bertarung tanpa mencoba ikut membantu maupun ikut campur. Oh jangan salah, tugasnya itu nanti jika si siluman benar-benar sudah dinyatakan harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

Setelah yakin si laba-laba pelacur sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, Fang pun segera menghampirnya dan berjongkok di dekatnya. "Ini sudah berakhir. Selagi masih ada kesempatan biar kutawarkan lagi, pergilah dari sini dan cari tempat lain yang lebih baik. Kalau kau mau menurut kami pasti akan membantu dan membebaskanmu" ujarnya begitu lembut.

Tapi bukannya ditanggapi baik-baik, si wanita laba-laba dengan kondisi yang sudah sangat mengenaskan itu malah ngelunjak dan melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. "Bedebah…" umpatnya seakan mengutuk pria di depannya.

"Begitu…" Fang hanya membuang nafas dan kembali berdiri, sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan lagi. "Thorn, bereskan dia" perintahnya singkat pada pemuda bermanik zamrud tersebut seraya berbalik dan menghampiri Yaya.

Seperti sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa diperintah Halilintar dan Ice pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sementara Yaya tampak kebingungan ketika Fang mendorongnya untuk keluar meninggalkan Thorn sendirian berhadapan dengan _jorogumo_ tersebut.

"Yaya-chan ayo kita juga" ajak Fang seraya memangku bahu gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Tapi Thorn gimana, kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya" protes Yaya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia" sahut Fang penuh senyuman.

Menyerah, Yaya pun hanya menurut dan mengikuti pria itu menyeretnya meninggalkan _ballroom_ tersebut. Mereka terus melangkah hingga sampai di pintu yang mereka temui pertama kalinya di bangunan ini dan segera Fang pun langsung menutup pintu tersebut dengan rapat.

Sementara itu Thorn yang masih berada di dalam hanya memperhatikan dari jauh ketika Fang menutup pintu tersebut. Begitu dirasanya sudah aman, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada si siluman yang masih terkapar lemas di bawah _kanebo_ milik Fang. Dia langsung menyeringai tajam, aura berwarna ungu kelam mulai menyelimutiya. Dan secara perlahan bayangannya mulai meluas mengikuti bertambahnya ukuran tubuhnya.

Sang _Jorogumo_ yang melihatnya pun sontak tercekat ketakutan, dan kemudian…

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Apa yang barusan!?" Yaya yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara teriakan panjang tersebut pun sontak kaget dan dengan panik mencoba mendatangi lokasi tempat Thorn berada, jika saja Halilintar tidak menghalanginya lebih dulu dengan memblokade jalannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Thorn akan baik-baik saja" ketus pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi–"

Segera ucapan Yaya pun terputus karena selaan dari Fang. "Itu benar Yaya-chan, Thorn itu bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia itu…

.

.

Sangat kejam"

Dan ucapan Fang barusan pun sukses membuat gadis itu menelan ludah secara paksa saking syoknya mendengarnya. Benarkah Thorn itu aslinya seperti itu? Kalau iya, berarti jika diibaratkan sebuah benda atau makhluk hidup lain, Thorn itu seperti sebuah bunga mawar. Cantik dengan warnanya yang beragam dan punya bau yang semerbak, tapi berduri di bagian batangnya.

Selagi Yaya memikirkannya, yang dibicarakan sejak tadi pun akhirnya muncul dengan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Karena sangat khawatir sontak saja gadis itu pun langsung menggengam erat tangan Thorn yang terbungkus _fingerless_ berwarna hitam tersebut. "Thorn, kau baik-baik saja!? Silumannya… Silumannya bagaimana!?" tanyanya panik.

Thorn hanya menatap Yaya sejenak dan kemudian beralih kepada tiga rekannya yang saat ini sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan membentuk huruf X dan menggeleng-geleng juga sedikit berdesir 'jangan kasih tahu dia yang sebenarnya'

Pemuda bermanik zamrud itu pun tersenyum pada Yaya "Sudah kulempar ke dalam goa" jawabnya polos dan membuat mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega. "Habis itu ditelan" tapi kelanjutannya lah yang membuat mereka tercekat.

"Hah?"

Tapi beruntung sepertinya Yaya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Thorn. Dan membuat ketiga buah jantung yang hampir copot tadi bisa terpasang kembali dan membuat mereka kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Maksudnya?"

Dengan cepat Fang pun kembali merangkul bahu Yaya dan mencoba mengalihkannya keluar dari pembicaraan itu. "Sudahlah tidak penting membahas itu. Hei, untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita malam ini bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan, aku yang traktir" dengan menawarkan traktiran.

"Woah, beneran? Asik…" kata Ice yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Yey, makan!" seru Thorn begitu semangat saat mendengar Fang akan mentraktir mereka semua karena sudah bekerja keras malam ini.

"Thorn bukannya kau sudah makan tadi?" celetuk Halilintar pada pemuda bermanik zamrud tersebut.

"Serangga rasanya tidak enak" sahut Thorn agak ketus.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" gerutu Yaya tidak paham apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dua pemuda yang seusia dengannya tersebut.

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan tenang, setelah melakukan pembersihan mereka pun turun dari bukit dan mencari warung makanan enak yang masih buka di jam-jam tutup tersebut. Dan setelah malam itu juga tidak terdengar rumor buruk apapun lagi tentang rumah di atas bukit tersebut. Tentu saja setelahnya rumah besar itu bisa di renovasi dan ditinggali dengan nyaman.

Tapi ini belum berakhir, masih ada masalah yang akan segera datang dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Hmm… oke. Chapter ini ahkirnya selesai, berarti kira-kira masih ada satu chapter lagi untuk Arc nya si Ninja vampir bermata ruby ini ya?**

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak ngaco kali ini. Authornya sempat sakit kemarin (Sorry) belum lagi sibuk ngurusin KRS buat semester 3.**

 **Dan untung IP semester kali kali ini lebih dari 3 jadi dapat 24 sks deh. Bersyukur banget.**

 **.**

 **Oke cukup sekarang jawab review.**

 **.**

 **anaysian :**

 **Jadi nggak apa-apa kan sarannya gak dipake? Alhamdulillah. Oke diusahain kok, author juga selalu nyoba-nyoba nyari joke nya di setiap kesempatan.**

 **Oke itu aja. Thanks udah review dan kasih semangat.**

 **.**

 **gadis misteri :**

 **inggih kdpp. Paham aja toh.**

 **Author masih di banjar, masih kuliah amn hndk ke jawa kena dulu tuntung akan disini. Insyaallah author pindah ke jawa pas meambil kuliah apoteker. Lawas lagi 4 tahunan klo. Tapi amn kawa bisa ae kna kita tetamu, dimanakah kena.**

 **Ih urang gambut kah? Amn yg disitu keluarga uln ja yg badiam. Sesekali ja kna uln biasanya ke situ. Uln rancak bulik ke pelaihari pang yg arah jalan ke takisung tuh, tahulah.**

 **Insyaallah lah. Diusahakan, amn kwa dibanyaki adegan FaYi nya. Author jen lagi memikir-mikiran jua pang.**

 **Iih ayuja, makasih banyak lah reviewnya kna pulang kita di chapter selanjutnya lah.**

 **.**

 **2254 :**

 **Okey~^^**

 **Thank buat reviewnya. See You in next chapter ya?**

 **.**

 **PetirHime:**

 **Hehe Thanks~ Jujur aja author juga suka sih adegan itu~Wkwk.**

 **Oke makasih udah review, jangan kapok mampir kesini. Wkwk.**

 **.**

 **Pw :**

 **Makasih banyak, syukur deh kalo suka ^^ Diusahain kok kemarin ngerjainnya secepat mungkin, tapi apa daya authornya tumbang di tengah jalan. Sorry banget :'(**

 **Oke makasih udah review. Nanti mampir kesini lagi ya?~ See you^^**


	8. Revenge from The Past (Last)

**Uhum… Sebelum membaca chapter ini harap kokoro disiapkan.**

 **Jangan sampai baper karena ada beberapa fan service yang bertebaran disini.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Pembalasan dari Masa Lalu (Last Part)**

 **.**

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan tenang, setelah melakukan pembersihan Fang dan yang lain turun dari bukit dan mencari warung makanan enak yang masih buka di jam-jam tutup tersebut. Dan keesokan harinya, sabtu pagi yang cukup cerah walaupun terasa agak dingin karena kabut yang masih mengitari kota membawa uap-uap air turun ke permukaan tanah.

Sementara itu di kamar nomor 3 apartemen Shinwa, si pemilik kamar yang lebih tua tampak sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sejak tadi dan baru saja kembali dari dapur. Lalu dia pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan menghampiri adiknya yang masih tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya dan langsung menempelkan tangannya pada dahi bocah tersebut.

"Untunglah… sepertinya panasnya sudah turun" gumamnya menghela nafas lega. Sembari menurunkan tangannya kemudian dia pun mencoba membangunkan anak tersebut. "Blaze…"

"Ughh…" bocah itu melenguh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh si kakak.

"Bangunlah, tadi Kakak membuatkanmu bubur. Cepat makan biar perutmu nggak kosong" kata Halilintar dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gumaman malas oleh Blaze.

Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas. "Habis ini aku mau ke Minimarket sebentar. Apa kau mau sesuatu?"

Blaze menggeleng. Dia sedang tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini padahal biasanya pas lagi sehat ngebet banget minta dibeliin es krim atau coklat. Namanya juga orang sakit pasti mau apa aja juga nggak bakalan enak ya?

Dan Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan sikap rewel adiknya yang bukan hanya muncul saat sedang sakit ini saja. "Kalau makan siang nanti mau apa?" tanyanya penuh kesabaran.

"Terserah _Aniki_ aja" jawab Blaze dengan suara yang agak serak.

Halilintar pun kembali dibuat kembali menghela nafas berat. Dengan pasrah dia pun segera berdiri kembali untuk mengambil dompet yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar di sudut kamar tersebut dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Biasanya di udara sedingin ini orang-orang akan menjadi malas untuk keluar rumah. Jangankan keluar, untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi saja pun rasanya enggan, benar bukan?

Seperti sepasang suami istri dari kamar nomor 7 berpintu ungu apartemen Shinwa ini misalnya. Saat ini jam di rumah mereka sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30, yang namanya suami-istri pasti tidak haram hukumnya tidur seranjang. Oke kembali ke intinya, jadi karena hari sudah pagi dan jam weker yang berbunyi pun membuat si istri secara otomatis bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, wanita berambut hitam lebat itu pun membuka kedua matanya, menekan tombol pada jam dan meregangkan tubuhnya untuk mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa sebanyak-banyak.

Sementara di sampingnya suaminya masih nampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang begitu damai, Ying menatap padanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada yang memegangi dan menarik tangannya hingga membuat wanita itu menjerit kaget dan melenguh ketika merasakan punggungnya mendarat kembali di atas tempat tidur empuk beralaskan kain putih tersebut.

Yang lebih membuatnya kaget tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan erat milik seorang pria yang merupakan suaminya. Ying pun menatap wajah si laki-laki berambut raven acak-acak tersebut dengan wajah memerah. "F–Fang…"

"Uhm…" Fang menyahut tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, walaupun di bibirnya tampak tersungging sebuah senyuman damai tanda jika dia memang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Aku mau mandi…" keluh Ying merasa sesak dengan pelukan erat suaminya tersebut.

"Sebentar saja~" tolak Fang manja. Dan bukannya melepaskan Ying dia malah mendekap istrinya tersebut semakin erat hingga kepala wanita itu semakin tenggelam dan menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Ini sudah pagi~" protes Ying lagi saat merasa semakin dirinya kepanasan dan mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Emang kenapa ini kan hari sabtu, lagipula kau juga cuti kan?~"

"Tapi kan aku cuti karena–"

"Ini masih kepagian. Emang kau nggak kedinginan apa mandi pagi-pagi begini? Udah lah kita tidur lagi aja" Belum sempat Ying meneruskan ucapannya si suami langsung saja memotong dan malah semakin memeluknya seolah dia adalah guling. Hingga Ying benar-benar gemas dengan kelakukan suaminya tersebut.

Segera perempuan berambut hitam itu pun menarik kedua tangannya dan langsung menyambar ke pipi Fang lalu mencubit keduanya dengan sangat amat gemas. "Sudah cepat bangun Goblin pemalas~ Katanya hari ini kita mau ke rumah Ayah dan Ibumu~" gerutunya.

"Huiiiing… (Ying…)"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Fang pun harus melepaskan pelukannya tersebut, membuat Ying akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan bergerak bebas. "Sudah jangan malas-malasan! Cepat bersiap-siap selagi aku menyiapkan barang bawaan kita!" omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Fang yang menatapnya cemberut sambil asik mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah karena bengkak.

Kampret. Seenggaknya ciuman selamat pagi kek, ini malah kena cubit. Sebenarnya dia yang kurang romantis atau istrinya sih yang nggak peka?

Selagi Fang termenung memikirkan hal tersebut, Ying kembali menghampirinya dan langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir, hingga pria tersebut kembali dibuat cengo dengan wajah merona, ia langsung menatap kedua manik saphire milik Ying yang terlihat sangat lembut saat ini.

"Maaf ya? Aku sampai lupa. Selamat pagi" ujar Ying penuh senyuman pada suaminya tersebut. Setelah itu dia pun kembali berbalik lagi meninggalkan Fang yang masih melongo kebingungan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya pria berambut ungu raven itu pun sadar. "Yes!" Seolah diisi ulang sontak saja dia langsung kegirangan sendiri. Lalu dengan penuh semangat ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil meraih handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Yup. Begitulah salah satu atau salah dua contoh kegiatan pagi ini yang ada di apartemen Shinwa. Diceritakan secara singkat kegiatan hari ini baik di rumah kontarakan itu maupun di Kafe berlangsung seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini Ying tidak ada karena sedang mengambil cuti untuk pergi menuju Hokaiido tempat keluarga Fang berada.

Dan secara kebetulan tiba-tiba saja Gempa dan Ocho pun mendapat panggilan untuk segera menuju Ise. Jadi Kafe pun terpaksa hanya buka untuk setengah hari. Sungguh, suatu hal tidak terduga selalu saja bisa terjadi secara kebetulan kapan saja, benar kan?

Ya apapun itu. Kesempatan ini pun tidak disia-siakan oleh para pegawainya untuk menikmati waktu tutup kafe mereka yang terlalu siang tersebut. Misalnya seperti Thorn yang langsung saja pulang ke rumah dan mulai merawat tanaman di sekitar pagar dalam apartemen mereka. Halilintar pun punya waktu untuk menjaga Blaze yang sedang tidak enak badan, saat ini dia sedang pergi keluar untuk mencari beberapa bahan makanan.

 _Dan Yaya…_

Saat ini di ruangan rahasia yang terdapat di dalam gudang apartemen Shinwa, seorang gadis berusia 18 hampir 19 sedang berhadapan dengan seorang bocah bermata biru yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka terlihat saling memasang kuda-kuda bertahan sambil was-was jika lawannya akan melayangkan serangan.

 _Sedang melakukan latihan rutinnya dengan Ice._

 **(Sedikit catatan, Yaya sedang tidak pakai kerudung dan hanya mengenakan baju kaos plus celana training saat ini)**

Jadi seperti biasanya mereka berdua lagi-lagi berlatih bela diri di atas matras. Jujur, Yaya merasa beruntung dia pernah belajar taekwondo sebelumnya. Dan Ice pun kelihatannya tidak memberikan latihan fisik yang tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Berbanding jauh sekali dengan kekuatan aslinya yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Sepertinya bocah itu paham dan bisa mengatur berapa porsi yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk melatih seorang manusia. Mungkin karena inilah Gempa memilihnya meskipun ke mageran nya itu–Ya begitulah. Bayangkan saja jika itu Halilintar, Thorn, atau Blaze, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

Oke cukup penjelasannya. Kembali pada Yaya dan Ice tadi, sambil sama-sama memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang mereka terus saja melangkah berputar-putar di atas alas empuk berwarna biru terang tersebut dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan kesempatan menyerang. Dan mendadak saja Ice langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan dari arah bawah yang kemudian bisa ditangkis oleh Yaya dengan kedua lengan bawahnya.

Gadis itu sempat dibuat menegang sesaat karena efek momentum yang didapatnya. Lucu, padahal kelihatannya Ice hanya memberikan tendangan pelan tanpa tenaga, untunglah Yaya bisa menahannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali memasang posisi bertarung, saling memutari satu sama lain, mencari celah dan kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan selanjutnya.

Yaya maju menyerang dan siap menghempaskan sebuah tendangan memutar ke arah dada yang sayangnya dengan cepat langsung ditangkap oleh Ice. Sebelum anak itu sempat mengunci dan membantingnya ke matras gadis itu pun langsung memberikan tendangan sekuat mungkin hingga cukup membuat Ice terdorong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Dan setelah itu mereka pun kembali lagi ke posisi awal.

Tanpa peringatan Ice maju menyerang lagi. Dengan cepat dia segera mengunci bahu dan lengan Yaya, setelah itu mengaitkan satu kaki gadis itu dari belakang dan bersiap menjatuhkannya ke matras. Tapi sepertinya Yaya belum mau menyerah, seakan sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan Ice dia pun langsung merentangkan satu kakinya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan kaki bocah tersebut.

Lalu mencoba membalikkan keadaan. Ia lekas melepaskan kuncian pada tangannya, menangkap tangan Ice, memutar ke belakang dan menahan lehernya. Caranya berhasil, sekarang Yaya berhasil membuat mentornya itu terdiam dengan tangan terkunci di belakang.

"Heh~ Lumayan. Kau bisa menyudutkanku juga ternyata" komentar anak tersebut. Setelahnya dia pun tersenyum tipis "Tapi kalau cuma ini–"

Ice sontak terdiam dan melotot begitu merasakan punggungnya ditekan oleh sesuatu yang agak besar dan menonjol. Sambil menelan ludah ia menggulirkan matanya sedikit ke belakang untuk memastikan 'benda' apa itu. Dugaannya benar, sontak dia pun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi kelihatannya yang empunya 'barang' gak sadar sama sekali.

"B–Baiklah Nee-san, K–Kau menang kali ini. Bisa lepaskan aku?" pintanya sembari mengggulirkan kedua matanya ke arah lain dengan wajah mem- _blushing._

Dan Yaya pun segera melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada Ice, sontak bocah itu pun segera menjauh dan menghela nafas lega. Dia pun berbalik dan menemukan Yaya tengah memegangi bagian perut tepat di bawah dadanya dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ice penasaran dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Yaya menoleh pada Ice. "T–Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya agak panik sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau haus tidak? Kalau aku agak haus, bagaimana kalau kubelikan minum dulu?" lanjutnya menawar untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Nggak usah. Cukup Nee-san aja" ujar Ice.

"O-Oke" Yaya pun langsung berbalik dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar Nee-san!" jika saja Ice tidak menghentikannya. Bocah itu pun segera mendekat menghampiri Yaya. "Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?" katanya bertanya.

Gadis itu tampak mengulum bibirnya sambil menyentuh bahu kirinya yang agak nyut-nyutan. "Ada sih. Akhir-akhir ini bahuku agak sakit, mungkin karena lama tidak latihan. Tapi darimana kau tahu?" ujarnya.

"Cuma menebak saja sih. Kalau begitu tolong diam dulu sebentar" kata Ice datar. Tanpa di duga dia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yaya yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung kebingungan dan memerah karena perbuatan mengejutkan anak tersebut.

"I–Ice! Apa yang kau laku–"

Anak itu hanya diam dan menutup mata, dari tubuhnya keluar semacam aura tipis berwarna putih seperti asap di sekitar batu es, rasanya pun sama, dingin sekali. Hingga Yaya pun tertegun dan tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Perlahan aura itu mulai menyebar melapisi tubuhnya dan memberikan sensasi sejuk yang begitu nyaman, bersamaan dengan itu rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya pun mereda dan menghilang seolah menguap di udara.

Begitu merasa cukup Ice pun segera menjauh dan melenyapkan energi itu. "Bagaimana…?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Hebat… Rasa sakitnya langsung hilang… Badanku jadi ringan sekali." Gumam Yaya sembari menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya terutama bahunya yang tadi katanya agak sakit. "Apa yang barusan itu kekuatanmu, Ice?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya.

Bocah di depannya itu pun menggangguk. "Ya. Yang barusan tadi itu adalah _Healing_. _Nekomata_ punya kemampuan * _Taijutsu_ dan * _Senjutsu_ yang kuat. Saking kuatnya kami bahkan sanggup menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah mati, tapi untuk sementara aku baru sampai tingkat pemulihan, nggak seperti Ibu" Jelasnya pelan.

"Begitu… Oh iya Ice, mengenai Ibu dan Kakakmu–"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yaya pun harus terputus karena suara dering handphone yang cukup keras. Sementara Ice terlihat menghampiri tas punggung berwarna navy yang sejak tadi terletak di atas kursi lipat, bersandingan dengan jaket miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda dari kantong depannya.

Rupanya suara itu berasal dari ponsel bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut, tanpa basi-basi dia pun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo? Dengan Ice disini"

" _NEKOMIYA, DIMANA KAU!? KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEJAK TADI!"_

Terdengar dari seberang telepon sana suara melengking keras seorang perempuan yang cukup memekakkan dan memaki-maki pada si empunya handphone. Sontak Ice pun segera menjauhkan alat komunikasi tersebut dari telinganya sebelum dia menjadi tuli dibuatnya.

" _T-Tenanglah… Alice-chan… Tidak perlu sampai teriak-teriak begitu…"_

Oh dan ada satu suara perempuan lagi disana, tapi cara dan nada bicaranya lebih halus dibandingkan yang satu lagi.

" _Diam aja Sheila! Ini anak kalau gak diginiin ntar jadi kebiasaan! OI NEKOMIYA, CEPAT KESINI! KAU GAK TAU APA KAMI LAGI KEREPOTAN!?"_

Ice berdecak agak kesal. "Iya iya, Bentar lagi aku kesana. Gak usah bentak-bentak gitu napa…" katanya agak malas sambil menggaruk-garuk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

" _Benar ya? Awas aja kalau kau baru OTW dari ranjang, ku coret namamu dari kelompok!"_ kata gadis itu dengan nada mengancam yang diakhiri dengan dirinya duluan menutup panggilan tersebut.

Ice membuang nafas berat dengan lesu. "Maaf Nee-san, aku hampir lupa hari ini ada janji dengan teman-temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah. Padahal aku berniat mengajarimu memakai pedang itu…" ujarnya menatap Yaya dengan wajah sedikit sendu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, lain kali juga bisa" sahut Yaya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya tadi aku mau beli minum ya, Aku sampai lupa. Kalau gitu aku traktir jus saja ya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas hari ini" Dia pun segera berbalik lagi ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Nee-san!" seru Ice menghentikan langkah gadis itu kembali. Anak itu melemparkan jaket kesayangannya ke arahnya dan Yaya dengan respon segera menangkapnya. "Pakai itu…" kata anak berwajah teduh tersebut.

Yaya menatap pada gumpalan kain berwarna abu-abu terang itu selama beberapa saat dan kembali menoleh lagi pada Ice. "Kau yakin Ice, ini kan jaket kesayanganmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku pinjamkan dulu hari ini, nanti kembalikan lagi" sahut Ice sembari sibuk memasang tas punggung birunya tersebut. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan santai menuju pintu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak kebingungan sejenak, sebenarnya untuk apa Ice meminjamkan jaketnya tersebut. "Nanti akan kukembalikan setelah ku cuci!" tapi tetap menurut dan berterima kasih pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Ice hanya diam seribu bahasa dan terus fokus melangkah keluar dari dalam gudang tersebut, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya menahan nafas mungkin.

.

.

Lalu begitu sampai di luar gudang Ice langsung menyandarkan satu telapak tangannya ke dinding sembari menghela nafas dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Gila, karena keringatan aroma _Mana_ nya Nee-san semakin tajam saja. Semoga saja bauku yang menempel di jaket itu cukup untuk menutupinya. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai dia ketangkap oleh siluman liar di luar sana" gumamnya dengan nafas yang agak tidak karuan.

 **~MA~**

Saat ini Yaya sedang berada di minimarket terdekat dari apartemen mereka, dan seperti yang disuruh Ice mulai dari rumah sewaan tersebut hingga disini dia terus memakai jaket bocah itu. Siapa sangka Yaya yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi tersebut ternyata muat memakai jaket Ice, bahkan agak longgar sepertinya. Ditambah lagi jaket ini punya hoddie di belakangnya, lumayan untuk menutupi kepalanya yang tidak berhijab saat ini.

Setelah membayar di kasir, gadis itu pun segera bergegas keluar dari minimarket dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan santai sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan berisi jus botol dan teh kotak di dalamnya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah siluet hitam bergerak dengan sangat cepat dari arah samping dan menyeret gadis itu bersamanya.

Yaya membelalak kaget saat sempat merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh sesuatu dan begitu sadar dia sudah berada di celah sempit diantara pagar dengan tubuh tersudut di tembok dan kedua tangan yang dipegangi dengan kencang. Gadis yang masih syok dengan mata tertutup itu pun langsung memberontak dan coba berteriak minta tolong.

"Hei hei, ini aku…"

Tapi tidak jadi begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, walaupun tidak sekeras biasanya karena orang itu memelankan suaranya hingga lebih terdengar seperti berbisik.

Yaya tidak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini, pria dengan rambut hitam lebat dan mata semerah darah dengan tatapan dingin khas yang tengah menatap dalam padanya. "Halilintar?"

"Jangan berisik…" desirnya sembari memberikan isyarat untuk tenang dengan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Sedetik kemudian dia tampak merogoh ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna gelap yang langsung dibentangkan guna membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

Jujur gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh vampir bermata ruby tersebut. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu dan sesuatu itu juga mengincar dirinya, bisa dilihat dari wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat begitu was-was sambil terus menatap ke arah mereka masuk tadi.

Yaya yang penasaran pun ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah yang dilihat oleh Halilintar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, benar saja dari luar celah tersebut tampak seorang pria berambut putih dengan koper besar di tangannya muncul, pria tua itu tampak celingukan kesana-kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Matanya yang liar seperti mengisyaratkan jika dia baru saja kehilangan buruan, dan sayangnya mereka berdua lah buruan itu.

Sontak Halilintar menegang begitu pria itu muncul dan tanpa sadar langsung mendekap Yaya, hanya berjaga-jaga jika orang itu menyadari keberadaan mereka jadi dia bisa cepat membawa gadis itu kabur bersamanya. Tapi Yaya yang didekap tidak sepikiran dengannya, wajah gadis itu pun sontak memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan, posisinya yang berada di antara tangan dan dada bidang pemuda itu membuatnya sedikit sesak, meskipun wangi ini–wangi tubuh Halilintar yang seperti bau hujan ini, begitu nyaman dan menyegarkan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian si pria tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka dan memilih menjauh dari sana. Dan membuat si pemuda bermata delima tersebut akhirnya bisa membuang nafas lega tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Yaya.

"A–Anu… Halilintar… Itu…"

"Hm?" Halilintar menoleh dan baru sadar setelah ditegur oleh gadis itu. Sontak wajahnya memerah "Whaa! Maaf!" dan dengan panik ia pun segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya tersebut lalu mundur menjauh. Sayangnya karena celah itu sangat sempit alhasil dia malah menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"H–Halilintar! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya panik begitu melihat kepala pemuda itu membentur tembok dengan dengan cukup keras.

"Ya gitu deh…" ringis Halilintar sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya yang terbentur barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong bukannya itu jaketnya Ice, kenapa kau memakainya?" gantinya bertanya.

"Oh ini? Ice yang meminjamkannya, dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya tadi" jelas Yaya pada pemuda di depannya seraya menyentuh kerah jaket tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Heh~" Halilintar hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak lupa dengan gaya cuek khas miliknya. Dan sukses membuat Yaya penasaran. Perlahan gadis itu pun mendekat hingga wajahnya tepat berada 10 centimeter di depan Halilintar, saking dekatnya sampai-sampai pemuda beriris itu bisa mencium bau tubuh milik Yaya yang mirip dengan bau vanilla tersebut.

Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Insting vampir Halilintar pun langsung bereaksi saat tak sengaja menghirup aroma tersebut. Sontak ia pun langsung menutupi mulut dimana ada sepasang taringnya yang tanpa sengaja menajam hingga hidungnya yang dirasa hampir mengeluarkan darah karena dorongan naluri tersebut dengan tangannya. Tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya polos tanpa wajah berdosa.

"T–Tidak pa-pa! Menjauhlah dariku, kau bau! Kau sengaja ingin membuatku tersiksa ya?" sahut Halilintar agak kasar sambil mendorong gadis di depannya itu untuk menjauh. Ucapan blak-blakan pemuda itu pun sukses membuat Yaya cemberut. Iya, dia tahu kalau dia memang keringatan pastilah baunya masam. Tapi nggak usah langsung bilang terang-terangan gitu, bikin sakit hati saja.

"Hmph…" Dengan ngambek akhirnya gadis itu pun meninggalkan Halilintar dan berjalan keluar dari celah tersebut. Sementara Halilintar dibelakangnya dengan perasaan agak bersalah pun langsung mengekornya untuk meluruskan salah paham ini. "Hei! Maksudku bukan bau seperti itu… Kau tahu, semua bau itu belum tentu–"

Seketika ucapannya terhenti, dia langsung mengernyit bingung begitu melihat gadis di depannya itu terdiam di tempat dengan wajah syok sambil menoleh ke satu arah. Karena penasaran ia pun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah yang dilihat si gadis.

Pemuda itu dibuat kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat siapa yang dijumpainya. Si pria berambut putih bernama Thomas yang dulu pernah membantai seisi desanya, membunuh kedua orang tuanya, menyiksa adiknya, bahkan sempat mengejarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ternyata dia tidak benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, dia sengaja pura-pura menjauh untuk menunggu mangsanya itu keluar sendiri dari persembunyiannya.

"Wah… Wah… jadi kalian memang sembunyi disana. Oh~ Itu benar kau ya? Lama tidak berjumpa, Vampir kecil... Kau sudah dewasa ya sekarang? Dan gadis itu… Pacarmu ya?" cerocos pria tua tersebut menyapa si vampir seolah sedang bernostalgia ria.

Dengan respon Halilintar pun langsung menyembunyikan Yaya di belakang punggungnya dan memasang ancang-ancang. "Kenapa? Kau penasaran Pak tua?" sahutnya agak sarkatis dengan sebuah senyuman miris di bibirnya.

"Tidak juga. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, aku hanya mengincarmu dan adikmu karena kalian berdua punya sesuatu yang kuinginkan, tapi setelah memperhatikan gadis itu sekarang aku jadi penasaran. Dia itu sebenarnya apa? Manusia? Atau Makhluk gaib seperti kalian?" jelas Thomas panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Halilintar menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. "Ya sudahlah nanti aku juga akan tahu sendiri setelah me–"

"Ayo kita menjauh dari sini Yaya!" Dengan panik dan secepat kilat pemuda bermata ruby itu pun menyeret gadis berambut coklat itu kabur dari sana setelah mendengar rencana jahat dari pria tersebut. Gadis itu pun hanya menurut dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya secepat mungkin agar bisa mengiringi kecepatan lari Halilintar.

Sementara si pria tua hanya menyeringai dan memasang wajah psikopat sambil memperhatikan dua muda-mudi itu mencoba melarikan diri darinya. "Ho~"

 **~MA~**

Kemudian setelah berapa lama berlari, mereka berdua pun sampai di sebuah jalan kecil tapi ramai oleh pejalan yang lalu lalang dan deretan toko-toko yang menjual makanan sampai aksesoris. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama masih ngos-ngosan terutama Yaya yang sejak tadi ikut diseret dalam kecepatan lari pemuda bermata ruby yang tidak biasa itu. Maklumlah dia itu kan manusia, bukan vampir seperti Halilintar dan Blaze atau makhluk mitologi seperti yang lainnya. Tentu saja kemampuannya pasti terbatas bukan?

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur kembali respirasinya, Halilintar pun langsung berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kelihatan kita sudah berlari cukup jauh. Kuharap dia tidak akan menemukan kita di antara kumpulan orang-orang ini" gumamnya terlihat sedikit was-was.

Disusul Yaya yang barusan saja bangkit setelah selesai mengatur pernafasannya kembali. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan kaca sebuah toko yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam souvenir antik mulai dari pajangan sampai cincin. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kalung kristal dengan bentuk panjang tidak beraturan, dia terus melirik perhiasan leher dengan mata dari batu berwarna biru tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Heh?" Hingga tiba-tiba Halilintar menegurnya, dan sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak di tempat. "B–Bukan apa-apa kok?" sahutnya spontan dan agak panik.

Dengan penasaran pemuda bermata ruby itu pun menoleh ke dalam toko, tepat ke arah kalung yang terus diperhatikan oleh Yaya sejak tadi. "Kau suka kalung itu?" tunjuknya pada hiasan leher bermata biru tersebut.

T–Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa pernah lihat kalung itu entah dimana, itu saja" elak Yaya sembari mengayunkan kedua lengannya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Orang aneh itu mungkin akan menyusul dan menemukan kita kalau lama-lama disini" lanjutnya lagi sambil menarik lengan Halilintar dan menyeretnya pergi dari depan toko itu.

Walaupun agak bingung, Halilintar hanya menurut dan membiarkan gadis itu membawanya berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil nan ramai tersebut entah kemana tujuannya.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong dan gang yang ada, hingga sampai di ujung jalan dimana terdapat sebuah tempat pembangungan gedung yang baru sampai tahap pemasangan kerangkanya saja.

Begitu sampai disana sontak saja si gadis celingukan kebingungan, karena dia tidak kenal sama sekali dengan daerah sini–tidak. Jangan daerah sini, bahkan daerah perumahannya sendiri pun dia memang belum hafal betul. Dengan senyuman _nervous_ , dia pun menatap Halilintar di belakangnya yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan menunggu. "Kita dimana ya…?" katanya enteng.

Dan sukses membuat Halilintar itu berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah tahu cuma pendatang buta jalan pula, sok-sok an ngenuntun" komentarnya agak sarkartis lengkap dengan tangan disilangkan ke depan dada (gaya khas pemuda itu sebenarnya). Dan sukses membuat Yaya menyengir tidak jelas dengan wajah _nervous._

Setelahnya Halilintar hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ikut aku…" dan gantian menuntun gadis itu. Yaya pun hanya diam dan menurut ketika vampir tersebut membawanya melewati pagar kontruksi gedung tersebut, tanpa perasaan buruk sedikitpun. Karena dia tahu Halilintar tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal aneh padanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Tentu saja Yaya jadi terheran-heran, dengan penasaran dia pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Halilintar yang terlihat menegang dan pucat pasi tersebut menuju ke arah depan mereka.

Dan sontak Yaya pun dibuat kaget, karena entah bagaimana si pria tua itu bisa ada disini, bahkan terlihat sedang duduk santai di sebuah tumpukan besi konstuksi yang tergeletak di tanah seolah memang sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

Saat melihat kedua makhluk berbeda spesies itu ada di hadapannya si pria bernama Thomas itu pun segera berdiri. Walaupun terlihat agak sedikit kesulitan saat menggerakkan pinggangnya, mungkin disebabkan oleh usia yang semakin menua. "Lho~ Kalian kesini juga? Kebetulan sekali. Padahal aku tidak berfikir kalian akan datang kesini. Bisakah hentikan permainan kejar-kejaran ini? Aku ini sudah tua, tubuhku sudah tidak sekuat dulu" Ujarnya.

"Kalau kau tahu dirimu sudah tua harusnya kau mengerti kapan waktunya untuk berhenti, termasuk dalam melakukan percobaan ilegalmu itu, Pak tua" sindir Halilintar dengan sebuah senyuman miris terpampang di wajahnya.

"Heh...?" Sementara Yaya yang tidak tahu menahu tentang persoalan ini pun hanya mengerjap kebingungan sendiri.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa karena aku masih kekurangan data. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong adikmu mana, kuperhatikan sepertinya dia sehat-sehat saja bahkan hidup dengan sangat normal. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku berniat mengambil 'itu' darinya, tapi tidak bisa karena syaratnya adalah... anak itu harus mati dulu. Makanya aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi karena orang-orang desa yang menyusahkan itu menghalangi, aku jadi kebablasan dan malah membunuh mereka. Maaf ya?" celoteh si pria tua tersebut dengan sangat tenang, seolah tak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajahnya.

Sementara Halilintar yang berada kurang lebih dua meter pun hanya tertunduk dan terpaksa mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar yang tidak berfaedah itu sama sekali dengan wajah tertunduk. Yaya di sampingnya menoleh, bisa dilihatnya tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya dikepal dengan sangat kuat hingga bisa terlihat garis dari urat-urat yang berada lengannya itu. Tentu saja gadis itu pun menjadi khawatir padanya.

"Halilin–"

"Akan ku bunuh kau..." Sesaat kemudian Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya, poninya yang hitam dan lebat itu menutupi salah satu matanya hingga menyisakan mata sebelah kanannya yang menatap tajam si pria dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. "Pasti... KUBUNUH KAU!" seperti membelah angin pemuda itu langsung melesat dengan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari gerakan biasanya. Dan dalam sekejap sudah sampai di hadapan di pria tua sambil mengayunkan sebilah _katana_ miliknya.

Tapi sungguh mengejutkan tanpa bantuan pelindung apapun, dengan tangan kosong si pria bernama Thomas itu mampu menahan sabetan pedang dari Halilintar hanya dengan dua jari tangannya. Pemuda itu pun sampai dibuat terkejut karenanya.

Kemudian dengan lihai dan begitu gesit si pak tua itu menarik bilah pedang tersebut ke belakang dan membuat si pemilik _Katana_ ikut terseret, lalu segera melayangkan pukulan ringan pada bagian perut yang mampu membuat Halilintar terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

Yaya hampir tidak percaya sepenuhnya tentang apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Halilintar–dengan mudahnya–dibuat terlempar dengan sebuah pukulan lembut dari seorang pria manusia yang mengaku sudah tua dan tidak kuat lagi jika disuruh bertarung.

Itu bohong ya?

"Waduh... Jadi berarti tinggal kau saja ya, Nona?" Selagi gadis itu sibuk menatap Halilintar yang berada jauh di ujung pagar sana sedang meludahkan darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya, Thomas mendekatinya dengan begitu tenang dan santai. Yaya pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar, kaki-kakinya seolah kaku tak bisa digerakan.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa melemparkan pacarmu hanya dengan pukulan kecil seperti itu. Yang barusan tadi itu adalah salah satu kemampuan dari alat yang kuciptakan" ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah arloji kecil terbuat dari besi berwarna _silver_ yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Benda ini bisa membuat penggunanya memiliki kekuatan makhluk mistis, asalkan data dari sampel yang diberikan cukup alat ini bisa meniru kekuatan apapun yang diinginkan"

Selagi si pria tua itu asik menjelaskan dan membanggakan hasil temuannya, Halilintar pun mengambil ancang-ancang mendekat untuk menyerang "Sebagai contoh..." tapi gerakannya segera terhenti ketika Thomas mengarahkan tangan ke arahnya dan membuat sebuah gelombang _telekinesis_ misterius di sekitarnya yang sukses membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Kekuatan yang kupakai sekarang adalah hasil data sampel yang berasal dari seekor _Nekomata_ yang diserang oleh Adikku dulu"

"Ugh... Taufan... ya?" gerutu Halilintar sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Tidak lupa tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"Menarik bukan Nona?" Thomas kembali mengabaikan Halilintar dan mencoba membuat penawaran pada Yaya. "Untuk membuat lebih banyak kekuatan aku harus mengumpulkan sampel. Bagaimana kalau Nona juga menyumbang sedikit? Mungkin kuku, rambut atau sedikit darahmu"

Yaya menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan penawaran yang diberikan oleh Thomas. Pria tua itu pun menghela nafas lesu "Kau yakin menolak? Padahal kau ketakutan begitu. Apa mungkin kau tidak bisa apa-apa jika si dewa atau teman-teman silumanmu itu tidak ada di dekatmu?" sindirnya lagi pada Yaya.

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat sempurna karena syok. Jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya, selama ini dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri dan hanya berlindung di belakang punggung Gempa maupun yang lain– singkatnya benar-benar tidak berguna.

Sementara Halilintar yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan lesu. Keadaannya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak apalagi mendekat. "Uhm?" tapi setelahnya pandangannya pun teralihkan pada seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang melintas. Makhluk cantik itu tampak mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan begitu lembut penuh keanggunan dan bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah Thomas dan Yaya.

Tapi jangan salah, jika di perhatikan dengan teliti sebenarnya itu bukan kupu-kupu sungguhan, melainkan origami berbentuk seekor kupu-kupu. Benar, Halilintar lah yang membuatnya tadi dari kertas peledak. Pelan tapi pasti makhluk tiruan itu pun berhasil mendekat dan hinggap di bahu si pria tua tersebut.

Halilintar tidak membuang kesempatan ini. Segera dia mengaktifkan si kupu-kupu kertas peledak untuk melakukan serangan bunuh diri dari jarak jauh. _"Meledaklah!"_

 _._

'BOOM!'

.

Seperti yang diharapkan kupu-kupu itu langsung meledakkan diri di bahu Thomas dan menciptakan sebuah ledakkan yang cukup keras. Tidak terlalu berbahaya sebenarnya, hanya membuat sedikit kejutan dan potongan kain yang terdapat di bahu pria tua itu robek terbakar, juga mungkin sedikit suara memekakkan melihat betapa dekatnya sumber ledakkan dengan telinga si korban.

Karena kehilangan konsentasi akibat ledakkan tersebut, tanpa sadar Thomas pun melepaskan kekuatannya pada Halilintar dan membuat vampir bermata ruby tersebut bisa melepaskan diri. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera melesat ke arah si pria tua dengan sebilah _katana_ yang siap untuk dihantamkan.

Sayang serangan tanpa peringatannya itu sedikit gagal karena ternyata Thomas lebih cekatan langsung menarik pedang di pinggangnya dan menangkis sabetan pedang bermata satu milik pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku ini juga ninja. Memainkan trik adalah salah satu keahlianku" kata Halilintar menyeringai.

Pria di depannya hanya membalas seringaian tersebut dengan dengan sebuah seringai yang tak kalah mengerikannya. "Ho~ Maksudmu kemampuan yang begini juga keahlian kalian?" tidak disangka-sangka pria tua itu pun mampu membuat senjata berupa pedang hitam layaknya ninja vampir, memang sedikit berbeda karena dia hanya mampu membuat satu. Segera benda itu dilayangkan ke arah Halilintar.

Dan dengan cekatan si pemilik kekuatan yang asli pun membuat satu lagi pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Benturan dua senjata pun tidak terelakan dan menghasilkan suara ngilu yang memekakan.

" _Masih bisa..."_ Halilintar langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuat sebuah luka kecil. Dari darah yang ada disana dia membuat satu buah _Katana_ lagi, dengan bantuan mulut ia pun mengayunkannya hingga sukses menggores pipi Thomas.

Sontak si pria tua pun menjauh, sambil meringis dan memegangi pipinya yang terluka tersebut. Di saat yang sama Halilintar segera melompat mundur dan mendarat tepat di samping Yaya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera melemparkan pedangnya lurus ke arah Thomas yang dipikirnya tidak berkonsentrasi akibat fokus pada luka terbuka di bagian wajahnya tersebut.

Siapa sangka Thomas menyadari serangan tersebut, ia pun segera menangkap pedang tersebut dan melemparkannya balik dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Justru yang terlambat memprediksi serangan adalah Halilintar, alhasil dia pun terkena serangan makan tuan miliknya sendiri. Pedangnya tersebut justru malah mengenainya dan menancap tepat di bagian perut hingga tembus ke belakang tepat di bawah hati.

Halilintar membelalak dan langsung berlutut lemas sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk tersebut. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Halilintar!" jerit Yaya panik, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera menghampiri vampir tersebut.

Tubuh si vampir gemetar. Karena keadaannya melemah, secara otomatis pedang yang menancap di perutnya tersebut lenyap tak bersisa di udara.

Saat dilihatnya ke depan, Thomas sudah menerjang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan dan senyum psikopat mengerikan seperti orang kerasukan. Dengan bersusah payah dipaksakannya tubuhnya untuk bangkit, menggendong Yaya ala-ala _bridal style_ kemudian melompat sejauh-jauhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari sana, tepat ketika sabetan Thomas hampir mengenai kedua insan tersebut.

 **~MA~**

Saat mencoba kabur, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah gereja tua di atas bukit, tempat itu sangat sepi karena sepertinya memang tidak di pakai lagi. Karena keadaan Halilintar yang tidak memungkinkan akhirnya mereka pun bersembunyi di sana, tepatnya di lantai dua, pojok dekat dinding dari pintu masuk.

Yaya tampak mengawasi keadaan, kemudian beralih pada Halilintar. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu tampak lemas dengan nafas tersengal dan masih memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk tadi. Anehnya meskipun Halilintar itu vampir tapi lukanya itu tidak sembuh juga sejak tadi, padahal sebelumnya meski tubuhnya dicincang dia masih bisa kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Halilintar... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lukamu itu tidak bisa sembuh? Padahal sebelumnya...".

"huh...huh... Kau itu... memang ngerepotin... huh... dengan keadaan seperti ini pun... aku harus tetap menjelaskannya semuanya..." desah Halilintar lemah sebelum dia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan coba mengatur ulang nafasnya. "Dengar ya... Ninja Vampir itu punya kemampuan pemulihan yang sangat cepat... huh... Tapi... kemampuan kami akan melemah jika diserang oleh senjata milik sesama Ninja vampir atau senjata suci seperti _stun gun_ mu itu..." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Yaya diam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Apa orang itu sangat berbahaya?" dan kembali bertanya.

"Dulu dia dan saudara-saudaranya membantai seisi desaku hingga tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tersisa selain aku dan Blaze, membunuh kedua orang tuaku, bahkan sempat membunuh Blaze di depan mataku... Kalau kita biarkan... Bisa-bisa dia akan menyerang kawan-kawan kita di apartemen Shinwa..."

Abaikan tentang Blaze yang pernah dibunuh dan masih hidup sampai sekarang. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa menghentikannya?"

"Mungkin bisa jika aku menggunakan * _familiar_ ku... Tapi dengan keadaanku yang kehilangan banyak darah sekarang aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikannya... yang ada nanti aku malah akan membahayakan kita semua yang ada disini..." jawab Halilintar.

Yaya diam, kedua maniknya bergulir perlahan dari wajah ke bagian perut yang terluka di tubuh pemuda tersebut. Gadis pun itu berpikir sejenak. _"Darah? Zat besi... juga Koagulasi... Jadi begitu!"_ Dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Sekarang dia mengerti, tubuh vampir tidak bisa menghasilkan ataupun menyerap dua zat penting tersebut dari makanan yang masuk ke tubuh mereka, karena itulah sebagai gantinya mereka harus mengambil zat tersebut dari darah makhluk lain, salah satunya manusia.

Mengetahui hal itu pun dengan hati yang mantap untuk menolong Halilintar, Yaya segera saja membuka jaket yang dipakainya, kaosnya yang agak longgar itu dipelorotkannya sampai bahu hingga tampaklah lehernya yang begitu putih dan jenjang tersebut. "Halilintar." Panggilnya.

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan karena lemas yang dipanggil pun terpaksa menoleh, dan menemukan Yaya yang sedang melorotkan kaosnya hingga terlihat satu sisi dari leher hingga bahu seorang gadis yang begitu putih dan mulus, dan tentunya sangat menggoda.

'DEG'

Tentu saja insting vampir milik Halilintar langsung bereaksi melihat ada santapan lezat di hadapan matanya, ditambah lagi bau darah Yaya yang begitu manis. Vampir mana yang tidak akan terangsang? Sontak saja pemuda itu pun segera menangkupkan tangannya di depan mulut lalu segera memunggungi gadis itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau ini ngapain sih!?" bentak si vampir terdengar sangat marah.

"Eh? Aku mau menolongmu..." jawab Yaya polos tak berdosa.

"Makanya, kenapa kau menyodorkan lehermu seperti itu!?" serunya lagi bertambah kesal.

"T-Tentu saja aku mau memberikanmu darah!"

Mendengar jawaban Yaya, Halilintar pun terdiam, masih menghadap tembok sambil menutupi indra penciuman dan pengecapannya tersebut. Melihat aksi diam pemuda itu Yaya pun dibuat bingung. Jadi dia pun mencoba memanggilnya. "Halilintar?"

Tidak ada sahutan

"Halilintar? Halilin–Gyaa!"

Tanpa diduga Halilintar berbalik menerjang Yaya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya hingga tubuh gadis itu pun jatuh ke lantai, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia menindihinya. Yaya pun panik dibuatnya, pasalnya Halilintar yang ada di depannya saat ini tidak seperti Halilintar yang biasanya. Tidak ada tatapan dingin, tidak ada juga ekspresi _Tsundere_ yang sering ditunjukkannya. Yang ada hanya sepasang bola mata bersinar yang menatap kosong layaknya seekor monster kelaparan.

Singkat kata, Halilintar menyeramkan.

Yaya mencoba melawan, sayangnya cengkraman vampir itu sangat kuat, tidak bisa dilepas. Akhirnya dia pun terpaksa hanya diam dan pasrah. Bahkan ketika Halilintar mulai maju mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat lehernya.

"Kau takut?"

"Eh...?"

Halilintar bangkit tapi tak melepaskan cengkramannya pada gadis itu. Yaya menatapnya dengan mata berair serasa ingin menangis. Padahal dipikirnya tadi Halilintar sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau yang memintaku untuk meminum darahmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ragu?" sindir pemuda itu sinis.

"Itu karena kau membuat ekspresi menakutkan seperti itu!" protes Yaya tidak terima.

"Kau itu terlalu naif dan terlalu percaya pada seseorang, tidak peduli niat baik atau buruk yang ada dibaliknya"

"Tapi–"

Belum sempat Yaya protes, Halilintar kembali menunduk dan berbisik di dekat telinganya yang sudah memerah tersebut. "Yaya dengar... Aku ini bukan hanya vampir, aku juga laki-laki. Belum tentu aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Tidak semua orang itu baik, beberapa penuh tipu muslihat. Kehidupan itu seperti sebuah permainan catur, salah langkah kau mati. Ingat itu."

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku mengerti! Halilintar tolong lepaskan aku! Ini sangat memalukan..." pinta Yaya dengan wajah memerah sambil menolehkan pandangannya menjauhi Halilintar.

"Hmph... Rupanya kau tau malu juga? Tadi dengan entengnya kau menyodorkan lehermu padaku" Seperti permintaan Yaya, Halilintar mundur menjauh setelah melepaskan cengkramannya yang sangat kuat tersebut. Yaya akhirnya bisa kembali duduk tegak tapi ia hanya bisa diam tertunduk malu setelah diceramahi oleh vampir tersebut.

"Aku... memang tidak berguna..." ucap Yaya pelan dan membuat Halilintar menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Sejak dulu cuma jadi beban saja..."

"Tidak. Bukan seperti–" protes Halilintar yang segera terpotong oleh Yaya.

"Aku ingin sekali membantu... Tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa... Karena itulah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan... Atau mungkin... Aku tidak pantas?" kata Yaya sambil tertunduk dan menoleh ke arah lain dengan tatapan sendu. Halilintar menatap gadis itu. Kulit putih mulus, bibir tipis yang mungil dan hidung yang mancung, bagaimana pun Yaya terlihat sangat manis di matanya saat ini. Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gadis di depannya.

Tapi selang beberapa saat Halilintar malah mengepalkan tangan dan menurunkannya.

Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik si gadis dalam dekapannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping milik gadis tersebut. Yaya sedikit kaget namun tetap membalas pelukan tersebut dan menyamankan diri sebisanya.

Karena dia yang memintanya maka dia tidak boleh protes tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Halilintar setelah ini. Termasuk ketika pemuda menjilati dengan lembut area tenguknya, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali seolah dia adalah es krim.

Puas menjilat leher si gadis segera Halilintar pun menancapkan taringnya. Tubuh Yaya menegang ketika sepasang benda tajam itu menembus kulitnya. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari sana dan tanpa ragu Halilintar pun menghisap cairan itu seolah tak mau kehilangan setetespun.

Panas... Sakit... Rasanya tiap tetesan darahnya tergantikan oleh lelehan magma. Tubuhnya terasa dilempar ke dalam kawah gunung berapi. Karena sudah tidak tahan Yaya segera menepuk punggung si vampir dengan agak keras, memintanya untuk melepaskan gigitannya.

Namun seolah larut dalam naluri vampirnya, tanda itu pun diindahkan oleh Halilintar. Yang ada dia malah mendorong tubuhnya dan Yaya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan membuat tusukan dari taring tersebut masuk lebih dalam. Nafas Yaya terasa tercekat, dia hampir tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya terasa lemas seiring banyaknya jumlah darah yang ditukar dengan suntikan racun dari taring pemuda tersebut, entah Halilintar sengaja atau tidak.

Pasrah, Yaya hanya diam dan mengelus kepala si vampir yang tertutupi oleh rambut hitam nan tebal tersebut dengan lembut.

"Hali... lintar..."

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu dari luar gereja, si pria tua bernama Thomas tersebut tampaknya sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan dua makhluk berbeda spesies tersebut. Sepertinya dia menggunakan kemampuan _Nekomata_ yang datanya dia curi paksa dari makhluk malang tersebut dulu menyeringai panjang begitu merasakan keberadaan si vampir. Segera dia pun bergerak menuju ke dalam bekas rumah ibadah tersebut.

Begitu pintu terbuka terlihat di seberang sana pada bagian altar seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam lebat dengan pakaian khas merah-hitam tengah berdiri seolah memang sudah menunggu kedatangan si musuh lama. Matanya yang kini berwarna semerah darah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

Menyadari Halilintar menanti kedatangannya sontak si pria pun berdecak "ck..ck..ck... Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyambutku seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong pacarmu sembunyi dimana?" ujarnya.

"Oi Pak tua, biar kuberi tau kau. Yang pertama, gadis itu bukan pacarku. Yang kedua, urusanmu itu denganku, jangan bawa-bawa orang lain. Yang ketiga... kuharap kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensi atas kelakuan burukmu selama ini." Ucap Halilintar sarkartis.

"Oh ayolah, memang apa yang sudah kuperbuat selama ini?" sahut pria tersebut

Halilintar memang agak jengkel, tapi bukannya marah dia justru tersenyum (dengan sinis) karena pembalasannya kali ini akan sedikit lebih menyakitkan.

Satu tangan terangkat ke samping, mantra dirapalkan, dan pemanggilan pun segera dilaksanakan.

"Atas nama keturunan klan utama Ryuuketsu dengan ini aku memanggilmu...

Datanglah! Salah satu dewa mata angin! Harimau putih penjaga gerbang barat!

BYAKKO!"

Seketika di samping Halilintar dipenuhi oleh aliran listrik statis berwarna biru yang begitu besar dan perlahan membentuk wujud seekor harimau benggala, bulu-bulunya berwarna putih, dengan loreng berwarna hitam kebiruan dan matanya biru cerah. Kontras sekali dengan penampilan Halilintar yang punya aksen hitam-merah itu. Satu-satunya yang sama hanya kemampuan mereka dalam memanipulasi elemen petir. Wujudnya agak sedikit kasat karena makhluk ini susunan tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari listrik dan kakinya sama sekali tidak menapak tanah alias melayang.

Makluk raksasa itu mengaum dan menghasilkan bunyi menggelegar yang memenuhi seisi gereja tersebut.

Sementara Yaya yang berada di lantai dua terlihat kagum dengan kemunculan makhluk itu. "Woah... Jadi itu _familiar_?' Sayang dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk melihat lebih dekat karena sekujur tubuhnya masih kesemutan usai kehilangan banyak darah.

" _Yo. Apa kabar Lintar, sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku._ _Ngomong-ngomong, kau minum darah siapa? Baunya enak sekali"_ Sapa si harimau putih, suaranya serak dan berat seperti petir walaupun cara bicaranya seperti anak kecil yang suka bercanda.

"Kita bahas itu lain kali, Byakko. Saat ini ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting" sahut Halilintar agak ketus.

" _Seperti biasa nggak bisa diajak bercanda, kaku banget kayak kanebo kering. Jadi apa sesuatu yang lebih penting itu?"_

"Kau lihat orang itu kan? Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang sudah tua itu. Kemampuan fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dari pada manusia biasa." Ujar Halilintar sambil asik melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Melihat sesuatu yang diinginkannya selama ini muncul, si pria tua pun tertawa keras dengan gaya psikopat yang sangat menyeramkan. "Akhirnya kau memanggil peliharaanmu itu keluar juga! Berarti bersiaplah, karena aku akan mengambil kucingmu itu hari ini!"

Si Harimau tampak mengernyit dengan ekspresi jijik saat melihat tingkah Thomas tersebut _"Napa sih tu orang. Najis tau gak liatnya"_

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku sependapat denganmu." Gerutu Halilintar membuang nafas. "Kita akan menyerangnya... Sepertinya kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan" lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan datar.

" _Eh, langsung nih?_ _Gak pakai basa-basi dulu? Salam gitu?"_

Halilintar mendelik dan berdecak kesal, dan membuat si harimau putih menyerah dengan candaannya. _"Iya... Iya... kita maju~!"_ Seperti kilat makhluk itu melesat memutari seisi ruangan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, setiap langkah yang di pijaknya meninggalkan jejak aliran listrik berwarna biru. Disaat bersamaan Halilintar juga maju menerjang ke arah Thomas dengan sebilah _katana_ tangannya.

Dengan gesit pria tua itu mengelit ketika vampir bermata merah itu mengayunkan pedang dan bersiap menebasnya. Sambil menjaga jarak, satu tangannya pun diangkat untuk mengeluarkan energi _telekinesis_ tersebut kembali.

Gerakan Halilintar terhenti ketika dia hampir berhasil mendekat dan menebaskan pedang bermata satunya tersebut pada si pria. Tubuhnya gemetar, mencoba untuk melawan.

Disaat yang sama sang Harimau putih pun menyerang dan hampir berhasil menerkam jika saja si pria itu tidak melompat menyingkir lebih dahulu. Byakko berputar balik mengejarnya yang sudah menjauh hingga ke atas altar. Ajaibnya, saat konsentrasi Thomas buyar karena berhadapan dengan Byakko, Halilintar terlepas dari energi kasat mata tersebut.

Tapi sebagai gantinya giliran si macan putih itulah yang dihentikan gerakannya karena Thomas memindahkan gelombangnya. Pria tua menyeringai tajam, tanpa disadarinya Halilintar sudah bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan berada di belakangnya.

Pemuda bernuansa merah itu pun melayangkan sebuah tendangan dan sukses mementalkan Thomas tempatnya berdiri hingga menabrak sususan bangku kayu di depan altar dan membuat benda-benda yang tersusun rapi itu hancur berantakan.

"Hmph... Sudah kuduga. Kau hanya mampu mengendalikan satu objek yang kau fokuskan saja. Si Kucing sinting itu bahkan bisa mengendalikan seratus objek lebih dalam sekali hadap. Kekuatan yang kau curi itu tidak ada kurang-kurangnya seperti bocah yang baru belajar meniru. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau bilang ingin merebut _Familiar_ milikku dan Blaze. Konyol sekali" sembur Halilintar tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mengejek.

Mendengar sindiran Halilintar pria itu pun menggeretekkan gigi-giginya. "Lihat saja nanti!" untuk kali ini dia mundur dan dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu.

" _Dia mau lari, Lintar!"_

"Kih... Byakko!" Seolah melakukan _telepati_ , harimau itu tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Secepat kilat dia melayang ke udara dan melepaskan listrik statis dari tubuhnya ke segala penjuru. Tak mau ketinggalan, Halilintar pun melakukan hal serupa dengan menciptakan kumpulan kilat di atap gereja tersebut.

Dua jenis kilat–berwarna merah dan biru seolah menjadi satu, menyambar ke segala arah. Teori 'petir tidak akan menyambar di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya' seolah dipatahkan oleh dua makhluk pengendali elemen listrik tersebut.

Sayang, Yaya yang ada disana pun tampaknya tidak luput dari imbas kekuatan tersebut. Sontak gadis itu menjerit ketakutan sambil menutup telinganya dan mundur ke sudut untuk menghindari fenomena tersebut.

"Menggunakan petir sebesar itu di tempat sekecil ini? Dasar gila!" hadrik Thomas. Dan tanpa disadarinya induksi dari tegangan listrik yang begitu tinggi di sekitarnya itu membuat jam yang berada di tangannya tersebut rusak dengan lembut tanpa melukainya hanya membuat sedikit sengatan yang cukup menyakitkan. Si pria dengan rambut putih pun tercengang memperhatikan arlojinya yang sudah tak berfungsi itu lagi.

Disaat yang sama Halilintar tampak melesat ke arahnya dengan sebuah bogem. "Ini untuk adikku, Pak tua!" dan langsung menghantamkannya tepat di dagu hingga sukses membuat si pria terhempas dan jatuh sekali lagi di antara tumpukan bangku-bangku panjang dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Puas melampiaskan kekesalannya Halilintar menghela nafas dan segera melenyapkan petir-petir miliknya. Bersamaan harimau putih miliknya bergerak turun secara perlahan untuk menghampirinya. Vampir bermata ruby itu tampak tersenyum pada makhluk tersebut dan mengelus tengkuknya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih bantuanmu kali ini, Byakko"

" _Tidak masalah, kita kan partner. Kapanpun kau butuh panggil aku"_

Harimau putih besar itu tampak mengusap-usapkan dahi dan pipinya pada si majikan. Halilintar membalas dengan menempelkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya tubuh makhluk itu menyebar dan perlahan menghilang di udara.

"Halilintar!" panggil Yaya yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. "Yang barusan tadi hebat sekali!" lanjutnya memuji.

Pemuda bermata ruby itu tampak mem _blushing_ dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya "Nggak juga kok, biasa aja" elaknya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Terus sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang itu? Kau tidak akan membunuhnya kan?" tanya Yaya lagi agak cemas.

"Nggak perlu. Biarkan saja urusannya ditangani oleh orang-orang yang tepat nanti, aku udah nggak mau lagi direpotkan oleh yang begini. 'Nasi udah jadi bubur', yang terjadi pada desaku, rasku, klanku dan keluargaku mungkin memang sudah suratan takdir." Jelas Halilintar dengan wajah sendu. "Lagipula... mungkin aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membangun kembali ras dan klanku" kali ini dia mendelik pada Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Yaya pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak paham. Apa maksudnya?

"Oh iya, apa bekas gigitanku itu masih sakit?" kata Halilintar mengganti topik dan bertanya balik pada Yaya.

"Ya iyalah!" sahut Yaya sedikit protes.

"Sudah kuduga. Pantas rasanya ada yang ketinggalan" gumam pemuda itu sembari menepuk jidatnya. Dan membuat Yaya semakin kebingungan. "Kalau mengikuti prosedur, harusnya sebelum menggigitmu aku menciummu dulu" jelasnya lagi.

"K-K-Kenapa?!"

"Kami para vampir kan punya racun unik yang berasal mulut kami, fungsinya adalah membuat mangsa kami lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Kalau dimasukkan ke dalam cairan tubuh efeknya akan sama seperti obat-obatan jenis analgetik narkotik, menahan sakit dengan melemaskan saraf dan membuat korbannya tertidur" jelas si vampir panjang lebar dan dengan tenangnya.

Sontak Yaya memucat saat mendengarkan kuliah singkat yang diberikan oleh pemuda bermata ruby tersebut.

"Kalau sekarang masih nggak?" hingga pertanyaan Halilintar kembali membuyarkannya dari rasa syoknya. Yaya menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat Halilintar mendengus lesu. "Begitu ya? Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi lapar setelah bertarung." Dan Yaya pun dibuat kembali tercekat di tempat dengan kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu.

Halilintar yang membaca raut wajah ketakukan gadis itu pun terkekeh. "Kenapa sih, kau pikir aku mau menggigitmu lagi? Orang donor darah aja nggak boleh sebulan sekali. Yang bener aja" komentarnya. "Maksudku kita pulang terus cari makan. Kau pernah makan ramen sebelumnya?"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun dengan santai berjalan beriringan keluar dari gereja tersebut untuk pulang. Untuk si pria yang sedang pingsan di dalam sana... jangan terlalu khawatir karena sebentar lagi orang-orang dari pihak SHAMAN akan datang menjemput dan mempersiapkan konsekuensi yang bagus terhadapnya.

.

 **Halilintar Arc**

 **Completed.**

.

.

 ***Taijutsu =** **Teknik Tubuh**

 ***Senjutsu = Teknik** **yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk merasakan dan mengumpulkan energi alam di sekitar** **ny** **a**.

 ***** _ **Familar**_ **= berasal dari bahasa latin** _ **'famulus'**_ **yang berarti pelayan, asisten atau partner. Intinya sih makhluk yang dipanggil buat ngikutin perintah** _ **Host**_ **nya. Dan bentuknya bukan cuma binatang. Semua vampir ninja sebenarnya punya, cuma ada beberapa** _ **Familiar**_ **kelas atas yang kuat banget tapi suka pilih-pilih** _ **Host**_ **nya. Intinya gak suka sembarang bikin kontrak. Dan sekali udah mengikat kontrak mereka nggak akan berganti atau buat kontrak dengan vampir lain kecuali** _ **host**_ **nya mati.**

 ***Byakko = Tahu legenda 4 dewa penjaga arah mata angin dari Cina? Salah satunya ya ini...** **Disebut juga The White Tiger, dalam mitologi China disebut Xi Fang Bai Hu, di Korea disebut Baekho.** **Dia mewakili Musim gugur dan unsur logam atau besi, oleh karena itu dilambangkan dengan berwarna putih. Byakko adalah salah satu dari penjaga dan pelindung gerbang atau disebut juga dewa mata angin gerbang barat.**

 **.**

 **Karena berhubung author nya lagi malas pegang laporan, akhirnya chapter ini pun berhasil diselesaikan juga. Yeay!**

 **Jenuh sudah berminggu-minggu pacaran sama HVS, lembar ACC, alat praktikum, tanaman obat, tikus dan jurnal.**

 **BTW... Author punya sedikit tebak-tebakkan nih.**

 **.**

 **1\. Menurut kalian habis chapter ini Arc nya siapa?**

 **2\. Ocho itu regalia atau harta pusakanya Gempa kan? Kalau menurut kalian wujud pusaka nya apa?**

 **.**

 **Oh iya. Jangan khawatir sama kejadian diatas, Yaya nggak bakal jadi vampir kok. (ngubah manusia jadi vampir gak segampang itu).**

 **Satu lagi, sebenarnya mereka semua tuh punya marganya masing-masing. Cuma pas perkenalan kemarin atau chapter-chapter awal itu author lupa ngetiknya**

 **Hehehe... Maaf XD**

 **.**

 **Balasan review.**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Ocey, ocey. Thnks^^**

 **Hiks... Pertanyaan paling kuhindari...*(kidding) nggak kok masih, Kakak cuma masih ngatur plotnya aja.**

 **Boleh. Boleh banget, siapa yang ngelarang? Asal jangan Senpai aja. Soalnya gimana gitu rasanya. Aku tu juga masih amatiran, nggak bagus bagus banget.**

 **Btw Thnks reviewnya.**

 **.**

 **Gadis misteri :**

 **Iyakah makasih banyak lah.**

 **Han kyapa tu kdapp lah. kena dimana? Sudah diobati lah?**

 **Kadapp yang di wikinya tu kda tapi ngeri bnar jua toh.**

 **Kdanya kya itu pang Halilintar tu bgayaan bnarai, kda bujur-bujur hndk meambil jua. Mbah tu iya gerang ada harta karun kan rumornya ja lo.**

 **Taufan kah? Pinanya lawas pang lagi. Tapi sawat ae kna becungul setumat jadi figuran lah. Kna ada ae hbis tu wayah giliran arc inya hadangi ja sabar sabar.**

 **Amin amin mudahan lah.**

 **.**

 **SafaAfa :**

 **Hehe... Thanks^^.**

 **Ice sama Thorn? Bisa... mungkin habis ini... soalnya ini kan arc nya Halilintar jadi fokus nya sama masalahnya dia.**

 **Oh yang kemarin itu? Itu Solar sayang bukan Taufan. Kalau Taufan mungkin.. agak lama sih lagi kayaknya.**

 **Kalau pertanyaan mau sampai chapter berapa... Author kantongin aja dulu ya? Rahasia soalnya. Kalau flashback beberapa aja sih gak semuanya. Dan ending... Author kantongin juga dulu deh.**

 **Gak papa kok. Makasih buat reviewnya^^ jangan kapok-kapok mampir kesini, oke. ;)**

 **.**

 **Mawar :**

 **Hehehe... makasih!**

 **Makasih juga udah review. Mampir kesini lagi ya? Jangan bosen lo.**

 **.**

 **Nisa :**

 **Iya sayang. Pasti kok, pasti.**

 **Kesini lagi ya?^^**


	9. Don't Think (Part 1)

**Chapter 8**

 **Jangan berpikir (Part 1)**

 **.**

2 April, Musim semi.

Seminggu setelah waktu perkuliahan pertama di Universitas Tokyo pun tiba. Saat ini di ruang kelas yang terbilang sangat panjang kali lebar itu, seorang gadis nampak duduk di bangku perkuliahan yang sudah di sediakan sambil sibuk mempersiapkan segala alat tulis untuk mencatat apa yang nanti akan diterangkan oleh dosen yang mengajar kelas tersebut.

Sementara itu tepat di sampingnya ada seorang mahasiswa lain dengan manik zamrud dan wajah polos khasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Thorn. Ia tampak sibuk mengunyah _snack_ untuk mengisi energi sebelum dosen memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Jika anda bertanya-tanya kenapa Thorn yang berbeda jurusan bahkan fakultas dengan Yaya bisa ada di kelas yang sama. Itu karena mata kuliah yang diberikan adalah mata kuliah umum yang bisa diambil semua mahasiswa dari jurusan manapun.

Ngomong-ngomong Yaya itu jurusan kimia dan Thorn itu jurusan pertanian.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang mahasiswa lain juga memasuki kelas tersebut dan mulai sibuk mencari bangku yang kosong. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya paling pojok tepat di sebelah Yaya. "Anu... permisi. Apa sebelahmu masih kosong? Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya. Silahkan" Yaya berbalik pada mahasiswa tersebut setelah selesai mengambil benda yang dibutuhkannya dari dalam tas. Begitu menoleh tampaklah di matanya sosok pemuda berambut hitam lebat dan sepasang bola mata berwarna delima. Tentu saja sontak keduanya sama-sama tercengang dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Benar kan? Bahkan Halilintar yang dari jurusan hukum publik pun ada disini.

krik...krik...

Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya si vampir bermata ruby pun angkat bicara. "J–Jangan salah sangka ya!? Aku sama sekali nggak ada maksud mengikutimu! Dalam 'kartu rencana studi' ku memang ada mata kuliah bahasa inggris! Cuma itu saja kok!" cerocosnya mencoba untuk berkelit dengan pipi memerah juga gaya dan ekspresi _tsundere_ nya yang cukup khas.

"Aku belum ngomong apa-apa..." gumam Yaya sambil ber _sweat drop_ ria.

Sambil mendengus keras dan amat sangat terpaksa Halilintar langsung meletakkan tas di atas meja di sebelah gadis berhijab tersebut.

Yaya bergeser untuk memberikan cukup ruang agar Halilintar bisa duduk.

Jujur ia agak bingung, akhir-akhir ini cowok dengan manik delima itu agak sedikit aneh semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Dia seperti menjaga jarak dengannya, bisa dilihat pemuda itu agak sedikit risih saat duduk di sampingnya sambil asik melipat tangan. Kalau wajah ketusnya itu sih sudah biasa.

Halilintar marah padanya ya?

"Kenapa?" hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan singkat dari Halilintar sukses mengejutkan Yaya.

"Eh? T–Tidak." sahut Yaya spontan karena kaget. "Anu... Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu marah karena waktu itu" lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan memelas.

Halilintar diam dan sempat mengerjap beberapa saat. "pffft..." sebelum akhirnya dia tak mampu untuk menahan tawa. Sambil memalingkan wajah, ia pun asik cekikikan sendiri.

"K–Kenapa sih?" celetuk Yaya.

Halilintar berbalik menoleh kembali padanya setelah puas menahan geli. "Bo~doh... Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Yang korbannya itu kan kau. Jadi kau pikir aku marah padamu?" ketusnya.

"T–Terus kenapa kau jadi menjaga jarak denganku!?" protes gadis itu.

Mata pemuda itu sontak membulat ditambah dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan gagap ia pun menjawab "I–itu..."

" _Okay everyone, good afternoon! Let's start our lesson today_!"

Entah bisa dibilang beruntung atau tidak. Disaat yang sama dosen yang merupakan orang luar negeri dan mengajar kelas mata kuliah bahasa inggris tersebut masuk, hingga membuat perhatian kedua muda-mudi itu teralihkan ke depan dan Halilintar pun tidak perlu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sementara Thorn, seolah tak peduli ada dosen di depan–dengan santainya dia malah asik melanjutkan makan cemilan. Bahkan keripik kentang itu baru saja dia buka. Padahal minggu lalu mereka sudah membuat kontrak perkuliahan dengan dosen yang bersangkutan. **(Jujur aja, aku kurang tau di Jepang ada sistem kontrak perkuliahan atau nggak. Tapi disini anggap aja lah ada.)**

Yaitu... Satu, terlambat hanya boleh sepuluh menit, kalau telat dapat tugas. Dua, boleh tidur asal jangan mengganggu yang lain. Tiga, boleh minum tapi tidak boleh makan di kelas kecuali masih ada lagi sebenarnya.

Dan kontrak nomor tiga itulah yang dilanggar.

" _Sensei_! Kuroyama-kun makan keripik kentang di kelas anda!" sontak seorang mahasiswi yang duduk di samping Thorn–karena merasa terganggu oleh suara garing dari aktifitas menguyah tersebut pun segera melaporkannya pada si pengajar.

"Kuroyama-kun..." gumam mahasiswa lain yang berada di dekat pemuda bermata zamrud tersebut dengan lesu.

"Kuroyama-kun, simpan makananmu!" timpal teman yang kelihatannya satu jurusan dengannya.

"Hei, kelas sudah dimulai!"

Akhirnya seisi kelas pun menjadi sedikit riuh dengan pandangan tertuju pada Thorn yang terlihat sangat tenang meskipun mendapat cemoohan dari yang lain.

Halilintar yang berada di dekat pemuda tersebut jadi merasa tak nyaman, walaupun semua tatapan itu bukan ditujukan padanya tapi tetap saja dia merasa risih. Pemuda bermanik ruby itu hanya bisa memijit kening sambil membuang nafas dengan lesu, seolah yang dialami temannya itu sudah biasa dan sering sekali terjadi.

 **~MA~**

Akhirnya setelah sedikit terjadi sedikit keributan karena ulah seorang mahasiswa yang melanggar aturan, kelas pun menjadi tenang kembali hingga jam mengajar selesai (itu pun setelah ditertibkan oleh dosen yang mengajar di depan saat itu).

Dan sekarang Halilintar dan Yaya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak halaman kampus tersebut dan menikmati udara segar, sambil menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Anu... Halilintar." Panggil gadis itu mengawali pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman sambil asik menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mengenai Thorn tadi..." sambung gadis itu yang segera disela oleh Halilintar.

"Dia dari dulu memang selalu begitu. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya" Potong pemuda bermanik ruby itu dengan nada datar. "Thorn itu... bagaimana aku bilang nya ya? Agak sedikit kikuk juga tidak bertanggung jawab. Satu waktu dia akan bertindak dan bicara mengikuti kata hatinya. Kadang dia tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal penting. Dia juga sering sekali membuat kesalahan karena kecerobohannya itu. Intinya, dia itu susah diurus dan sangat bergantung pada orang lain." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Yaya diam mendengarkan ceritanya tentang Thorn.

"Karena itulah sejak dulu dia mengalami kesulitan dalam kerja tim karena dianggap menyusahkan, padahal anaknya baik dan perhatian pada sekitarnya. Makanya aku kaget saat Thorn bilang ingin kuliah. Aku khawatir dia akan menemukan kesulitan dalam belajar dan berteman... terutama saat sifatnya yang satu itu muncul secara mendadak tanpa diprediksi" Halilintar menyipitkan mata, tatapannya seperti menerawang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Sebelum akhirnya ia beralih pada kaleng berisi minuman bersoda yang beberapa saat lalu dibelinya dan meneguk isinya yang tinggal setengah tersebut.

"Tapi kalau menurutku nggak seperti itu" kali ini Yaya angkat bicara mengenai pendapatnya. Halilintar melirik padanya dengan tatapan cengo. "Thorn sudah berusaha keras melewati berbagai tahap seleksi hingga bisa diterima di kampus bergengsi ini. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia mampu? Dimana ada kemauan disitu pasti ada jalan, benar kan?" ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum balik dan menutup matanya. "Benar juga..." Setelahnya ia pun membuka ponselnya dan mendapati jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai. "Oh, hampir sudah waktunya. Aku duluan ya? Kau masih ada kuliah habis ini?" katanya sambil berdiri dari bangku tersebut.

"Um... Sebenarnya aku ada praktikum sore ini. Awalnya aku mau ke perpustakaan tadi. Tapi mungkin aku ke kantin dulu saja" sahut Yaya.

Halilintar hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban itu, dan menggumam "Iya ya, lagipula ini juga sudah hampir jam makan siang. Ya sudah hati-hati" kemudian dia berbalik dan segera menuju gedung dimana ruang kelas yang ditentukan berada.

Yaya memandangi punggung pemuda tersebut, lalu menoleh ke arah bangku dimana bekasnya duduk tadi dan mendapati jika Halilintar meninggalkan sesuatu disana, entah karena terburu-buru atau lupa. Sontak gadis itu melongo dan berniat menegur. "Halilintar! sampah–" sayangnya pemuda itu sudah berada jauh sekali dari radius jangkauan suara Yaya. "–mu..."

Sambil membuang nafas berat, dengan terpaksa gadis itu pun langsung memungut kaleng soda bekas yang sudah kosong tersebut dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah yang berada setengah meter di depannya.

"Aduh!"

Tapi entah karena kurang fokus, lemparannya malah meleset dan tidak sengaja mengenai seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tong sampah tersebut, tepat di kepala. Tentu saja gadis itu panik dan dengan segera menghampiri orang yang menjadi korban lemparannya tersebut.

Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu masih asik mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena timpukan kaleng minuman bekas itu. "Ma–Maaf salahku..."

Sambil meringis kecil pemuda itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, hingga terlihatlah keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Heh?" Kembali Yaya dibuat tercengang saat melihat wajah orang tersebut. Bentuk muka, mulai atas dahi sampai bawah dagu semuanya persis seperti Gempa, yang berbeda hanya warna rambut dan matanya yang coklat. Bahkan gadis itu hampir salah panggil jika saja tidak memperhatikan hal yang berbeda itu.

"Aduh... bahaya banget... Apa ini milikmu?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menyodorkan kaleng sampah yang sempat dipungutnya tadi pada gadis di depannya.

"I–iya..." jawab Yaya spontan karena saking herannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau itu MABA ya?" tanya pemuda berjaket jingga itu lagi.

"I–Iya..." jawab Yaya lagi sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Dek, Adek tau ada aturan 'jangan buang sampah sembarangan' di kampus ini?"

"Ta–Tau Kak... maaf..."Gadis itu kembali menjawab secara spontan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, rasanya seperti di interogasi. Hari yang sungguh sial untuknya, bisa-bisanya lemparannya meleset dan mengenai Kakak Tingkat.

Si 'Kating' pun mendengus dan tersenyum. "Ya sudah, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya?" ujarnya. Dan langsung memasukkan sampah kaleng yang ada di tangannya tersebut ke dalam bak sampah di dekatnya. Setelah itu dia kembali berhadapan dengan Yaya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut.

"Oh iya, Siapa namamu?" tanyanya halus.

"Y–Yaya... Yaya Yah."

"Yaya, ya? Jurusan apa?"

"Kimia"

"Kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Yaya. Kalau aku dari jurusan manajemen, namaku–"

"Oy, Boboiboy!"

Belum sempat pemuda tersebut mengenalkan diri lebih lanjut, teman-teman satu kelasnya tiba-tiba saja menegurnya. Mereka berdua menoleh, dan terlihat di seberang sana ada tiga orang, yang dua kelihatannya kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau, lalu yang satu lagi laki-laki yang sedikit pendek dengan rambut berwarna kehijauan.

"Kau ini ngapain sih, bentar lagi kita ada kelas lho! Yang ngajar dosennya Pak Tarung!" seru si kembar laki-laki.

Mendengar ucapan teman laki-lakinya, sontak pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu memucat. "Anu... Maaf ya Yaya aku harus segera masuk kelas, lain kali kalau ada waktu kita ngobrol lagi" katanya pada gadis berhijab tersebut sebelum setelahnya menyusul ketiga teman sejurusan dan sekelas dengannya tersebut.

"Kau ini ngapain sih tadi? PDKT sama dedek gemesh?" gerutu si teman kembar laki-lakinya tersebut pada Boboiboy.

"Bukan... aku cuma nggak sengaja kena timpuk waktu dia buang sampah sembarangan. Makanya kuceramahin dulu dia" sahut Boboiboy ketus.

"Alah... Modus..."

"Udahlah kalian berdua. Kita lagi buru-buru nih!" tegur si kembar perempuan yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ah~ benar juga. Tapi heran juga sama itu dosen, kenapa _killer_ banget sih? Bikin orang malas kuliah aja, tau nggak." gerutu si anak kembar laki-laki tersebut.

"Jangan ngomong gitu. Beliau begitu cuma waktu ngajar aja, coba deh sekali-kali kau ketemu dan ngobrol sama beliau pas konsul atau makan di kantin. Bapak itu baik banget lho, malahan kami sempat di traktir lagi" komentar si gadis menyahut saudara kembarnya.

"Ya mana kutahu, Dosen PA ku kan bukan Pak Tarung."

Sementara ketiga senior itu asik ngobrol menuju kelasnya, Yaya tampak masih memperhatikan dengan penuh penasaran pada Kakak tingkat bernama Boboiboy tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ada orang–bukan, manusia yang begitu mirip dengan seorang Dewa yang dikenalnya tersebut. Fenomena aneh apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? _Doppelganger_ kah? Atau mungkin...

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu disaat yang sama Thorn...

Sedang menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya minggu lalu.

"Kuroyama-kun!" Disaat yang sama dua perempuan teman sekelasnya pun memanggil dan menghampirinya.

Thorn pun langsung merespon panggilan itu dan menoleh kepada dua gadis yang sepantaran dengannya tersebut.

"Kebetulan banget... kau masih di kampus kan setelah ini?" tanya salah satu gadis tersebut.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Thorn balik.

"Begini... kami boleh titip tugas tadi. Sebenarnya kami mau ngumpulkan sendiri tapi kami ada urusan mendadak di luar kampus. Boleh ya?" salah satu dari gadis itu menunduk dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, meminta tolong dengan amat sangat.

" _Hah...? Terus kenapa kalian minta tolong denganku?_ "

Tanpa disangka dan entah kenapa, pemuda di depannya malah mengatakan hal yang aneh. Nada suaranya pun berubah lebih berat. Mendengar ucapan Thorn Si gadis mengangkat kepalanya, bisa dilihatnya ekspresi pemuda dengan manik zamrud itu tidak seperti biasanya, tatapannya tajam dan begitu kelam, aura yang begitu mencekam bisa terasa di sekitarnya hingga cukup membuat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya bergidik ngeri.

" _Emang nggak bisa dikumpulin nanti aja, kita kan masuk lagi nanti sore. Terus bukannya pas turun kalian lewat depan ruangan dosen? Kenapa nggak sekalian? Tinggal taruh aja di atas meja dosennya, beres. Kan ini bukan laporan atau jurnal harus pakai ACC segala_ "

Begitulah Thorn terus mengumpat sendiri dengan ucapan yang begitu kasar. Sepertinya ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang terbesit dalam hatinya, tapi mungkin tanpa filter makanya jadi bocor kemana-mana.

"Jadi... Mana tugas yang mau dititipkan tadi~" lihat, sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi seperti sebelumnya, ceria dan penuh senyuman yang begitu ramah.

Tapi sayangnya kedua temannya sudah terlanjur ketakutan karena melihat sisi lain pemuda dengan warna mata khas hijau dedauan tersebut. Kedua gadis itu tampak menjaga jarak dari Thorn.

"N-Nggak jadi deh... Biar kami ngumpulin sendiri aja... S–Sudah ya, Kuroyama-kun? Bye~!"

Lalu dengan cepat mereka langsung mengambil langkah seribu, disaat Thorn mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba untuk menanyakan 'apa yang salah?' pada mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang saat melihat kedua temannya itu menjauh "Ini terjadi lagi..."

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu lagi Ice yang baru saja pulang sekolah pun langsung saja menuju kafe Shinwa, untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Sementara Blaze langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dan begitu melewati pintu masuk. "Oh Ice, selamat datang~ Bagaimana sekolahmu?" anak itu langsung disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari wanita bermanik saphire pekerja kafe tersebut, Ying.

"Ya... seperti biasanya" jawab bocah itu singkat.

"Begitu ya? Kau mau makan apa sekarang?" Sambil menghampiri Ice, Ying pun kembali bertanya dengan lembut. Baginya Ice dan yang lain itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Apa saja boleh..." jawab anak dengan manik _aquamarine_ itu lagi.

"Hmm... Ya sudah kubuatkan dulu ya? Tunggu sebentar" wanita berambut hitam itu pun langsung berbalik untuk menuju dapur, jika saja Ice tidak memanggilnya dulu untuk menegur.

"Anu, Kak Ying!"

"Hm?" Ying pun kembali dibuat menoleh pada bocah tersebut.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan... karena Nii-san tidak ada..." tambah Ice lesu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taufan memang menitipkanmu pada kami. Lagipula kita sudah bertetangga selama sepuluh tahun, tidak perlu sungkan begitu lah" kilah Ying santai sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Ice hanya mengangguk mengiyakan begitu wanita itu masuk ke dapur restoran untuk memasakkan sesuatu.

Disaat yang sama Gempa tampak menghampiri bocah yang masih tertunduk lesu tersebut. "Ice... Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tegurnya lembut.

Ice pun menoleh dan menjawab dengan cepat. "Ya?"

"Anu, begini lho. Apa malam ini kau bisa ikut denganku ke Shikoku? Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Biasanya aku akan minta tolong dengan Thorn, tapi anak itu ada kuliah malam ini" pinta Gempa.

Ice hanya mengangguk singkat yang berarti 'iya'. "Tidak masalah..."

 **~MA~**

 **Kita skip time aja ya?**

Kembali ke kampus dimana Yaya dan yang lain berkuliah. Seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu sebelumnya, dia memang ada praktikum sore itu dan baru selesai setelah lewat pukul 6.30.

Karena ia dan kelompoknya mendapat tugas piket membersihkan laboratorium setelah penelitian tadi, seperti membersihkan wastafel, menyiram lemari asam dan merapikan bahan kimia yang tadi digunakan untuk percobaan makanya mereka jadi yang paling terakhir pulang.

"Yaya!"

Gadis berkerudung pink itu pun menoleh ketika salah satu teman sekelompoknya memanggil. Saat itu dia sedang merapikan botol-botol kaca berisi bahan kimia di rak penyimpanan bahan.

"Kami duluan ya? Nggak apa-apa kan? Kami harus mengejar kereta nih" sambung teman perempuannya tersebut.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." jawab Yaya lembut dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Beneran?"

"Uhm~"

"Ya sudah.. Bye Yaya~"

Kedua temannya itu melambai yang segera mendapat balasan balik berupa lambaian tangan dari Yaya. Dan setelahnya gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya–menyusun botol-botol larutan bahan kimia encer di rak tersebut.

Setelah selesai dia pun keluar dari laboratorium. Sambil menanggalkan jas pelindung berwarna putih yang dipakainya selama di dalam tadi dan merapikannya untuk dimasukkan dalam tas. Barulah setelah itu dia berjalan pulang.

Gadis berhijab itu terus menyusuri lorong lantai 5 salah satu gedung di kampus tersebut sendirian. Hingga tiba-tiba...

Lampu di sepanjang lorong tersebut mendadak saja padam tanpa sebab dan membuat seluruh tempat itu gelap gulita.

Yaya sempat menjerit pelan karena saking kagetnya "Mati lampu?" gumam gadis bingung. Karena anehnya lampu di gedung lain masih menyala. Hanya beberapa saja yang padam karena memang sengaja dimatikan. Yang lebih aneh lagi entah darimana tiba-tiba saja lantai koridor menjadi basah, padahal tidak ada hujan atau pipa air yang bocor.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, sesuatu mengintai dari dalam kegelapan. Sosok yang cukup menakutkan dengan mata merah menyala tengah berpegangan erat pada bagian langit-langit lorong.

Yaya tersentak dan menggulirkan matanya ke belakang begitu mendengar makhluk tersebut melenguh pelan. Dan langsung menyerang tanpa peringatan dengan kibasan ekornya yang panjang dan besar.

Panik, secara spontan Yaya langsung merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mengeluarkan _stun gun_ miliknya dan mengaktifkan mode s _aber._

Dan setelahnya makhluk itu pun terpental ke belakang dan jatuh ke lantai dimana cahaya dari luar bisa menyorot masuk hingga terlihatlah dengan jelas wujudnya berupa wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bagian tubuh dari pinggul hingga ke bawah berupa seekor ular.

Namun bukan Yaya yang membuatnya terjatuh, tapi sosok lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras barusan. Dan sekarang sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan tegak sambil menggenggam sebilah _katana_ berwarna hitam.

"Halilintar!?" seru Yaya kaget saat pemuda bermanik _ruby_ tersebut tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"Hmph... Sudah kuduga, _Nure-onna._ " Mengabaikan ucapan Yaya, Halilintar fokus menatap pada siluman wanita ular yang dihajarnya barusan.

' ** _Nure-onna',_** **atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'wanita ular' adalah sosok siluman ular raksasa dengan kepala seorang wanita. Dia disebut 'wanita basah' karena rambutnya yang selalu terlihat basah tapi ada juga yang berpendapat kalau dia adalah representasi dari ular air.**

Makhluk itu menatap padanya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk, menandakan jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena Halilintar mengganggu acara makan sekaligus merusak rencana yang sudah disusunnya selama berminggu-minggu. Namun lucunya, entah kenapa wanita itu hanya mengeluarkan gerutuan panjang.

Dia seperti kesal tapi tidak bisa mengumpat, seolah-olah memang tidak bisa bicara. Padahal kalau diperhatikan dia itu masuk golongan ' _humanoid_ ' seharusnya dia masih punya kemampuan untuk mengucapkan kosa kata. Terutama karena dia tinggal di kampus.

Sementara tak jauh di belakang Yaya dan Halilintar, Thorn baru saja tiba dan memojok ke dinding. Dia sebenarnya ingin membantu Haliilintar dan menolong Yaya namun tidak ingin ikut campur dan malah menjadi pengacau.

"Ku akui kau cukup pintar dalam menetapkan buruan, dan juga sangat sabaran untuk mengintai mangsamu itu selama seminggu. 'Cewek dodol' ini mungkin nggak sadar kalau kau mengintipnya dari sini setiap saat." Lanjut pemuda itu menyindir.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau sebut 'dodol' itu!?" protes Yaya tidak terima.

"Ya kau lah, siapa lagi? Emang sih pintar sampai bisa dua kali loncat kelas, tapi untuk urusan beginian kemampuan jeblok banget. Nggak heran kau selalu terlibat masalah setiap saat" sahut Halilintar ketus.

"Aku emang ga tau! Secara inderaku nggak sepeka kalian, kenapa jadi soal aku naik kelas dua kali dibawa-bawa!? Apa hubungannya!? Kau iri!?" sahut Yaya tak mau kalah.

"HAH! SIAPA COBA YANG IRI!?

"TERUS NYINDIR KAYAK TADI MAKSUDNYA AP– "

Segera bentakan Yaya pun terpotong karena serangan berupa hantaman ekor milik si wanita ular yang begitu keras tepat hampir mengenai gadis itu. Mungkin ia kesal diabaikan karena perkelahian gaje dari mereka berdua. Disaat yang sama Halilintar langsung bergerak secepat kilat menggendong Yaya dan membawanya ke luar arena pertarungan.

Dia pun menurunkan Yaya dan kembali lagi ke dalam arena "Thorn jaga dia!" titipnya pada pemuda bermanik emerald tersebut.

"Hei!" seru si gadis berhijab protes karena pemuda itu nekat maju sendiri.

Si ' _Nure-onna_ ' yang dalam kondisi marah itu pun menyerang dan mengibaskan ekornya yang panjang dan besar ke segala arah. Tapi dengan lihainya bisa dihindari oleh Halilintar sehingga sekarang posisi pemuda itu tepat berada di dekat tubuh utama musuhnya.

Sambil bersiap mengayunkan pedang, ia pun melapisi senjatanya tersebut dengan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. Dan dijamin satu tebasan akan sama menyakitkannya seperti disambar oleh petir bertegangan lebih dari 100.000 volt.

Namun ketika pemuda itu hendak menebaskan pedang ke arah perut si wanita ular raksasa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah dinding tebal terbuat dari air menyembur keluar dari lantai dan menciptakan sebuah _barrier_ di depannya. Sontak Halilintar pun langsung menarik kembali serangannya sebelum menyentuh lapisan cair tersebut.

Ini adalah jurus andalan milik si '' _Nure-onna_ '. Sepertinya karena tinggal di air makanya si siluman ini punya kemampuan memanipulasi elemen alam tersebut.

Belum kehabisan akal pemuda itu memutar mencari celah lain yang bisa dipakai untuk menebas si ular. Namun hasilnya nihil, sama seperti tadi jalannya di blok oleh dinding air buatan si siluman.

Lengah karena sibuk mencari celah, Halilintar tidak menyadari jika si wanita sudah melemparkan serangan. Alhasil ia pun sukses terkena hantaman ekor si ular dan terpental ke arah kedua temannya.

"Halilintar!" seru Yaya panik. Ia pun langsung menghampiri vampir bermanik ruby itu dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

Halilintar segera bangkit untuk duduk, dengan tubuh gemetar dia menyeka pun darah di mulutnya. "Air-air itu ngerepotin banget... Kalau kupaksakan dan kena petirku bisa-bisa tempat ini meledak" gerutunya dengan nafas agak tersengal.

Yaya menoleh sejenak ke arah si ' _nure-onna_ ' yang saat ini tampak mengayun-ngayunkan ekornya sambil memasang ancang-ancang bertarung. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu pun membuang nafas dan kembali menatap Halilintar.

"Halilintar, biar aku saja yang maju" katanya mantap. Dan membuat si pemilik nama tercengang dengan mulut setengah terkatup.

"Ngomong apa sih kau ini!? Bahaya tau! Jangan!" protes Halilintar keras.

Namun sayangnya diindahkan oleh Yaya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja" Gadis itu langsung berdiri sambil menyalakan _stun gun_ miliknya pada mode _saber_ dan melangkah dengan tenang menuju ke arah musuh.

"Woi!" tentu saja Halilintar tidak terima gadis itu maju sendirian. Dengan panik ia mencoba berdiri untuk mencegahnya pergi, namun karena serangan telak sebelumnya pemuda itu pun kembali terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit.

Sementara itu Yaya terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang sambil menarik nafas panjang. Dan kemudian mulai berlari ke arah si ular wanita, ajaibnya kecepatan larinya semakin lama semakin bertambah cepat saja.

Lalu si siluman yang sudah terlanjur kesal pun melampiaskan amarahnya pada Yaya dengan melantunkan ekornya ke segala arah secara acak, tidak lupa beberapa serangan semburan air. Tapi dengan lihainya bisa dihindari oleh si gadis berkerudung. _"Serangan berbahaya tapi gerakannya agak lambat..."_ hingga tiba-tiba hantaman sebuah hantaman ekor hampir saja mengenai kepala si gadis tersebut, tapi beruntung Yaya bisa mengelit dengan cara melenturkan punggungnya ke belakang. " _Aku... bisa..."_

Setelahnya ia memutar tubuhnya sambil berdiri bertumpu dengan tangan dan memberikan tendangan ringan pada bagian buntut tersebut, ditambah dengan tenaga yang berasal dari pukulan ekor itu sendiri dia pun membalikkan kembali serangan ekor itu kepada pemiliknya dan tepat mengenai pada salah satu sisi kepalanya.

Halilintar pun sampai dibuat hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saking tercengangnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya gerakan itu mirip dengan gerakan milik seseorang. Lalu sesaat longoan itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis _"Jadi begitu... Ice ya?"_ batinnya berkomentar.

Saat si ' _Nure-onna'_ itu lengah karena serangan senjata makan tuannya sendiri, Yaya kembali melesat dan bersiap menyerang. Tapi kali ini si siluman menyerang habis-habisan dengan semburan air dari lantai yang sangat kuat dan polanya acak.

Yaya tidak kehabisan akal, dia langsung melompat menaiki ekor si wanita ular yang licin dan basah tersebut dengan cekatan dan berhati-hati. Karena dia tahu, tidak mungkin ada makhluk yang mau menyerang dirinya sendiri, kecuali dia sudah gila. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu pun berhasil mencapai punggung makhluk tersebut dan tanpa ragu segera menebaskan pedang _saber_ nya secara melintang di daerah sekitar pinggang si makhluk.

Darah menciprat keluar dari bagian yang di tebas secara spontan oleh Yaya, dan dengan segera si gadis berhijab pun menjauh dari makhluk tersebut. Bisa dilihatnya makhluk itu tampak mengeliat kesakitan dan tidak berhenti bergerak kesana kemari.

Kesempatan ini pun tak dibuang-buang oleh Halilintar. Pemuda itu segera melapisi kembali pedangnya dengan aliran listik berpijar merah. "Yaya menunduk!" perintahnya nyaring saat melemparkan besi hitam berlapis petir merah tersebut ke arah si siluman ular air.

Yaya menurut dan dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya. Pedang itu pun sukses mengenai si siluman tanpa menyentuh Yaya yang berada di dalam jalur lemparan tersebut dan menyambar si ' _Nure-onna_ '.

Alhasil si siluman pun hanya bisa terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan lemas dan setengah gosong.

Kemudian setelah berhasil mengalahkan makhluk tersebut Halilintar pun bisa menghela nafas lega. "Yaya, kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanyanya agak risau sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Yaya menoleh pada Halilintar dan tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya lembut. Lalu kembali menatap pada si siluman yang sudah tumbang di lantai itu. "Jadi dia mau kita apakan?" gantinya bertanya.

Halilintar mendelik pada si ' _nure-onna'_. "Biarkan saja. Paling besok pagi dia sudah hilang" katanya. Dan hanya dibalas Yaya dengan sebuah anggukan tanda mengerti.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana diantara mereka hening sejenak.

Hingga tiba-tiba wajah Halilintar merona merah tanpa sebab yang jelas. "J–Jangan kepedean ya!? Aku datang ke kampus bukan karena khawatir padamu! Kebetulan saja aku ada rapat UKM malam ini!" sangkalnya keras sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan melirik ke arah lain.

 **UKM (Unit Kerja Mahasiswa)**

"Aku nggak nanya tuh..." komentar Yaya bergumam dengan sebuah _sweat drop_ besar di kepala.

"Po–Pokoknya cepat kita pulang! Kuberitahu ya, di kampus ini banyak banget siluman liar nya! Dan mereka semakin ganas saat malam tiba!" bentak pemuda itu lagi pada Yaya.

"Ya... ini juga aku baru pula–"

Saat Yaya menyahut Halilintar tanpa disadari si wanita ular itu mencoba bangkit kembali walau tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Sambil menjerit karena amarah yang memuncak hingga menimbulkan suara melengking keras dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, makhluk itu pun mengayunkan ekornya tersebut hingga mengenai Yaya dengan telak dan membuat gadis berhijab itu terlempar ke luar gedung setelah punggungnya menabrak kaca.

Yaya membelalak lebar ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada di udara dan jatuh dari ketinggian 5 lantai gedung kampus tersebut.

Sontak Halilintar panik dan langsung mendekat pada bagian dinding yang hancur terkena hantaman ekor besar tersebut. "Yaya!" saat dia ingin meloncat dari sana untuk menyelamatkan si gadis, Thorn yang sejak tadi hanya diam malah lebih duluan melompat dan terjun bebas.

Si gadis pun tampak tercengang melihat siapa yang sekarang tepat berada di atasnya dengan kedua lengan terulur dan terbuka lebar seolah ingin menangkapnya.

"Yaya... kau jatuh lho..." Thorn tampak begitu tenang bahkan masih bisa menampilkan senyuman lembutnya. Kedua bola matanya tampak bersinar dan setelahnya aura berwarna ungu mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali.

Sesaat kemudian Thorn pun sudah berubah menjadi makhluk besar berbentuk kerangka manusia, dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan ia segera menangkap Yaya dengan begitu lembut dan setelahnya mendarat ke tanah tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

.

Sementara itu dari perpustakaan yang terletak tepat di gedung seberangnya, seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang merupakan anak kembar teman Boboiboy nampak berdiri di depan jendela dan melongo dengan lebar saat melihat makhluk seperti kerangka manusia berukuran raksasa muncul di hadapan matanya (Sebenarnya dia kebetulan saja berdiri di depan jendela saat Thorn sudah menangkap Yaya, jadi dia tidak tahu kejadian awalnya).

"Shi–Shie–Shielda! Coba lihat ini!" serunya panik memanggil saudari kembarnya.

"Apa sih, Sai? Berisik ah. Nanti saja, aku sibuk" sahut kembarannya agak ketus yang tengah asik duduk mengetik di laptop.

"Cepat sini! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya!"

.

Kembali lagi pada Yaya dan Thorn. Saat ini si gadis nampak terbatuk-batuk karena hantaman barusan, tapi dia beruntung karena tidak sampai mendarat di atas permukaan tanah.

" ** _Yaya..."_**

Thorn memanggil gadis itu dengan suara serak, besar yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri walaupun ada sedikit suara dalam bentuk manusianya yang tercampur di dalamnya.

"Thorn?" gumamnya lemah menatap pada pemuda yang saat ini wujudnya berubah total dari bentuk manusia ke siluman. "Kau melompat hanya untuk menyelamatkanku?" lanjut gadis itu bertanya saat Thorn menurunkannya dengan perlahan ke tanah.

Lalu kembali lagi mengubah wujud maupun ukurannya ke bentuk normal. "Iya..." jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum dan tatapan lembut.

.

"Oi, Shielda!"

Shielda berdecak dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan dia pun menuruti permintaan saudara kembarnya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sai untuk melihat apa yang dilihat saudara laki-lakinya itu.

Namun...

"Nggak ada apa-apa..." katanya.

Sai menoleh kembali ke arah jendela dan menemukan siluman kerangka sebesar gedung tadi sudah menghilang dari sana. "Eh...?" dan tentu saja dia langsung keheranan sendiri.

"Kau mau ngibulin aku?" tanya Shielda mendelik pada Sai.

"Nggak lah! Aku berani sumpah tadi disini ada kerangka manusia segede gaban!" protesnya keras pada saudarinya.

"Kau keseringan baca komik bergenre suprantural makanya jadi ngayal"

"Nggak kok! Oi Boboiboy, kau percaya padaku kan!?" beralih dari si saudari kini ia malah meminta dukungan pada teman berambut coklat gelapnya tersebut.

"Hm? Uh... Iya" sahut Boboiboy lembut mengiyakan, tapi perhatiannya justru terfokus pada layar laptop dimana dia sedang mengerjakan makalah untuk presentasi minggu depan.

Karena itulah Sai yakin Boboiboy tidak serius menjawabnya, yang artinya dia tidak percaya.

"Daripada ngeributin yang nggak penting... sana cari jurnal gih." berang Shielda menggetok kepala saudara kembarnya dengan majalah bisnis yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

.

Kembali lagi pada scene Yaya dan Thorn.

"Terima kasih Thorn, kalau kau tidak menolongku tadi mungkin sekarang aku..." ucapan Yaya terputus, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi karena begitu berterima kasih pada pemuda itu. Sambil mengusap lengan bajunya ia hanya bisa tertunduk dengan kedua pipi memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Thorn menggengam kedua tangannya dengan erat seperti saat dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu sebelumnya. "Mulai sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan melindungi Yaya, tidak peduli meski harus berkorban nyawa sekalipun. Aku bersumpah..." ujarnya.

Sementara itu Halilintar yang masih berada di lantai lima pun langsung menghela nafas lega melihat si gadis sudah aman. Setelahnya pemuda itu mendelik tajam pada si siluman pembuat onar tersebut, dan bisa dilihatnya makhluk itu tampak mengeram dan mundur secara perlahan hingga seluruh tubuhnya lenyap tertelan kegelapan.

"Cih..."

 **~MA~**

Disaat yang hampir sama, jauh di daerah _Shikoku_ tepatnya di desa yang terletak di bawah kaki gunung.

Sedang terjadi kekacauan besar disana.

Saat seekor makhluk sebesar rumah berbentuk serangga dengan kepala dan tanduk sapi tidak turun dari gunung dan mengobrak-abrik seisi desa. Para penduduk desa tampak panik dan berlarian kesana-kemari ketika monster yang disebut _Ushi-oni_ tersebut mengacak-acak rumah, sawah dan mengejar orang-orang untuk disantapnya.

 ** _Ushi-oni_** _secara harfiah berarti Oni (setan), atau_ ** _gyūki_** _, adalah makhluk yang muncul dalam cerita rakyatJepang. Pada dasarnya, Ushi-Oni adalah monster yang memiliki penggabungan bentuk tubuh. Monster yang satu ini bisa memiliki penampilan yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang mengisahkan bahwa sosok mereka memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia, tetapi kepalanya berbentuk kepala lembu jantan. Kisah lainnya mengatakan bahwa bentuk Ushi-Oni adalah kepala manusia dengan tubuh lembu jantan, atau memiliki kepala lembu dengan tubuh laba-laba._

Monster itu baru saja menghancurkan sebuah rumah kecil dan menemukan tiga bersaudara anak kecil sedang bersembunyi disana sambil berpelukan satu sama lain dengan begitu ketakutan.

Merasa menemukan korban untuk makan malamnya, si monster pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mencoba untuk menelan ketiganya bulat-bulat. Sontak ketiganya menjerit keras meminta tolong. Tapi siapa yang akan menolong mereka? Semua penduduk desa sudah menjauh untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Namun belum sempat makhluk itu menyentu mereka, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang menarik kakinya. Ia pun berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sudah menghalanginya menikmati santapan malamnya.

Dan menemukan seorang remaja bertubuh kecil dengan pakaian berwarna biru cerah tengah menahan salah satu kakinya.

Monster itu tampak terheran-heran menatap pada bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut, dengan perbandingan tubuh yang begitu signifikan dia mampu menahan monster yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar darinya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Ice menatap datar pada makhluk itu dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. "Terbanglah." dan dengan tenaga besar ia pun melempar monster tersebut ke udara. "Kak Gempa..!" lanjutnya menyeru pada seorang pria yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang di tangannya si dewa tampak membidik si monster yang tengah melayang di udara sambil menunggu aba-aba untuk menembak yang diberikan oleh Ocho.

" _Jarak target 2,3 m, kecepatan angin 14 km/jam, mengunci sasaran. Hitung mundur dari lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Tembak!"_

Sesuai arahan Gempa pun menekan pelatuk senapan tersebut dan tepat mengenai si monster hingga menembus dadanya.

Dengan keadaan tak berdaya makhluk itu pun jatuh ke tanah dan setelahnya makhluk itu mulai mengeluarkan uap dari tubuhnya lalu kemudian mencair dan lenyap hingga benar-benar tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Gempa mendesah lega sambil berdiri tegak. "Kembalilah, Moto." dan melepaskan regalianya. Senapan laras panjang itu bersinar kuning terang dan perlahan mulai membentuk wujud manusia. Setelah cahaya itu hilang tampaklah wujud seorang remaja berambut hijau dan bermata biru.

Remaja bernama Moto itu membuang nafas panjang sambil menekan dadanya. "Menakutkan sekali..." gumamnya dengan suara tertekan.

" _Kau ini... jangan tiba-tiba ragu begitu. Memangnya kau itu anak baru? Kau hampir saja mengacaukan perhitunganku tadi"_

Gempa melirik pada telinga kanannya, dimana ada sebuah _hearing aid_ berukuran sangat kecil sampai hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Lampu kecil pada benda itu tampak berkedip-kedip setiap kali Ocho bicara. Yup inilah wujud pusaka dari Ocho, fungsinya bukan hanya meningkatkan pendengaran tapi juga membantu mengkoordinir berbagai tindakan dari Gempa.

Disaat yang sama Ice beserta dua regalia Gempa yang lain pun sampai di tempat mereka. Yang satu perempuan berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi laki-laki berambut jingga.

"Ya habisnya aku belum pernah menembak sejauh itu, makanya jadi panik." Sahut Moto.

" _Alasan saja"_

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Yang penting semuanya sudah beres" tegur Gempa menengahi mereka berdua.

" _Tidak bisa begitu. Sebagai pemilik harusnya anda lebih tegas, jangan terus-terusan memanjakannya seperti ini"_ sesaat kemudian Ocho menghela nafas, mengalah dengan sikap tuannya tersebut. _"Jadi anda ingin melakukan apa setelah ini?"_ gantinya bertanya.

"Benar juga... Sebenarnya aku ingin naik untuk mencari penyebab kenapa jadi ada _Ushi-Oni_ jadi turun dari gunung. Jujur aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian... jadi kalian bisa pulang" Gempa menatap pada gadis berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut orange tersebut dengan agak cemas.

"Saya ingin ikut!" seru si gadis

"Tapi Bell... kali ini sangat berbahaya. Kita bukan cuma menghadapi satu, entah berapa _Ushi-Oni_ yang ada diatas sana. Kau yakin?" protes Gempa.

"Iya. Bagaimana pun juga saya adalah senjata anda, tugas saya adalah melindungi Gempa-sama." tegas si gadis bernama Bell. "Loop juga pasti berpikir begitu kan?" lanjutnya menyikut kawannya yang satu itu.

Gempa menoleh pada laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut. "I-I-I-Iya... Me-Me-Meskipun saya masih baru. S-S-Saya akan berusaha membantu Tuan" jawabnya dengan cara bicara gagap yang mungkin memang bawaan sejak dia masih hidup sebelum menjadi roh.

"Begitu ya...? Ya sudahlah kalau kalian memaksa" menyerah, Gempa pun terpaksa membawa mereka untuk menaiki bukit bersamanya. "Kemarilah, Reiki! Souki!" dan menyebut nama alat mereka. Keduanya pun berubah, si gadis berubah menjadi tongkat baseball sementara yang laki-laki berubah menjadi arloji di tangan kiri Gempa.

"Ice, kau bagaimana? Kalau mau pulang tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa minta Moto untuk mengantarmu" kali ini Gempa melirik pada Ice dan bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, aku juga akan ikut dengan Kak Gempa. Aku ingin melindungi Kakak sampai akhir" tolak Ice tenang.

Gempa kembali dibuat mendesah pelan. "Apa boleh buat..." dan membiarkan remaja berusia hampir 16 tahun itu juga ikut dengannya memeriksa ke atas.

Setelahnya mereka berdua menatap ke puncak gunung dimana sang pemimpin para _Ushi-oni_ tinggal, sambil menyiapkan hati untuk menemuinya hanya demi menanyakan kenapa para siluman bawahannya itu sering turun dan meneror pemukiman dibawahnya.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya part 1 dari arc baru ini selesai juga.**

 **Oh iya buat tebak-tebakan yang kemarin terima kasih bagi yang sudah menjawab. Sudah ketemu jawabannya?**

 **1\. Masih belum ketebak ya ini arc siapa? Atau udah ada yang tau? (Kira-kira chapter selanjutnya baru ketahuan)**

 **2\. Ocho itu bentuk pusakanya adalah** _ **Hearing Aid**_ **atau alat bantu dengar. Oh bukan alat bantu dengar sembarangan.**

 **Dia bisa ngasih arahan dan meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung Gempa.**

 **.**

 **Lalu untuk jenis siluman yang ku sebutin diatas. Sebenarnya disini SHAMAN membagi makhluk mistis dalam 4 golongan.**

 **1\. Tipe spiritual, ini tipe yang eksistensinya berasal dari kepercayaan manusia. Jadi kalau manusia sudah lupa mereka itu ada, ya hilang. Ex: Dewa atau Roh.**

 **2\. Tipe Humanoid, yang ini wujudnya mirip banget sama manusia, sampai kadang susah dibedakan. Ya mungkin cuma ada beberapa tambahan kayak sayap, tanduk, atau ekor dan itu gampang disembunyikan ex: Vampir, Oni dsb.**

 **3\. Tipe Beast, kalau yang ini binatang. Bedanya mungkin cuma ekornya lebih dari satu, bisa bicara bahasa manusia, atau ukurannya nggak masuk akal. Ex: Nekomata, Ushi-Oni dsb.**

 **4\. Tipe Ghost, nah kalau ini yang paling beragam bentuknya, mulai dari perabotan rumah tangga sampai yang nggak jelas sama sekali itu apa. Kalau tipe yang satu ini asalnya dari emosi negatif. Dendam, merasa dibuang dan sebagainya. Roh penasaran juga masuk tipe ini lho. Ex : Gashadokuro.**

 **Sekarang jawab review bagi yang gak punya akun atau nggak login**

 **Nisa : Siap Dek ^^**

 **.**

 **Licatt : Oke Makasih! Eh jadi beneran baper? (berarti aku sukses dong).**

 **Bukan... Thor itu adalah jalan bebas hambatan (** _ **joke**_ **garing :v)**

 **.**

 **Nao tomori : Siap. Diusahakan sih^^**

 **Salam sayang juga~**

 **.**

 **PetirHime : Hehehe... Thanks**

 **Sebenarnya aku nggak maksa juga sih, cuma mau main tebak-tebakan aja. Tapi terima kasih sudah menjawab.**

 **Jawabannya**

 **1\. belum, chapter depan aja ya?**

 **2\. Nggak apa-apa, nggak fardhu ain juga kok. Tapi sudah tau kan?**

 **Mampir sini lagi ya dek^^**

 **.**

 **Guest : Mungkin... ada satu kayaknya. Eh? Itu parang bukan ya?**

 **Ya pokoknya terima kasih udah menjawab. Mampir sini lagi ya?**

 **.**

 **Haliya : siaaaaaappppp! ^^**

 **Mampir lagi ya?**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu aja dulu. Bye Bye~ See you in next chapter~**


	10. Don't Think (Part 2)

**Sebelum memulai chapter ini aku mau tanya sedikit.**

 **Kalian yakin mau ketemu Taufan?(walaupun akhirnya nanti dia kumunculkan juga sih) biar pun tau nanti gimana sikapnya ke Yaya.**

 **Masalahnya gini lho... dia itu orangnya agak P–hampir spoiler. ya sudah lah lupakan langsung aja.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jangan berpikir (Part 2)**

 _Setelahnya mereka_ _Gempa dan Ice pun_ _menatap ke puncak gunung dimana sang pemimpin para Ushi-oni tinggal_ _. M_ _enyiapkan hati untuk menemuinya hanya demi menanyakan kenapa para siluman bawahannya itu sering turun dan meneror pemukiman dibawahnya._

Dan keesokan harinya.

"Hoaammm..." Gempa tampak berdiri di belakang kasir sembari menguap lebar. Kedua belah kelopak mata bawahnya agak sedikit menghitam yang menandakan jika dia kurang tidur.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Yaya menghampirinya dengan agak cemas. "Kakak kelihatan lelah sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di gunung tadi malam?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kewalahan saja saat menaiki tangganya." Jawab Gempa datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengusir lalat. " _Terutama dengan Gyuuki sebanyak itu, aku tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan dan membuat tempat itu hancur gara-gara aku_ " lanjutnya bergumam sendiri dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

"Eh apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" ujar Gempa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hari ini aku cuma ada satu kelas dan kuliahnya kosong karena dosennya ada urusan di luar kota, jadi aku libur hari ini" jawab Yaya. Yang hanya disahut Gempa dengan sebuah anggukan tanda paham.

' _Tulalit...Tulalit..."_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel pintar milik gadis berkerudung pink khas itu berdering yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Buru-buru Yaya mengeluarkan alat komunikasi itu dari kantong celananya, ia menatap pada layar panggilan masuk dan menemukan jika Halilintar lah yang menelponnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Kak Gempa." Katanya sesaat sebelum menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Halo, Halilintar? Bagaimana disana? Maksudku gedungnya, apa dinding yang hancur kemarin sudah diperbaiki?" tanya gadis itu pada orang yang berada di seberang telpon dengan begitu khawatir.

Mengingat karena pertarungan tidak diprediksi kemarin fasilitas kampus menjadi rusak, dan karena mereka terlibat tentu saja mereka harus bertanggung jawab.

"Iya. Dan malah lebih baik lagi... Bekasnya sama sekali tidak ada" jawab Halilintar dingin. Saat ini kedua matanya asik menatap ke arah lantai 5 dan memperhatikan dengan begitu detil bagian dinding yang hancur kemarin.

" _Eh? Yang benar? Kacanya juga masih sama? Maksudku itu kan kaca hias antik yang sudah tidak dijual lagi sekarang"_

"Lucu kau menyadarinya. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang gedung ini baik-baik saja kacanya lengkap dan tidak ada bekas renovasi, tertutupi dengan sempurna seolah-olah memang tidak pernah terjadi apapun dari awal. Lalu untuk saksi mata yang melihat Thorn berubah tadi malam juga sudah diatasi. Entah bagaimana orang-orang itu melakukannya"

" _Syukurlah karena sekarang kau punya koneksi baik dengan orang dari SHAMAN. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang harus kita lakukan"_

"Ya aku juga heran tiba-tiba saja mereka menawarkan bantuan."

" _Mungkin mereka berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantu dalam menangkap dan menjebloskan Thomas ke penjara."_

"Kurasa juga begitu" sahut Halilintar lagi. Kemudian dia melirik pada arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan mendapati sudah pukul 10.10 tinggal 10 menit lagi kelasnya dimulai. "Sudah dulu Yaya. Aku harus masuk kelas, nanti kita bicara lagi" ucapnya memutus panggilan tersebut.

Segera setelah panggilan ditutup Yaya pun melirik pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan layar kunci dengan latar pink. Lalu ia pun memasukkan ponsel pintar itu kembali ke kantongnya.

Disaat bersamaan lonceng yang tergantung di pintu masuk berbunyi diikuti dengan bunyi deritan pintu tanda jika ada yang membukanya, namun yang datang bukanlah pelanggan. Tapi seorang siswa SMA yang kita kenal dengan rambut hitam dan manik khas berwarna jingga kemerahannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Blaze.

Tanpa canggung begitu memasuki rumah makan, bocah itu langsung saja duduk di kursi bundar yang terdapat di depan bar dan bertumpu tangan dengan tatapan bosan.

"Lho Blaze? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yaya bingung saat melihat bocah itu ada di kafe di jam-jam seperti ini. Karena biasanya ia dan Ice baru pulang sekolah jam 3 sore.

"Hari ini gurunya rapat jadi para siswanya dipulangkan lebih awal" jawab bocah itu sambil menoleh pada si gadis berhijab.

Yaya pun hanya mengangguk paham. "Terus Ice mana? Tumben kalian tidak bareng." Dan kembali bertanya hal lain.

"Eh?" Blaze tampak mengerjap bingung saat Yaya menanyakan tentang Ice. "Nee-san nggak tau? Hari ini Ice ijin tidak masuk karena sakit"

"APA!?" Tentu saja Yaya kaget, tidak ada tuh yang memberitahunya jika bocah bermanik aquamarine itu sedang sakit hari ini, entah memang karena sengaja atau lupa. "T-Terus sekarang Ice dimana?" tanyanya mulai panik kepada yang lain.

"Ya di rumah lah, istirahat" sahut Gopal terlihat begitu tenang.

"Di apartemen kan sekarang nggak ada siapa-siapa! Kakaknya juga baru pulang pertengahan bulan nanti kan!? Kok kalian bisa tenang-tenang aja dan malah pada ngumpul disini? Terus siapa yang jaga dia?!" omel Yaya memarahi semua yang ada disana. Coba pikir, sudah tahu tetangga lagi sakit bukannya dijenguk.

"Yaya-chan... dengar–"

"Kak Gempa, boleh aku ijin hari ini!? Aku mau menjenguk Ice. Tidak masalah jika Kakak ingin memotong gajiku hari ini!" belum sempat Ying bicara pada gadis ini, ia sudah lebih dulu menghiraukannya dan malah memohon dengan tegas pada Gempa untuk cuti atau lebih tepatnya bekerja hanya seperempat hari saja.

"Uh? Oh.. I–Iya..." dan karena kaget sekaligus kebingungan Gempa pun asal menjawab, yang dikira Yaya sebagai perijinan dari Gempa. Buru-buru gadis itu pun pergi ke ruang loker untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat begitu cengo, kebingungan, dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan ketika beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu sudah selesai berganti baju (dengan kilat) dan melesat keluar begitu saja dari kafe milik Gempa tersebut.

"Yaya-chan dengar dulu!" Bahkan seruan dari Ocho pun tidak didengarkan karena saking paniknya gadis itu. Alhasil pria berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan lesu sambil berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah karyawan Gempa yang satu itu. "Bagaimana ini, Gempa-sama? Kita biarkan saja?" lanjutnya menghampiri si pemilik manik emas dan bertanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur..." desah Gempa seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dada.

"Ice pasti bakalan mengamuk nanti."

 **~MA~**

 ****Jadi setelah menyusuri jalan dan belokan-belokan kecil dalam perumahan, akhirnya Yaya pun sampai di apartemen mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari kafe milik Gempa tersebut. Saat ini si gadis tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen bercat biru dengan nomor urut 5.

 ***Yaya pov***

Aku terdiam sejenak saat memandangi pintu apartemen milik Ice, membuatku teringat saat pertama kalinya aku menekan bel dan mengganggu waktu tidur bocah itu. Cukup lucu jika mengingat kembali saat dia keluar dari balik pintu ini dengan mengomel.

Kutarik nafas dalam dan kemudian kutekan bel yang terdapat di depanku.

 _Ting... Tong..._

Kutunggu sebentar dan kutekan lagi bel kamar itu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Ice! Kau di dalam!?" seruku, namun tetap tak ada sahutan. Apa mungkin dia sedang tidur ya?

Saking herannya akhirnya kucoba untuk memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Tidak dikunci, dan dengan mudahnya pintu itu kudorong ke arah dalam. Kemudian kucondongkan sedikit tubuhku untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Gelap.

Tidak kelihatan apa-apa selain lorong panjang kamar apartemen tersebut.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang terlalu tinggi, dengan perlahan akhirnya kumasuki lah kamar apartemen milik mentor ku itu. Maafkan aku Ice kalau tidak sopan memasuki rumahmu sembarangan.

Satu langkah, dua langkah kuteruskan, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kamar apartemen itu. Tempat ini begitu sunyi sampai aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki-kakiku setiap kali menginjak lantai kayu di sepanjang lorong tersebut.

Hingga aku sampai di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas. Aku tidak yakin ini ruangan apa, tempat ini cukup remang karena tirai berwarna gelap yang digunakan untuk menutup pintu kaca ke arah beranda.

Tunggu, pintu kaca ke arah beranda?

Berarti ini ruang tengah ya? Aku menyadarinya karena posisi ruangan di apartemen kami itu seragam.

Ughh... disini gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa. Kenapa tengah hari bolong begini tirainya ditutup sih?

Dengan agak sebal akhirnya kuhampiri pintu kaca itu dan kusibak kain yang menutupinya lebar-lebar hingga cahaya dari luar bisa masuk dan memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan hampir dibuat kena serangan jantung saat melihat isi ruangan itu, secara refleks tubuhku pun mundur hingga menabrak pintu kaca di belakangku.

Isinya hancur seperti kapal pecah. Baju-baju kotor berhamburan di mana-mana tercampur dengan baju bersih yang masih bisa dipakai. Sisa-sisa wadah bekas makanan maupun minuman juga berserakan di lantai.

"Kemalingan? Tidak, angin ribut!" saking kagetnya komentar itu pun keluar dari mulutku. Butuh beberapa saat untukku menenangkan diri dan mengingat tujuan awalku kesini. "Oh iya, Ice. Ice, kau dimana!?" lanjutku menyeru dengan panik.

Ayolah, dengan keadaan seperti tempat ini ditambah Ice yang(katanya)sedang sakit, siapa yang tidak akan panik?

"Ne-Nee-san..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar dan asalnya dari ruangan ini. Aku bisa mendengar desahan Ice, tapi dimana dia?

Mataku pun mulai menelusuri seisi ruangan itu untuk mencari sumber dari pemilik suara.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dari bawah selimut di sudut ruangan itu. 'Sesuatu' itu pun menyembulkan kepalanya yang tertutupi _hoddie_ keluar. "To-Tolong tutup tirainya" katanya.

Kuperhatikan sosok itu lekat-lekat tengah menengadahkan wajahnya dan mengintip kepadaku "Ice? Sedang apa kau disana? Dan kenapa kau memakai _hoodie_ di dalam rumah?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_.

"Itu... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. P-Pokoknya tutup tirainya..." pintanya padaku.

"Akan kututup kalau kau jelaskan semuanya!" dan kubalas dia dengan sedikit gertakan.

Dari sudut sana mentorku itu nampak menggembungkan pipinya dan berpikir. "Baiklah, tapi tutup dulu tirainya" katanya. Kelihatannya dia sepakat denganku.

Dan aku pun sepakat dengannya. Tirai gelap yang sudah kubuka tadi kugeser kembali seperti semula, ruangan ini pun kembali gelap. Sementara di belakangku, kudengar suara selimut tadi bergeser dan kenop lampu yang ditekan, sekarang ruangan menjadi terang karena cahaya lampu bohlam. Pasti Ice yang melakukannya.

Saat aku berbalik anak itu sudah duduk di tengah ruangan dengan bersimpuh, aku pun menghampirnya dan menyamankan diri dengan posisi yang sama.

"Tapi jangan ketawa ya?" itulah pesannya, aku pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran, perlahan tapi pasti Ice menurunkan tudung jaketnya ke belakang.

Aku sampai dibuat melongo saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Ice. Kurasa ini sudah hampir cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Telinganya berubah menjadi kuping kucing.

Dan seluruh rambutnya...

Memutih.

Persis seperti orang yang mengidap *s _indrom Marie Antoinette_.

 ***Normal pov**

Saat ini Ice tengah menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah tertunduk, sepertinya dia malu menunjukkan ini kepada Yaya. Kupingnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak-gerak ketika angin yang mungkin berasal dari ventilasi udara meniup bulu-bulu halus yang begitu sensitif di dalam telinganya.

Yaya serasa hampir tak kuasa menahan tawa akibat gemas dengan telinga kucing itu. Tapi sayang tidak boleh.

"Ehem..." gadis itu pun berdeham setelah sedikit bisa menenangkan diri. "Kenapa? Bukannya hal ini sudah biasa?" ujarnya.

"Bukan itu... Masalahnya rambutku jadi putih lagi. Memang sih ini warna rambutku yang asli, tapi karena kelihatan aneh makanya kuubah. Dulu pernah kucoba berbagai cara untuk mengganti warnanya, tapi pada akhirnya semua gagal dan satu-satunya cara hanya tinggal pakai sihir. Dan kebetulan kemarin aku kehabisan _mana_ karena menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatan, dan ujungnya sihir yang kupakai untuk mengubah warna rambutku juga terpakai" jelas Ice panjang lebar.

Yaya sepertinya mengerti, jadi inilah penyebab Ice memiliki sehelai rambut bewarna putih di kepalanya. Kelihatannya hanya itu yang tidak bisa diubah warnanya olehnya.

"Menurutku rambutmu bagus kok, aku menyukai." kata Yaya memuji Ice (dengan tulus).

Ice menoleh dan menatap Yaya dengan cengo. "J-Jangan memujiku hanya untuk membuatku merasa baikan..." Hingga berganti menjadi sebuah ekspresi malu.

"Tidak, sungguh. Rambut perakmu itu bagus sekali ditambah warna kulitmu yang putih, kau jadi terlihat seperti orang luar negeri" tambah gadis itu dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu... terima kasih." pujian Yaya mengenai hal yang tidak disukainya membuat senyum tipis Ice mengembang. Bukankah itu artinya dia sedikit spesial dimata gadis itu. "Tapi kenapa Nee-san ada disini?" dan sekarang ia pun bertanya balik.

"Eh? Aku kesini karena Blaze bilang kau sedang sakit" jawab Yaya spontan.

"Si kunyuk itu..." gerutu Ice pelan hingga Yaya tidak bisa dengar apa yang diucapkannya. "Nggak kok, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... aku tidak bisa keluar karena wujudku ini. Aku cuma harus istirahat untuk memulihkan energiku lagi"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

Ice menggeleng. "Belum" jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku beres-beres rumahmu dan memasak. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sering dibantu." kata Yaya sambil mencoba berdiri dan menawarkan bantuan. "Selagi aku melakukan semuanya, kau bisa mandi dulu" lanjutnya dan entah mengapa seketika Ice itu mematung di tempat.

"Ma-Mandi?" gumam Ice gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Begini... Nee-san, saat wujudku jadi begini aku jadi lemah–bukan, benci–tidak suka dengan air" Ice mencoba membuat alasan dengan ekspresi nervous sambil menyatukan kedua telunjuknya.

Yaya melirik padanya dengan tatapan dingin dan mencekam hingga Ice pun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Tidak suka bukan berarti tidak bisa kan? Kau kotor sekali lho Ice" kata gadis itu dengan senyum manis.

Ice pun hanya mampu dibuat menyengir gaje melihat ekspresi Yaya itu.

"Ke kamar mandi... Sekarang." Ucap Yaya masih menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret paksa anak itu. Sayangnya bocah itu masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk, dan itu sukses membuat Yaya semakin geram. Dengan kesal ditariknya _hoddie_ jaket milik Ice dan diseretnya bocah itu ke kamar mandi, persis seperti cara induk kucing membawa anaknya dengan menggigit area belakang lehernya.

"Nee-san jangan! Aku tidak suka air!" Tentu saja Ice menolak disuruh mandi. Tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya mengeliat mencoba untuk kabur, tapi entah kenapa kali ini lebih lemah daripada Yaya. Mungkin karena kehabisan kekuatan membuat kemampuan fisiknya jadi hanya setingkat dengan manusia.

Yaya kembali mendelik padanya. "Kau mau mandi pakai air hangat? Atau kusuruh ikut _Ice bucket challenge_?" ancam gadis berhijab itu.

Ice pun kembali dibuat memucat oleh ancaman Yaya dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah berada di depan kamar mandi. Segera gadis itu pun melemparkannya ke dalam sana dan mengunci pintunya.

Dengan agak panik bocah bermata aquamarine itupun menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. "Nee-san! Maafkan aku kalau kau ada dendam! Aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan kali ini saja nggak mandi!"

"Tidak, pokoknya kau harus mandi! Dengar, begitu aku selesai dengan yang disini dan ku cek lagi badanmu itu sudah harus basah! Paham!" sahut Yaya dengan nada membentak yang begitu keras sampai rasanya suara bentakkan Halilintar kalah dibuatnya.

Apa karena sudah terlalu akrab sekarang gadis ini juga ketularan galaknya vampir bermata ruby itu?

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, kelihatannya sekarang anak itu sudah menyerah dan menurut saja saat disuruh mandi.

Yaya berbalik dan mendengus puas. "Anak aneh. Namanya Ice tapi tidak suka air." gumamnya berkomentar.

Gadis itu pun kembali menatap sejenak ruang tengah yang isinya begitu acak-acakan tersebut. Setelahnya ia pun mengangguk mantap dan menggulung lengan bajunya. "Saatnya beres-beres!" ucapnya dengan begitu bersemangat.

 **~MA~**

Jadi Yaya si gadis yang terlalu rajin ini pun langsung merapikan rumah si bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut.

Ia mulai dari membereskan sampah-sampah makanan dan minuman, benda-benda itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik dan dipisah berdasarkan jenisnya. Baju-baju yang kotor dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci, yang bersih dilipat dan digantung dalam lemari. Lemari yang dipakai disini adalah lemari tradisional yang berada di belakang dinding.

Saat Yaya akan memasukkan baju ke dalam lemari, ia pun dibuat terkejut dengan selimut dan bantal yang ada ada di dalamnya. Terbuka lebar dan disusun seperti kasur untuk tidur. "Ice! Kau tidur dalam lemari!" serunya pada bocah yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Uhh... Um... Kucing tidak perlu banyak tempat untuk tidur, kami bisa tidur dimana saja. Secara pribadi aku dan Nii-san suka tidur dalam lemari. Hehehe..." sahut bocah itu.

Yaya memutar matanya, tidak heran disini ia tidak melihat kasur atau tempat tidur apapun. "Kalau begitu kau taruh baju dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kita lewati jawaban dari Ice tentang dimana ia dan Kakaknya meletakkan baju-baju mereka dan lanjut pada adegan beres-beres Yaya. Saat ini si gadis tengah menjemur pakaian kotor yang sudah dicucinya beberapa saat yang lalu di beranda. Syukurlah hari ini cuacanya cerah jadi pasti jemuran cepat kering.

Setelah semua beres dan tidak ada yang dikerjakan lagi, Yaya pun sontak mendudukkan dirinya di sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak, mengelap keringatnya dan mengatur nafasnya kembali sambil menikmati angin sejuk dari arah beranda.

Oh iya, rasanya dia sudah lama sekali mengurung Ice di kamar mandi, mungkin dia sudah selesai sekarang.

Jadi gadis itu pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi tersebut. "Ice... Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ice?" Yaya pun segera memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Gyaa!" Sontak Ice yang ada di dalam berteriak kaget saat pintu itu terbuka. Pasalnya saat ini dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah(tau kan maksudnya?)sampai lututnya. "N-Nee-san..." gumamnya agak _nervous_.

Yaya pun memperhatikan anak itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, sudah lama di kamar mandi tapi tidak basah sedikitpun. "Kau sudah selesai belum sih?" selidik gadis itu.

"S-Sudah! Kok..." jawab Ice.

"Mana? Kok badanmu gak basah?" protes Yaya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ini." Ice menyodorkan kedua lengannya ke depan dan memperlihatkan 'ujung-ujung kuku'nya yang mengkilap terkena air.

Yaya sampai menepuk jidatnya dan membuang nafas dengan lesu. Hanya ujung kuku yang basah? Yang benar saja. Jadi waktu dari dia membereskan sampah sampai menjemur pakaian selama satu jam lebih hanya untuk itu.

"Ugh... Kesini kau!" dengan sedikit emosi, tanpa pikir panjang Yaya langsung menarik lengan Ice dan menyeret anak itu ke dekat pancuran air. Ia mendudukkan bocah itu ke atas bangku kecil dan menyalakan air di _shower_ untuk memandikan bocah tersebut. "Aku terpaksa harus memandikanmu" katanya mengerutu.

"Nee-san, stop, jangan! Meow!" tentu saja Ice menolak dimandikan. Ia coba menyingkirkan shower itu jauh-jauh, tapi sayang Yaya memegangi lengannya dengan kencang.

"Diam coba, airnya kan hangat!" perintah gadis itu selagi menyiramkan air di kepala bocah itu. Ice pun hanya pasrah dan menurut dengan kata-kata gadis itu. Toh sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat.

Begitu dirasa sudah cukup, Yaya pun segera mengembalikan pancuran air itu ke tempat asalnya. Ia berbalik mengambil untuk shampo.

Namun, tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdiam saat akan meletakan cairan tersebut ke tangannya. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur keluar dari dahinya dan wajahnya pun nampak memucat. _"B-Bagaimana ini? Aku bilang akan memandikannya tanpa berpikir. Aku... tidak sedang melakukan pelecehan kan? Memang dulu aku sering memandikan Totoitoy, tapi itu waktu masih SD"_ batinnya panik.

"Nee-san?"

"Iyaaa!" Yaya hampir dibuat melompat di tempat karena panggilan Ice. Padahal Ice memanggilnya pelan, Yaya nya saja parno sendiri. "T-Tunggu sebentar ya?" katanya tersenyum _nervous_ pada Ice dan berbalik pada botol shampo itu lagi.

Ice sampai cengo dan mengerjap kebingungan melihat tingkah gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tersebut. Tapi ia memilih tidak menanyakannya.

Sekarang cairan shampo sudah di tangan, langsung saja gadis itu menempelkan tangannya di kepala Ice yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut berwarna silver dan menggosok-gosokannya hingga berbusa.

Sementara Ice hanya diam menikmati pijatan lembut pada kulit kepalanya. Ia menurunkan kedua kupingnya agar busa shampo nya tidak memasuki lubang telinga.

 _Eh? Tidak kusangka... Rambutnya Ice halus sekali. Tadinya ku kira karena warnanya putih ini bakalan keras._

 _Woah... Busanya sampai tidak kelihatan karena tersamarkan warna rambutnya._

 _Mirip sekali seperti..._

 _Bunga es dalam freezer._

Selagi pikiran Yaya melayang kesana kemari entah kenapa rasanya kepala Ice semakin lama semakin menunduk. Gadis itu maju beberapa senti untuk mencari tahu dan menemukan bocah itu tengah terantuk-antuk, mungkin sudah hampir masuk alam mimpi sekarang

"Ice?" tegurnya.

Dan membuat bocah itu tersentak dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Ugh... Maaf Nee-san aku ketiduran." Katanya sembari mengusap matanya.

Yaya hanya tersenyum, dia paham jika Ice pasti kelelahan karena kehabisan energi. "Tidak apa-apa... Ayo biar ku bilas dulu. Tutup matamu"

Ice pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat selagi Yaya membilas shampo yang menempel kepalanya. Dan seolah sudah tahu, tanpa disuruh dia juga menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak kemasukan air.

"Sudah. Sekarang badan ya?" gumam Yaya berkacak pinggang. Yang berikutnya dilakukan oleh gadis itu adalah mengambil spon basah dan melumurinya dengan sabun cair. Setelahnya spon itu digosokkannya ke punggung Ice.

"Nee-san... bisa agak keras sedikit menggosoknya?" pinta bocah itu.

"Eh? Emang nanti kau nggak sakit apa?" sahut Yaya.

"Habis nggak berasa..." keluh Ice datar.

"Uh... Kalau sakit bilang ya?" Sesuai pesanan gadis itu pun mengerahkan tenaga lebih banyak dalam menggerakan spon berbusa tersebut, naik-turun, bolak-balik, dan zig-zag.

"Tidak akan." Sahut Ice datar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian tatapannya tampak melembut. "Punggungku memang jarang digosok, Terima kasih ya Nee-san." Lanjutnya berterima kasih pada gadis berhijab pink khas tersebut.

Dan sukses membuat Yaya mem _blushing._ "I-Iya. S-Sekarang... lengannya"

 _Ini bukan menjijikan, aku hanya sedang merawatnya._

 _Aku baru sadar. Ice itu... walau tubuhnya kecil ternyata badannya cukup kekar._

 _Kulitnya putih sekali. Bahkan rasanya aku pun kalah._

Saat Yaya sedang menggosok bagian depan tiba-tiba saja.

'srutt...'

Spon yang dipakainya meluncur jatuh karena licin dan alhasil tangan Yaya pun tidak sengaja menyentuh dada bidang bocah tersebut. Secara refleks ia pun menarik lengannya. "MAAF!" serunya dengan wajah memerah.

Ice yang diteriaki pun ikut mem _blushing._ "Sudahlah, biar kuteruskan sendiri. Nee-san keluar saja..." ucapnya sembari membuang muka.

"Eh? Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur basah apa boleh buat..."

Tanpa menoleh pada Yaya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, Ice langsung memungut spon yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh gadis itu dan meneruskan menggosok tubuhnya.

Sementara di luar Yaya nampak berdiri di depan wastafel untuk membilas tangannya yang penuh sabun lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak tidak karuan.

Sementara itu lagi di dalam kamar mandi, Ice nampak sedang duduk di dalam bak mandi setelah membilas tubuhnya yang penuh sabun. Seolah tidak peduli tubuhnya terendam (ya, dia memang sudah terlanjur basah) ia bahkan sampai mencelupkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air dan sedang mencoba menenangkan diri juga.

 **~MA~**

Beberapa saat kemudian Ice pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan lebih segar. Saat ini dia memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana biru. Sebuah handuk tergantung di lehernya, bekas dia mengeringkan rambut.

Sementara itu Yaya nampak tengah menunggu di depan meja makan dengan hidangan lengkap untuknya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. "Ayo makan dulu. Kau belum makan kan?" tawarnya.

Ice pun mendekati sisi penuh makanan tersebut. "Nee-san bahkan sampai repot-repot menyiapkan semuanya" dan duduk dengan manis disana.

"Makan juga penting untuk memulihkan energi." Jawab Yaya.

Bocah yang saat ini memiliki rambut perak tersebut pada dasarnya memang penurut sejak kecil, tanpa menolak ia pun mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk berisi nasi di atas meja itu. Namun, saat hendak mengambil lauk tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya datar berubah jadi keheranan. "Makarel...?" gumamnya pelan.

Yaya yang menangkap reaksi bocah itu pun segera menjelaskannya. "Ah~ Tadi saat kau masih di kamar mandi ada orang yang datang mengantarkan itu. Katanya itu... makanan kesukaanmu..." jelasnya.

Sontak Ice pun membelalak saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung menatap Yaya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa orang itu... adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam?" tanyanya.

"Iya, rambutnya panjang sekali. Dan dia memakai _kimono_ lengkap" jawab Yaya.

"Matanya... Apa warna matanya?" selidik Ice lagi, masih belum puas dengan jawaban Yaya.

Yaya menempelkan telunjuknnya ke dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi penampilan wanita itu. "Hmm... Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan warna matanya. Tapi mungkin hijau ya? Pokoknya dia cantik sekali, dan sekilas... dia mirip denganmu."

Setelahnya Ice nampak syok mendengar jawaban Yaya yang cukup terkesan bertele-tele itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya balik.

Anak itu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa..." dan kembali duduk manis sambil menikmati santapan makan siangnya tersebut tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua makanan yang ada di atas meja pun ludes tak tersisa dimakan oleh bocah itu. Ice pun membuang nafas lega karena perutnya sudah terisi. "Terima kasih makanannya..." ucapnya.

Dan lagi-lagi aksi diam pun dilakukan olehnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ada tangan lentik yang menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Huh?" Ia pun sontak menoleh pada si pemilik tangan itu. Dan mendapati Yaya tengah tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ne–Nee-san?" tegurnya.

Seketika itu juga Yaya pun dibuat tersadar dan dengan segera ia pun menarik lengannya. "Ma–Maaf Ice! Habis kau kelihatan menggemaskan, aku jadi tidak tahan ingin mengelusmu!" jelas gadis itu panik.

"Tidak apa-apa... Boleh kok..."

"Eh?" Yaya pun dibuat melongo seketika. Siapa sangka Ice mengijinkannya menyentuh dan mengelus kepalanya. "B–Beneran?" tanya gadis itu hanya untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

Ice mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Yaya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Yaya pun kembali menempelkan telapak tangannya ke atas kepala bocah itu, perlahan ia mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan lembut diantara dua kuping kucing milik Ice.

Ice menutup mata, wajahnya begitu damai. Ia sedikit mendesah karena merasakan nyamannya pijatan kepala yang diberikan Yaya. Pelan-pelan dia mulai larut dengan instingnya sebagai seekor kucing rumahan dan setelahnya tanpa sadar dia pun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas paha gadis itu. "Krrr..." tidak lupa dengan sebuah dengkuran.

"Aaarrgh! Ice!?" Yaya menjerit panik ketika bocah mengeliat dan menggosokkan kepala di pahanya hingga menghasilkan sensasi geli.

"Heh?" Sontak Ice pun tersadar dan menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring dengan paha Yaya sebagai bantalan. "Maaf Nee-san... ini memang kebiasaan kucing. Tolong jangan memukul atau menendangku..." ujarnya memohon.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa" Bukannya marah Yaya justru malah tersenyum memaklumi. Bahkan ia mengijinkan Ice tiduran lebih lama di pahanya sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. Saking lamanya sampai-sampai bocah berwajah teduh itu tertidur.

 **~MA~**

 _Sejak dulu... Aku tidak suka dengan rambutku._

 _Warnanya putih seperti uban dan memenuhi keseluruhan kepalaku._

 _Karenanya aku jadi sering diejek oleh yang lain..._

 _._

" _Hei, kau ini anak baru itu ya!? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

" _Coba lihat rambutnya, aneh banget! Itu semua uban?"_

" _Masih kecil udah ubanan. Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya sudah mati dan gak sadar kalau sudah jadi hantu"_

" _Hii... Seram. Dia ini sudah pasti Setan. Setan Putih"_

 _10 tahun yang lalu ketika Ice dan Kakaknya pertama kali pindah ke Apartemen Shinwa. Saat itu Ice hanya ingin pergi ke taman untuk bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Tapi yang terjadi anak-anak tetangga itu justru mengejek warna rambutnya._

 _Lalu apa yang dilakukan Ice? Dia hanya diam dan menangis ketika mereka bertiga mentertawakannya._

" _Oi kalian! Hentikan!"_

 _Hingga tiba-tiba datanglah seorang bocah bermata merah yang seusia dengannya. Pandangan mereka semua pun teralih pada bocah kecil yang saat ini sedang memasang raut wajah penuh amarah._

" _Siapa kau? Mengganggu saja"_

" _Mau sok jadi pahlawan"_

 _Kata dua anak dalam barisan itu meledek padanya._

" _Aku Ryuuketsu Blaze. Dan dia itu temanku tahu! Beraninya kalian mengejek temanku karena warna rambutnya! " seru Blaze menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol._

 _Salah satu dari anak-anak itu membuang muka dengan tatapan merendahkan "Ceh... Kupikir siapa. Rupanya si Setan merah dari SD Utara"_

" _Setan merah dan Setan putih. Cocok sekali!"_

 _Spontan mereka pun mentertawakan keduanya dan membuat amarah Blaze semakin menjadi-jadi._

" _Apa kata kalian!"_

 _Yang terjadi selanjutnya Blaze pun memukuli ketiganya seorang diri hingga babak belur._

 _Bisa ditebak, anak-anak itu melapor pada orang tuanya._

 _Hingga Kakak dari kedua bocah yang masing-masing bermata merah dan biru itu pun harus datang._

 _Selagi Halilintar memegangi Blaze dan meminta maaf pada ibu dari ketiga anak tersebut karena adiknya sudah memukuli anak-anak mereka. Di belakang Ice nampak masih terisak sambil berpagut pada Kakaknya yang saat itu berumur 11 tahun dan juga tengah memeluknya saat ini._

" _Dasar, punya adik tidak diawasi. Seenaknya saja memukuli anak-anak kita" sambil mendengus kasar dan menyumpah-nyumpah akhirnya para ibu dari anak-anak itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berempat di taman tersebut._

 _Halilintar mendelik tajam pada Blaze dan sukses membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri. "Ni–Nii-chan..." kata Blaze membuang muka dengan wajah bersalah._

 _Tapi siapa sangka bukannnya marah dan memaki adiknya, si Kakak justru membuang nafas dengan lesu. Mungkin ia merasa yang dilakukan adiknya benar tapi caranya salah. "Ayo pulang" setelahnya ia pun mengajak si adik untuk kembali ke apartemen._

 _Blaze hanya menggangguk pasrah dan menurut saja saat Kakaknya menarik tangannya._

" _Taufan kami duluan ya?" tegur anak bermanik ruby yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun kepada kakaknya Ice._

 _Anak kelas 5 SD itu membalas dengan sebuah anggukan sambil terus mencoba menenangkan adiknya. "Ais..." hingga akhirnya ia pun menegur si adik._

 _Yang dipanggil pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si Kakak dengan mata yang masih sembab bekas menangis._

 _Taufan pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si adik. Sambil menyentuh kepala Ice dengan lembut dia berkata. "Coba cerita ke Kakak, mereka bilang apa tentangmu"_

 _Dengan terisak-isak Ice pun menjelaskan pada Kakaknya. "Mereka...hiks... bilang rambutku aneh... dan menyebutku setan putih...hiks... Kenapa... Kenapa rambutku putih seperti Papa? Kenapa gak hitam saja seperti *Nii dan Mama?"_

 _Mendengar penjelasan Ice, si Kakak pun mendengus lesu dan tersenyum "Ais dengar... Kakak suka dengan rambutmu. Warna rambutmu itu membuatmu punya ciri khas sendiri, karena itulah kau jadi spesial. Lagipula warna ini kau dapatkan dari Papa kan? Tapi kalau kau tetap tidak suka... Ya sudah, Kakak akan membantumu mengubahnya"_

 **~MA~**

Sementara di luar, hari sudah semakin sore. Yaya masih menunggui Ice yang tertidur, karena kesemutan akhirnya secara diam-diam dia pun mengganti sandaran kepala anak itu dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya namun masih belum berhenti mengelus kepala bocah itu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu terjadi pada penampilan Ice dan membuat Yaya terdiam. Kuping kucingnya perlahan mengecil dan berubah ke bentuk telinga manusia, lalu rambutnya kembali menghitam seperti semula tanda jika energinya sudah banyak yang pulih kembali.

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan manik berwarna biru sebiru lautan.

Dan Ice pun akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya.

 **TBC**

 ***Sindrom Marie Antoinette :** Masuk dalam jenis varianAlopecia Areata atau kerontokan rambut secara autoimmune. Ini merupakan penyakit yang mempengaruhi kemampuan menjaga pigmen rambut, sehingga hanya warna putih yang tersisa. Biasanya penyebabnya karena stress, sedih dan takut yang berlebihan. Kenapa diberi nama seperti itu? Karena kasusnya pertama kali ditemukan pada ratu Perancis bernama Marie Antoinette yang mengalami stress berat sebelum dirinya akan dieksekusi mati pada Revolusi Perancis tahun 1799, yang menyebabkan rambutnya memutih hanya dalam semalam. (siapa yang nggak bakal stress, sudah banyak dosa mau dihukum mati lagi wkwk).

 ***Nii :** Kakak laki-laki.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya setelah berminggu-minggu chapter ini pun terselesaikan.**

 **Aku bukannya malas ngetik ya? Aku cuma sibuk sama kebingungan aja nyusun kata-katanya (ya, kasus yang sama dengan author lain).**

 **Btw, sudah ketahuan ini arc siapa? (Terus yang kemarin apaan?/pengalih perhatian *Dilempar sepatu*) nggak sebenarnya itu kayak pembukaan awal untuk arc Thorn nanti.**

 **Oh tentang chapter yang kemarin, banyak yang tanya kenapa bisa ada Boboiboy, terus Boboiboy itu siapa, emang yang lain bukan Boboiboy(kalau ini sih bukan, secara kuterangkan di awal mereka nggak bersaudara kecuali HaliBlaze dan TaufanIce. Mereka punya keluarga dan kehidupan masing-masing)**

 **Begini... Aku bukannya sombong gak mau ngasih tau, aku cuma gak mau Spoiler itu aja.**

 **Entar ada kok saatnya ketahuan siapa Boboiboy sebenarnya, tapi bukan sekarang.**

 **Sekarang jawab** **review**

 **PetirHime :**

Rajin banget mampir kesininya~ Makasih ya :)

Habis ini mampir lagi ke fanficnya Kakak, oke.

Hmm... untuk pertanyaan itu sepertinya sudah kuterangkan diatas.

 **.**

 **Gissella :**

Eh? Kamu baru di fandom ini? Selamat datang~ Salam kenal~

Hehe Makasih, seneng banyak yang suka deh. Jadi semangat nulisnya.

Nanti mampir kesini lagi ya?

Salam sayang~

 **.**

 **Kurohime Noir (disini aja ya, aku lagi malas nulis PM):**

Bisa jadi lagi error, aku juga kurang tau. Baru kebuka soalnya.

Hehe... Jujur aku suka adegan pas Thorn nangkap Yaya setelah jatuh, dan pas ngetiknya aku ngebayangin ekspresinya Sai, jadi pengen ngakak.

.

Bukan, yang kemarin pembukaan ini adalah arc nya... sudah tahu kan?

Mampir kesini lagi lho...

 **.**

 **Nao tomori :**

:3 aku juga gemes lihat kelakukan tsunderenya itu.

Oke tunggu dengan sabar. I'll be back...

Pertanyaan itu sudah ku jawab diatas jadi scroll aja lagi ke atas. XD/plakk

Oke makasih atas review Nao~ Nanti kesini lagi ya~

 **.**

 **Neko-suki :**

Siapa ya? Yakin ini Thorn? Ah masa sih/udah woi.

Hmm... kayaknya bukan deh. Boboiboy kan manusia, masa sih.

Iya Taufan juga cat sith (nekomata)

Lho tadi kan udah muncul dia... ya walaupun cuma flashback sih. Tunggu aja deh dengan sabar.

Ini Reverse Harem sayang! Emang sih ada HaliYa tapi fokusnya bukan cuma itu-itu aja.

Oke, sekian jawabanku terima kasih sudah menyimak. Nanti kesini lagi ya?~

.

 **Sekian chapter dan jawaban dari author yang kurang penting ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Bye~.**


	11. Don't Think (Last)

**Umm... Kalian kira-kira setuju aja kan kalau fanfic ini rate nya kuubah jadi M sebenarnya sih T+ tapi karena nggak ada ya sudah jadi M aja.**

 **Karena beberapa adegan disini kayak nggak pantas buat dibaca sama anak dibawah umur 17.**

 **Misalnya kayak adegan Halilintar yang ngisap darah Yaya dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya adegan begituan udah kucoba buat dihilangkan, tapi... ujung-ujungnya malah jadi rancu dan ceritanya nggak nyambung. Romance nya juga jadi kurang berasa.**

 **Makanya mungkin pilihan terakhir cuma ini aja kali.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Jangan berpikir (Last part)**

 **.**

Oktober, Musim gugur, 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Heh Kucing!"

Seorang anak kecil berumur antara 5 sampai 6 tahun nampak berkacak pinggang pada anak lain yang juga kelihatan seumur dengannya. Seorang bocah kecil dengan manik berwarna biru laut dan rambut silver, di atas kepalanya terdapat sepasang kuping kucing. Saat ini ia tengah berjongkok di belakang semak-semak di halaman apartemen itu setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk bersembunyi disana.

Bocah dengan manik merah kejinggan itu menatapnya dengan wajah menuntut setelah kepergok mengintip dan mengikutinya sejak ia keluar kamar hingga keluar pagar. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ketusnya pada bocah tersebut.

Bocah bertelinga kucing itu pun lantas berdiri, dengan wajah tertunduk ia pun mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya. "Itu... Aku... Aku ingin bicara denganmu... Ada... yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Sontak bocah bermata merah itu pun mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang tampang bingung. "Tanya apa?" ujarnya.

"K–Kalau di sekolah itu... ada apa? Terus... apa disana kau bisa dapat banyak teman?" balas anak bermata aquamarine itu agak guguk dan malu-malu.

Bocah bermanik merah itu pun menyentuh dagunya dan melirik ke arah lain untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Ya tergantung sih, kalau ada yang mau berteman denganmu. Tee? Emang kau gak pernah ke sekolah? Oh iya, kalau tidak salah Kakakmu ke sekolah kan? Kau tidak tanya dia?" katanya yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan balik pada bocah berkuping kucing itu.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan membuat Blaze semakin terheran-heran. Namun rasa penasarannya segera terjawab oleh penjelasan Ice yang terkesan malu-malu "Karena aku belum bisa menyembunyikan telinga dan ekorku aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Nii bilang lebih baik aku bertanya denganmu... Dan juga karena kita seumuran... Nii bilang aku harus berteman denganmu..."

"Jadi kau memang tidak pernah sekolah? Jangan bilang... kau juga tidak bisa baca tulis. Kalau menulis namamu sendiri bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi bocah itu memberikan jawaban berupa gelengan kecil. Ia terus menunduk dengan wajah yang begitu sendu. Mengetahui keadaannya separah itu si anak bermata merah pun iba dibuatnya.

"Baiklah!"

"Heh...?" Sontak si anak bermata biru pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan agak kebingungan saat mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membaca dan menulis. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga akan mengajarkan padamu apa yang ku dapat di sekolah. Oh iya aku Ryuuketsu Blaze, kalau kau?" ucap anak dengan manik merah kejinggan itu dengan begitu bersemangat. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada untuk bersalaman dengan si bocah berkuping kucing.

Awalnya si bocah bermanik aquamarine itu agak ragu, tapi setelahnya secara perlahan ia pun membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku... Ice." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ice ya? Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, Ice?" ujar Blaze yang diikuti dengan cengiran polos khasnya. Ice yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung, namun akhirnya ia pun ikut tersenyum. Saat itu dia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Uhm!"

 **~MA~**

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, tepatnya di Universitas Tokyo, seorang gadis dengan hijab pinknya yang khas terlihat sedang sibuk mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang beberapa saat lalu dibuat beterbangan karena angin yang lumayan kencang.

Itu bukan kertas sembarangan, tapi kertas dari buku binder milik Yaya dan berisi catatan kuliah penting yang tidak boleh hilang.

Saat ini Yaya sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 7 dari 8 lembar yang terbang. Tunggu, mana yang satu lagi?

Sontak gadis itu pun mulai celingukan kesana-sini mencari satu lembar terakhir yang copot dari bukunya tersebut. Dan ketika menoleh ke atas tercenganglah Yaya mendapati kertas itu tersangkut pada ranting sebuah pohon besar di halaman kampusnya.

Waduh... Sekarang harus gimana nih? Lempar batu?

Jangan, nanti kertasnya robek.

Jadi gadis itu pun berinisiatif dengan mencoba meraih ranting terendah yang cukup dekat dengan posisi dimana kertas itu tersangkut. Ia melompat-lompat untuk mengumpulkan momentum dan dilompatan yang terakhir dia pun berhasil meraih ranting tersebut.

Tunggu sebentar, rasanya ada yang aneh, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan tidak menapak pada tanah.

Sontak gadis itu pun melirik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok pemuda pemuda berambut coklat dan manik karamel tengah menggendongnya dari belakang sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai kakak tingkat yang beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja kena timpukan kaleng bekas di kepala. "K–K–KAK BOBOIBOY!" jeritnya kaget.

"Udah dapat kertasnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Dan mengingatkan Yaya kembali pada benda yang ingin diambilnya. "Eh? T–Tu–Tunggu sebentar..." dengan cepat ia pun menjumput lembaran tipis putih yang penuh tulisan di hadapannya tersebut.

Setelahnya Boboiboy pun menurunkan gadis itu dengan perlahan. Begitu kedua kakinya menapak tanah sontak saja Yaya membungkuk "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Kak. Tapi terima kasih sudah membantuku mengambilnya, berkat Kakak aku tertolong." katanya berterima kasih karena sudah menolongnya mengambil kertas catatannya.

"Enggak, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf menggendongmu sembarangan seperti itu" Boboiboy tampak tersipu dan menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Nggak bukan masalah. Tapi... Kok Kakak bisa ada disini? Ada kuliah hari sabtu ya?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Nggak, cuma ada yang diurus di Sekretariat BEM tadi. Kalau kamu?" sahut Boboiboy.

 **BEM (Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa)**

"Dosenku yang izin kemarin minta pergantian jadwal hari ini. Jujur aku agak kaget karena dikabari begitu tadi malam" jawab Yaya.

"Ya itu sudah biasa, malah kadang dosen itu bisa memberi kabar dua jam sebelumnya dan bisa saja saat kami sudah masuk kelas tiba-tiba beliau malah mendadak membatalkan kuliah." kata Boboiboy sedikit terkekeh. **(Kok seperti pengalaman author nya sendiri?)**

"Terus ini sudah?" sambungnya bertanya.

"Sudah kok"

"Jadi habis ini mau kemana? Pulang? Mau jalan bareng sampai depan gerbang?" tawar Boboiboy lembut.

"Boleh" sahut Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan sampai gerbang depan, sambil bercanda dan bercerita macam-macam. Kadang soal diri sendiri, kadang tentang kuliah, tentu saja pada sesi ini Boboiboy yang lebih banyak punya pengalaman di dunia perkuliahan banyak memberikan saran pada adik tingkatnya itu dan masih banyak lagi hingga tidak bisa disebut satu-persatu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan gerbang dan kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

 **~MA~**

Sementara itu di apartemen Shinwa, seorang bocah SMA nampak keluar dari kamar apartemennya yang bernomor 5. Penampilannya sedikit rapi dengan gaya kasual berupa kaos oblong putih yang dilapisi dengan cardigan berwarna biru muda.

"Hai Ice" Disaat yang sama ketika ia menguci pintu, Yaya yang baru sampai pun langsung menyapanya.

"Hai juga, Nee-san..." balas Ice balik.

"Tumben pakai baju begitu? Mau kemana?" tanya gadis berhijab di depannya.

Sambil tertunduk Ice pun menjawab. "Um... Aku... mau pergi jalan-jalan ke Shinjuku..." katanya agak ragu.

"Sendirian?"

Ice hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya kembali menjelaskan. "Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun Nii-san..."

Seketika Yaya pun langsung paham dengan tujuan anak itu. "Oh begitu. Jadi kau mau pergi mencari hadiah untuknya ya?" serunya bersemangat sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Dan hanya dibalas Ice dengan sebuah anggukan yang begitu canggung. "Kalau begitu, mau kutemani?" tawar gadis itu.

"Eh...?" Ice pun mengerjap bingung dengan tawaran Yaya untuk menemaninya mencari kado. "Nggak apa-apa nih...? Nee-san nggak capek...? Nee-san kan baru saja pulang...?" lanjutnya bertanya untuk memastikan.

Yaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. "Nggak kok. Lagipula aku khawatir kalau kau jalan sendirian?" jawab gadis itu.

Jadi pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun meninggalkan apartemen dan menuju ke Shinjuku untuk mencarikan hadiah bagi Kakaknya Ice. Kenapa disana? Ya karena disana adalah pusat perbelanjaan, banyak toko dan mall yang menjual berbagai jenis barang berjejer disana sini.

Dan saat ini mereka sedang menaiki kereta untuk menuju kesana. Keduanya berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dalam kereta yang begitu lenggang tersebut tanpa saling bicara sepatah kata pun.

Hingga akhirnya Yaya yang merasa jenuh pun menoleh pada Ice dan mengajaknya bicara. "Ice, kau tidak mau duduk saja?" tanya gadis itu pada bocah yang saat ini tengah berpegangan pada besi melengkung di dekat pintu keluar tersebut.

Ice menggeleng. "Tidak aku disini saja. Biasanya juga aku berpegangan disini" jawabnya datar.

Yaya pun menatapnya dengan agak heran. "Jangan bilang... kau tidak sampai meraih pegangan diatas ya?" selidik gadis itu.

Dan sukses membuat Ice bergidik kaget dengan mata setengah membelalak. Sepertinya tebakan Yaya benar, dengan tinggi Ice yang hanya setengah telinga gadis itu sudah dipastikan dia tidak sampai menjangkau _ring_ yang tergantung diatas. Ia pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Eh, beneran ya?!" ucap Yaya agak kaget begitu menebak pikiran anak itu dari ekspresinya.

"J–Jangan salahin aku kalau tubuhku kecil... kalau umurku dikonversi ke wujud kucing aku sama seperti anak kucing berumur lima bulan. Nanti aku juga akan bertambah tinggi dengan sendirinya" bela Ice dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar cukup cempreng walaupun tidak nyaring.

Sontak Yaya pun kembali dibuat cengo dengan ucapannya, tidak biasanya anak satu ini akan mengoceh seperti itu, karena setahu Yaya Ice itu sangat kalem bahkan jarang bicara. Tawanya pun tidak terbendung lagi melihat betapa menggemaskannya sikap Ice hari ini. Sayangnya karena takut mengganggu kenyamanan penumpang lain gadis itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Apa...an sih...?" ujar Ice seraya menahan malu melihat Yaya mentertawakannya.

"Maaf... Kau lucu sekali saat mendumel seperti itu... Kenapa kucing itu menggemaskan sekali, bahkan dengan wujud manusia? Aku jadi tambah 'suka' deh" sahut Yaya menjelaskan sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya. Dan tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Ice begitu senang sekaligus malu.

"S–Suka...?" gumam Ice tertunduk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Kalau ini anime mungkin kepala Ice sudah beruap sekarang. Dia tidak tahu yang dimaksud Yaya adalah kalau dia menyukai kucing.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian kereta pun berhenti karena mereka sampai di statiun, ada beberapa yang orang naik juga ada turun disana. Tapi ini bukan stasiun tujuan Yaya dan Ice, mereka baru turun di stasiun selanjutnya jadi mereka pun lanjut berbincang untuk mengisi waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ice, Kakakmu itu menyukai hal apa?" Ice pun menatap pada Yaya sambil mengerjap bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Maksudku, supaya kita lebih gampang mencari hadiah yang cocok untuknya" tambah gadis itu untuk memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga kurang tahu Nii-san itu suka apa. Nii-san itu tipe orang yang mudah sekali bosan pada sesuatu, dia punya banyak hobi dan kegiatan tapi kebanyakan sudah tidak dilakukan karena jenuh. Terkadang Nii-san membeli beberapa buku, kadang beli video game, kadang juga membeli kaset film, tapi pada akhirnya semuanya tidak dibaca, dimainkan atau ditonton dan hanya jadi tumpukan barang bekas di gudang"

Yaya yang mendengar penjelasan Ice tentang Kakaknya pun hanya bisa dibuat menyengir gaje. _"Jelek sekali kebiasaannya_... _"_ batinnya berkomentar. "Terus ada lagi?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dari Ice. Yaya pun menempelkan tangannya ke dagu dan bergumam. "Hmm... Jadi kita memang harus keliling ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu..." sahut Ice.

Tanpa dirasa kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai dan berhenti di statiun yang mereka tuju. Segera keduanya pun turun melalui pintu otomatis di depan mereka. Sambil menapaki kawasan stasiun percakapan kembali terjadi diantara mereka.

"Pertama-tama kita kemana dulu ya?"gumam Yaya selagi kedua matanya asyik melihat-lihat sekeliling statiun.

"Nee-san..."

"Uhm?" Yaya sontak menoleh ketika bocah di belakangnya memanggilnya.

"Boleh... aku pegang tanganmu...?" lanjut bocah bermanik aquamarine itu malu-malu.

Yaya diam dan berpikir sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian tanpa ragu ia langsung menggenggam tangan Ice. "Boleh."

Ice dibuat tersentak, sekali lagi wajahnya pun memerah.

"Bisa susah nanti kalau kita sampai terpisah dalam kerumunan orang sebanyak ini." Lanjut Yaya kembali menoleh ke depan sembari menuntun anak tersebut berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan melihat-lihat berbagai jejeran toko yang tersusun rapi di sekitar stasiun.

Dan entah kenapa setelah mendengarnya ekspresi Ice langsung berubah menjadi kecewa "Oh..." desah Ice pelan seraya membuang nafas dengan lesu.

 **~MA~**

Penjelajahan keduanya dimulai dari sebuah toko besar yang menjual berbagai macam buku. Semua jenis buku sepertinya tersedia disini, mulai dari buku-buku pelajaran, dongeng, novel, sampai majalah bisnis, tersusun rapi di rak-rak juga pajangan. Bahkan ada bagian yang dikhususkan untuk komik atau manga.

Saat ini keduanya tampak melihat-lihat pada sudut khusus berisi kumpulan novel.

Ice mengambil sebuah novel yang cukup menarik hatinya dan memperhatikannya dengan detil, mulai dari sampul depan hingga isi sinopsisnya. Sementara Yaya disampingnya pun juga ikut-ikutan melihat buku tersebut hingga kemudian beralih melirik pada novel-novel yang lain.

"Hmm... Jadi Kakakmu juga suka baca novel ya?" komentar gadis berhijab tersebut.

Ice mengangguk. "Iya... Aku pernah memperhatikan Nii-san beberapa kali pulang sambil membawa buku novel" jawabnya seraya menatap Yaya.

"Heh~ Dia suka genre apa?" tanya Yaya lagi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Ice nampak membuang nafas dengan lesu, sambil meletakkan buku itu ke tempat semula ia pun menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya aku kurang tahu apa jenis genre yang sering dibaca Nii-san, dia juga melarangku untuk menyentuh buku-bukunya dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aku tidak ketahui. Nii-san cuma pernah sekali membawaku kesini, waktu itu dia memarahiku saat ingin mengikutinya dan menyuruhku melihat-lihat yang lain saja. Kalau tidak salah Nii-san pergi ke sana waktu itu"

Anak itu pun menunjuk ke suatu bagian dari toko buku tersebut dan secara refleks gadis itu pun menggerakan lehernya mengikuti ke arah tunjukkan bocah itu. Sebuah sudut dimana terdapat beberapa anak tangga untuk naik ke bagian atas.

"Coba kita cari kesana" tanpa ragu dan tanpa diperintah apapun Ice langsung saja melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju anak-anak tangga itu. Yaya agak kaget namun tetap mengikutinya kesana.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah menaiki tangga mereka sampai ke area atas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan area bawah disini pun juga terpajang berbagai novel dan komik, hanya saja jumlahnya lebih sedikit daripada yang dibawah. Pengunjung yang ada disini selain mereka berdua pun tidak banyak, paling dua atau tiga orang.

Sementara Ice melenggang disana dengan begitu santai, Yaya justru merasakan ada aura yang aneh dari tempat ini. Dan entah kenapa orang-orang yang ada disana memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah kecut hingga membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan.

Ia langsung celingukan sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada jejeran buku-buku yang ada disana dan menyadari memang ada yang tidak beres. "Tunggu dulu ini, kan?" sontak saja wajahnya pun memucat.

Saat mengetahui jika novel-novel dan komik yang terpajang disana memiliki tanda R18+ di sampulnya. Yang berarti buku itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah dewasa karena mengandung konten yang tidak pantas untuk dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur, seperti kekerasan atau pornografi.

Tidak disadari oleh Yaya, Ice kini tengah berdiri di depan suatu rak berisi susunan novel dengan konten R18+ tersebut. Tanpa tahu apa-apa ia pun hampir mencomot salah satu novel disana "Kelihatannya ini genrenya _roman_ –"

Namun ia segera terhenti ketika Yaya dengan tepat waktu menahan tangannya. Ice pun menoleh pada gadis yang terlihat sedang terengah-engah itu dengan wajah bingung dan polos.

"Ice... Gimana kalau kita cari hadiah lain saja? Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang kalau Kakakmu sudah bosan baca novel kan?" ujar Yaya tersenyum _nervous_ dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan anak itu sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari buku tersebut

Si bocah bermata aquamarine itu pun diam dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga, kalau kubelikan novel mungkin tidak akan dia baca dan lagi-lagi berakhir di dalam gudang" tapi pada akhirnya dia sepakat dengan alibi yang dilontarkan oleh Yaya barusan.

 _Safe._

"Benar kan? Ya sudah ayo kita menjauh dari sini" Yaya pun segera saja mencengkram bahu dan mendorong tubuh bocah itu untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat berbahaya tersebut. ' _Kakaknya Ice... kau benar-benar pria sejati, karena dengan beraninya kau melangkahkan kakimu ke daerah terkutuk ini'_

 **~MA~**

Dari toko buku mereka pun berpindah ke tempat yang menjual berbagai mainan mulai dari mainan untuk anak kecil sampai orang dewasa.

Keduanya terlihat memilih-milih pada set koleksi video game, menimbang-nimbang kira-kira yang mana yang akan diberikan sebagai hadiah nantinya.

"Hmm... kita belikan kaset game mungkin tidak akan dia mainkan, yang ada nanti malah dibuang atau tercecer kemana-mana" gumam Yaya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Benar juga, zaman sekarang orang lebih suka mendownload game di _smartphone_ , kalau bosan tinggal di uninstallsaja, beres." Sahut Ice berkomentar.

Yaya pun hanya bisa mendengus dan mengangguk menyadari betapa cepatnya perkembangan teknologi dan pola hidup masyarakat. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah gagasan lain pun terbesit di benaknya. "Oh iya, aku punya ide"

Ice pun kembali menatap Yaya sembari mengedipkan mata dengan ekspresi datar.

"Daripada memberikan apa yang dia suka, bagaimana kalau kita carikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya? Siapa tahu saja setelah ini Kakakmu jadi punya hobi baru?" usul gadis itu.

"Misalnya?"

"Uhm... misalnya?" Kedua manik berwarna kecoklatan milik Yaya pun mulai bergerak, menyisir seluruh area dan sudut-sudut toko mainan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya terfokus pada mainan pistol dan senapan mesin yang berada di area khusus di sudut toko tersebut. Ia pun langsung menunjuk ke arah sana dan kepala Ice pun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Yaya. "Seperti mainan senapan mesin itu. Siapa tahu Kakakmu juga suka main _survival game_?"

Dengan enteng gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesana dengan niat melihat-lihat, jika saja Ice tidak menghentikannya dengan menarik pelan ujung lengan jaket yang dipakai Yaya. "Jangan... bahaya..."

Yaya berbalik dan melihat anak itu terlihat memucat dan memasang wajah ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya keheranan. "Tidak apa-apa Ice, itu bukan senapan sungguhan pelurunya pun plastik, tidak akan sakit kalau ditembakkan" dalih gadis itu.

"Tidak. Pokoknya Nii-san tidak boleh punya senjata" tegas Ice dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar.

"B–Begitu... ya?" Melihat reaksi Ice yang dirasa sedikit berlebihan Yaya pun hanya bisa pasrah, ia menyerah dan tidak jadi melihat-lihat senapan mainan tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun tidak mendapat apapun disana alias keluar dengan tangan hampa. Tidak ada mainan yang cocok dijadikan hadiah untuk Kakaknya Ice.

 **~MA~**

Karena sudah cukup lelah berkeliling akhirnya mereka pun beristirahat sambil menyantap makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Pada akhirnya kita nggak dapat apa-apa ya?" gumam Yaya lesu sambil bertumpu kepala dengan tangan.

Ice hanya mengangguk dalam diam sambil menyendok es krim vanila di depannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ice, Kakakmu sebenarnya kemana? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga sampai sekarang?" Yaya pun bertanya. Ia sudah lebih dulu selesai menghabiskan makanannya sejak tadi dan sekarang tengah memutar-mutar sedotan di gelasnya.

"Nii-san... saat ini sedang bekerja sebagai _nekomata_ sewaan" jawab Ice pelan.

" _Nekomata_ sewaan?"

"Ah, _Nekomata_ itu sebenarnya adalah peliharaan dewa kematian, tugasnya adalah mengantar para roh. Seorang dewa kematian biasanya memilki dua atau tiga ekor _Nekomata_ bahkan lebih. Namun terkadang ada kasus kematian massal seperti kecelakaan atau wabah epidemik yang menyebabkan banyak roh yang harus ditangani dan disaat itulah biasanya dewa kematian akan menyewa _nekomata_ dari dewa lain maupun yang tinggal bebas di jalanan, salah satunya _Nii-san._ " Jelas Ice panjang lebar sambil melanjutkan menghabiskan es krim di piring miliknya yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kakakmu itu orangnya seperti apa? Kutebak dia pasti sangat baik sampai kau mau membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya" ujar Yaya lagi.

Ice mengangkat bahu dan mendengus kecil. "Begitulah... Nii-san itu sangat menyayangiku, apapun akan dia lakukan untukku." katanya pelan.

Yaya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Hmm~ Ice juga pasti sangat menyayanginya kan?" komentar gadis itu.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan yang diikuti senyuman tipis.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat ketemu dengannya?"

Ucapan Yaya sontak membuat Ice membuat kedua mata Ice membulat, senyum tipisnya pun menghilang seketika itu juga. Entah kenapa dia justru terlihat takut dan khawatir jika nanti Yaya dan Kakaknya bertemu.

Yaya yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ice itu pun tentu saja dibuat keheranan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ice tertunduk, namun tetap berusaha menjawab. "Nggak. Cuma... aku takut Nee-san berekspetasi terlalu tinggi tentang Nii-san. Nii-san itu... gimana aku bilangnya? Agak sedikit rusak..."

"Rusak?" tentu saja Yaya bingung dengan maksud yang disampaikan oleh Ice. Apa maksudnya Kakaknya rusak? Memang Kakaknya itu robot atau semacamnya? Kok bisa rusak?

"Ya... pokoknya nanti Nee-san juga akan tahu sendiri saat ketemu langsung dengan Nii-san. Dan sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja asal jangan sembarangan bicara padanya" saran bocah bermata aquamarine tersebut pada gadis di depannya.

Awalnya si gadis berhijab agak merinding mendengarnya, tapi bukan Yaya namanya kalau tidak _positive thinking_. Dia pun hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang dan tersenyum tipis. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi bukankah mereka berdua agak mirip? Ice tidak suka disebut pendek atau kerdil, mungkin Kakaknya juga punya kata-kata yang tidak disukainya. "Begitu ya? Asal jangan sembarangan bicara saja kan? Terima kasih sarannya ya." sesaat kemudian ia pun berdiri dari bangku restoran itu. "Ayo, kita masih belum menemukan hadiah untuk Kakakmu kan?" ajaknya pada bocah tersebut.

"Uhm..." Ice mengangguk, dia yang memang sudah cukup lama menghabiskan es krimnya pun langsung berdiri ketika Yaya mengajaknya untuk berkeliling sekali lagi.

 **~MA~**

Sekali lagi mereka berkeliling di dekat stasiun berpindah dan melihat-lihat dari satu toko ke toko lain.

Mereka pun asik melihat-lihat barang yang terpajang di seluruh etalase toko. Yaya fokus pada toko-toko yang menjual baju sedang Ice lebih beragam, sepertinya dalam pikiran bocah itu cuma satu–hadiah untuk Kakaknya.

Hingga tiba-tiba dia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik pada salah satu toko yang ada disana. Ia pun berhenti untuk memperhatikan barang tersebut dengan lebih jeli.

Yaya yang tepat berada di sebelahnya juga otomatis berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandangan si bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut. Dan ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah...

Sebuah jam tangan digital berwarna biru tua yang terdapat di dalam sebuah toko jam. Arloji itu tampak menawan–tidak, keren dan terkesan begitu maskulin. Sepertinya Ice merasa benda itu cocok dengan Kakaknya.

Gadis itu terus memperhatikan ekspresi Ice yang begitu terkagum-kagum. Ia pun tersenyum padanya. "Mau lihat?" tawar gadis itu.

Kali ini Ice mengangguk dengan pasti dan setelahnya keduanya pun masuk ke dalam toko jam tersebut. Nuansa klasik langsung terasa begitu mereka memasuki tempat tersebut, dindingnya yang dicat merah, kursi dari kayu dan berbagai jam-jam yang terpajang disana sini begitu menambah kesan seperti di era abad pertengahan.

"Selamat datang, Ada yang bisa dibantu" sambut pria tua pelayan toko tersebut ramah.

Yaya pun membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan menghampirinya. "Anu, boleh kami lihat jam tangan yang ada di depan itu?" tunjuk si gadis pada barang incaran mereka tadi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya?"

Si pria tua pun lekas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke depan untuk mengambilkan barang yang diminta oleh Yaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang penjaga toko kembali dengan membawa sebuah arloji digital berwarna navy yang masih berdiri tegak di atas penyangganya. Benar ini dia jam tangan incaran mereka, sesuai ekpetasi arloji itu memang sangat bagus terutama bahan dan mesinnya.

"Kau suka Ice?" tanya Yaya pada bocah yang terlihat masih meneliti jam tangan tersebut dengan begitu fokus.

"Jam tangan ini bagus sekali, banyak yang sudah menawar untuk mendapatkannya. Nak, kelihatan benda ini cocok denganmu dan karena kau masih pelajar aku akan berikan diskon untukmu" kata si pelayan toko memberikan promosi pada Ice.

Ice yang mendengarnya pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap si pemilik toko "Terima kasih tapi ini bukan untukku. Aku ingin membelinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kakakku" jelasnya pelan.

Saat mendengar alasan Ice membeli barangnya si pemilik toko sontak berdiri. "Hadiah!? Kalau begitu aku akan berikan kau diskon tambahan lagi!?" serunya begitu bersemangat.

"Benarkah!?" Yaya sampai dibuat kelabakan dan tidak percaya yang dia dengar.

"Iya. Kebaikan itu harus diapresiasi, kau pasti sangat sayang pada Kakakmu" sahut si pemilik toko.

"Kalau begitu... aku ambil" ujar Ice sepakat dengan tawaran si pemilik toko.

Dan dengan sigap pria tua itu pun langsung mengeluarkan jam itu dari pajangannya dan mencari-cari kotak pembungkusnya di dalam lemari bawah etalase itu.

Yaya tersenyum pada anak itu kemudian beralih pada pemilik toko untuk meminta sesuatu. "Ah, bisakah anda membungkusnya dalam tas bingkisan dan menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke... Berapa?" ucapnya beralih pada Ice.

"Dua puluh satu..." sahut Ice pelan.

"Beres!" jawab sang pria tua bersemangat.

Anak itu terlihat begitu senang, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Kakaknya. Setelah ini dia berniat mengirimnya lewat pos karena minggu depan Kakaknya masih belum bisa pulang. Setidaknya dia ingin Kakaknya bisa mendapatkan hadiah tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

 **~MA~**

Tidak terasa matahari sudah semakin jatuh terbenam ke arah barat dan membuat warna langit menjadi merah kejinggaan. Karena akhirnya misi mereka berhasil keduanya pun pulang menuju apartemen mereka. Setelah turun dari kereta mereka pun mengambil jalan pintas menuju perumahan melalui sebuah gang besar yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah pembangunan gedung baru.

Yaya menoleh pada Ice di sampingnya. Ia kelihatan sangat senang, di tangannya saat ini terdapat tas bungkusan cantik berwarna biru dengan motif kembang api yang berisi arloji hadiah untuk Kakaknya. Dan dia tidak pernah melepaskan bungkusan itu sejak keluar dari toko hingga sekarang.

"Syukurlah kita bisa menemukan hadiah untuk Kakakmu" ucap Yaya mengawali percakapan diantara mereka.

"Iya..." sahut Ice pelan.

"Aku harap dia suka hadiahmu ini" ujar Yaya lagi.

Ice diam tak menjawab dan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya hingga menghasilkan sebuah jarak yang cukup renggang diantara mereka. "Nee-san..." panggilnya pada gadis di depannya.

Yaya sontak membalikkan tubuhnya ketika anak itu memanggilnya. Kelihatannya ada yang ingin dikatakan olehnya, jadi gadis itu hanya menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan..." benar kan? Seperti dugaan, memang sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya.

Yaya pun menunggunya dengan sangat sabar.

"Aku... Aku...

.

.

Aku suka padamu..."

Yaya sontak membelalak lebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Namun setelahnya ia mencoba untuk sedikit rasional, paling Ice menyukainya hanya sebagai teman atau justru menganggapnya sebagai Kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

Benar, hanya sebatas teman.

"Oh... B–Begitu...? Uhmm... Aku juga suka pada Ice ko–"

"Bukan begitu!" Selaan Ice pun sukses membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan semakin kebingungan. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu... Aku menyukai Nee-san bukan sebagai teman apalagi tetangga. Dan aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai adik. Aku menyukai Nee-san... dan aku melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan."

'Ice itu agak pemalu untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu' tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mengatakan perasaannya langsung dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kalau Nee-san... kalau Nee-san melihatku sebagai apa?" Ice menatap begitu dalam pada Yaya, dengan sabar ia pun menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Aku..."

'kriit...'

Ice tersentak dengan suara deritan panjang tersebut. Yaya mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi Ia bisa, suara itu sangat jelas, itu suara baja yang saling bergesekan satu sama lama lain. Makin lama suaranya semakin besar dan panjang hingga membuat ngilu pendengaran anak itu.

Sementara itu Yaya di depannya terlihat kebingungan harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. "Aku..."

"NEE-SAN AWAS!"

Segera kata-kata Yaya terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Ice mendorongnya dengan cukup keras hingga gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang dan berakhir dengan tubuh tergeletak serta terkulai lemas di atas tanah. Disaat yang sama beberapa buah material baja yang tergantung di atas mereka langsung berjatuhan dengan cepat hingga menimpa Ice yang berada di bawahnya, sepertinya tali baja yang mengikatnya putus karena tidak kuat menahan beban yang berlebihan.

Yaya membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak begitu ingat kenapa sekarang dirinya bisa terbaring di permukaan tanah. Penglihatannya agak kabur dan tubuhnya sakit, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memproses keadaan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian saat penglihatannya pulih ia bisa melihat tumpukan besi berhamburan di depannya.

Dia ingat beberapa saat yang lalu tubuhnya didorong ke belakang oleh Ice dengan sangat keras dan Ice...

"Ice!" Dengan panik Yaya pun langsung memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan mendatangi tumpukan material yang berceceran di atas tanah itu. Ia tidak percaya, anak itu mengorbankan dirinya agar ia tidak ikut terkena hantaman besi-besi yang sangat berat tersebut.

Namun langkahnya segera terhenti ketika melihat tumpukan besi itu bergerak, Ice tampak keluar dari sana dan bangkit berdiri setelah menyingkirkan baja yang menindihinya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satunya sibuk memegang bungkusan kado.

"Apa-apaan sih bikin kaget aja... Untuk bingkisannya gak rusak..." gerutunya sambil menyibak debu dari kaos dan cardigannya dengan santai.

Yaya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'krik-krik', anak itu baik-baik saja tidak ada bagian tubuh yang hancur, patah maupun terluka sedikit pun seolah dari awal memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. _"Oh iya kok aku bisa lupa? Yang begitu kan tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada Ice"_ batinnya berkomentar.

"Nee-san kau baik-baik saja?" dan justru anak itulah yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kaget saja" jawabnya selagi Ice tampak sibuk dan mencoba keluar dari tumpukan material itu.

"Syukurlah..." Ice menatap pada Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Ayo kita pulang, sebelum ada yang melihat kita disini" lanjutnya mengajak Yaya untuk kabur dengan begitu terburu-buru.

"Ice, mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi" tegur Yaya dan sontak membuat bocah bermata biru laut itu berbalik menatapnya. "Aku..."

"Tidak dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Nee-san pasti butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya." potong Ice datar dan kedua manik yang digulirkan ke arah lain. Setelahnya ia pun melangkah kedua kakinya untuk maju lebih dahulu.

"Maaf! Untuk saat ini aku hanya menganggap Ice sebagai teman!" pernyataan dari Yaya pun sukses membuat Ice membelalak karena saking kecewanya. "Tapi aku akan mencoba mengembangkan perasaanku. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti aku nggak akan cuma menganggap Ice sebagai teman saja, tapi juga sebagai pacar" namun kelanjutannya membuat hatinya agak sedikit lega.

Dengan senyum mengembang dan kedua pipi yang mem- _blushing_ "Kalau begitu akan kutunggu... sampai saat itu tiba" ia pun menyahut. "Sebagai gantinya... boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" pintanya dengan lembut.

Yaya agak ragu untuk melakukannya, dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan seperti sekarang rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaan kecil seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir... anggap saja aku ini adikmu" tapi sesaat ia pun dibuat kembali tenang dengan ucapan anak itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, perlahan dengan lembut ia pun menggenggam tangan dengan kulit seputih salju tersebut.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali Nee-san, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ya?" ucap Ice dengan suara cempreng dan wajah polos layaknya adik kecil, kelihatannya ia sengaja bertingkah seperti ini agar Yaya merasa nyaman.

"Iya... Nah, ayo kita pulang" balas Yaya sambil tersenyum padanya seperti biasa dilakukannya.

Jadi keduanya pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu sambil berpegangan tangan, tubuh Ice yang lebih kecil membuat mereka terlihat seperti Kakak-beradik yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama.

 **~MA~**

Malam pun semakin larut, sementara itu di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Tokyo. Terdapat sebuah jembatan dengan aliran sungai yang tidak begitu deras karena banyaknya tanaman dan rumput liar yang tumbuh lebat di sekitarnya, sangat cocok untuk menjadi habitat serangga maupun kunang-kunang yang terlihat beterbangan kesana-kemari.

Di atasnya seorang pria nampak duduk disana dengan satu kaki terangkat. Dengan kedua mata tertutup ia pun menikmati semilir angin pedesaan yang begitu segar dan belum tercemar polusi layaknya di perkotaan.

Di atas kepalanya terdapat sepasang telinga kucing yang diselimuti oleh bulu halus berwarna hitam, jika diperhatikan sekilas wajahnya agak mirip dengan Ice, bedanya tubuhnya lebih besar dan buntutnya yang juga berwarna hitam itu pun terbelah dua di pangkalnya seolah dia punya dua buah ekor.

Ciri khas dari _Nekomata_ dewasa.

Ketika mata itu terbuka tampaklah sepasang manik indah berwarna biru langit.

Sang pemilik mata mendongkakan wajahnya menatap langit cerah penuh dengan bintang-bintang dan bersenandung kecil hingga akhirnya menyanyi dengan begitu pelan.

" _Aku tak bisa melihat perasaanmu._

 _Semakin ku berharap, aku semakin terluka._

 _Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa membencimu"_

"Yo Taufan!"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian nyanyiannya pun dibuat buyar oleh teguran seorang laki-laki. Dari ekor dan telinga kucing berwarna kuning kejinggaannya miliknya, kelihatannya ia juga merupakan _Nekomata_ yang disewa untuk bekerja disini.

Sang pria bertelinga kucing itu pun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah orang bernama Taufan tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan dua kotak susu dari kantong belanjaan miliknya. "Kau mau?" dan menawarkan salah satunya pada si kucing hitam.

Dan dengan senang hati diterima olehnya. "Terima kasih. Dapat dimana?" kata Taufan bertanya.

"Tadi aku beli di depan" jawab temannya tersebut seraya memasukkan sedotan ke lubang yang disediakan di atas kotak susu tersebut.

Taufan menggumam setelahnya ia pun ikut menusukkan sedotan ke kotak tersebut dan menyedot isinya sedikit.

Keduanya memandang ke depan, dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat sebuah bangkai kereta yang teronggok tidak terurus, bahkan kepalanya yang berada dalam terowongan bekas terjepit oleh bebatuan gunung pun belum dikeluarkan.

Benar, kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa alat tranportasi umum tersebut. kereta terjebak oleh longsoran gunung diatas terowongan. Banyak orang yang menjadi korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut, penyebabnya karena pendarahan hebat akibat luka dan benturan keras juga terjepit oleh material gunung yang begitu berat.

Ini merupakan kasus kematian massal yang cukup mengerikan.

"Nganggur ya?" kata si kucing kuning belang itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya kerjaan kita itu sudah beres, karena sebagian besar roh sudah banyak yang ditangani" sahut Taufan agak datar.

"Terus kenapa si Bos nggak memulangkan kita aja sih? Daripada kita jadi nganggur gini dan malah ngenggosip" gerutu temannya itu.

"Entahlah... buat jaga-jaga aja kali, siapa tau aja masih ada roh yang belum ditangkap"

Tepat setelah mengatakannya si pria bermata saphire itu pun tersentak, dari jauh dia bisa melihat ada sebuah cahaya berwarna biru kelam berputar di sekitar bangkai kereta api tersebut. Ia mengedutkan dahinya dan memastikan jika anggapannya tidak salah. Mungkinkah masih ada roh yang belum diantar kepada Dewa Kematian?

Sontak sang _Nekomata_ pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Jadi Taufan, kemarin si Chloe nanya padaku apa kau– Kenapa?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Abisin aja punyaku kalau mau" Dengan gesit ia pun lompat dari jembatan dan mendarat pada dahan pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Dia berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain hingga temannya tidak bisa melihat lagi sosoknya yang terus masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

"Ya ampun..." kucing belang itu hanya menggeleng sambil menyedot susu kotak miliknya.

 **~MA~**

Mari kita lihat sebenarnya apa bentuk asli dari cahaya biru kelam yang dilihat oleh Taufan.

Itu adalah seorang pria, usianya mungkin sekitar 40 tahun an, memakai kemeja rapi berwarna ungu dan dasi yang agak longgar. Dia terlihat asik berlari-lari dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan.

" **Nyahahahaha! Mau kemana cuy? Buru-buru banget."**

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking dan bergema di sepanjang hutan pun membuatnya ketakutan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia nampak memucat dan memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari sumber dari suara tersebut. Disaat yang sama entah darimana muncul kabut di dalam hutan itu hingga membuat apapun yang ada disana hampir tidak terlihat dengan jelas lagi dan membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Sosok itu pun akhirnya menampakkan diri di atas sebuah dahan pohon besar di depannya, berjongkok dengan kedua lengan disatukan ke depan persis seperti cara duduk seekor kucing. Ia tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dengan kedua ekornya berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sontak sang pria tua itu pun pucat pasi begitu melihatnya. " _Ne–Nekomata_..." gumamnya panik.

"Selamat malam~" dengan begitu ceria si kucing hitam pun menyapa roh pria yang tengah mencoba melarikan diri tersebut.

"K–Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!?"

Dari jongkok sekarang Taufan pun berganti posisi menjadi duduk dan menyamankan diri di atas dahan tersebut. "Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang cukup menarik. Kalau gitu boleh tanya juga, kenapa kau masih ada disini sedangkan roh lain sudah berada di tempat seharusnya?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik, jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Tidak sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua!"

Saat mendengarnya Taufan sontak dibuat cengo, namun setelahnya ia malah tertawa geli. "Nyahahaha! Heh... Manusia itu kalau sudah mati, mau tua muda, pria wanita dimata kami semuanya sama" ujarnya bergidik menahan tawa.

"Minggir! Aku harus keluar dari sini dan pergi menjumpai istriku!"

"Untuk minta maaf karena sudah berselingkuh darinya?" ucapan Taufan pun sukses membuat si pria membulatkan mata karena saking terkejutnya. "Yamajima Kijiki, lahir tanggal 7 juli, bekerja sebagai manajer pada perusahaan tekstil, sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, meninggal di usia 44 tahun dalam kecelakaan kereta saat menuju Kyoto."

Pemuda bermata saphire itu pun berdecak dan menggeleng "Manusia, manusia... Kalau sudah mati baru menyesal, mau minta maaf pun sudah terlambat. Sudahlah lupakan saja itu! Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku menemui Dewa Kematian! Lagipula kau juga tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar dari sini kalau tidak dipandu oleh _Nekomata_!"

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau!"

Taufan mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi cuek. "Terserah. Kalau gitu silahkan cari jalan keluar sendiri, tapi biar kuberitahu duluan, ujung dari hutan ini adalah neraka lho, kalau terjun dari sini bisa langsung jadi daging panggang kau" ancamnya datar.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA DENGAN HAL ITU!?"

"Kalau gitu buktiin aja sendiri" sahut Taufan santai dan saat ini terlihat sedang mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

Dan si pria pun langsung saja berlari meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Taufan yang nampak menoleh dan memperhatikannya dengan senyuman licik.

.

Sementara itu si pria terlihat sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan gelap dan berkabut tersebut melalui jalan setapak kecil yang ada disana. "Hmph... Tidak bisa keluar? Neraka? Apanya? Lihat saja aku pasti akan segera pergi dari sini dan menemui keluargaku" gerutunya sendirian selagi tangannya sibuk menepis ranting dan akar-akar gantung di dekatnya agar ia bisa lewat.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah seberkas cahaya di depannya yang ia yakini sebagai ujung dari hutan ini. Dengan begitu senang dan bangga si pria sontak mendatangi arah cahaya tersebut.

"Aku berhasil... Aku selamat! Aku selamat! Aku sela–" namun alangkah kecewanya dia begitu mendapati asal cahaya itu merupakan kawasan hutan yang sama.

"Udah nyerah ya? Cepat juga"

Si pria sontak dibuat terkejut begitu mendengar seseorang bicara padanya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda bertelinga kucing sebelumnya tengah duduk selonjor di atas dahan pohon dan menyenderkan punggung pada batangnya sambil mengemut sebuah lolipop.

"K–Kok kau juga ada disini!? Kau mengikutiku ya?" seru si pria terlihat begitu kesal.

Taufan pun membuang nafas sambil memainkan bahunya. "Ngomong apa sih? Aku udah dari tadi duduk disini nggak pindah kemana-mana. Bukannya justru kau yang balik lagi kesini?" sanggahnya kalem.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut tentu saja pria itu dibuat bingung, tapi memperhatikan dengan jeli sekelilingnya barulah dia sadar jika yang dikatakan kucing hitam itu sungguhan, pepohonan dan tanaman disini memang sekilas mirip namun ini benar posisi awalnya tadi.

Tanpa disuruh si pria pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menerobos gelap dingin dan suramnya area hutan tersebut. Hingga ia mendapati kembali sebuah cahaya di ujung jalan tersebut. Dan dia pun kembali lagi ke tempat itu semula.

Ia melihat si kucing masih duduk di dahan itu dengan posisi yang sama hanya kali ini dia terlihat asik mengasah kuku-kukunya yang panjang dengan sebuah kikir."Gimana, udah ketemu jalan keluarnya? Terus ceritanya balik lagi kesini buat nyombong gitu?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Belum menyerah, si pria pun berputar balik dari dari arahnya datang dan kembali menjelajah di dalam hutan, mencoba dan menelusur setiap belokan yang berbeda secara acak.

Namun hasilnya nihil, pada akhirnya ia hanya berputar-putar dan tetap kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan kakinya pegal, sementara si kucing terlihat sangat santai menyenderkan kepalanya pada batang pohon dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantalan sambil menutup mata. "Sudahlah menyerah saja, tadi kan sudah kubilang kau akan tidak bisa keluar dari sini kalau nggak dituntun oleh kucing iblis."ujarnya.

Pria itu pun hanya bisa tertunduk dan berlutut lemas di tanah. "Mustahil..."

Taufan pun membuka satu matanya dan mengintip pada si pria. "Lagian kau gak capek apa, keliling-keliling ujung-ujungnya malah balik kesini? Keliling, balik lagi kesini. Keliling, balik lagi kesini! Aku yang ngelihat aja capek tau."

"K–Kau tahu dimana posisiku?"

"Ya iyalah... Ini kan wilayah _teritory_ ku, aku pasti tahu apapun yang ada disini" sahut Taufan dan membuat si pria syok karena ketakutan. "Jadi gimana? Aku beri kau empat pilihan. Menyerah dan ikut denganku menemui dewa kematian atau terjebak disini selamanya. Kau juga bisa mencari ujung hutan ini dan langsung melompat ke neraka atau... mau kumakan disini? Aku suka loh yang banyak dosa kayak gini, gurih banget kayak banyak micinnya gitu" jelasnya yang diakhiri dengan ancaman.

"Tidak... Kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini... Aku belum berhasil membahagiakan istri dan anakku... Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan mereka baik-baik walaupun tanpaku!" si pria pun mendongkak ke atas menyeru pada Taufan, siapa tahu mungkin dia berubah pikiran dan mengizinkannya melihat keluarganya barang sebentar.

Sayangnya, si kucing hitam sudah menghilang dari sana. "Heh?" sontak si pria pun dibuat terheran-heran.

Seperti memotong angin, dengan begitu cepat Taufan sudah berpindah ke belakang pria tersebut dengan posisi mengambil ancang-ancang layaknya seekor predator yang tengah bersiap untuk menerkam mangsanya. Keduanya matanya yang tajam memancarkan cahaya berwarna kebiruan. Sebuah seringai licik pun tak lupa menghias kedua bibirnya.

Si pria tua yang merasakan kehadirannya sontak menoleh, namun tak ada apa-apa disana. Tapi dia yakin jika kucing hitam itu masih ada di sekitarnya. Dengan panik dia segera mengambil langkah seribu dan masuk lebih dalam ke hutan .

Sambil terengah-engah dikerahkannya sisa-sisa kekuatan untuk menggerakan kaki-kakinya. Selama berlari ia bisa mendengar, melihat dan merasakan walau secara sekilas jika si kucing tengah mengintai dirinya, entah itu dari balik semak-semak, diatas pohon atau bahkan terkadang di tepat dibelakangnya.

Seperti saat ini, barusan dia merasakan jika kucing itu berada dekat sekali dengannya, bisa dibilang di sampingnya. Jadi ia pun berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh, tapi tentu saja tidak ada apapun di belakangnya.

Dan ternyata Taufan aslinya tengah berjongkok di atas dahan sebuah pohon tepat di depan pria tersebut. Matanya mengintai dan penuh kewaspadaan dan ekornya terus bergerak-gerak. Tahu si pria lengah ia pun langsung melompat dan menerjang dari sana.

Lalu...

.

.

.

"Jun! Aku masuk ya!?"

Seorang pria dengan usia penampilan 20-an dan jas hitam lengkap pun dibuat kaget ketika seekor _nekomata_ dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna hitam membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan keras, hampir saja catatan penting yang saat itu ditulisnya tercoret.

Sang _nekomata_ yang diketahuinya bernama Taufan itu tampak datang sambil menggendong seorang pria di bahunya. "Aku menangkap satu roh lagi. Dia mencoba kabur, jadi kujebak dia dalam hutan kematian" kata si kucing.

"Kau itu memang keterlaluan" komentar pria bernama Jun tersebut.

"J–Jangan kumohon... Tolong lepaskan aku... Aku hanya ingin melihat istri dan anakku sebentar saja" ucap si pria paruh baya yang sebelumnya dikejar oleh _Nekomata_ tersebut memohon dengan ketakutan ketika ia tahu sudah berhadapan dengan seorang dewa kematian.

Taufan mendelik tajam padanya. "Kalau semua roh sepertimu ku biarkan, yang ada siluman bisa tambah banyak tahu" bentaknya seraya menurunkan si pria dan melemparkannya hingga orang itu terduduk di atas lantai dengan pantat mendarat lebih dahulu.

"Kau urus sisanya, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Taufan pada si dewa kematian sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Sementara laki-laki paruh baya yang masih duduk di lantai itu pun hanya memucat di tempat, ia tampak bingung, panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Dewa kematian.

"Selamat datang~ Silahkan duduk." Sapa si Dewa lembut dan penuh senyuman pada tamunya tersebut.

 **.**

 **Ice Arc**

 **Completed.**

 **.**

 **Oke, berarti udah jelas kan kalau ini arc nya Ice.**

 **Kalau gitu berarti habis ini giliran.. mau main tebak-tebakkan lagi?**

 **.**

 **Umm... Aku mau membahas beberapa hal tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana.**

 **Pertama mungkin soal readers yang kadang suka minta chapter di update kilat. Author kayaknya udah bilang sebelumnya, nggak bisa jamin soal itu.**

 **Bisa sih mungkin, tapi pasti ada konsekuensinya lah. Yang pertama, jumlah wordnya jadi berkurang (kalian kan tahu aku biasanya bikin satu chapter itu bisa sampai lima ribu lebih) . Dua, plotnya jadi gak lengkap satu chapter itu. Tiga, typo tersebar dimana-mana dan kata-katanya jadi nggak nyambung karena aku gak sempat nge cek dan revisi ulang. Ya udah pilih aja mau gimana.**

 **Udah itu aja dulu kayaknya, masih ada sebenarnya tapi aku lupa. (gara2 mau ujian akhir semester ini)**

 **Jawab review aja deh.**

 **.**

 **gadis misteri : Nii-chan? Aku ni lakian kah yo? Harusnya Nee-chan lo? Ah sudahlah.**

 **Kddpp paham ae ulun ding ae.**

 **Ayuja, bawa ja karung banih tu, muat gerang dulu sagan menangkap si Ice? Wkwkwk.**

 **Telinga kucingnya keluar kada amun beubah warna rambut jadi putih? Tergantung Ice nya, handak2 kda2. Bisa jua inya meubah warna rambut kda keluar telinga kucing.**

 **Uma nya... pinanya bujur tangguhan nah. Kan si Taufan hirang, otomatis uma nya pasti hirang jua.**

 **Si Sheilda bekerudung apa kda? Daripada kerudung kayaknya tudung jaketnya pang yang dinaik akan sampai kda kaliatan rambut, sama pang kya di animasinya.**

 **Rami lah, bajalanan lwan siapa tadi tahun baru? Author ni di kos ja pang lah menggawi tugas kuliah, amun hndak melihat kembang api keluar ae banyak ja sama ja.**

 **Iih makasih ding lah, kna badatang lagi ke sini lah. See you~**

 **.**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Hehehe... kalau Ice itu emang yang pengen kakak tonjolkan itu sisi imutnya.**

 **Soalnya kan di sinopsis Kakak tulis kalau cowok-cowok nya ini punya pesona masing-masing**

 **Dan Ice itu sisi keimutannya lah yang menjadi pesonanya. Kalau menurut adek Hali kemarin apa?**

 **Wanita yang rambutnya hitam itu? Mama nya Taufan sama Ice. Mudah ditebak kok.**

 **Makasih udah sering datang dan review ya dek~ Nanti mampir lagi oke~**

 **.**

 **Nao tomori**

 **Yaya bagusnya sama Hali atau Ice? Ini baru dua, Yaya masih punya 5 lagi yang harus ditaklukkan.**

 **Btw, jawablah... fanfic harem itu apa? Harem itu sebenarnya genre yang biasanya banyak di manga atau anime jepang.**

 **Jadi kayak cowoknya satu tapi ceweknya banyak dan semuanya pengen sama cowoknya.**

 **Karena ini reverse berarti kebalikannya. Ceweknya satu, cowoknya banyak yang mau sama si cewek. Intinya sih menang banyak XD.**

 **Segitu aja yang bisa kujawab, maaf kalau jawabanku kurang memuaskan.**

 **Nanti mampir lagi kesini ya Nao~ salam sayang juga~**

 **.**

 **Nanasukakamu :**

 **Cinta itu nggak memandang status, jarak dan usia dek. #eeeaaaa #Aseeekk XD**

 **Makasih reviewnya nanti kesini lagi ya, oke~**

 **.**

 **Gissela :**

 **Di jawab sama karakternya aja.**

 **Ice : sakit kakak... nyubitnya jangan keras2**

 **Yaya : Eh? Nggak juga kok/blushing. (masa sih aku kakak idaman, aku jaga adik kandung sendiri aja nggak bisa)/ yah pundung lagi.**

 **Makasih untuk reviewnya~ Nanti mampir lagi ya~**

 **.**

 **Norwardah :**

 **Hehe... makasih~**

 **Iya~ author orang banjar. Alamatnya ya pelaihari, kotanya, agak ke pinggir dikit lah arah takisung.**

 **Diusahakan kok gak discontinue. Kalau soal update aku nggak bisa jamin kapan, author masalahnya udah kuliah dan tugas anak kuliahan tu...wow banget. Bahkan aku gak kenal lagi apa itu hari minggu (cemilan ya?)**

 **Jadi gak bisa kalau kamu suruh update kilat dan alasannya sudah kujelaskan diatas. Kalau yang dua minggu sekali kemarin itu author kebetulan lagi liburan aja jadi banyak waktu luang. Sekarang? Ckckck...**

 **Udah segitu aja yang bisa ku jawab. Semoga kamu ngerti dan nggak marah ^^**

 **Nanti mampir lagi ya~**

 **.**

 **Ayu lestari :**

 **Gak kok, gak tersinggung. Justru aku sepakat sama pendapatmu.**

 **Dan udah kucoba buat ngilangin yang begituan. Tapi yang namanya mau bikin adegan bagus terpaksa aku mengorbankan sesuatu. (Pusing aku tujuh keliling)**

 **Yang Yaya dibangunkan gempa itu gak sengaja karena emang kebetulan Yaya tidur gak pake jilbab. Yaya latihan sama Ice itu disiapkan buat adegan HaliYa. waktu itu Hali udah emergency banget, kalau gak minum darah dia bisa mati dan satu-satunya sumber terdekat waktu itu cuma Yaya. Jadi bisa kebayang dong gimana ribetnya kalau Yaya pakai hijab waktu itu (kainnya jadi banyak bekas darahnya). Dan adegan Ice mandi itu, gimana ya? Yaya sendiri nganggap Ice itu cuma adek. Ya gitulah jadinya.**

 **Mungkin kamu nggak setuju sama sanggahan ku, tapi jujur ngerevisi plot yang udah ku atur dari chapter awal sampai akhir itu susah banget. Apalagi gak ku catat cuma kutaruh dikepala aja.**

 **Banyak adegan yang udah kuganti dan kuusahin dikurang-kurangin yang begitu sampai gak ada lagi. Dan dari awal jujur ini mau aku kutetapkan dengan rate M, kalau masih banyak yang nggak seneng mau aku ganti aja karakter Yaya jadi Hanna? Gimana?**

 **Maaf ya kalau aku terkesan maksa gitu aku pun juga merasa begitu.**

 **.**

 **Guest :**

 **Thanks~**

 **Nanti mampir lagi ya^^**


	12. The Truth and Lies (Part 1)

**Pesan dari author sebelum kalian review. Tolong biasakan jangan protes dahulu dan biarkan ceritanya mengalir apa adanya.**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kenyataan dan Kebohongan (Part 1)**

 **.**

Tokyo terkenal sebagai ibukota dari negara Jepang, saat pertama kali mendengar nama Tokyo pasti yang muncul dalam bayangan adalah gedung-gedung tinggi, kantor-kantor pemerintahan atau pusat perbelanjaan.

Namun, Tokyo sebenarnya juga memiliki area hutan yang sangat luas. Tepatnya ada di sisi barat dari pusat kotanya, jika area tepinya biasanya digunakan untuk wisatawan maka saat masuk lebih dalam akan ada bagian yang lebih rimbun dan tak tersentuh manusia.

Dan disinilah...

.

.

Seorang bocah berusia sekitar 16 tahun dengan jaket merah khas nampak berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan jejeran pohon-pohon berdaun lebat hingga sinar matahari pun tak mampu menembus sela-sela cabangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai bersiap sambil merengangkan otot-otot lengan serta kakinya.

Saat dirasanya cukup ia pun menarik nafas dalam dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Lalu langsung berlari ke dalam hutan.

Dengan cepat langkah-langkahnya mulai menelusur di dalam hutan yang gelap dan disana ia sudah disambut oleh mesin penembak * _shuriken_ yang terpasang pada beberapa pohon di sana dan langsung menembakan senjata berbentuk bintang empat berpinggir tajam tersebut ke arahnya.

Secara refleks Blaze pun terhenti dan langsung melompat untuk menghindar hingga akhirnya mendarat di atas cabang sebuah pohon. Dengan melompat dari satu cabang ke cabang lain ia pun terus masuk lebih dalam lagi ke hutan.

Tak dikira di atas sana pun juga ada dua buah penembak yang terpasang berseberangan. Saat bocah itu mengenai sensornya, secara otomatis satu dari dua pelempar itu pun menembakan tiga buah s _huriken_ yang merupakan amunisinya.

Sontak bocah itu pun melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan pertama. Serangan kedua datang, Blaze pun langsung menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Seketika butiran berwarna merah itu bergerak dan perlahan membentuk 3 buah _Shuriken b_ erwarna hitam.

Segera saja Blaze pun melemparkan senjata buatannya tersebut ke arah mesin pelempar. Ketiganya langsung terpental ketika beradu dengan dua senjata dari Blaze sedangkan satu buah lagi terus melesat dan menancap pada tombol yang terdapat di penembak kedua hingga membuat mesinnya mati.

Penembak yang satu lagi belum mati, tapi sayangnya tombol off nya di belakang pohon. Saat benda itu menyerang Blaze pun kembali menghindar dengan cepat dan langsung melompat ke atas tanah. Posisinya saat ini begitu sempurna untuk mengincar tombolnya, tanpa basa-basi ia pun kembali membuat beberapa buah piau itu lagi. Satu untuk dilemparkan ke tombol itu, sedang dua lagi untuk menangkis serangan dari arah belakangnya.

2 dari tiga piau terpental, satu lolos dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah anak itu. Namun dengan cepat pula Blaze menangkap dan melemparkannya balik ke mesin pelontar tersebut. Saat alat itu berhenti berfungsi Blaze pun kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat melewati tiap sela batang pohon besar dengan akar-akar tebal yang menyembul keluar dari tanah.

Semakin lama langkahnya pun terus membawa ia masuk lebih dalam. Rasanya sedikit ganjil, harusnya masih ada beberapa perangkap yang terpasang disini. Apa dia salah jalan ya? Tidak mungkin kan hewan kecil seperti tupai atau semacamnya mengusik keberadaan jebakan-jebakan itu, kalau iya pasti sekarang ada jejaknya.

Sibuk melihat ke atas karna mencari pelontar _Shuriken_ , dia tidak memperhatikan ke bawah hingga tak sengaja menginjak gundukan tanah basah yang cukup empuk. Sontak ia pun mengangkat kakinya, dan memperhatikan gundukan tanah tersebut. "Oh... sial..."

"ARGHH!" Seketika gundukan itu pun meledak saat itu juga hingga membuat bocah bermata merah itu terpental dan menabrak sebuah batang pohon besar, rupanya di dalam gundukan itu ditanami sebuah bola yang terbuat dari beberapa lembar kertas peledak.

Tak sampai itu saja, begitu ia coba berdiri setelah lemas karena punggungnya menabrak pohon, sebuah pelempar piau di depannya menyala dan menembakan beberapa buah _shuriken_ yang terikat dengan benang kawat. Benda-benda tajam itu memang tak langsung mengenainya tapi benang-benang itulah yang jadi berbelit dan memutari batang pohon karena hasil dari momentum kecepatan lemparan.

Alhasil Blaze pun berakhir dengan terikat di pohon oleh benang-benang kawat tersebut. Agak lucu mengingat jika dia sendiri yang memasang semua jebakan yang ada disini. Sontak ia pun mencoba memberontak, namun sepertinya benang kawat itu terlalu kuat untuk diputuskan. Kesal, tubuhnya pun mulai mengeluarkan asap, bersiap untuk membakar kawat tersebut.

Jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau dia sedang terikat pada pohon. Yang berarti jika dia membakar pohon dengan dedaunan rimbun itu satu saja maka apinya akan menyebar dengan cepat dan memicu terjadinya kebakaran hutan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Jadi Blaze pun mencoba tenang dan memikirkan cara lain untuk mengatasi hal ini. Dan menemukan solusinya saat melihat jeratan kawat itu menghasilkan guratan merah pada kulit lengannya, kelihatannya bekas waktu dia memberontak tadi. Sambil meringis digesekkannya lagi lengannya tersebut hingga tergores.

Darah yang keluar dari lukanya tersebut pun melayang ke udara dan membentuk dua buah senjata berupa * _Kunai_ di tangan Blaze. Lalu dengan cepat kawat yang mengikatnya langsung di potongnya menggunakan pisau hitam tersebut dan membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri.

Saat tali-tali itu terlepas secara otomatis dua buah pelontar _Shuriken_ menjadi aktif, namun Blaze lebih dulu melemparkan dua pisau di tangannya kesana dan berhasil menggagalkan serangan. Setelah itu ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, terus melangkah maju menembus hutan.

Dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil sampai dengan selamat di sisi lain belantara tersebut.

Yang berupa daerah bebatuan kapur dengan kolam besar berisi ribuan kubik air yang berasal dari sebuah air terjun beraliran deras diatasnya. Blaze berjongkok pada sisi kolam tersebut kemudian membasuh kedua kaki dan lengan serta mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

Setelahnya ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan telapak tangan. Poninya yang basah dinaikkannya ke atas dahi dengan tangan yang sama sembari membuang nafas panjang. "Masih belum ya?" desahnya pelan sambil menatap tangannya yang satu lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

'srek, srek.'

Tiba-tiba saja suara dari gesekan antara rumput-rumput tebal di dalam hutan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya, awalnya ia pikir itu cuma angin atau hewan yang memang menghuni kawasan hutan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok yang melewati rerumputan liar tersebut.

Seorang perempuan berjaket pink dan jilbab dengan warna yang seirama tengah melangkah tenang ke arahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik kecil berwarna putih. "Blaze." Gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyum manis yang cukup khas, dan ia pun membalas balik dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan pelan.

Namun tak lama senyuman itu menghilang ketika dia mendengar suara mesin, Blaze pun langsung celingukan mencari sumber suara itu. Dan benar saja tak jauh dari lokasi Yaya berdiri sebuah pelontar piau tengah aktif menyala karena mendeteksi keberadaannya dan saat ini tengah bersiap melontarkan senjata berbentuk bintang tersebut kepada gadis itu.

Panik, sontak saja anak bermata jingga kemerahan tersebut lari menghampiri Yaya. "NEE-SAN AWAS!" dan mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh ke atas tanah. Lalu dengan lihainya Blaze yang ada di posisi atas langsung menangkap piau-piau tersebut dengan cara menjepitnya di sela-sela jari.

Ia pun menghela nafas lega begitu berhasil melakukannya. Hampir saja gadis berhijab itu celaka karena alat latihan yang dipakainya.

"A–Anu... Blaze... itu..."

"Hm?" Desahan Yaya barusan pun membuat Blaze bertanya-tanya, dan entah kenapa sepertinya tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal. Ia pun menggulirkan matanya ke bawah dan menemukan tangan kanannya tengah menyentuh...

Kantungan plastik putih yang sejak tadi dibawa gadis itu.

"Bakpao nya jadi gepeng..." lanjut Yaya melirik pada kantung plastik berisi bakpao yang tak sengaja terhimpit oleh tangan Blaze.

.

.

Jadi sebenarnya Yaya memang datang untuk menengok Blaze yang sedang latihan dan untuk berjaga-jaga ia sengaja membelikan anak itu makanan kalau-kalau dia lapar. Dan benar saja, sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar anak itu pun memakan Bakpao yang dibawakan gadis itu dua-duanya(Biar sajalah gepeng yang penting masih bisa dimakan).

Sementara Yaya yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. "Kau itu rajin sekali berlatih ya, Blaze" dan tiba-tiba saja melontarkan sebuah komentar.

Blaze sontak membulatkan mata. Cepat-cepat ditelannya makanan yang ada dimulutnya agar bisa menyahut. "Ti-Tidak juga. Hanya... Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat, itu saja... Aku... ingin bisa melampaui _Aniki..._ " jelasnya perlahan.

"Halilintar?" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung.

Blaze pun menunduk dengan kedua pipi memerah, sejujurnya dia malu memberitahukan ini. "Sebenarnya... semenjak aku masih kecil... aku kagum padanya. _Aniki_ itu sangat pintar, kuat juga berbakat, semua orang bahkan memujinya" hingga tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri, menatap Yaya dengan mengerutkan kening dan wajah yang merah padam. "Dengar ya! Pokoknya Nee-san jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku bilang begitu, apalagi _Aniki_!" gertaknya keras hingga mengagetkan gadis itu.

"K–Kenapa?" tanya Yaya syok.

"Habisnya memalukan tau!"

Awalnya Yaya agak bingung, beberapa kali ia bahkan mengerjapkan mata saking herannya. "Baiklah... Tidak akan kukatakan pada siapa-siapa" sahutnya agak _nervous_

Blaze langsung berjongkok dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tak yakin, seperti anjing yang sedang curigaan pada majikannya "Janji?"

"Janji~" Yaya pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Sejenak kemudian gadis itu pun berdiri sambil mengibaskan belakang celananya kalau-kalau ada kotoran yang menempel dari batu yang didudukinya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang" barulah setelahnya ia mengajak anak itu.

Blaze pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah untuk keluar dari area hutan tersebut.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin senja, matahari pun semakin condong ke arah barat dan menampilkan cahaya kejinggan. Disaat yang sama Blaze dan Yaya pun hampir sampai ke apartemen mereka sambil asyik mengobrol ini itu hingga tidak menyadari ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh..

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kelabu dan manik kecoklatan terlihat tengah menanti mereka sambil berdiri bersender di depan pagar rumah susun tersebut

Setelah mereka sudah cukup dekat sontak anak itu pun segera menghampiri Yaya dengan tatapan penuh kejelian hingga membuat gadis itu termasuk Blaze yang ada di sampingnya terheran-heran. "Jadi benar..." gumam anak kecil itu terlihat begitu tertarik pada si gadis. "A..."

"A?" Blaze mengernyit bingung saat ia hanya menyebutkan satu huruf.

"A... AKAK!" Dan tiba-tiba saja anak itu dengan begitu girang langsung memeluk Yaya dengan sangat erat.

"Eh!? Jadi ini beneran Totoitoy ya!?" seru Yaya kaget

"EH! Nee-san... kau kenal?" tapi diantara mereka bertiga justru Blaze yang tidak tahu menahu urusan lah yang lebih dibuat kaget dan bingung.

 **~MA~**

Jadi setelah hal mengejutkan barusan mereka pun masuk ke apartemen untuk membicarakannya. Saat ini di kamar milik gadis itu baik Halilintar, Ice, Thorn dan Blaze sedang berkumpul disana. Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi dengan tambahan konfirmasi dari Yaya barulah mereka semua paham dan bisa dipastikan jika anak itu memang benar-benar adik dari gadis berhijab pink khas tersebut.

"Jadi dia ini Adiknya Yaya?" tanya Thorn seraya memperhatikan anak berumur 14 tahunan yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai itu.

"Memang kalau diperhatikan mereka berdua sangat mirip, terutama bentuk matanya" Halilintar tampak mengerutkan dahi seraya menempelkan tangan ke dagu.

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi dia memang adiknya Nee-san" komentar Ice menimpali pendapat Halilintar sebelumnya.

Sementara Totoitoy yang dikelilingi hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Anu... Tolong jangan memandangiku seperti itu, rasanya seperti di interogasi..." pintanya memohon.

"Lah.. Bahkan sifatnya juga sama" gumam Halilintar.

"Hei, hei. Berhentilah mengelilinginya seperti ini, kalian membuatnya gugup" hingga tiba-tiba Yaya datang dan menegur sambil membawakan minuman untuk adiknya. Hingga terpaksa membuat para lelaki itu menjauh dan memilih duduk diam di pojokan. "Maaf kan mereka ya? Mungkin mereka hanya penasaran, jujur saja mereka biasanya tidak seperti ini kok." Ujar gadis itu coba menenangkan anak berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak..." sahut Totoitoy sambil tersenyum _nervous._

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau kesini? Padahal terakhir kali kau mencincangku sampai hampir tidak berbentuk." Ketus Halilintar, melipat kedua lengan di pojokan sana.

"Halilintar" sontak Yaya pun menoleh untuk menegurnya karena bicara kasar seperti itu pada tamu.

"Kau masih kesal karena waktu itu ya? Maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kenalan Kakakku. Dan juga... ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan Akak setelah lima tahun kami terpisah." Jelas Totoitoy dengan tatapan sendu dan perasaan bersalah.

"Ya sudah, kumaafkan..." ucap pemuda bermata ruby itu melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, kelihatannya dia memang seperti tidak ikhlas mengatakannya tapi percayalah itu ikhlas.

Pakai banget.

Dan Yaya yang sudah terbiasa lebih dulu dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu pun hanya bisa dibuat menyengir gaje. Sesaat ia kembali menoleh pada adiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Sekarang aku tinggal di asrama khusus milik SHAMAN. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja disana kok" jawab Totoitoy.

"Begitu ya... Syukurlah..." gumam gadis berhijab tersebut.

"Aku... senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Akak. Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir padamu tapi syukurlah, kau hidup dengan nyaman, punya banyak teman yang bisa diandalkan dan bahkan sedang kuliah di universitas negeri ternama. Kurasa tidak ada yang harus ku khawatirkan" ucap anak itu dengan raut wajah begitu bahagia.

"Kalau kau se khawatir itu... kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja? Dengan begitu kau bisa mengawasi Kakakmu dari dekat kan? " ujar Blaze mengemukakan pendapatnya secara enteng dan terkesan blak-blakan.

Dan sukses membuang anak berambut abu-abu itu pundung. "Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Organisasi tidak menginzinkanku, ada aturan yang melarang anggota kami tinggal bersama dengan para siluman" jelasnya begitu lesu.

"Karena disini kontrakannya para siluman makanya tidak boleh?" simpul Yaya terlihat begitu kecewa dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari adik laki-lakinya tersebut. "Apa boleh buat..." lanjut si gadis menggumam dengan begitu lesu.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung karena aksi diam diantara mereka.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama hingga Totoitoy tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kayaknya sudah cukup, aku hanya datang untuk mengecek Akak sebentar saja. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuat keributan kali ini" ucapnya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" Yaya pun sontak berdiri ketika adiknya berpamitan.

"Iya... Jangan khawatir, aku akan sering-sering menengok kesini" jawab anak itu dengan tatapan lembut yang mirip seperti Yaya. Karena mereka saudara kandung tentu saja pasti ada kemiripan baik sikap maupun kebiasaannya, walaupun tidak ada yang mengajarinya.

Setelahnya anak itu pun keluar dari kamar apartemen tersebut sambil digiring oleh Kakak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dia sempat melambaikan tangan dari depan gerbang. Dan Yaya yang saat itu tengah memperhatikannya sambil bersandar pada teras besi di depan kamarnya pun langsung membalas lambaian tersebut.

Sementara cowok-cowok yang tadi ikut berkumpul di kamarnya langsung saja berpencar pulang ke kamar masing-masing.

 **~MA~**

Keesokan harinya.

Di SMA Utara para siswa dan siswinya masuk ke sekolah untuk belajar seperti biasa. Ini sebenarnya akan jadi hari biasa jika saja tidak ada murid baru yang masuk pada awal semester. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan jas hitam seragam khas sekolah menengah atas ini nampak tengah berdiri di depan kelas didampingi oleh seorang wali kelas dan guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas 1-4 saat itu.

Tapi diantara seluruh siswa di kelas itu, Blaze lah yang paling dibuat kaget. Karena murid baru itu adalah anak yang kemarin sore mampir ke apartemen mereka.

Benar, adik laki-lakinya Yaya masuk ke sekolahnya dan ada di kelasnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Totoitoy. Mohon bantuannya ya?" kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang sedikit cuek dan terkesan sombong. Berkebalikan dengan sifatnya saat bertemu dengan Kakaknya kemarin.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung dengan kelas kita. Perlu kalian ketahui, jika dia dulu mengambil kelas akselerasi, jadi usianya setahun dibawah kalian. Kalian harus bersikap baik padanya, mengerti" jelas si wali kelas melanjutkan perkenalan di depan kelas. "Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong" dan meminta si murid baru itu untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

Si anak berambut abu-abu itu pun melangkah dengan santai diantara jejeran bangku yang sudah terisi oleh siswa-siswi lain. Hingga akhirnya berhenti dan mengambil bangku paling belakang pada baris kedua dari jendela luar tepat di belakang si anak berambut hitam lebat dan berbola mata merah kejinggan tersebut.

Blaze pun sontak membalikkan badan dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'Kenapa dia ada disini?' Namun, itu tidak lama ketika guru yang mengajar di depan menegur untuk seluruh siswanya untuk fokus ke depan memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sementara itu dari depan ruang kelas tersebut, Ice yang saat itu keluar dari kelasnya, kelas 1-2 karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar pun mengintip ke dalam secara diam-diam dan mengirimkan pesan pada Halilintar tentang kejadian ini.

.

.

Dan di kafe Halilintar baru saja menerima pesan singkat dari Ice. Yang diteruskannya pada Yaya secara langsung.

Tahu komentar Yaya seperti apa?

"Terus kenapa kalau Totoitoy masuk ke SMA?" gadis itu menoleh sejenak pada Halilintar di bawahnya setelah sebelumnya sibuk membersihkan debu di atas lemari wadah penyimpanan gelas. Dan kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

"Ya habisnya dia kan beda lima tahun denganmu, berarti umurnya baru empat belas dong" sahut Halilintar berkacak pinggang dan memperhatikan Yaya, berjaga-jaga kalau gadis itu jatuh dari sana jadi dia sudah siap siaga menangkap dibelakang.

"Yang seperti itu tidak mengherankan di keluarga kami" ujar gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bahkan Ayah kami pernah lima kali mengambil kelas akselerasi" lanjutnya lagi selagi Halilintar menggendong dan membantunya untuk turun.

"Kenapa kelas akselerasi seperti dijadikan tradisi keluarga?" cerocos pemuda bermata ruby tersebut.

"Entahlah. Jujur saja Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah memaksakan kami untuk ikut akselerasi. Kalau mampu dan mau ya sudah, ikut. Kalau tidak juga, ya sudah" sahut gadis itu kalem sambil mengelap meja bar di dekatnya dengan lap barusan.

Sementara Halilintar di belakangnya hanya mendengus seraya tersenyum sinis mendengar keajaiban yang diceritakan si gadis dalam keluarganya.

 **~MA~**

 _Ding Dong... Ding Dong..._

 _Ding Dong... Ding Dong..._

Waktunya jam istrirahat di sekolah SMA Utara. Dan ini juga saatnya seluruh murid dari kelas 1-4 beraksi, mengintrogasi si anak baru. Hanya pertanyaan biasa seperti...

'Kau dari sekolah mana?' 'Apa kau juga suka _bla bla_...?' sampai pertanyaan 'Ikut akselerasi itu bagaimana rasanya?'

Terkecuali Blaze yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan adik laki-lakinya Yaya di kelasnya, dengan masa bodohnya dia langsung lari ke kantin untuk jajan. Padahal Totoitoy justru malah memperhatikannya, sebelum akhirnya ia terpaksa harus menanggapi pertanyaan anak-anak lain yang tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu istirahat pun hampir habis. Sementara di depan kelas tersebut tampak ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memakai seragam dan jas hitam seperti yang murid-murid lain, rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna biru muda dan matanya ungu. Ditangannya ada sebuah bungkusan yang dipegangnya begitu erat. Dia kelihatannya sedang mencari seseorang tapi takut masuk ke kelas yang bukan kelasnya dan juga malu bertanya pada murid lain sehingga dia pun hanya bisa berdiri disana.

"Yo, Sheilla! Sedang apa berdiri disini?" hingga tiba-tiba teguran dari seorang anak laki-laki pun sukses mengejutkan dan membuatnya kalang kabut. Dengan gemetaran ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap si anak laki-laki.

"B–Blaze-kun... kau disana rupanya...?" katanya gadis SMA bernama Shiella tersebut terlihat gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Ouh. Aku habis dari toilet tadi. Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?" sahut Blaze pada teman perempuannya tersebut.

"T–Tidak. Itu... Umm... Aku belajar membuat kue semalam, kalau kau mau... silahkan dicoba." Ucap gadis berambut biru bernama Sheilla itu menjelaskan dengan begitu malu-malu dan tergagap sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kantung plastik tembus pandang yang diikat dengan pita cantik berwarna pink.

Di dalamnya ada beberapa buah kue kering yang begitu cantik dan kelihatannya sangat enak.

Dengan senang hati kantung itu pun diterima oleh Blaze, tanpa canggung ia pun membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menyuap salah satu dari kue yang ada di dalamnya. Campuran rasa manis dan tekstur renyah yang pas langsung terasa di lidahnya hanya dalam satu gigitannya saja. "Enak" komentarnya sambil menyengir polos.

"Benarkah!? Syukurlah..." Dan sukses membuat si gadis merasa begitu senang. Usahanya belajar memasak tidak sia-sia rupanya. "Anu... begini, Blaze-kun... Kalau sempat apa kau mau–"

"Oi, sedang apa kalian?" sayangnya ucapan Sheilla pun harus terpotong karena Ice yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menegur mereka berdua.

"Oh. Shey bikin kue, enak lho, cobain deh" tawar Blaze dengan enteng menyodorkan bingkisan pemberian gadis di depannya pada teman masa kecil bermanik aquamarine tersebut.

Ice hanya menatap kantong berisi kue itu secara datar dan ganti melirik pada Shiella. Gadis itu terlihat menunduk, dia seperti ingin protes tapi tidak berani. "Nggak makasih. Aku kenyang." Katanya singkat. "Sudah ya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis, aku duluan" sambil melambai ia pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu baik Blaze maupun Shiella nampak asik memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shey, kau mau ngomong apa tadi?" hingga Blaze pun kembali buka suara dan mengagetkan gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sontak Shiella pun menggulirkan manik kecubungnya ke bawah saking panik dan gugupnya. Bahkan bicaranya pun sampai terbata-bata. "T–Tidak jadi, lain kali saja kita bicarakan itu... A–Aku juga masuk kelas dulu ya" lalu dengan buru-buru gadis itu pun pergi(kabur) menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas yang sama dengan Ice.

Sementara Blaze hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 **~MA~**

Hari semakin sore dan hampir menjelang malam, para murid yang bersekolah di SMA Utara pun sudah banyak yang pulang ke rumah. Tak terkecuali bocah _Nekomata_ bermanik aquamarine berwajah tembok yang satu ini, sambil melangkah santai ia pun berjalan menuju kelas Blaze yang berada pada ruang kedua dari ujung koridor dekat tangga.

Saat sampai disana ia pun langsung menggeser pintu. Cahaya kejinggan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela luar bangunan bertingkat tiga itu langsung menyilaukan matanya begitu ia pintu itu terbuka, dan di dalam kelas yang sunyi itu ia bisa melihat sosok seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil asik menulis pada lembaran putih bergaris di buku tulisnya.

"Blaze." Panggilnya pada anak tersebut.

Sontak si bocah bermanik jingga kemerahan seperti batu permata _fire opal_ itu pun menoleh pada temannya tersebut. Tatapannya terus menggiring hingga Ice duduk tepat di depannya sambil melipat kedua lengan dan merebahkan dagu pada sandaran kursi.

"Udah mau pulang nih? Bentaran ya? Dikit lagi kok" ujar Blaze lanjut menulis pada bukunya.

Ice hanya menatapnya bosan seraya membuang nafas. "Kenapa sih senang banget ngerjain PR di sekolah?" sungutnya datar.

"Karena lebih mudah berkonsentrasi~" sahut Blaze sambil menatap Ice dengan sebuah cengiran polos kekanak-kanakan.

Bocah bermanik _aquamarine_ itu hanya memutar mata, meng'iya'kan saja kelakuan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Lagipula di dunia ini cara orang belajar pasti berbeda-beda, bukan?

"Yey~ Selesai!" hingga tak terasa akhirnya PR Bahasa yang dikerjakan oleh bocah berjaket merah khas itu pun beres. Saking girangnya ia sampai mengangkat bukunya tinggi ke udara, dan kemudian sambil bersenandung riang dia pun segera mengambil tas untuk memasukan segala buku catatan maupun alat tulis di mejanya.

Ice yang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun sesaat kemudian senyuman itu hilang karena pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. "Blaze." tegurnya pelan.

"Hm?" Blaze pun hanya menyahut tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya.

"Apa mungkin kau juga..."

Pertanyaan Ice yang terhenti di tengah jalan pun sukses membuat bocah di depannya terheran-heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Blaze sambil melirik pada siluman kucing berwujud manusia di depannya.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja" kelit Ice kalem.

Sebenarnya Blaze penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari pertanyaan Ice, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak mempertanyakannya. Sambil mendengus pelan ia pun terus melanjutkan merapikan barang-barang miliknya.

"Anu lho, Blaze... Kemarin... aku nembak Nee-san." Tapi tak lama ia tersentak dan gerakan tangannya seolah membeku ketika temannya itu menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya curhat tentang sesuatu yang sangat menarik baginya.

Blaze pun terdiam sejenak, kelihatannya dia sedang memirkan respon apa yang harus diberikannya. "Oh... Terus gimana?" sahutnya. Jujur, ekspresinya saat ini tidak terlalu jelas saat ini karena minimnya cahaya di ruangan kelas tersebut akibat sang surya yang semakin tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan sedikit sinar temaram berwarna kemerahan di ufuk barat.

Dan Ice di depannya hanya memasang tampang dingin seraya menyipitkan mata dengan cukup sendu. "Aku ditolak. Sebenarnya tidak ditolak secara mentah-mentah, hanya... Nee-san bilang dia belum siap" jawabnya pelan.

"Gitu? Sayang banget ya..." komentar Blaze datar. Secara samar kelihatannya ada senyum tipis yang menyiratkan rasa lega di bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi aksi diam-diam an diantara kedua sahabat dengan sifat bertolak belakang bagaikan api dan air tersebut. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Blaze tiba-tiba saja menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya dan langsung berdiri, hingga Ice pun secara otomatis menatap padanya.

Terlihat anak bermanik _fire opal_ tersebut tengah tersenyum dan menatap lembut padanya. "Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya dengan begitu ceria.

Ice hanya mengangguk dan langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, setelah mengambil tas yang terparkir di samping kakinya ia pun segera menyusul Blaze yang sejak tadi sudah melangkah lebih dahulu dan nampak tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Sambil ngobrol keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju koridor tangga untuk turun kebawah.

"Nah, kau tau kan adiknya Nee-san pindah ke sekolah kita?" kata Blaze mengawali pembicaraan mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala dengan santai. Dan Ice disampingnya hanya mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Dia itu, ngapain sih disini?" lanjutnya menggerutu.

"Entahlah... Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan SHAMAN" jawab bocah bermanik aquamarine di sebelahnya datar.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Jangan bilang dia datang untuk mengawasi kita?"

Tepat ketika Blaze baru saja mengucapkannya, entah kenapa di sekitar mereka muncul udara dingin dari arah belakang yang membuat suasana begitu mencekam. Mereka pun sontak mendelik satu sama lain seperti sedang memberi kode atau malah melakukan telepati.

Sambil terus berjalan seolah tidak menyadari apa-apa Ice pun berkomentar. "Kurasa... bukan itu"

Dan benar saja tak lama setelahnya dari arah belakang tampak beberapa buah bongkahan es berujung tajam melayang dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dengan gesit keduanya langsung melompat untuk menghindar. Ice mendarat sambil berputar balik dan Blaze mengerem setelah melakukan salto untuk menghadapi sang pelaku.

"Siapa itu!? Kami tahu kau ada disana, keluarlah!" seru Blaze yang terlihat begitu emosi sekarang, keras.

"Jadi kalian memang sudah menyadarinya" sahut seseorang di dalam koridor kelas yang begitu panjang dan gelap tersebut. Suaranya itu terdengar begitu dingin namun berwibawa, dia pun semakin mendekat diikuti bunyi langkah sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai koridor dari marmer tersebut. Disaat yang sama Blaze dan Ice pun nampak memasang ancang-ancang untuk bertarung kalau misalnya musuh mereka tersebut menyerang secara tiba-tiba seperti sebelumnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kira-kira satu meter, sosok itu pun diam di tempat hingga menghasilkan jarak yang sangat renggang, namun cukup bagi mereka untuk melihat wujudnya.

Sontak keduanya membulatkan mata dengan mulut menganga saat melihat seorang gadis belia nampak tengah berdiri hadapan mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan perut. Kedua bola matanya masih berwarna sama, ungu seperti permata kecubung, namun tatapannya tajam penuh keangkuhan. Dan sekarang rambutnya memanjang berwarna putih, sementara warna birunya tersisa meng _ombre_ di bagian bawah.

Orang yang sama namun tampak berbeda.

Blaze pun terlihat begitu kaget saat melihatnya. "Kau itu...!

.

.

Siapa ya...?" ia pun langsung mengeryit bingung, tak mengenali siapa gadis di depannya.

Hingga sukses membuat Ice menepuk jidatnya sendiri sembari membuang nafas. "Kau bego apa!? Mau dilihat bagaimana pun jelas-jelas itu Sheilla tau!" bentaknya pada temannya yang bermata jingga tersebut.

"EH!? Sheilla!?" Blaze sontak menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan. Lalu kembali melirik kepada si gadis. "Kok rasanya dia agak berbeda?" komentarnya memicingkan mata dan mulai memperhatikan dengan jeli.

"Elo tu emang dari dulu nggak pernah peka ya!" omel bocah dengan sepasang manik _aquamarine_ tersebut. " _Gue kasian banget sama Sheilla karena suka sama orang kayak loe"_ lanjutnya menggumam dengan lesu dan begitu pelan hingga tidak terdengar siapa-siapa sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Hmm... Jadi nama anak ini Sheilla ya? Apa kalian yang menamainya, atau dia sendiri yang menyebutnya seperti itu?" tak lama gadis di depan mereka pun menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan, sambil asik memutar-mutar beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang.

Blaze tampak mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti maksud si gadis. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri siapa? Kau bukan Sheilla?" tanyanya.

Dengan begitu tenang sambil berkacak satu pinggang gadis itu mulai menjelaskan. "Ah, kalau gitu maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Aku Shiva, dan anak yang kalian panggil Sheilla itu pasti tubuh yang menjadi wadahku. Maaf saja, tapi dia sudah tidak ada sekarang. Lagipula dari awal tubuh ini memang diciptakan untukku. Anak itu–Sheilla... dia palsu"

Ucapannya pun sontak membuat Blaze dan Ice yang mendengarnya tercengang dengan mulut menganga.

"Shiva? Kenapa makhluk sepertimu ada disini?" sidik Ice.

"Pertanyaan yang cukup bagus." Komentar gadis yang menyebut dirinya Shiva tersebut. "Tujuanku disini hanya satu. Yaitu... menghancurkan tempat ini. Tapi pertama, aku harus menyingkirkan pengganggu seperti KALIAN LEBIH DULU!" tanpa peringatan apa-apa ia pun menyerang dengan menciptakan beberapa buah bongkahan es besar berujung tajam yang langsung dilemparkan pada dua bocah SMA di depannya.

Benda berbahaya itu melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat keduanya berteriak panik. Namun terhenti secara tiba-tiba dan hanya melayang-layang di udara ketika Ice memajukan kedua tangannya ke depan dan membuat semacam _barrier_ berkekuatan telekinesis.

Yup, kemampuan yang hampir mirip dengan Kakaknya.

Blaze yang sedari tadi hanya sanggup berlindung dengan tangan karena saking paniknya pun sontak dibuat kagum saat melihatnya. "Keren Ice! Kapan kau belajarnya!? Kemampuanmu mirip banget sama Taufan Nii! Jadi kau itu benar-benar adiknya, hebat!" sanjungnya dengan begitu berbinar-binar.

Namun Ice yang dipuji justru merasa terganggu dengan ocehan sahabatnya tersebut. "Berisik, aku harus konsentrasi tahu!" omelnya keras hingga membuat Blaze bungkam seketika itu juga. Saat anak bermata merah itu terdiam, Ice pun mulai mengerahkan kemampuannya–mengendalikan bongkahan-bongkahan es–memutar baliknya ke arah Shiva dan melemparkannya dengan cepat.

Sayangnya serangan balik itu tidak mempan, bongkahan-bongkahan itu hanya berhenti dan hancur berkeping-keping saat berada di hadapan sang pemilik serangan asli. Gadis itu bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun dari sana.

Melihat tak ada harapan untuk mereka, Ice pun lekas menarik tangan Blaze dan melarikan diri dari sana. Dengan cepat ia berlari sambil menyeret anak itu menuju tangga, tapi sayang...

Jalannya tertutup oleh es tebal yang membeku dengan amat sangat cepat. Bahkan api Blaze mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk mencairkannya. "Kesini!" mereka pun tak punya pilihan selain mendaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas daripada terus berhadapan dengan 'penyihir es' tersebut.

.

.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita kabur!?" protes Blaze kebingungan.

"Jangan gila! Dia itu dewa tahu, kita nggak bakalan menang ngehadapin dia!" Ice menjawab tanpa menoleh, masih berkonsentrasi menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju atap.

"Dewa!?"

"Uhm... Shiva, dewi salju dan musim dingin. Sering disebut juga sebagai ratu es" jelas Ice singkat dan datar.

"Apa maksudmu Shiva itu karakter makhluk panggilan yang ada di _f*nal fantasy_ itu?" tanya Blaze lagi.

Awalnya Ice ingin protes, namun sejenak ia terdiam sembari menerawang ke atas, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ada benarnya juga. "Tapi sebenarnya, kenapa makhluk seperti itu membutuhkan inang untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya?" gumamnya pelan.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka pun tiba di atap gedung sekolah. Dan tidak terduga disana mereka sudah disambut oleh si gadis berambut putih panjang, yang entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa lebih dahulu sampai disini.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga" sambutnya dingin.

Sontak kedua makhluk mistis berbeda spesies tersebut mundur selangkah sembari memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Oi, Ice... Gimana nih?" bisik Blaze sambil menggeretekkan giginya dengan tubuh gemetaran, menyakan pendapat teman siluman kucingnya tersebut.

Ice memicingkan mata, membaca kondisi dan mencoba menyusun rencana. "Kayaknya kita terpaksa harus...

.

"CABUT DARI SINI!" ia sontak berbalik dan lari secepat kilat menuju ke arah pagar pembatas.

Dan secara otomatis Blaze mengekornya walau dengan keadaan sangat terheran-heran.

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian kabur!" Gadis berambut putih panjang itu pun menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dan secara luar biasa dari arah belakangnya udara dingin bertiup dengan sangat kencang, membekukan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Tapi dengan cepat juga Blaze dan Ice langsung berpencar ke belakang dua buah tong air besar dan menggunakan benda tersebut untuk berlindung dari badai mengerikan itu. Dada mereka kembang kempis, entah takut, entah lega saat berhasil merapatkan punggung disana.

Setelah badai itu berlalu, keduanya secara bersamaan mengintip pada sang pengendali hawa dingin tersebut kemudian saling tatap satu sama lain. Ice tampak memberikan kode, menggerakkan lengan, tangan dan jari-jari sebelah kirinya. Blaze memperhatikannya dengan seksama, menerjemahkan isyarat tersebut dan mengangguk mantap setelah memahami maksudnya.

Kemudian keduanya pun berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Ice maju, ia menyerang langsung secara terang-terangan dengan sebuah lemparan tombak dari patahan es tajam didekatnya secara lurus dan cepat.

Tentu saja secara hampa seperti itu bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh sang ratu es. Namun dibelakangnya sudah ada Blaze yang langsung menendang balik tombak tersebut ke arahnya, ditambah...

" **Teknik api! Shuriken** __ **berapi!"**

Dengan cepat ia pun membuat beberapa buah piau dari darahnya. Dan melemparkannya pada kobaran api yang sebelumnya dihembuskan melalui mulutnya. Suhu api yang begitu panas itu pun membuat kobaran berwarna merah itu merekat pada permukaan senjata dari besi berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sayang, serangan itu pun bisa dihindari ketika Shiva melompat dari sana. Tapi sekali lagi di belakangnya Ice sudah bersiap menyerang dengan sebuah tendangan keras (Dan entah sejak kapan kuping dan ekor kucingnya muncul) yang langsung ditangkis oleh si gadis berambut putih.

"Hehh... _Nekomata_ ya? Tidak heran tendanganmu berasa. Kalau aku manusia biasa mungkin sekarang aku sudah terlempar keluar dari pagar itu. Tapi serangan seperti tentunya tidak akan berpengaruh pada Dewi sepertiku" komentarnya sembari menampilkan senyum dan wajah psikopat yang cukup mengerikan.

Bukannya takut, Ice justru menyahutnya dengan sangat tenang dan masih belum bisa lepas dari posisinya itu. "Kau benar... Tapi kau lupa aslinya tubuhmu itu sangat lemas. Karena nya aku dapat gambaran jika kau itu hanya seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan, ditambah lagi kemampuanmu adalah es yang berarti..."

"KELEMAHANMU ADALAH API!"

Ice menyengir, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tendangannya dan menyingkir ketika Blaze melompat ke udara tepat di belakangnya dan bersiap melemparkan serangan pada sang dewi musim dingin.

" **Teknik api! Tarian burung layang-layang!"**

Sambil memposisikan jari telunjuk dan tengah di depan mulut ia pun segera menghembuskan udara panasa sekencang-kencangnya dari mulutnya. Api besar itu memecah menjadi beberapa potongan dan berubah bentuk layaknya burung bersayap lebar yang bisa terbang tanpa perlu mengepakan sayapnya.

Kobaran-kobaran kecil itu mulai terbang memutari si gadis dan membuat semacam lingkaran yang tidak akan membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. Dan di dalam sana sangat panas.

Setelahnya kedua sahabat itu tampak memperhatikan dengan harap harap cemas. Inilah sebenarnya rencana mereka, mengusir sang dewa jahat dari tubuh temannya karena tahu kelemahan es pastilah api.

Tapi...

Kelihatannya rencana mereka gagal, terbukti karena dia tak bergeming sama sekali dan terlihat begitu tenang sembari memperhatikan jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Blaze tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh pada mereka berdua. "Menarik juga, jurusmu ini terlihat begitu cantik sampai aku sayang untuk merusaknya. Tapi..."

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu pun lenyap dari sana. Dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Blaze sebagai kabut yang kemudian memadat kembali membentuk wujud cantik si gadis. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh pundak anak itu dengan halus hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kau justru kelihatan lebih menarik. Aku melihat ada kekuatan besar dalam dirimu, tapi sayang kekuatan itu tersegel... bersama hal buruk di dalamnya" bisiknya pelan.

Blaze yang merasa ngeri sontak saja menepisnya agar menjauh. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu berubah wujud menjadi kabut tipis dan bergerak bebas menuju posisi awal ia berdiri sebelumnya. Ia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dan berputar menghadap mereka dengan gaya sok imut.

"Apa kau ingin coba membangkitkannya? Akan kubantu. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau bisa bertambah kuat, bahkan melampaui saudaramu" tawarnya.

Dan sukses membuat Blaze melongo, dia terlihat cukup tertarik dengan tawaran sang dewi salju. Namun masih agak ragu–lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti apa kekuatan yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Blaze! Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh Hali Nii!?" tegur Ice kencang. Menyadarkan temannya yang seperti dihipnotis dan sedang diberi sugesti tersebut.

Namun sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh Blaze. "Benarkah itu...?" tanyanya pada gadis tersebut, datar.

"Benar. Kalau gitu lihat saja sendiri" jawab Shiva sembari melemparkan sesuatu yang berkilauan kearah anak bermata jingga tersebut.

Blaze pun mengangkapnya. Jujur, aa ragu melepaskan kepalan tangannya untuk melihat apa yang akan didapatkannya dari benda itu. Tapi entah mengapa seperti ada semacam dorongan yang membuatnya mau mau membuka tangan kanannya tesebut.

Saat dibuka tampaklah sebuah kelereng berwarna putih dengan _aurora_ di dalamnya. Di mata orang lain mungkin itu hanya bola kaca biasa tapi saat Blaze yang melihatnya...

Samar-samar ada sesuatu yang muncul di penglihatannya, hingga membuatnya terpaku menatapnya.

Mulai kesal Ice pun langsung merebut kelereng tersebut dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. "Blaze jangan percaya dengan ucapannya! Kau yang sekarang pun sudah kuat tanpa perlu kekuatan yang tersegel itu!" seru bocah bertelinga kucing itu keras, coba memperingatkan. Namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari temannya itu, hingga membuatnya gelisah. "Blaze...?"

Anak itu hanya diam mematung di tempat. Pikirannya menerawang, sepertinya sedang menggali informasi yang hilang dari kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya muncul layaknya puzzle yang berhamburan dan belum disatukan.

 _Desa? Kebakaran? Jubah hitam? Gunung? Sungai? Pedang? Darah? Api?_

 _P–Phoenix...?_

 _Deg._

Seketika Blaze pun lemas hingga jatuh bersujud ke permukaan lantai dengan gemetar. "Uhg..." Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan darahnya seperti mengalir dengan sangat cepat.

Ice yang melihatnya tentu saja khawatir, dengan panik ia segera jongkok dan menepuk bahunya. "O–Oi Blaze, apa yang terjadi...? K–Kau tidak apa-ap–ARGGH!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh bocah vampir itu mengeluarkan energi yang sangat besar dengan bentuk cahaya yang begitu panas hingga mementalkan Ice sampai menabrak ujung pagar pembatas. _Nekomata_ itu pun mencoba bangkit walau dengan tubuh gemetar karena kesakitan. Dan saat matanya terbuka ia pun dibuat tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi pada Blaze.

"S–Sayap...?" gumamnya pelan.

Benar, dari punggung bocah vampir itu muncul semacam sepasang sayap burung yang begitu besar dan sangat lebar. Walaupun bentuknya agak sedikit kasat atau tembus pandang tapi itu benar sayap, dan itu terbuat dari kobaran api. Sepertinya Blaze sendiri tidak sadar mengeluarkannya.

Sementara itu Shiva yang berada di depannya tak kalah tercengangnya. "Apa ini? Panas sekali." Katanya, ia merasa cukup terganggu dengan suhu mengerikan yang dihasilkan benda tersebut. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ada yang bicara padanya melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

" _Shiva-sama, sudah cukup, tolong kembali"_

"Lalu bagaimana yang disini?" balas gadis berambut putih tersebut.

" _Untuk sementara kita mundur dulu. Aku punya rencana lain"_

"Baiklah..." tanpa basa-basi si gadis pun berputar balik dan kabur dengan melompati pagar dari atap sekolah yang tinggi tanpa masalah sedikitpun.

Disaat yang sama Ice yang sudah berpindah ke belakang tong air nampak sibuk mengetik di ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan darurat melalui SMS pada Halilintar agar segera menuju kemari untuk mengatasi adiknya yang mungkin sedang mengamuk.

.

Tak lama kemudian, seperti kilat, Halilintar sudah tiba di halaman SMA Utara dan menemukan seluruh sekolah hampir sudah hampir terbakar habis. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanyanya lebih ke diri sendiri.

Dia segera melongo ke atas gedung dan sontak terkejut saat menemukan sesuatu yang cukup dikenalnya. Ia masih sulit percaya tapi ini sungguhan. Itu adalah...

"Datanglah! BYAKKO!"

Dengan cepat Halilintar pun langsung memanggil _familiarnya._ Harimau bengal berbulu putih itu pun muncul kembali di belakangnya dengan begitu anggun.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke atas sana, Byakko?" perintah pemuda bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

" _Dengan senang hati~"_ jawab sang harimau putih bermata biru tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh ke atas dan melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan. _"Lintar, apa mungkin itu_..." lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu _Phoenix, familiar_ milik Blaze." Jawab pemuda itu cepat. "Kita harus bergegas." Sambungnya sambil melirik pada makhluk panggilannya.

Tanpa bertanya maupun basa-basi Byakko langsung mendekat dan mencengkram _hoodie_ jaket yang sedang dipakai oleh _host_ nya tersebut dengan mulutnya. Halilintar menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ingin protes.

"Oi, kau ini ngapain sih!?" bentak pemuda itu dengan sebuah _triple crush_ di kepalanya.

" _Lah? Tadi katanya mau naik ke atas?"_ jawab _familiarnya_ tersebut dengan wajah polos.

"Nggak gini caranya juga kali! Kau kira aku anakmu apa!? Terus tu punggung lebar buat apaan!?"

" _Bilanginnya gak usah pakai marah-marah. Galak amat. Ntar berat jodoh lho"_

"Bodo amat! Turunin aku sekarang!"

Jadi setelah memarahi peliharaannya yang baginya mengesalkan itu (Nggak, pada dasarnya Halilintar memang susah akur dengan kucing), harimau itu pun langsung menurunkannya. Siapa sangka _familiar_ itu bisa memadatkan wujudnya hingga punggungnya bisa dinaiki oleh sang pengguna petir merah.

Dengan cepat keduanya pun melesat ke udara dan tiba di atap gedung sekolah bertingkat empat tersebut. Begitu sampai pemuda bermanik delima itu langsung turun dari punggung sang harimau putih dan menemukan adiknya dalam masalah besar.

Dari tubuh adiknya, lebih tepatnya punggungnya, _Phoenix_ muncul dengan mengembangkan sayapnya. Walau hanya sepsang sayap itu cukup untuk membuat satu sekolah terbakar dan menghasilkan hawa panas yang membuat siapapun tidak akan bisa mendekat. Bahkan Blaze sendiri pun dibuat kesakitan oleh ulah _familiar_ nya tersebut.

Dan disini Byakko yang punya kaitan dan bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lah yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. _"Flame emperor, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau memaksa pemilikmu seperti itu!?"_

Namun sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh burung penguasa elemen api tersebut.

Belum menyerah harimau itu pun mencoba lagi. _"Kau dengar aku tidak!? Sudah hentikan, kau ingin membuatnya terbunuh!?"_

Kali ini usahanya berhasil, pergerakannya terhenti dan hawa panas di sekitarnya menghilang. Secara perlahan sepasang sayap itu mulai menyusut hingga lenyap sama sekali.

Disaat yang sama Halilintar langsung melenyapkan Byakko setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada _familiarnya_ tersebut. Dengan cepat ia pun langsung menghampiri adiknya yang tampak masih bersujud lemas di atas lantai itu. Sambil berlutut ia pun coba memastikan keadaannya "Blaze, Blaze! Kau baik-baik saja!?" tanyanya cemas sembari mengguncang tubuh adiknya tersebut. "Ini aku, kau dengar?"

"Nii... chan...?"

"Heh...?" Halilintar pun mengernyit bingung ketika Blaze memanggilnya dengan panggilan lama. Karena terakhir kali adiknya memanggilnya seperti itu saat Halilintar sudah masuk SMP. Dan seterusnya... begitulah...

Anak SMA itu pun bangkit, memandang pada Kakaknya. Tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya habis berlinang air mata. "Nii-chan... Blaze... Blaze gak sengaja... Blaze gak sengaja melakukannya... Blaze gak salah! Kan...?" rutuknya sambil sesenggukan dan terlihat menunggu jawaban Halilintar.

Halilintar menunduk, tatapan terlihat menyendu. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya sekarang. Kelihatannya segel yang ada ditubuhnya rusak hingga membawa pikirannya ke masa lalu, 10 tahun yang lalu. "Iya... kau tidak salah..."

Mendengar jawaban Kakaknya, hati anak itu pun menjadi sedikit lega. Setelahnya ia langsung pingsan karena tekanan mental yang dialaminya sebelumnya.

Halilintar pun dengan cekatan langsung menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai mencium lantai.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Trivia :**

 ***Shuriken = Dikenal dengan sebutan "Bintang Ninja"** **Adalah** **senjata tradisional** **Jepang** **yang berbentuk seperti bintang, yang dilemparkan kepada musuh atau sasaran, dan kadang digunakan untuk menusuk, memotong, atau membunuh.**

 ***Kunai =** **A** **dalah peralatan berukuran kecil yang digunakan** **ninja** **. Alat ini menyerupai pisau berujung runcing dan sering digunakan seperti** **kuku** **oleh para ninja untuk untuk menempel di dinding sewaktu memanjat atau menggali tanah.** **Kunai berukuran sekitar 10-15 cm sehingga cukup kecil untuk dibawa ke mana-mana dan disembunyikan di balik baju.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review.**

 **NorWardah :**

 **Ternyata FF ini selalu dinanti. Pas tahu seneng banget^^**

 **Kakak sudah kuliah semester 4, jurusan S1 farmasi, UMB (cari tahu sorang lah)**

 **Kada boleh ding, satu ja. Kalau handak semua namanya serakah. Wkwkw...**

 **Itu ja gen jawaban ulun lah dulu, kena kesini lagi lah^^**

 **.**

 **Nao tomori :**

 **Ya nggak apa-apa biasa aja lah, maklum (perasaan anda habis kuota melulu XD, sorry...)**

 **Kalau mau romance nya lebih fluff nggak pasti... terganggu tipe cowoknya kayak gimana...**

 **Makasih sarannya... jadi nggak usah diganti Hanna kan? Ngerepotin soalnya.**

 **Iya sama-sama dek ^^ nanti mampir lagi.**

 **Salam sayang~**

 **.**

 **Death hunter :**

 **Solar x Yaya = SoYa(?) XD Lama lagi... habiskan bagian Taufan dulu. (Taufan bila pula?)**

 **Snipper atau gunsliger? Author ni bukannya tak nak buat ye.. tapi bila Yaya pakai senjata macam tu nanti hilang khasnya. Lagipun Yaya tu baru je boleh pegang pedang kan? Susah bila nak belajar lagi. Maaf ye T.T**

 **Tak pe bila kau banyak bebel macam ni... sebab author pun jadi semangat karena kau. Terima kasih dah bagi perhatian untuk author ye? Nanti kesini lagi tau ^^**

 **.**

 **PetirHime :**

 **Huee...Kakak juga kangen ama dedek *peluk***

 **Uhum... Taufan sama Yaya ya?**

 **Habisin jatah Blaze dulu ya, adek pasti juga penasaran dong flashbacknya Hali dan Blaze *Malah spoiler***

 **Iya dek, Kakak pasti usahain tetep sehat kok supaya kalian gak terlalu lama nunggu kelanjutannya ^^**

 **Facebook... di profil aja ya? Soalnya kalo disini susah dihapus. sebenarnya nggak ada apa-apa dek disitu dek, cuma sisa status alay waktu aku masih SMP XD**

 **Wattpad... ada. Namanya Mei Meilinda.**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya ya~ Nanti kesini lagi~**

 **.**

 **Catdish :**

 **Douiteshimashite (sama-sama)**

 **.**

 **Chihiro :**

 **Thank U~^^ next time come back to here again, ya~**

 **.**

 **Erika :**

 **Hai juga~**

 **Weight of the crown ye? Sorry bila author lama tak sambung kisah tu... sebab author tengah hilang feel tambah tu aku telupa dialog sambungannya.**

 **Sabar ye... nanti kalau aku ingatkan lagi mesti aku sambung.**

 **Terima kasih dah review ^^ nanti sini lagi ye.**

 **.**

 **Sekian chapter ini sampai jumpa lagi~**


	13. The Truth and Lies (Part 2)

**Anu... Author minta maaf ya kalau misalnya aku update lama banget. Masalah nya gini lho... Kalian mau cerita panjang atau pendeknya nih?**

 **Yang pendek aja ya? Biar cukup wordnya *(dia yang bertanya, dia yang menjawab)**

 **Jadi begini... Aku ni bukan malas ngetik. Masalahnya kemarin laptop author error (lagi).**

 **Dan masalahnya lagi yang rusak itu hardware nya. Jadi otomatis harus diganti (Lagi) (maklum lah laptop tua) dan akibatnya datanya hilang, padahal kemarin sudah ku ketik sampai seperempat. (Aku juga kesal, dataku semuanya hilang)**

 **Okelah lupakan curhatan author diatas TT-TT, langsung aja.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kenyataan dan Kebohongan (Part 2)**

 **.**

Malam harinya, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Blaze sebelumnya hingga menyebabkan satu lingkungan sekolah terbakar, para pasukan SHAMAN dari sektor Tokyo pun berkumpul disana untuk mengurus sisa-sisanya. Memadamkan kebakaran, merapikan tempat itu seperti semula dan menghapus semua jejak yang tertinggal. Sementara anak itu sudah lebih dulu diamankan oleh Kakaknya.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" dari kejauhan tampak seorang bocah berambut hitam kelabu sedang terburu-buru menuju ke sana. Tak jauh di belakangnya seorang gadis ikut berlari mengekornya. Gadis itu memakai jaket hijau bertudung, rambutnya panjang berwarna kecoklatan dan dikepang dengan rapi.

Kedatangan keduanya sontak membuat seisi regu itu menoleh pada mereka.

"Senpai! Shielda-san! Disini!" sambut seorang gadis anggota SHAMAN berambut _navy_ , Lucky dengan begitu ceria.

Dengan cepat keduanya pun langsung menghampiri si gadis serta pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan rekannya satu timnya tersebut.

"Maaf... aku tidak membaca pesan lebih awal" ujar Shielda membungkuk meminta maaf pada senior-seniornya tersebut.

Lucky hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tidak pa-pa, Tidak pa-pa~ Yang penting kau sudah disini sekarang" hiburnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kali ini Totoitoy angkat bicara untuk menanyakan kondisi sekolah yang terbakar hebat tersebut. Karena saking berbahaya nya bahkan beberapa meter dari tempat ini sampai dipasangi garis polisi.

"Tidak bagus. Kebakarannya sangat besar. Dan karena angin kencang, api mulai merambat sampai ke fasilitas sekolah yang lain." Jawab Zero.

Jawaban tersebut sontak saja membuat dua orang yang baru datang itu melongo lebar saking kaget dan paniknya.

Totoitoy menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan. "Shielda-san, kuserahkan padamu" ucapnya.

Gadis berambut kepang satu itu mengangguk mantap. Kemudian ia merentangkan satu tangannya tinggi ke udara dan mulai merapalkan 'mantra'(?). Kedua manik gioknya secara pelan berubah menjadi kemerahan seperti warna darah.

"Dengan penuh hormat atas perjanjian yang kita buat dengan ini aku memanggilmu...

Datanglah! Dewa penjaga gerbang utara! Sang Kura-kura Hitam!

GENBU!"

Ribuan gelembung air tampak bermunculan dan melayang-layang di udara, terbang ke atas menuju satu titik dan berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan. Perlahan tapi pasti benda-benda itu mulai membentuk suatu wujud hewan.

Setelahnya air-air itu memadat dan dengan sempurna memunculkan sosok seekor kura-kura raksasa dengan ekor berupa ular hitam. Makhluk dengan dua spesies dalam satu tubuh itu melirik pada sang gadis yang sudah memanggil mereka kesana.

" _Halo Shielda-chan~ Ada perlu apa hingga kau memanggil kami?"_ sapa Sang kepala berbentuk kura-kura itu lembut. Dari suaranya sepertinya dia perempuan.

" _Katakan saja kami akan langsung melaksanakannya"_ timpal ekornya yang berbentuk ular tersebut dengan nada suara cempreng kekanak-kanakan.

Shielda yang belum lama kenal dengan keduanya karena baru mengetahui tentang kekuatannya tentu dibuat canggung dan gugup. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat misi bersama dengan seniornya yang lain. Memang anggota yang bukan atau setengah manusia sudah ada sejak dulu, namun kasusnya ini berbeda, Shielda baru saja menyadarinya beberapa bulan lalu jika dia hampir bukan manusia.

"Anu... Genbu! Bisakah kalian menolong kami memadamkan apinya?" tanyanya.

" _Baik~ Dengan senang hati~"_ jawab sang kepala dan ekor secara bersamaan dengan begitu ramah padanya.

Setelahnya makhluk itu pun terbang sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada gedung utama berlantai empat di lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Keduanya mulai berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan air dari udara di sekitarnya.

Gelembung air yang berhasil dikumpulkan pun dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti lapisan dinding tebal dan kemudian dijatuhkan dari atas layaknya hujan yang sangat deras. Saking derasnya hingga mampu memadamkan kebarakan besar tersebut hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi bagian yang dilalap oleh sang jago merah, perlahan makhluk itu turun menghampiri tuannya, memutari gadis itu dan mengusap-usap kan pipi mereka padanya. Shielda membalas balik dengan mengelus kepala mereka. Lalu tubuh mereka pun memudar dan pecah menjadi butiran air dan lenyap di udara.

Shielda pun menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil menjalankan misi pertamannya dengan sukses tanpa kekacauan sedikitpun.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Selamat ya~" puji Lucky padanya. Dan sukses membuat wajah gadis berambut coklat itu memerah karena malu.

"Syukurlah kita bisa menemukan ninja vampir lain yang masih tersisa" ucap Zero.

"Ya walaupun hanya setengah." Tambah Totoitoy berkomentar seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dada. "Ngomong-ngomong Shielda-san. Mengenai Kakakmu, karena kalian anak kembar jadi apa mungkin Sai itu juga..." ucapannya terhenti di tengah jalan, namun gadis itu sudah tahu apa pasti kelanjutannya.

Dia menunduk lesu sambil mendengus. "Tidak, Sai tidak sama sepertiku. Meskipun kami dilahirkan dari orang tua yang sama, dia hanya manusia biasa. Sai bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang tentang dunia gaib. Meskipun hampir sering mengalaminya" jelasnya panjang. Setelahnya ia menempelkan satu tangannya ke pipi dan mulai bicara lagi. "Tapi jujur saja aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya, karena sering memanipulasi ingatannya dengan kemampuan vampirku dia jadi agak... _bloon_ begitu"

"Jadi itu ulahmu?" komentar bocah berambut abu-abu di hadapannya.

Dan sukses membuat gadis itu kalang-kabut mencari alasan yang meyakinkan. "Bu–Bukan begitu Senpai! Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padanya! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia berurusan dengan dunia kita yang berbahaya" ucapnya panik.

"Aku mengerti kok..." namun kepanikannya segera mereda ketika anak di depannya mengatakan hal tersebut. Sontak Shielda menatap wajahnya dengan cengo, karena perubahan ekspesinya yang tadinya begitu dingin menjadi agak sendu. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Senpai..." gumam gadis itu khawatir.

"Walah... kacau banget disini"

Hingga komentar dari mulut seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Secara serempak keempatnya menoleh pada orang itu. Dan tampaklah dihadapannya mereka seorang pemuda berjaket jingga tengah menatap ke arah bangunan yang terbakar sambil berkacak satu pinggang. Sepasang mata karamelnya nampak fokus memperhatikan kerusakan yang ada, rambut pendek kecoklatannya berayun lembut ditiup oleh angin malam itu.

Kalian mungkin mengenali sosoknya sebagai Kakak tingkat yang menolong Yaya mengumpulkan lembaran catatannya tempo hari.

"K–Komandan!" seru si pria berambut pirang begitu kaget saat melihat pimpinan sektor tempatnya bekerja tiba-tiba muncul tanpa aura keberadaannya sama sekali.

Puas memperhatikan bangunan sekolah, si pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil 'komandan' itu pun menoleh pada pemuda itu dan yang lain dengan senyuman dan tatapan lembut seribu makna. "Kerja bagus semuanya" pujinya pada semua yang ada disana saat itu.

Sementara itu Lucky tengah menatap bingung sambil memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Anu... Komandan, tumben pakai baju biasa" celetuknya.

Boboiboy sontak menoleh padanya. "Ah... Aku ketiduran dan baru saja membaca pesannya, jadi tidak sempat ganti baju. Lagipula seragamku sedang dicuci" katanya enteng seraya mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, diikuti dengan cengiran gaje setelahnya.

"Gak bakalan ditegur sama atasan begitu?" sahut Lucky lagi.

"Nggak pa-pa, nggak pa-pa." Jawab Boboiboy sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya seperti orang mengusir nyamuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kita segera membetulkan kembali tempat ini. Dan juga... Aku minta keterangan untuk laporan tentang ini nanti, ya?" sambungnya dibarengi senyuman manis sejuta watt.

 **~M.A~**

Keesokan paginya, di apartemen Shinwa, tepatnya kamar nomor tiga milik Ryuuketsu bersaudara.

Pagi yang biasa, keduanya bangun dan menyantap sarapan bersama-sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun kemarin.

Terutama Blaze, hari ini dia bangun dengan begitu tenang dan dengan santainya menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara di hadapannya, Kakaknya yang sudah lebih duluan menghabiskan sarapannya memperhatikan ia dengan tatapan heran.

Halilintar tampak asik menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan dan mengernyit bingung padanya. "Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun tentang yang kemarin?" gumamnya pelan, hingga lebih terdengar seperti sedang berbisik.

Dan samar-samar terdengar oleh Blaze "Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Aniki?" tanyanya.

"Nggak." Jawab Halilintar singkat. Setelahnya pemuda dengan manik delima itu pun mengembalikan posisi duduknya, tegak seperti sedia kala. "Ngomong-ngomong Blaze, kau ingat kenapa orang tua kita bisa meninggal?" dan mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Kelihatannya ia hanya ingin mengetes sejauh mana ingatan adiknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Blaze pun sontak mempercepat sesi mengunyah di mulutnya agar bisa menjawab. "Ayah dan Ibu? Mereka kecelakaan saat menjalankan misi keluar negeri kan? Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri?" katanya.

"Benar juga... ya." Gumam si Kakak menyipit dengan tatapan agak sendu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa" sahut Halilintar begitu tenang. Tak lama pemuda ini pun membuang nafas dan bicara lagi. "Bekalmu sudah kumasukkan ke tas, kantungnya di tempat biasa. Kalau tidak cukup hubungi aku. Darah biar aku saja yang carikan, jadi kau jangan pakai taring–"

"Ah~ Aku tau, Aku tau! Emang aku anak kecil apa, harus diingatkan terus!" penjelasan Halilintar pun terpaksa terputus ketika Blaze yang terlihat memasang wajah jengkel menyelanya.

Halilintar hanya membuang nafas. Dia tahu adiknya ini memang tipikal pemberontak, tidak suka diperintah, sok tahu, seenaknya dan manja. Namun dengan sabar dia tetap meladeninya. "Blaze... Aku bilang begini karena khawatir. Kau itu mudah sekali terpengaruh insting vampirmu"

'Brakk'

Tak lama tabungan kesabaran Blaze pun habis, ia menggebrak meja dan memicingkan mata tajam pada Kakaknya. "Emang selama ini aku pernah menggigit makhluk lain!? Kau pernah lihat!? Atau ada pernah yang lihat!? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat berada di tengah banyak orang, tapi aku tetap menahan diri! Sudahlah, aku berangkat!" puas menyembur Kakaknya dengan semua kedongkolannya ia sontak saja berdiri, meraih tas sekolahnya dan langsung lari ke pintu depan dengan sangat kesal. Bahkan sampai membanting pembatas ruangan tak bersalah itu dengan sangat keras.

Sekali lagi pemuda barmanik ruby itu membuang nafas berat. Hari ini rasanya dia malas sekali berdebat dengan adiknya. Memang biasanya mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kali ini dia takut jika terbawa emosi bisa saja dia kelepasan membicarakan kejadian semalam maupun sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi disisi lain, Halilintar bersyukur adiknya itu bersikap normal. Berarti kejadian semalam hanya merusak dan tidak menghancurkan segelnya.

 **~M.A~**

Jam istirahat makan siang di SMA Utara.

Seorang bocah berambut abu-abu sedang berjalan cepat menuju kelas 1-2 yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Begitu ia masuk sontak saja para siswa yang ada di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Anak itu nampak mencari seseorang disana. Kedua bola matanya sibuk menyisir seisi ruangan dan menemukan orang itu tengah duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di deret kedua dekat jendela sambil menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

Sontak bocah itu pun menghampirinya dengan tatapan menuntut. Sementara anak yang dihampiri itu hanya menatapnya balik dengan wajah datar. "Ada apa?" tanya bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut.

"Kau melihat Blaze?" tanya Totoitoy balik.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku...? Kalian kan sekelas, harusnya kau tahu..." komentar Ice. Yang kemudian mengacuhkannya sambil asik meneruskan makan bekal.

Mendengar sahutan Ice bocah tersebut pun sontak mengernyit dan bersedekap. "Dia belum kembali ke kelas dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Ada yang harus kubahas dengan kalian berdua, ini tentang kejadian kemarin" ketusnya.

Ice pun sukses dibuat menghela nafas begah. Dengan agak malas ia terpaksa menanggapi bocah bermanik karamel di sampingnya. "Biasanya jam istirahat dia akan pergi ke kantin untuk jajan atau makan bekal di atap. Lalu setelah itu dia akan ke..."

.

.

Jadi setelah menunggu Ice menghabiskan makan siangnya, mereka pun langsung bergerak menuju tempat yang dimaksud, dimana Blaze selalu pergi kesana setiap selesai makan. Sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling ujung dari koridor.

Toilet cowok.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan bocah itu di dalam toilet laki-laki yang selalu terkesan sepi. Berbeda dengan toilet perempuan yang selalu saja penuh. Begitu sampai keduanya pun segera mendatangi bilik WC yang berada paling ujung dan setelahnya pintu penyekat tak bersalah itu pun dibanting dengan keras oleh anak berambut kelabu itu.

Hingga sukses membuat orang yang tengah duduk santai di dalamnya kaget setengah mati. Hampir saja dia menyemburkan cairan berwarna merah yang sedang disedotnya dari kantung darah berlabel jus tomat.

Totoitoy menggeleng seraya sambil bersedekap saat melihat tingkah bocah bermanik fire opal di depannya. "Jadi benar kau selalu minum darah disini. Dasar jorok." Kritiknya agak ketus.

"Iya... jorok" bahkan Ice disebelahnya pun sampai ikut menimpali dengan wajah tembok khasnya.

Blaze hanya mendelik ke arah lain dengan reaksi _nervous_ bercampur kesal, dia seperti ingin membalas dan sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Ha–Habisnya, aku kan nggak mungkin minum darah di depan orang banyak. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti" belanya dongkol.

"Apa? Paling mereka pikir kau hanya sedang minum jus tomat. Ngomong-ngomong itu darah ayam? Nggak heran kau agak letoy kalau cuma minum darah burung atau ayam, nggak ada nutrisinya" sahut Totoitoy yang dteruskan dengan komentar sarkartis.

"BERISIK!" Hingga membuat Blaze di depannya kesal, sampai-sampai melemparkan kantung darah yang sudah kosong tersebut dan sukses mendarat di atas kepalanya.

Totoitoy pun sontak meraup sampah itu dari kepalanya, jujur dia ingin sekali membentak si pelaku, namun tak jadi ketika dilihatnya anak itu dengan ekspresi murung sudah melipat lutut ke atas kloset yang sedang didudukinya untuk melingkarkan tangan sambil menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya sela-sela kakinya itu.

"Kau pikir dapat darah manusia itu gampang? Darah manusia itu mahal tahu. Terlebih lagi rumah sakit itu penuh bau darah, vampir gak akan bisa masuk, hanya berdiri di depan pintunya saja sudah membuat pusing." gerutu bocah bermata merah tersebut amat kesal. Dari pagi mood nya sudah tidak baik sekarang jadi lebih buruk lagi karena ulah adiknya Yaya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kubicarakan dengan para pimpinan untuk membantu kalian" kata Totoitoy.

"Eh?" sontak Blaze pun mengerjap padanya dengan heran.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." sambung bocah itu lagi. "Kalian dekat dengan Hitougami Shiella kan? Aku dikirim kesini untuk mengawasinya dan sekarang dia menghilang semenjak kejadian kemarin? Bantu aku menyelidiki keberadaannya" jelasnya.

"Aku nggak mau" jawab Blaze cepat. Terlihat ia mulai pundung dan kembali mengangkupkan wajahnya, bahkan semakin menunduk hingga tinggal separuh jidatnya saja yang masih tampak. Matanya bergetar ketakutan saat mengingat kejadian yang begitu mengerikan kemarin. Pokoknya dia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Shiva atau apapun itu namanya.

Totoitoy pun dibuat menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku bayar deh. Kau sukanya apa? A? B? O? AB? Ntar ku kasih sepuluh kantung" rayunya. Seolah sedang menawari permen pada anak kecil.

" _Deal"_ Tanpa banyak cincong Blaze pun sepakat dengan penawaran tersebut, bahkan secepat kilat ia sudah menjabat tangan kanan bocah tesebut.

Ice yang memperhatikan kelakukannya hanya bisa bergumam secara datar, melontarkan pendapatnya. "Harga dirimu bisa dibayar pakai kantong darah... Aku punya teman potongannya begini banget, malu-maluin"

 **~M.A~**

Jadi setelah transaksi yang berlangsung cukup lama, ketiganya pun mulai berkeliling di area sekolah. Mencari petunjuk apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melacak keberadaan si gadis berambut biru yang tempo hari bertindak aneh–tidak, berubah total hingga menyerang Blaze juga Ice, bahkan punya niatan untuk menghancurkan sekolah.

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

"Jadi, kita mau melakukan apa dulu?" tanya Blaze kepada bocah bersurai kelabu yang terlihat memimpin di depan tersebut.

"Pertama-tama kita coba bertanya pada orang yang benar-benar akrab dengannya di sekolah" jawab Totoitoy agak datar.

Dua orang di belakang samping kanan serta kirinya sontak saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan agak bingung. Memang ada orang lain yang jauh lebih akrab dengan Shiella selain mereka berdua? Setahu mereka anak cewek yang satu itu sangat pendiam juga tertutup pada orang lain, bisa dibilang dia sukar bergaul.

Ya... tapi kita lihat saja siapa orang yang dimaksud itu.

.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah. Berbeda dengan saat kejadian semalam, sekarang matahari bersinar dengan terang hingga terlihat jelas seperti apa area khusus di gedung sekolah ini sebenarnya. Namun entah kenapa bulu kuduk Blaze merinding ketika menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Nah, itu dia" kata Totoitoy sambil memandang ke arah dinding pembatas area tersebut.

Rupanya disana ada orang lain selain mereka, seorang perempuan dengan rambut keriting berwarna pirang kejinggaan tengah asik menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah sambil menikmati tiupan angin lembut nan sejuk.

Baik si bocah vampir maupun _Nekomata_ itu mengenali sosok itu sebagai teman sekelas Ice yang paling cerewet dan emosian.

"Alice?" gumam Blaze seraya mengernyit heran.

Gadis SMA itu berbalik pada saat mereka bertiga menghampirinya, dan nampaklah wajahnya yang cukup manis dan kalem lengkap dengan dua bola mata coklat kejinggan, pipi tirus dan hidung mancung.

"Yo Shinonozaki. Sendirian aja" Sapa bocah laki-laki bermanik merah seperti warna senja itu padanya.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" balas gadis itu ketus seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dada.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau itu akrab dengan Hitougami Shiella bukan?" ujar Totoitoy padanya.

"Terus kenapa?" ketus Alice padanya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" lanjut Bocah berambut kelabu itu lagi.

"Hah! Buat apa aku memberitahumu!? Kau ngobrol dengannya aja juga nggak pernah, sok-sok an nanya dia dimana lagi" protes si gadis dengan begitu kasarnya.

Dan membuat Totoitoy membuang nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mendesah berat dalam satu hari ini. "Kalau gitu boleh kupermudah hal ini? Shinonozaki Alice atau boleh kupanggil nona rubah berekor dua, bisakah kau membantuku?" hingga ia pun terpaksa mengancam gadis di depannya dengan membocorkan kedok aslinya yang ternyata juga bukan manusia.

Sontak dua bocah di belakang mereka pun tercengang saat mengetahuinya. "Eh? Shinonozaki, kau itu siluman rubah?" Selidik Blaze cengo.

"Terlebih lagi ekornya sudah dua. Kalau gitu kira-kira umurnya seratusan sudah nyampai" tambah Ice berkomentar.

"Woah... Tua ya?" komentar Blaze.

Alice pun sukses dibuat tertohok oleh ucapan nyelekit dari dua bocah yang kesannya asal ngomong dan nggak pakai otak itu. Kalau ini anime mungkin sekarang sudah ada panah bertuliskan kata 'Tua' yang menancap menembus dadanya dan membuatnya muntah darah. Tau kan? Mana ada perempuan suka dibilang tua.

"Te–Terus kenapa!? Kalau di keluargaku seratus tahun itu masih muda tahu! Lagipula aku ini anak bungsu!" kelitnya begitu kesal dan tak mau kalah lengkap dengan sebuah pertigaan besar di jidatnya.

"Anak bungsunya aja tua begini, gimana anak sulungnya?" ejek Ice datar dan masih dengan pose wajah temboknya.

"KENAPA KAU JADI BAWA-BAWA KELUARGAKU SEKARANG!?"

Alice yang memang tipe emosian sontak membentak. Namun dengan cepat segera ditengahi oleh Totoitoy dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Shinonozaki Alice-san. Biar kutanya sekali lagi, kau tahu dimana Hitougami Shiella berada?" yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

Menyerah, Alice hanya pasrah dan mendesah dengan lesu. Kalau melawan lagi bisa-bisa dia bisa kembali menjadi bahan olokan oleh kedua teman konyolnya tersebut. "Kalau soal itu, kenapa kau tidak tanya pada dua orang disampingmu? Soalnya mereka juga ada disana saat mengantar kepergian Shey keluar negeri" jawabnya.

"Eh?" Mendengar penjelasan Alice sontak kedua orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil tersebut terhenyak kebingungan. Tentu saja mereka bingung, kapan itu terjadi?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaze.

"Lho, masa kalian lupa? Shey keluar dari sekolah sudah seminggu yang lalu. Orang tuanya ada urusan penting di Spanyol makanya mereka pindah. Bukannya kalian juga ikut ke bandara waktu itu?" jelas Alice yang tak kalah keheranannya.

 **~M.A~**

Begitulah. Setelah sekolah berakhir, maka berakhir juga lah penyelidikan tahap pertama mereka. Dan dari sini hasil yang mereka dapat.

Nihil.

Mereka sudah coba bertanya-tanya pada teman sekelas atau orang yang akrab dengan Shiella. Semuanya jawaban mereka sama dengan Alice, gadis berambut biru muda sebahu itu pindah ke luar negeri sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Tentu saja ini membingungkan mengingat dia masih bersekolah dengan normal juga bicara dengan Ice dan Blaze kemarin.

Yang ada sekarang ketiganya justru kelelahan dan berakhir dengan duduk-duduk malas sambil menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja lesehan dalam kamar apartemen urutan ketiga milik si bocah vampir. Kemana Halilintar? Dia kuliah sore sampai malam ditambah kerja sambilan sampai siang, jadi seharian Kakaknya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Pada akhirnya kita nggak dapat apa-apa, ya?" gerutu Ice malas.

"Daripada dapat petunjuk kita justru mendapatkan kebingungan" tambah Blaze.

"Nggak juga, sepertinya aku paham kondisinya." Sahut Totoitoy sambil mencoba bangkit dan duduk tegak. Ucapannya sontak membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh padanya dengan malas dan kondisi kepala masih direbahkan di meja. "Kurasa dia memanipulasi ingatan orang disekitarnya dan membuat mereka berpikir jika dia pindah sejak minggu lalu, tidak mengherankan jika tidak ada yang mencarinya. Kebanyakan dewa punya kemampuan seperti itu, itu hal mudah bagi mereka. Bahkan kemampuannya ini terlalu kuat sampai bisa memanipulasi pikiran seekor siluman kelas tinggi seperti rubah" Lanjutnya mengedepankan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kami aman-aman saja? Aku bahkan masih ingat jelas kemarin Shey memberikanku sekantong kue?" protes Blaze.

"Mungkin karena terlalu mendadak makanya dia tidak sempat melakukannya pada kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, kue?" kata bocah berambut kelabu itu.

"Ouh... Kue buatan rumah, enak banget. Masih ada sisanya kusimpan, mau?" Tanpa diminta, anak itu langsung saja bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan karena rasa malas dan penat yang dirasakannya.

"Kau ini memang keterlaluan ya? Kalau ada cewek yang ngasih barang begituan harusnya langsung kau habiskan, dan jangan bagi-bagi sama orang lain"

Namun langkahnya segera terhenti karena ucapan dari Totoitoy. Sontak saja ia berbalik menatap pada adik laki-lakinya Yaya dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi tanda bingung "Habisnya aku kenyang. Lagian kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena itu dibuat dengan ketulusan hati dan bukti tanda cinta dari seseorang" yang segera dijawab oleh orang lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Nee-san?!"

Gadis manis dengan kerudung pink itu tampak berdiri di sana dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpampang di bibir tipisnya. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk memegangi sebuah rantang makanan bertingkat tiga.

Sampai sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah terheran-heran ketika melihat adik laki-laki satu-satunya ada disini, bahkan terlihat asik duduk-duduk santai di dekat Ice. "Lho? Toto ada disini? Kok nggak bilang-bilang?" ucapnya agak kaget.

Bocah itu terhenyak dengan kehadiran Kakak perempuannya tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Kedua maniknya mulai berotasi kesana-kesini dengan gusar, mencari-cari jawaban tepat untuk berkelit. "A–Akak sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" pada akhirnya dia kehabisan ide dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Oh iya, Ice ini jatah makan malammu. Kupikir kenapa kau tidak datang ke kafe, ternyata kau sedang asik ngumpul dengan teman-teman ya?" kata gadis itu seraya menyodorkan rantang itu ke udara yang ditujukan untuk bocah bermanik permata aquamarine tersebut. Sepertinya ia bahkan sudah tidak bertanya lagi kenapa adik kandungnya itu datang tidak bilang-bilang. Entah karena lupa, mengabaikannya atau sudah menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggangguk pelan. "Iya. Terima kasih ya Nee-san, maaf merepotkan" sahut anak itu.

Yaya hanya tersenyum, sambil melangkah pelan ia pun menghampiri meja makan tersebut lalu mengambil posisi duduk di area kosong yang masih tersisa di meja kayu tradisional khas Jepang tersebut. Tak lupa langsung menaruh rantang itu diatasnya untuk disodorkan pada Ice.

"Kau dengar kan kata Kakakku tadi? Begitu saja nggak paham. Jangan bilang kau nggak pernah pacaran?" tak berselang lama Totoitoy menoleh lagi pada Blaze dan kembali mengungkit pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terpotong dengan kehadiran Kakaknya, Yaya.

"Jangankan pacar, dia gebetan aja nggak punya" sahut Ice, mendengus malas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan.

"Enak aja! Sekarang aku udah punya cewek yang kutaksir tahu!" seru Blaze membentak karena tidak terima.

"Siapa?" Ice menaikkan satu alisnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik padanya.

Sontak Blaze panik, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya, ucapannya barusan itu semata-mata hanya karena dia keceplosan. "Wah~ Aku jadi penasaran. Siapa? Siapa!?" dan bertambah parah saat Yaya juga ikut menanyakannya, bahkan dengan sangat bersemangat.

Sementara Totoitoy hanya diam, dia mendengus dengan sebuah senyuman yang cukup elegan. Sepertinya ia menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh bocah itu, tidak terlalu sulit membaca pikirannya yang cukup sederhana. "Sudahlah. Coba sini, aku lihat kuenya" kali ini saja, ia akan membantunya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

"Oh iya" Membuat Blaze teringat, segera ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue kering pemberian Shiella yang sejak kemarin disimpannya dalam lemari pendingin. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke depan dan langsung duduk ke tempatnya semula sambil meletakan bungkusan yang sudah cukup acak-acakan itu. Bahkan pita cantik yang jadi pengikatnya sudah hilang hingga terpaksa bagian atasnya dipelintir agar bisa diikat.

Keterlaluan.

"Woah cantiknya! Apa itu temanmu yang membuatnya Blaze?" tanpa memperdulikan kondisi bungkusannya, Yaya terlihat terpesona dengan bentuk kue-kue kering yang begitu bagus tersebut.

Blaze hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Dia masih ada disini?" tanya gadis berhijab itu lagi.

Kali ini Blaze menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi yang begitu sendu. "Anu... Nee-san" hingga akhirnya ia mulai menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, mulai apa yang terjadi pada teman perempuannya yang sudah membuatkan kue itu untuknnya sampai hari ini dimana mereka coba mencari keberadaannya dan justru menemukan sebuah kejanggalan.

Yaya memperhatikannya dan mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama, sesekali ia akan memanggutkan kepalanya tanda paham juga memutar mata untuk memikirkan pemecahannya.

"Begitu, kurasa aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar jalan ceritanya. Jadi Shiella ini, apa dia anak yang baik?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis pada mereka yang ada disana.

Sontak ketiganya tersentak kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah cengo.

"Kurasa... dia anak yang baik." Jawab Ice.

"Dia itu sangat pemalu jadi tidak terlalu akrab dengan siapapun." tambah Blaze.

"Kalau begitu mungkin dia terpaksa melakukannya karena diperintah seseorang. Bisa saja orang tuanya kan?" jelas Yaya mengedepankan pendapatnya dengan begitu tenang dan lembut bahkan masih bisa tersenyum.

Tototoitoy membelalak, benar juga tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi. Kalau tidak salah sebelumnya Alice bilang kalau orang tua Shiella pindah karena urusan di luar negeri. Sejenak ia menoleh pada dua rekan barunya tersebut. "Blaze, Ice. Kalian pernah ketemu dengan orang tuanya Shiella?" selidiknya.

Blaze menatapnya balik. "Pernah. Kami sering main ke rumahnya dulu saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kalau tidak salah dia punya seorang ayah... uhm...?" beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasannya sendiri, seperti ada yang janggal. "Ice, ayahnya Shey itu kerjanya apa ya? Kau ingat?" dan minta petunjuk dari bocah berwajah teduh di sampingnya.

"Eh? Emang kita pernah ketemu ayahnya? Orangnya kayak gimana? Dan juga rumahnya Shey itu dimana?" Sama halnya dengan Blaze, Ice pun terlihat kebingungan.

"Kita kan udah temenan dari kelas satu SMP, bukannya kita selalu sekelas bahkan satu kelompok!?"

"Biar pun begitu mana ada hal yang seperti itu!"

Dan sukses membuat kakak-beradik yang menyaksikan tingkah aneh keduanya sama herannya. Kok bisa dua orang yang berteman lama dan akrab dengan seseorang bisa berbeda pendapat satu sama lain. Yang satu bilang pernah, yang satu lagi bilang tidak. Jadi yang mana yang benar?

Muak mendengarkan pertengkaran konyol mereka yang takkan ada ujungnya, Totoitoy segera saja berinisiatif melerai keduanya. "Sudah! Membahas yang begituan tidak akan ada habisnya! Bisa-bisa part ini nggak selesai-selesai sampai chapter depan!" walau terdengar lebih membentak.

Sontak keduanya bungkam saat itu juga. Sementara Kakaknya hanya bisa ber _sweat drop_ riadenganucapan adiknya itu.

Di ujung sana tampak Ice sedang memasang wajah kecut, sementara Blaze. "Ya sudahlah emang nggak penting. Mau bapaknya hakim kek atau polisi kek... _ang hending sei hefat hetemu_ (Yang penting Shey cepat ketemu)" dengan agak ngambek ia menggerutu sambil menikmati sisa kue yang ada di bingkisan tersebut.

Yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang tampak datar persis seperti wajah M*shimaro.

 _Telan dulu baru ngomong._

Dan waktu bocah itu akan memasukkan satu lagi makanan kecil itu kemulutnya, tepat saat itu juga Yaya segera menghentikannya dengan mencengkram tangannya. Anak itu melirik pada si gadis dengan wajah bingung dan penuh tanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Blaze. Kuperhatikan dari tadi cuma kue ini yang bentuknya berbeda" ia pun cepat merebut kue kering yang satu-satunya berbentuk hati tersebut. Diperhatikannya dengan jeli memang ada yang janggal, selain bentuknya tidak kotak atau bulat seperti yang kue lain dalam kantongan tersebut, teksturnya juga lebih keras dan lebih tebal, seperti biskuit buatannya dulu.

Gadis itu pun langsung inisiatif untuk membelahnya, agak sulit karena terlalu keras, tapi masih bisa.

Setelah diremukkan mereka menemukkan bungkusan plastik klip yang aneh, di dalamnya ada sebuah kartu memori ponsel dan selembar kertas yang terlipat-lipat.

Penasaran, Yaya cepat-cepat membongkar isinya tanpa perlu izin lebih dahulu. Dibukanya lipatan kertas putih tersebut, disaat yang sama ketiga bocah yang ada di dekatnya langsung berkerumun untuk melihat isinya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain sebuah tulisan kecil dengan tinta hitam yang hampir luntur.

"Adu...? Adju?" desir Blaze saat mencoba membaca tulisan buram tersebut, ia kelihatan kesulitan melakukannya.

" _Adiuva me_." tegas Yaya membacakan itu untuknya bahkan semua yang tengah ada disana. "Itu bahasa latin, artinya 'Tolong aku'" tambahnya menjelaskan.

Ketiga pun kembali saling tatap, mencoba untuk bertukar pikiran hanya dengan membaca ekspresi wajah. Kelihatannya kali ini mereka sepikiran, jika mungkin Shiella yang membuat pesan ini dan sengaja menyembunyikannya dalam kue kering agar sulit ditemukan atau mungkin agar hanya mereka yang bisa menemukannya.

Lalu kartu memori ini mungkin petunjuk untuk mereka.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dia butuh bantuan? Kenapa tidak minta tolong secara langsung?

Mungkinkah benar yang dikatakan oleh Yaya jika dia dipaksa oleh seseorang untuk melakukan hal buruk?

"Pokoknya, pertama kita cek dulu isi memori ini" ujar Totoitoy. Ia pun mematikan ponsel pintar miliknya, setelah itu membuka _case_ belakangnya dan memasukan _micro SD_ tersebut ke dalamnya. Barulah setelah itu merakit kembali ponselnya seperti semula agar bisa dinyalakan.

Saat _gadget_ itu sudah hidup kembali ia langsung membongkar isi-isi file yang ada di dalamnya. Yang ternyata hanya berupa folder berisi foto-foto yang terlihat acak, beberapa kabur juga gelap. Puluhan foto menampilkan berbagai gambar yang hampir serupa, seperti papan jalan, gorong-gorong, stasiun bawah tanah tua dan jalur pipa pembuangan. Ada beberapa hal juga yang kelihatan cukup menarik hingga dipotret seperti anak-anak yang bermain di taman dan...

Ada foto Blaze yang sedang berpose _candid_ karena tidak sadar sedang diambil gambarnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu lupa menghapusnya. Mungkin karena sayang, atau mungkin karena lupa.

Tentu saja Blaze tidak menyadarinya karena yang sejak tadi mengeceknya hanya Adik kandung Yaya itu saja. Bocah itu tampak mendelik padanya sambil mendengus dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kelihatannya ini memang petunjuk untuk kita agar bisa menemukannya dan juga komplotan yang memaksanya" katanya. Setelahnya ia langsung mengantongi ponselnya tersebut. "Pertama-tama aku akan coba mengecek lokasinya dengan mencocokan berbagai tempat dari gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam sini. Kelihatannya bantuan dari kalian cukup sampai sini saja, terima kasih ya sudah menolongku untuk mencari petunjuk" lanjutnya lagi. Tak lama ia pun coba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk berpamitan.

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau ingin meneruskan ini sendirian?" cegat Blaze dan sukses membuatnya terdiam di tempat, hampir tak bergerak dengan mata membulat sepenuhnya. Tumben-tumbenan tebakan bocah ini benar.

Totoitoy pun menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali sembari membuang nafas. "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa melibatkan kalian lebih jauh dalam misi penuh resiko begini. Terutama Akak" desirnya pelan. Kedua permata hazelnya bergulir menatap mereka satu persatu hingga berhenti pada Yaya.

Si gadis yang mendengar ucapan adiknya pun tersentak dengan begitu tercengang. Sejak awal dia sudah sadar, adiknya ini bersikap begitu dewasa berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa umurnya masih 14 tahun. Mungkinkah ini karena sejak kecil dia sudah dibebani berbagai misi? Dimana anak-anak seumurnya masih menikmati masa-masa sekolah, belajar dan bermain bersama sebayanya.

"Kalau kau tau misi ini begitu beresiko seharusnya kau tidak boleh bergerak sendiri" ujar Ice kalem.

"Shiella itu teman kami. Jauh sebelum dirimu kami sudah terlibat banyak hal dengannya, tentu saja kali ini kami juga harus ikut" timpal Blaze nyengir sembari mencoba membujuk anak itu dengan cukup halus.

"Itu benar Toto, sebaiknya jangan bertindak sendirian" Yaya pun akhirnya angkat bicara, mengedepankan argumennya setelah sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

Menyerah, Totoitoy hanya mengela nafas berat, entah berapa kali dia sudah melakukannya hari ini. "Aku mengerti, kalian boleh ikut" sahutnya sambil bertopang dagu malas dan mengizinkan ketiganya membantunya.

"Yeay!" ketiganya pun langsung tos satu sama lain karena begitu senang.

 **~MA~**

Keesokan harinya, hari sabtu dengan pagi yang begitu cerah. Dimana matahari bersinar dengan terang dan begitu hangat serta burung-burung saling bersahutan dengan begitu ceria.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil seorang anak berjaket merah terlihat bersiap keluar dari rumah dan sekarang sedang duduk di area depan sambil sibuk memasang sepatunya.

Tak lama kemudian Kakaknya pun datang dari belakang dan memergokinya. "Mau kemana kau?" tentu saja dia langsung mengintrogasi adiknya tersebut dengan sebuah pertanyaan biasa.

"Emangnya kenapa?" yang dijawab oleh si adik dengan cukup ketus.

"Aku cuma tanya kau mau kemana, pulangnya kapan. Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" tegas Halilintar terdengar agak jengkel.

"Aku mau belajar di rumah teman, sebentar lagi kan musim ujian. Dan kayaknya aku juga bakal menginap disana" jawab Blaze menggerutu tanpa berbalik sedikitpun pada Kakaknya itu.

"Rumah siapa?" selidik Halilintar lagi sambil bersedekap.

Kali ini Blaze berdiri. Jengah dengan pertanyaan Kakaknya tersebut ia sontak membalikkan badan, sebiasa mungkin dicobanya untuk tidak membuat raut wajah yang mencurigakan. "Ya rumah temanku lah, emangnya Aniki tahu siapa aja temanku? Ice juga ikut, nggak usah khawatir" katanya.

Malas beradu agrumen dengan adiknya yang pasti akan berujung panjang nanti, Halilintar hanya pasrah sambil membuang nafas berat. Kali ini terpaksa ia mengizinkan adiknya, toh dia cuma ke rumah teman nggak mungkin jauh-jauh lagipula Ice juga ikut sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati" katanya.

"Aku berangkat" ucap Blaze sambil membuka pintu depan tersebut dan langsung lari keluar sementara Kakaknya terlihat mash berdiri menungguinya di sana.

Sebenarnya soal belajar di rumah teman itu bohong. Hari ini dia bersama Yaya dan yang lain akan mencari lokasi komplotan penjahat, Blaze sengaja tidak bilang ke Kakaknya agar tidak diomeli atau bahkan tidak diizinkan.

Ya... walaupun begitu, rasanya dia akan tetap diomeli saat pulang nanti.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ya sampai sini aja dulu. Buat adegan BlazeYa nya kita simpan dulu buat chapter selanjutnya ya? Wordnya kayaknya udah kelebihan (ntar kalo korupsi disini gak cukup buat part 3)**

 **Jadi tunggu dengan sabar aja. Diusahakan secepatnya kok**

 **Ah ada yang tanya begini, gimana kalau Kaizo jadi siluman serigala aja.**

 **Uhm.. gini. Aku bocorin ya? Kaizo disini tetap jadi Kakaknya Fang cuma dia munculnya nanti. Awalnya juga sama, Fang mau kubikin serigala, Cuma setelah kupikir lagi Serigala Jepang itu udah punah. Mungkin emang di Wolf Child ya? Serigala itu udah kecampur ras sama manusia, tapi tetap aja rasanya jadi nggak murni.**

 **Satu lagi. Mungkin kayaknya ada satu yang sudah tahu konsep awal dari fiction ini, kalau mau ku ceritain bisa kok nanti. Itu kalau kalian mau.**

 **Udah itu aja dulu.**

 **Sekarang jawab review**

 **.**

 **NoorWardah :**

 **Iya makasih ding lah ^^ Ketuju banar kah lwn kisahnya nih.**

 **makasih reviewnya, kena kesini lagi lah.**

 **.**

 **Nao tomori :**

 **Siapa yang berantem dek!? = 0**

 **Iya satu chapter lagi ya. Santai aja plotnya masih banyak kok.**

 **Salam sayang juga buat Nao.**

 **.**

 **Dead hunter :**

 **Tak. Nak hemat word je.**

 **Kau duduk manis je lah, tak payah susah-susah. Author dah aturkan semuanye.**

 **Nanti datang sini lagi tau^^**

 **.**

 **Nisa ;**

 **Iya sayang. Sabar, habis arc Blaze ya.**

 **Tapi nanti jangan kaget atau shock ya.**

 **Siap bosque nanti kesini lagi ya?**

 **.**

 **Guest :**

 **Buset sabar bosque. Nggak usah ngegas, Ntar nabrak. Takut saya**

 **Kita kenalan dulu, nama saya Mei. Umur kepala dua. Status jomblo dari lahir. Gebetan satu, gak peka-peka.**

 **Maaf lagi mood bercanda. Kalau anda gimana?**

 **Nanti kesini lagi ya ^^ Makasih buat reviewnya.**


	14. The Truth and Lies (Part 3)

**Chapter 13**

 **Kenyataan dan Kebohongan (Part 3)**

 **.**

Jadi setelah meninggalkan kamar apartemennya Blaze pun bergegas turun ke bawah secepat mungkin. Siapa sangka Ice yang biasanya mageran ternyata sudah lebih dulu menunggunya disana. Sembari menyamakan langkah keduanya secepatnya keluar dari dalam halaman rumah susun bertingkat dua tersebut untuk menuju tempat perjanjian mereka hari ini.

Yaitu halte bus yang terletak tepat di depan kompleks perumahan mereka.

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan mereka berangkat terpisah-pisah. Lalu Yaya yang sudah lebih duluan ada disana bersama adiknya terlihat tengah menanti kedatangan dua bocah dengan penampilan kontras, biru dan merah itu.

Derap langkah keduanya pun segera memecah keheningan disana, hingga membuat gadis dengan kerudung pink itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia pun tersenyum begitu mengetahui itu adalah Blaze dan Ice yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. "Blaze! Ice! Selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan tinggi ke udara.

"Pagi Nee-san!" yang segera dibalas oleh kedua anak itu dengan tak kalah bersemangatnya.

Sembari tersenyum gadis berjilbab itu langsung menghampiri keduanya. "Wah... Kau benar-benar bisa ikut hari ini, kupikir tadinya kau akan tinggal Blaze. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah izin dengan Kakakmu kan?" dan menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak terduga.

Blaze bergidik seketika itu juga, bulu kuduknya sampai merinding saat Yaya bertanya soal itu. "S–Sudah kok... Katanya nggak pa-pa" jawabnya terbata

Yaya nampak mengernyit sembari menempelkan tangannya ke dagu dan memasang pose berpikir. "Tumben sekali Halilintar ngasih izin." Gumam gadis itu.

"E–Entahlah... Mungkin dia kesambet sesuatu kali" sahutnya bocah bermata merah itu lagi.

Sementara itu, Ice disampingnya hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata 'yang bener aja loe'. _"kayaknya gak izin sama sekali deh"_ batinnya berkomentar.

 **~M.A~**

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai pada terminal pertama menuju tujuan mereka.

"Oi, ini seriusan kita mesti lewat sini?" ujar Blaze penuh keraguan menatap pada adik dari Yaya yang ada dihadapannya.

Mereka berempat tampak berdiri mengelilingi sebuah penutup saluran air limbah bawah tanah pada sebuah pojokan gedung yang begitu sepi.

"Mau gimana lagi, menurut petunjuk dari foto-foto acak yang ada di _memory card_ , markas komplotan itu ada di dalam gunung dan satu-satunya jalan kesana harus lewat bawah tanah. Yang terakhir, petunjuk itu mengarahkan kita kesini" sahut Totoitoy menganggapi dengan agak malas sambil membuang nafas berat.

"Memang sih, kalau dilihat dari posisinya tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan jika seseorang keluar masuk lewat sini" timpal Yaya berpendapat.

Blaze pun meluruskan punggung dan berbalik menghadap arah lain. "Tapi apa nggak ada jalan lain? Terowongan gitu. Kita nggak bisa seenaknya ngebongkar fasilitas umum" protesnya dengan begitu cerewet.

"Udah kebuka tuh" Namun kemudian Blaze sukses dibuat bungkam, ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Ice sudah memegangi piringan besi bulat berat yang merupakan penutup dari lubang menganga di bawah. Sepertiinya selagi Blaze asik mengoceh ini itu, Ice justru sibuk berjongkok dan mengutak-atik penutup got dibawahnya. "Penutupnya longgar, sepertinya karena sering dibuka tutup. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ada orang yang lewat sini" tambah Ice dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk" ajak Totoitoy. Tanpa ragu bocah itu duluan memijakkan kakinya pada panjatan besi yang tertempel pada dinding beton gorong-gorong tersebut.

Disusul oleh Yaya, dan kemudian Ice.

"Ayo cepat, ntar kami tinggal lho" ancam Ice pada Blaze yang nampak masih termenung di sana.

Bocah bermanik jingga kemerahan itu pun tersentak ditempat dan sontak tersadar. "T–Tungguin dong!" dengan terburu-buru ia pun langsung menyusul ketiga orang yang sudah lebih duluan turun darinya.

Begitu sampai ke bawah, tampaklah sebuah lorong besar dengan selokan lebar pada bagian tengah yang dialiri oleh air keruh yang cukup berbau menyengat. Sebenarnya gorong-gorong itu bersih, hanya saja beberapa sudut licin karena ditumbuhi lumut dan kondisinya gelap total, membuat tempat ini begitu mencekam.

Namun semua hal-hal mengerikan itu diabaikan oleh Totoitoy. Seperti tak ada masalah apapun dia pun menyalakan senter dan berjalan lebih dulu memimpin rombongan mereka. "Ayo." Perintahnya dengan tegas. Yang lain termasuk Kakaknya pun hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah kakinya menyusuri tepian saluran got dengan sebuah senter sebagai penerangan di tangan masing-masing. Ice di urutan kedua, Yaya ketiga dan Blaze berada di paling belakang.

"Toto, kau tahu kita mau kemana?" tanya Yaya.

"Tau kok. Petunjuk berupa foto yang diberikan oleh Hitougami-san itu sudah menunjukkan rutenya dengan sangat jelas. Aku mencocokkannya dengan peta dari saluran air bawah tanah. Dan dapatlah jalan menuju markas rahasia itu" jelas Totoitoy.

"Dan kau melakukannya hanya dalam satu malam? Hebat..." sanjung Kakaknya.

"Ya... Aku dibantu beberapa orang dari timku sih. Aku yakin sekali mereka sudah tepar sekarang" sahut bocah itu lagi. Sedangkan gadis di belakangnya hanya bisa menyengir gaje mendengar ceritanya.

Setelah beberapa saat aksi diam pun terjadi. Keempatnya terus fokus untuk tetap berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba...

KLAANG!

Ada suara benda terjatuh yang begitu keras dan sukses mengagetkan mereka semua "Apa itu! Hantu!?" Panik, Blaze langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menyorotkan cahaya lampu senternya ke segala arah. Hingga akhirnya ketemulah asal muasal dari suara keras tersebut.

Rupanya hanya seekor tikus got besar yang barusan terjatuh dan menimpa pipa _stainless_ pada dinding. Makhluk itu berdecit kaget ketika sinar dari lampu senter itu menyorot langsung ke arahnya. Tanpa ancang-ancang lagi ia langsung meloncat ke dalam selokan di hadapannya.

"Cih..." decih Totoitoy yang melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Blaze, ia bahkan sampai tersenyum sinis. "Makhluk gaib yang aneh" sambungnya berkomentar tentang bocah vampir bermata merah dibelakangnya tersebut dengan sarkatis seraya memunggungi dengan cuek.

"Ughh..." sedangkan yang dipunggungi cuma bisa menggerutu lemah, malu dengan kejadian barusan.

 **~M.A~**

Kemudian perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Agar tidak mengulang kejadian konyol yang cukup menghambat barusan, posisi mereka pun ditukar menjadi Ice di depan, disusul oleh Blaze, Yaya dan terakhir Totoitoy.

Jangan khawatir meskipun tidak tahu arahnya kemana, sensor dari panca indra milik Ice jauh lebih berguna. Penciumannya tajam, ia bisa mendengar bahkan walau hanya sebuah jarum yang jatuh di seberang tembok, penglihatannya bagus di dalam gelap, dan insting mencari arahnya kuat. Makanya sekarang dia memakai wujud separuh silumannya.

"Oi Ice, kau beneran tau harus kemana?" selidik Blaze kurang yakin.

"Jangan ngeremehin aku. Begini-begini aku masih bisa mendengar dan mencium sesuatu dari jarak jauh. Jadi tolong diam, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" Sahut Ice agak sarkartis

"Iya, Iya..." ujar Blaze yang kemudian dengan seenaknya meremas ekor putih milik Ice.

"Gyaa!" Kucing yang memang secara tipikal kurang suka dipegang bagian buntutnya pasti merasa terganggu. Dan karena Ice itu kucing secara refleks dia berbalik, memasang wajah garang sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk mencakar. Dengan cepat Blaze pun melepaskan pegangannya demi menghindar dari serangan kuku-kuku tajam tersebut. "Berapa kali kubilang jangan pegang ekorku! Kau selalu saja begitu, dasar tidak sopan! Aku udah nggak bisa tolerir kali ini, kalau kau lakukan itu lagi aku akan mencakar hidungmu, ngerti!" seru bocah bermanik aquamarine itu terdengar begitu marah.

Namun, bukannya takut Blaze justru terlihat cengengesan, dia seperti senang sekali menjahili sahabatnya itu. Sementara kakak-beradik di belakang mereka cuma bisa nyengir dan memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah keduanya.

.

.

Setelah perkelahian konyol beberapa saat sebelumnya, mereka pun melanjutkan penelusuran pada gorong-gorong tersebut. Rasanya sudah cukup lama, bahkan beberapa jam mereka berada di tempat lembab dan gelap tersebut.

"Ice, masih jauh ya?" keluh Blaze.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya kita sampai." Sahut Ice datar.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sepuluh menit yang lalu!" protes bocah berjaket merah itu lebih lanjut.

"Oi bisa nggak kau tenang? Kalau sampai kita ketahuan gimana?" omel Totoitoy padanya.

"Udah dong, kalian jangan berantem" lerai Yaya menengahi perkelahian para bocah-bocah SMA tersebut.

Blaze dibuat kembali menggerutu lesu, sampai tidak melihat arah depan hingga tak sengaja menabrak orang di depannya. Bocah itu sontak mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang barusan terantuk dengan kepala Ice. Diperhatikannya jika Ice sudah berhenti berjalan dan malah melihat ke arah atas.

"Di sini..." gumam Ice.

Yup, mereka sudah sampai. Di atas sana nampak sebuah piringan penutup selokan dari besi. Beda dengan grating yang mereka jumpai di awal, yang ini punya lubang udara.

.

Pelan-pelan piringan besi itu didorong dan digeser ke arah luar oleh bocah bermanik aquamarine tersebut. Setelahnya dia pun memanjat ke luar, disusul tiga orang lain yang masih berada di bawah. Begitu sampai mereka menemukan sebuah lorong besar yang dibuat dari hasil galian tanah di bawah gunung. Karena terdapat lampu dengan kondisi menyala sepertinya memang ada orang yang hidup disini.

 **(PS : Saat Ice keluar dari sana, dia sudah memakai wujud normalnya)**

Tapi kondisinya sunyi sekali, mungkin pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di markas.

"Ayo..." desir Totoitoy pelan. Dengan isyarat tangan ia pun mengajak yang lain maju perlahan, dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara yang berarti.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar di ujung lorong tesebut, terdapat puluhan buah komputer pada satu sisi dinding bahkan sampai ke langit-langitnya. Yang melihatnya tentu terkagum-kagum sekaligus merasa ganjil, sebenarnya proyek apa yang dikerjakan hingga dibutuhkan perangkat elektronik sebanyak ini.

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, selagi masih sepi mereka harus bergerak. Totoitoy pun dengan cepat menyalakan salah satu perangkat tersebut kemudian coba membongkar datanya.

Selagi adiknya sibuk meng _hacking_ komputer seseorang, Yaya lalu lalang di sekitar ruangan tersebut, hingga menemukan sebuah pintu menuju ruangan lain. Karena penasaran akhirnya ruangan itu pun dimasuki olehnya. Tempat itu minim sekali akan cahaya, namun ia terus masuk kesana tanpa memperdulikan ancaman yang bisa saja datang.

Disaat bersamaan Totoitoy tampaknya sudah berhasil membongkar data dalam _software_ komputer itu. Ia pun menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. "Ini..." gumamnya kaget.

Blaze yang sejak tadi mendampinginya pun sampai dibuat syok saat secara tidak sengaja ikut melihatnya. "Tidak mungkin..."

.

Sedangkan Yaya yang saat itu berada di dalam ruangan aneh barusan hampir dibuat pingsan sambil berdiri ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam sana. "Apa... ini?" gumam gadis itu dengan reaksi jijik dan ketakutan.

Karena didepannya ada puluhan tabung besar berisi cairan, di tengahnya ada sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti janin manusia namun memiliki anggota tubuh tambahan layaknya siluman. Jumlahnya pun tak sedikit, ada puluhan tabung dengan isi yang sama. Kondisinya tak bergerak dan tak bernapas, lebih mirip mumi. Kemungkinan mereka merupakan objek percobaan yang gagal.

.

Lalu yang dilihat oleh Totoitoy serta Blaze pada data komputer tersebut adalah.

"Proyek X. Uji penciptaan. Nomor eksperimen 110. Sukses." Gumam Adik dari Yaya tersebut membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar komputer tersebut. Data itu bukan hanya berisi tulisan namun juga foto dan riwayat secara mendetail. Yang mengejutkan eksperimen itu baru berhasil menciptakan gadis yang berupa kloning dari makhluk gaib tersebut baru satu tahun yang lalu.

"Shiella...?" desir Blaze, sungguh tak percaya jika temannya merupakan hasil percobaan ilegal berupa makhluk buatan. Terlebih lagi ia adalah hasil uji yang berhasil setelah 109 kali kegagalan selama 9 tahun sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Kalau begitu 3 tahun ingatan mereka selama masa SMP itu apa?

.

"Kejam..." gumam Yaya gemetaran seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Kenapa... ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh ini...?"

Terlalu fokus pada apa yang ada dihadapannya, si gadis pun tidak menyadari sosok lain yang juga sedang berada di ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang salah sebuah tabung, tubuhnya tinggi besar dan amat berotot selain itu pada punggungnya terpasang semacam alat besar dengan beberapa buah tangan mekanik yang entah untuk apa fungsinya. Secara perlahan ia mendekat hingga sampai tepat di belakang si gadis berjilbab yang terlihat masih cukup syok, dan bersiap menghantamnya dengan sepasang tangan besar miliknya.

"NEE-SAN AWAS!" jika saja Ice tidak datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menubruknya hingga terpental.

Yaya kaget dan dengan refleks menoleh. Saat disadarinya, orang itu sudah terlempar kencang sampai menabrak dinding di ujung ruangan tersebut.

"Nee-san, kau nggak pa-pa!?" seru Ice disampingnya begitu panik. Karena masih agak kebingungan, Yaya hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kikuk.

'GUSRAK'

Sesaat kemudian karena suara tersebut, baik Yaya maupun si bocah bermanik aquamarine itu dibuat menoleh ke arah tembok tadi. Dapat dilihat jika si pria mulai bangkit keluar dari dalam bolongan tembok yang tak sengaja terbentuk sebelumnya. "Bocah sialan, berani sekali kau menyerangku seperti tadi" ujarnya memaki-maki pada Ice sembari menepis debu pada sekujur tubuhnya dengan amat kesal.

Disaat yang sama Ice pun tampak memasang posisi siaga untuk melindungi orang yang ada di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh ia pun berujar kepada Yaya. "Nee-san... Maaf. Bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu... melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan" saat itu ia mendelik, hingga Yaya bisa melihat jika bintik hitam pada matanya sudah berubah, menyempit runcing layaknya mata kucing.

Ia pun berlutut sambil menumbuhkan kembali ekor serta telinganya, dan membuat gestur tubuh setengah merangkak. "MEAOWRRR! grrr... HIISSS!" Dia mengeong kencang, selain itu juga menggeram dan mendesis dengan sangat keras. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti kucing jantan yang sedang berkelahi saja.

Bahkan Yaya saja dibuat tercengang. Sejauh yang ada, belum pernah dia melihat bersikap selayaknya hewan seperti ini.

Dari ujung sana si musuh bertubuh besar nampak menyengir remeh, ia melakukan peregangan sejenak dari tangan sampai leher. Diikuti sebuah teriakan kencang dia pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah si bocah kucing. Ice yang sengaja tak menghindar pun akhirnya jadi beradu tubuh karena bertabrakan.

Si pria melempar tubuh mereka berdua sampai keluar, menyebabkan mereka menabrak dinding dan membuat pembatas ruangan itu hancur. Alhasil yang ada diruangan sebelah, Totoitoy dan Blaze dibuat terkejut, padahal saat itu si adik dari Yaya tengah sibuk menyalin data dari komputer ke _flashdisk_ miliknya.

"Ada apa!?" kaget Blaze.

Saat mereka berbalik, mereka mendapati Ice tengah bertarung dengan sosok bertubuh besar, parahnya dia terjepit dibawah.

"Nekomiya!?" seru Totoitoy tak kalah terkejutnya.

Sementara itu, lawan dari bocah _nekomata_ itu sibuk mengunci gerakannya sampai Ice tidak berdaya membalikkan posisi mereka. Si musuh menyengir puas sampai secara tiba-tiba bocah dibawahnya mulai mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakainya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemparnya ke samping hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding kembali.

Ice bangun, memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri tegak walaupun sekujur kakinya terasa sangat lemas.

Tak lama kemudian musuhnya pun ikut bangkit kembali. Pria itu menatap sekitarnya dan tak sengaja mendapati layar komputer dengan kotak yang di dalamnya ada garis hijau, itu berarti sedang ada proses pemindahan data ke perangkat lainnya. "Kalian bocah-bocah sialan!" geramnya. Sekarang dia sangat marah sampai ingin menyerang dua bocah SMA yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan komputer tersebut.

"Mampus kita!" seru Blaze panik.

Sayangnya, Ice berhasil menahannya. Alhasil bocah kecil itu pun harus beradu ketahanan dengan orang yang bertubuh besar darinya layaknya sebuah permainan gulat "Akan akan menahannya, teruskan!" serunya kencang.

"Biar kubantu, Ice!" sahut Blaze tak kalah nyaringnya.

"Ughh... Seranganmu kuat, tapi _damage_ nya kecil! Nggak banyak pengaruh buat serangan fisik! Mending kau diam aja disana!" tolak Ice keras, lengkap dengan penjelasan logisnya. Hingga Blaze sukses dibuat memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Namun kemudian hal yang ditakutkan pun datang. Ice mulai kehabisan tenaga. Perlahan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terseret mundur karena tak kuat melawan dorongan berkekuatan penuh dari tubuh lawannya. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah. Jika dia sampai kalah maka mereka semua akan hancur disini. "ARGGH!" Bocah itu menjerit keras. Sesaat kemudian warna hitam pada rambutnya luntur tergantikan oleh warna keperakan, namun tak sampai keseluruhan dari helaian rambutnya, hanya pada ujung dari bawah sampai ke bagian tengah. Sepertinya Ice terpaksa harus menggunakan cadangan energi yang ia simpan pada tiap helai rambut di atas kepalanya.

Hasilnya kekuatannya bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dengan tenaga sebesar itu, ia pun mengangkat tubuh si pria besar dihadapannya lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya orang itu terhempas dan menabrak dinding.

Totoitoy yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun serasa dibuat tak mampu berkata-kata. "H–Hebat..."

"Mantap jiwa..." begitupun Blaze yang ada di sampingnya, hanya bisa berkomentar singkat.

Sayang, seperti tidak kenal rasa sakit pria itu kembali berdiri tegak dan bersiap menyerang kembali. Namun Ice lebih cepat, bocah itu menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua terguling di tanah. Posisinya sekarang berada di atas dimana kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat leher si pria besar. Tapi sesaat kemudian keadaan dibuat berbalik saat orang itu dengan satu tangan ikut mencengkram leher bocah diatasnya. Ice yang kalah dari segi ukuran dengan mudah diangkat oleh pria berotot besar tersebut. Tubuhnya pun dibanting dengan keras ke tanah.

"ICE!" jerit Yaya panik.

Bocah kucing itu terlihat semakin dalam masalah, cekikan kuat pada lehernya membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Kalau hanya rasa sakit masih bisa ditahan, tapi beda ceritanya kalau kehabisan nafas. Perlahan tubuhnya yang awalnya tegang mulai lemas.

Melihat kawannya dalam bahaya, sang sahabat pun tak tinggal diam. Walau sudah dilarang Blaze tetap menyerang dengan melemparkan beberapa bola berpijar panas ke punggung pria tersebut. Dia berharap perhatian orang itu teralih hingga Ice bisa melepaskan diri.

Sayangnya, orang yang satu ini benar-benar tidak tahu rasa sakit, seolah kulitnya itu keras layaknya badak. Serangan Blaze bahkan tak berarti apapun baginya.

"Mustahil! Seranganku gak mempan!" kaget Blaze tak percaya.

Yaya pun sama, tak mau hanya diam di tempat membiarkan bocah itu terbunuh pelan-pelan. Gadis itu pun melesat ke arah si pria bertubuh besar. Dengan begitu marah dia bersiap mengayunkan pedang sabernya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya asalkan anak itu bisa selamat.

Namun belum sempat ia berhasil mendaratkan serangan, orang itu lebih dulu menangkapnya, mencengkram lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Gadis itu pun tidak berkutik karena senjatanya sudah terlepas dari tangannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena fokus pada si gadis, cengkraman pada leher bocah itu sedikit melonggar dan membuat Ice bisa bernafas dengan sedikit lega. Tapi sesaat kemudian bocah itu melihat ke arah Yaya yang malah jadi korban selanjutnya menggantikan dirinya.

Tentu dia amat sangat terkejut. Ingin dia melepaskan diri untuk menolong gadis tersebut, namun tubuhnya begitu lemas, mengangkat kepala pun rasanya tak sanggup.

Tapi kalau begini terus Yaya bisa...

Ini salahnya.

Ini karena dia lemah.

Sehingga gadis yang ia cintai malah mengorbankan diri untuknya.

Dalam kepanikan yang menghampiri sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai memudar, semakin tenggelam pada kegelapan alam sadarnya.

Dan sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja bocah itu mencengkram lengan si pria, kemudian menggigitnya dengan sangat kuat hingga kulitnya robek. Si pria pun kaget dan sontak menjauh. Darah mengalir cukup deras dari luka terbuka pada lengannya.

Sementara Yaya yang tertangkap sebelumnya langsung ia lempar ke sembarang arah dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Blaze.

"Nee-san!" seru anak itu panik.

Yaya mengernyit lemah. Saat matanya terbuka ia menemukan Blaze tengah memangku tubuhnya dengan tatapan begitu risau. Kemudian secara bersamaan mereka menoleh pada Ice dan dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

Bocah di depannya itu nampak bangkit dengan gumpalan darah masih tertempel pada mulutnya, bahkan barusan ia menelannya. Dan sekarang ia nampak memasang posisi tubuh setengah merangkak, telinganya sejajar kepala dan ekornya tegak mengembang yang merupakan posisi bertarung seekor kucing.

Aneh bukan? Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Rupanya Ice pingsan hingga tak disadarinya sesuatu mengambil alih kontrol tubuhnya.

Apa itu?

Mungkin bisa dibilang itu naluri alamiahnya sebagai hewan yang agresif.

Lalu insting yang mengambil alih bocah itu mengerahkan si pemilik tubuh untuk menyerang. Bocah itu seketika menerjang dan menerkam orang besar di depannya. Si pria sempat melawan sebelum akhirnya kehabisan tenaga yang disebabkan juga karena menahan sakit. Kesempatan itu digunakan Ice untuk mencengkram lehernya dan mendorong orang itu hingga kembali menabrak dinding. Dua tangan pada leher mencekik dengan erat hingga takkan bisa dilepaskan lagi. Keadaan seolah berbalik drastis dengan lepas kendalinya bocah kucing itu

Tapi ini sudah berlebihan, jika diteruskan ia bisa membunuh orang itu.

"Nekomiya, hentikan! Kau akan membuatnya terbunuh!" peringat Totoitoy keras

"Ice!" seru Blaze tak kalah nyaring tuk coba menyadarkan anak itu.

Namun telinganya seolah tertutup, dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata dari teman-temannya. Yang ada ia justru menyengir panjang dengan wajah begitu puas. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ miliknya nampak memancarkan sinar kebiruan. Jika kalian melihat ekspresinya sekarang, kalian tidak akan percaya jika ia adalah Ice.

Benar, dia bukan Ice.

Yaya pun tidak tahan jika melihatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berteriak coba memanggil namanya

"ICE! SUDAH!"

Seolah terpanggil seketika itu juga sang bocah kucing terdiam. Benar-benar keajaiban, kata-kata itu sampai ke alam bawah sadarnya dan dengan cepat menarik akal sehat anak itu keluar.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, kenyataan yang ditemukan Ice sangat mengejutkan. Ia menemukan dirinya tengah mencengkram leher seseorang dengan begitu ganas sampai tak mampu bernapas dan urat-uratnya menegang. Cepat-cepat dibukanya kepalan tangannya dan dilepaskannya genggamannya. Tubuh pria itu merosot dengan begitu lemah, sedangkan ia mundur dengan teratur.

Dengan begitu syok Ice menjatuhkan badannya hingga terduduk di atas tanah. Diperhatikannya kedua belah tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajam miliknya, penuh baret dan berlumuran darah, entah itu darah miliknya atau musuhnya, ia pun tidak tahu.

Tatapan beralih pada orang yang menjadi lawannya sebelumnya. Dia melihat pada Ice dengan wajah ketakutan seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, sebelum akhirnya lari tunggang lantang keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan membuat Ice yakin jika dia benar-benar adalah monster.

Yaya yang khawatir mendekat dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan coba menyentuh bahunya. "Ice..." panggilnya pelan.

Ice yang menyadari panggilannya dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya menjauh "Jangan dilihat! Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!" serunya.

"A–Ada apa denganmu, Ice?!" tanya Yaya agak terkejut.

"Nee-san... Kau nggak takut denganku...?" sahut Ice dengan suara bergetar hampir menangis.

Yaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. "Aku tidak takut kok. Habisnya, apapun yang terjadi Ice tetaplah Ice"

Ice sontak menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. Siapa sangka Yaya langsung mengelus kepalanya sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan ketinggian mereka. "Tenang ya...? Sudah tidak apa-apa." Katanya coba menenangkan bocah di depannya.

Anak itu diam sejenak, merasakan nyamannya pijatan kepala yang diberikan oleh gadis berkerudung itu. Tubuhnya mulai rileks dan perlahan senyuman kembali terukir pada bibirnya.

"Nee-san–"

Namun belum lama mereka bisa bersuka cita, bocah itu kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ice?" Yaya pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak menghantam lantai dengan keras. Penyebabnya kali ini bukan seperti tadi, melainkan bau aneh yang ada diseluruh ruangan itu. Bahkan Totoitoy dan Blaze sudah terkapar di ujung sana.

Yaya mengendus dan coba mengenali apa penyebabnya, lalu dengan cepat menangkupkan tangannya pada hidung _"Bau eter? Jangan-jangan ini... Kloroform..."_ Gadis yang merupakan mahasiswi jurusan kimia ini tentu kenal dengan bahan pembuat obat anastesi tertua ini. Pada pengaplikasiannya senyawa ini akan bekerja setelah dihirup selama 5 menit, yang berarti uapnya memang sudah sedari tadi disemprotkan.

Sayangnya efek bius ini mulai bekerja padanya, tubuh gadis itu pun ambruk dan perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **~M.A~**

Beberapa saat kemudian Yaya pun mulai sadar kembali. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terbaring pada sesuatu yang empuk dan agak kasar, ia juga melihat langit biru dan pepohonan, terdengar pula suara deburan ombak memecah karang. Kebingungan untuk mencerna keadaan, gadis itu bangkit dengan kepala yang masih agak pening, mungkin karena efek bius itu masih sedikit bekerja.

"Eh?" Begitu membuka matanya, ia pun terkejut menemukan dirinya sudah berada di pantai dengan lautan luas terhampar di hadapannya. Tak hanya itu saja, adik serta bocah-bocah tetangganya pun juga ada disini bersamanya dengan keadaan masih terlelap.

Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat bangkit dan langsung membangunkan mereka satu persatu. Dia pun mulai dengan membangunkan adiknya lebih dahulu. "Toto! Toto! Bangun!" katanya panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh bocah itu. Saat anak itu merespon panggilannya dan mulai tersadar, Yaya beralih membangunkan Blaze dan Ice secara bergantian.

Totoitoy bangun sembari mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. "Ugh... Kita ada dimana ini, Kak?" ringisnya.

"Entahlah. Saat sadar kita semua sudah ada disini" jawab Yaya seadanya.

"Gawat... Kelihatannya sekarang kita sangat jauh dari kota. Pertama-tama kita coba cari bantuan dulu" katanya. Bocah itu pun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari kantong. Tapi saat melihat layarnya ia malah berdecak. "Tidak ada sinyal..." gumamnya. Tidak ada harapan untuk handphonenya Totoitoy pun ganti melihat pada yang lain.

Yaya menatapnya balik dengan kening berkerut. "Punyaku juga" ujarnya.

Berganti dari Yaya mereka menoleh pada dua bocah di ujung sana. Namun sama saja, Ice hanya bisa menggeleng lemah dan Blaze...

"Ha Pe ku mati." katanya enteng, tanpa beban.

"Pasti karena nggak kau _charge_ kan tadi malam? Kebiasaan." sindir Ice.

"Aku lupa!" bentak Blaze tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, Sudah! Jangan bertengkar dalam keadaan seperti ini!" tegas Totoitoy menengahi keduanya sebelum mereka berkelahi terlalu jauh.

"Biarku periksa dulu tempat ini" sambil mengatakan itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari balik jaketnya. Asap langsung mengepul ketika ia membukanya lalu dari gumpalan asap putih itu muncul sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk burung dengan paruh bengkok. Makhluk itu pun bertengger pada lengan bocah itu. "Tolong ya. Tuan Toocan!" perintah bocah itu sambil melemparkan si boneka kayu ke udara.

Benda buatan itu pun melesat cepat ke langit dan terbang memutari tempat itu hingga beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya kembali bertengger pada lengan pemiliknya. Makhluk itu seperti bicara dengan bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya dan Totoitoy saja.

"Togo bilang kita berada di pulau terpencil yang jauh dari tempat tinggal manusia" terang Totoitoy.

"APA!"

"J–Jadi kita harus gimana sekarang?" tanya Blaze panik.

"Sepertinya kita terpaksa harus tetap bertahan hidup disini sampai ada bantuan yang datang" jawab Totoitoy.

"Apa tidak bisa kita mengirim pesan darurat dengan boneka Kakaktua itu?" ucap Yaya bertanya.

"Mustahil. Jarak kendali bonekaku hanya sampai lima ratus meter, di luar dari itu mereka takkan bisa bergerak" jelas Totoitoy.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Tapi aku penasaran, dari tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya di atas tebing sana ada benda buatan manusia" ujar Ice sambil menengok ke arah atas menuju tengah pulau, dimana terdapat sebuah gunungan curam di tengah lebatnya pepohonan hutan. "Apa harus kita periksa?" sambungnya bertanya.

 **~M.A~**

Jadi setelah berunding beberapa saat, keputusan akhirnya bulat dengan pilihan untuk memeriksa bangunan buatan manusia yang dimaksud oleh Ice sebelumnya. Mereka berempat pun harus melewati medan yang cukup sulit, menerobos rimbunnya hutan dan mendaki jalanan terjal untuk menuju puncak tebing.

Saat hampir mencapai kesana, tiba-tiba Ice berhenti dan membuat semua orang di depannya terdiam.

"Ada apa, Ice?" tanya Yaya.

Ice diam, hidungnya seperti mengendus sesuatu dan saat ini tengah mencari sumbernya. "Ada bau air..." katanya.

"Itu sudah pasti kan. Secara saat ini kita dikelilingi oleh laut" sanggah Totoitoy.

Namun Ice menggeleng. "Bukan... Yang ini tawar" sangkalnya.

Sontak tiga orang yang lain saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah keheranan. Benarkah ada sumber air di tengah pulau tak berpenghuni seperti ini? Tapi kalau melihat adanya kehidupan flora dan fauna disini, berarti ada kemungkinan.

Kemudian mereka pun mengganti rute sesaat, untuk mengecek benar tidaknya sumber air yang ditangkap oleh indera pembau milik Ice. Dan tak lama kemudian dari balik semak-semak muncul sesuatu yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari dan itu adalah...

"Hebat! Beneran ada kolam disini, tambah lagi airnya jernih banget" seru Blaze terkagum-kagum. "Boleh juga hidungmu itu Ice" gantinya memuji pada bocah berwajah teduh tersebut.

Ice hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Kau hebat sekali Ice" sanjung Yaya padanya. Ia kembali mengangguk tapi kali ini ekspresinya lain, dia tersenyum dan mem _blushing_ selain itu juga mengalihkan pandangan dengan malu-malu.

.

.

Sehabis melihat sumber air dan memastikannya bisa digunakan, perjalanan menuju puncak tebing pun dilanjutkan. Setelah mendaki selama beberapa saat mereka pun akhirnya tiba di atas sana. Apa yang mereka lihat cukup mencengangkan, benar yang dikatakan Ice sebelumnya, memang ada benda buatan manusia di tempat ini.

Bentuknya seperti kubah setengah lingkaran dengan moncong panjang yang menyembul keluar dari dalamnya, dibuat dengan campuran antara semen dan baja. Keadaannya tak bisa dibilang bagus, luarnya berlumut dan bajanya sudah karatan karena dimakan usia. Seperti bekas peninggalan sejarah saja. Dan jumlahnya ada dua buah. Berdiri berdampingan.

"Apa itu?" gumam Blaze bertanya-tanya.

Totoitoy disampingnya tampak menyentuh dagunya untuk berpikir "Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya ini kubah artileri." ujarnya.

"Artileri?" Blaze menatap Totoitoy dengan raut penasaran, baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar istilah itu.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya meriam, misil atau senjata berat apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menembak dari jarak jauh." terang bocah berambut abu-abu itu. Blaze menggangguk masih separuh mengerti, hingga Totoitoy pun harus kembali menjelaskan. "Jadi meriamnya diletakkan disana, lalu satu atau dua orang akan berjaga di dalamnya. Begitu ada kapal musuh terdeteksi mendekati garis pantai mereka akan langsung menembaknya dari sini"

"Woah~ Keren!" seru bocah vampir itu terkagum-kagum.

"Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya mungkin ini sisa dari perang pasifik, bisa juga perang dunia kedua. Entahlah" lanjut adik Yaya itu bergumam.

"Gila, didalamnya luas banget!"

Hingga tanpa disadarinya jika separuh tubuh Blaze sudah masuk ke dalam kubah penyimpanan senjata perang tersebut. Anak itu keluar masuk seenak jidatnya seolah-olah tempat itu adalah taman bermain.

"HOI! Jangan masuk kesana seenaknya!" Totoitoy pun sukses dibuat kesal dan mulai mengomelinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau meriamnya masih aktif dan kau tidak sengaja menyalakan pemicunya?! Kita bisa dalam masalah besar tahu!"

Namun Blaze hanya memandang santai sambil menangkupkan dagunya. "Eh~ Tapi di dalam sini kosong kok"

Menyerah menghadapi Blaze, Totoitoy pun mendesah keras seraya menepuk dahinya "Apa boleh buat, tadi kau bilang kubah itu kosong kan? Kita bisa itu sebagai pengganti kemah." Ujarnya. "Berarti tinggal masalah makanan saja" lanjutnya bergumam seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Gimana kalau kita memancing? Di sekitar teluk ada banyak ikan" usul Ice padanya.

"Begitu... Tapi kau tahu darimana?" tanya Totoitoy.

"Burung camar... Burung camar yang bilang begitu" jawab Ice.

"Burung camar? Kau mengerti mereka bilang apa?!" pekik Yaya, kaget. Dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dari Ice.

Totoitoy nampak menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mulai berpendapat. "Memang sih, tidak seperti manusia, hewan punya cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi pada sesamanya. Mengeong, mengaum, melolong, mendecit, berkicau, adalah salah satu caranya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak punya bahasanya sendiri, kita saja yang terlalu dangkal untuk mengerti. Mereka bicara dengan hati nurani, melalui bahasa alam. Benarkan?" tatapnya pada Ice sambil tersenyum.

Dan anak itu pun dibuat mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kalau gitu nunggu apaan lagi!? Ice ayo kita lomba lari sampai teluk, yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk!" tanpa perlu ancang-ancang bocah api yang satu ini bergegas saja keluar dari pintu masuk _dome_ artileri itu dan lari secepat kilat menuruni tebing menuju ke arah teluk. Sementara Ice menggiring untuk menyusulnya. Sebenarnya bocah kucing ini tidak benar-benar termakan pernyataan dari Blaze, hanya ia ikut saja agar temannya itu punya permainan.

"HOI!" Totoitoy yang melihat tingkah keduanya pun sukses dibuat kembali merutuk amat kesal. "Astaga... Rasanya kayak lagi ngejagain anak TK. Tungguin woi!" tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ada dibelakangnya dia langsung bergegas menyusul dua bocah yang larinya sudah sangat jauh dan secepat kuda pacuan itu.

Dia sampai lupa dengan Kakak kandungnya sendiri yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa. "Terus fungsinya aku disini itu apaan?" komentar Yaya sambil menatap datar ke arah tiga bocah yang sudah jauh di depannya.

 **~MA~**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Blaze dan Ice sudah sampai di pantai kembali, pada daerah perairan yang diapit oleh dua tebing bebatuan. Ini lah yang namanya teluk, laut yang menjorok ke arah daratan. Hari ini ombaknya besar, biasanya ikan-ikan kecil akan berenang dan terus berdiam diri di area teluk. Persis seperti informasi yang diberikan oleh burung-burung laut tersebut.

Tak berselang Totoitoy juga sampai disana dengan nafas tak karuan dan dada kembang kempis setelah kelelahan untuk menyamakan kecepatannya dengan dua bocah yang kemampuannya diatas rata-rata manusia(Memang bukan manusia sih).

"Yeay! Adiknya Nee-san yang terakhir! Kau jadi telur busuk!" ejek Blaze padanya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi ikut permainan kalian?" gerutu adik Yaya itu ngos-ngosan sambil membungkuk memegangi lututnya "Kalian itu minum Lithium ya? Kok nggak ada capek-capeknya gitu" lanjutnya bergumam sendiri.

 **(Note. Lithium : Isi Baterai/Aki)**

"Yosh! Ayo kita menangkap ikan!" seru Blaze begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai mengabaikan pertanyaan Totoitoy, yang memang tidak terlalu penting sih. Ia pun bersiap-siap melepaskan jaket untuk langsung bercebur. Namun ketika ia hendak melepaskan sepatu yang tengah dipakainya, Totoitoy dengan cepat mencegat sambil menarik kerah belakang baju kaosnya, persis seperti sedang menangkap seekor kucing yang mau melompat kabur.

"Eit~ Tidak secepat itu, Tuan terlalu bersemangat. Kita punya pembagian tugas disini" cegah Totoitoy dengan gaya bak seorang pemimpin regu.

Blaze pun langsung berbalik menatapnya bingung, namun ia tetap mendengarkan arahan yang akan disampaikan oleh bocah berumur lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut. Ice pun ikut diam memperhatikan ketika Totoitoy mulai mengarahkan mereka dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Dengar, kita akan berpencar. Nekomiya yang akan bertugas untuk memancing ikan, dengan instingnya dia pasti bisa menangkap ikan dengan cepat. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" konfirmasinya. Ice mengangguk mengiyakan dengan raut yang bisa dipercaya. "Aku akan mengumpulkan kayu dan daun kering di sekitar pantai."

"Terus, aku?"potong Blaze, padahal Totoitoy masih belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

Totoitoy menatap padanya. "Ryuuketsu, kau..." tepat berhenti disana, anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk memunculkan boneka burung kayu milliknya. Saat gulungan itu dibuka, dihadapannya langsung muncul asap beserta teko air di dalamnya. "Nah" Langsung saja barang itu pun diserahkan ke tangan Blaze.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ambil air, terus masak. Kalau mau nyalain api, tungguin aku selesai ngumpulin kayu dulu" tegas Totoitoy memperjelas maksud sebelumnya.

"Udah, gitu doang?"

"Iya. Gampang kan?"

Blaze tampak mengerjap sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong kertas itu bisa dipakai untuk menyimpan apa aja ya? Kayak kantung Dor**mon. Ada benda ajaibnya juga nggak?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak usah ngubah topik, cepetan" namun sayang, Totoitoy sudah seperti membaca rencana di kepalanya.

Mendesah cukup keras, Blaze berbalik arah menuju tebing dimana terdapat laguna berisi air tawar sebelumnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa malasnya ia mengerjakan hal tersebut. Sudah terlanjur turun, disuruh naik lagi. Kan kampret?

.

.

Jadi mereka mulai mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Dan setelahnya...

Beberapa saat kemudian. Totoitoy kembali dengan setumpuk kayu bakar di tangannya yang nantinya dipakai membuat api unggun untuk memasak. Sedangkan Blaze tampak menanti dengan sangat lama, sehingga selagi mengisi waktu ia duduk di pinggir pantai sambil sibuk menusuk beberapa ekor ikan hasil tangkapan Ice dengan tongkat kayu berujung tajam agar mudah saat dibakar nanti.

"Lama banget, kau nyari kayu dimana? Papua?" sindirnya pada Totoitoy.

"Kalau aku sampai ke Papua, daripada nyari kayu mending aku nyari emas" sahut Totoitoy tak mau kalah. Langsung saja tumpukan kayu bakar tadi dilemparkannya sembarangan ke atas pasir dan mulai disusun dengan rapi. Selain itu ia juga mendirikan sebatang kayu yang kemudian ujungnya diikat dengan kayu lain sebagai pegangan teko nantinya.

Blaze menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah kobaran api pada tangannya, api itu didekatkan pada ranting-ranting yang sudah disusun sebelumnya dan langsung membakar tumpukan kayu tersebut hingga menimbulkan kobaran yang lebih besar. Secepatnya saja itu pun dimanfaatkan untuk memasak air pada teko.

Sementara itu selagi mereka merebus air sekaligus menjaga api, di tengah teluk sana Ice terlihat membenamkan separuh tubuhnya dengan keadaan telanjang dada, bajunya sengaja dicopot supaya tidak basah. Dia terus fokus diam menatap ke dalam air. Tak bergerak seinci pun seperti meniru batu, cukup bola matanya saja mengikuti gerak-gerik ikan yang yang terbilang sangat gesit. Begitu mangsanya lengah dia langsung menghempaskan makhluk itu ke permukaan air, dengan cepat pula ia mencengkramnya menggunakan kedua tangan serta mulut sebagai bantuan.

Begitulah caranya, bagaimana dalam sekejap seekor ikan sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Nekomiya!" tak lama seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pantai. Ice pun langsung menengok kesana. "Itu sudah cukup, cepat naik!" lanjut bocah berambut abu-abu tersebut. Dia menurut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah daratan sambil mengumpulkan air liur dan meludahkannya untuk membuang kelebihan garam dari air laut yang beberapa kali tak sengaja masuk ke mulutnya.

Sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya, ikan hasil tangkapannya barusan langsung dioper pada Blaze, temannya itu dengan refleks menangkap hasil buruan itu dan langsung menusuknya dengan tongkat kayu seperti ikan lain sebelumnya. Sementara itu Ice mengambil baju kaos putihnya yang ia taruh di atas batu dan memasangnya kembali dengan rapi.

"Nekomiya!" Berselang waktu kemudian Totoitoy kembali memanggilnya hingga Ice dibuat kembali menoleh. "Maaf kalau ngerepotin. Apa kau bisa panggilkan Kakakku? Biar kita bisa makan bareng." Pintanya secara halus.

Sekali lagi Ice mengangguk, langsung saja dirinya masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju ke arah tebing dimana kubah artileri tempat mereka berkemah malam ini berada. Langkahnya sangat cepat hingga kurang dari tiga menit dia sudah sampai kesana. Tapi entah kenapa Yaya menghilang dari sana. Ia menoleh kesana-sini namun tidak menemukan Yaya ditempat mereka meninggalkannya sebelumnya. "Nee-san!?" panggilnya cukup keras.

Tak terduga, gadis itu memunculkan dirinya sambil mengintip dari pintu masuk _dome_. "Ada apa ya Ice?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo turun, kita makan sama-sama" ajak anak itu.

.

.

Setelahnya tanpa banyak bertanya, Yaya ikut turun dari atas tebing dengan Ice berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu melirik pada celana _jeans_ yang tengah dipakai bocah itu, penglihatannya saja atau memang celana Ice itu basah. Karena penasaran ia pun basa-basi bertanya. "Ice, celanamu basah ya?"

"Iya... tadi aku nyebur nangkap ikan" jawab Ice datar.

Yaya hanya memanggutkan kepala paham. Benar juga sih, mereka bilang ingin memancing kan tadi. Berarti menu makanannya adalah ikan, dan bisa ditebak sepertinya dibakar.

Sesaat kemudian gadis ini mulai kehabisan topik untuk dibahas, hingga terjadi lah aksi diam-diaman diantara keduanya. Tapi itu tak lama, Yaya mulai berpikir kembali dan menemukan sebuah bahan bincangan. Sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lama ingin ditanyakannya. "Nah Ice, aku mau tanya. Apa mungkin sebelum pindah ke apartemen, kau dan Kakakmu berasal dari Yamagata?" ujarnya.

"Bukan... Aku dan Nii-san berasal dari Ise, sama seperti Kak Gempa" sahut bocah bermanik _aquamarine_ itu secara cepat.

Yaya yang mendengarnya sontak kaget. "Eh? Gitu ya? Kupikir karena nama kalian Nekomiya kalian berasal dari Kuil Nekonomiya" katanya.

"'Nekomiya' dan 'Nekonomiya' itu memang mirip ya?" Komentar Ice, sebelum kemudian ia mulai bercerita asal muasal nama keluarga miliknya. "Nama itu diberikan oleh Kak Gempa setelah kami tinggal di apartemen Shinwa. Kemungkinan idenya muncul karena Kak Gempa pertama kali menemukan kami di kuil. Itupun kuil ular putih" jelasnya.

"Kok kalian bisa ada disitu?" tanya gadis yang lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut itu.

"Oh... itu karena–"

"Hoi kalian!" saat masih asik bercerita, tiba-tiba ucapan Ice harus terpotong ketika Blaze menegurnya dari jauh lengkap dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. Rupanya karena terlalu asik ngobrol mereka sampai tidak sadar jika langkah kaki mereka sudah membawa sampai ke dekat teluk. "Cepetan kesini! Ikannya hampir matang!" tak berhenti sampai sana, dia pun menyuruh mereka bergegas untuk mendatangi dirinya dan Totoitoy yang saat ini tengah memasak ikan diatas api unggun.

"Iya!" sahut Ice padanya. Sejenak kemudian ia menoleh pada Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. "Maaf ya Nee-san, nanti lanjut kuceritakan lagi" ucapnya. Dan hanya dijawab Yaya dengan sebuah anggukan ditambah senyuman yang kalah manis dengan milik Ice.

Yaya mendekat. Disaat yang sama Totoitoy membagi jatah untuknya. Seekor ikan bakar yang cukup besar. Gadis itu mencicipi sedikit ikan yang baru saja matang dan langsung dibuat kagum oleh hasil kerja tangan dari adik dan bocah-bocah yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. "Enak. Ini semua kalian yang buat?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Iya!" jawab Blaze ceria. Dia pun juga sedang menikmati jatah miliknya.

"Ya... walaupun harus diberi arahan sedikit sih" sindir Totoitoy terdengar sarkatis walaupun datar.

"Apanya? Kau kan cuma ngumpulin kayu doang. Nggak usah capek naik-naik buat ambil air" balas Blaze tak kalah sengit.

"Masih mending daripada harus basah-basahan nangkap ikan" komentar Ice yang malah merasa tersinggung.

Masih tak mau kalah Blaze pun kembali menyolot. "Ceh... Kalau aku nggak bikin api juga, kalian nggak bisa masak"

Untuk sejenak terjadilah pertengkaran kecil diantara ketiga bocah itu. Masing-masing adu mulut tentang siapa yang paling bekerja keras menyiapkan segalanya dalam kegiatan bertahan hidup di pulau terpencil yang jauh dari segala kemudahan buatan manusia.

"Makasih ya semuanya..." Namun itu tak berlangsung lama hingga Yaya mulai bicara dan mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya pada gadis berkerudung yang saat ini nampak tertunduk cukup lesu. "Padahal kalian semua udah repot-repot begitu. Aku bahkan nggak bisa bantu apa-apa sama sekali, tapi justru ikut duduk disini dan menikmati hasilnya saja. Aku jadi ngerasa nggak enak. Aku itu... emang nggak berguna sama sekali ya?" dia terlihat begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan bisa saja ia menangis saat itu juga.

Sampai membuat adik-adiknya panik seketika. Wajar bukan, sebagai laki-laki mereka bisa dianggap keterlaluan bahkan gagal dan tidak ada harga dirinya sama sekali jika membuat seorang wanita menangis.

"N–Nggak kok! Mana mungkin Akak nggak berguna!" kata Totoitoy coba untuk menenangkannya.

"I–Ini memang kewajiban kami sebagai laki-laki untuk melindungi perempuan!" hibur Blaze pada Yaya.

"B–Benar tuh! Meskipun bukan disini, tapi setiap saat Nee-san selalu membantu kita dimanapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya!" timpal Ice menambahkan.

"J–Jangan nangis dong, Nee-san... Ambil aja deh jatahku kalau mau" ucap Blaze masih mencoba menghiburnya.

"Jangan. Kau itu makannya banyak, aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau ngeluh kelaparan" protes Ice.

"Emangnya kau kira aku nggak bisa nangkap ikan sendiri!" bentak Blaze padanya.

Yaya yang mendengar dan melihat kepanikan dari tiap adik laki-lakinya menjadi cengo, terbersit rasa kasihan namun juga gemas begitu melihat ekspresi mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar dia malah tidak jadi menangis, sebaliknya gadis itu justru tersenyum bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air matanya keluar. Dan membuat adik serta para bocah tetangganya kebingungan.

"Nee-san?"

"Maaf... Aku malah jadi ketawa." Kata Yaya, masih bergidik bahu mencoba meredakan tawanya. "Benar juga. Maafkan aku ya, sudah membuat kalian khawatir" sambungnya lagi sambil menutup kedua mata dan bibir membentuk lengkungan keatas berupa senyuman terbaik miliknya. Yang melihatnya sontak terpana dengan kedua pipi memerah, rasanya seperti ada pancaran aura yang begitu kuat berwarna merah muda di sekitar gadis itu. Sungguh berkilau.

Seperti bidadari saja.

.

.

Perut kenyang hati pun senang. Selesai makan, keempat orang itu pun kembali ke kemah mereka. Namun, mereka dikejutkan karena tempat itu entah sejak kapan sudah didekorasi. Sederhana saja, hanya penambahan tirai dari kumpulan daun kelapa yang dikaitkan di depan pintu masuk untuk menghalangi angin dan serangga. Juga, ada tikar didalam sebagai alas tidur di malam hari. Tapi yang hebat disini tikar tadi dibuat dengan cara menganyam helaian daun kelapa menjadi satu kesatuan.

Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil dikerjakan seseorang hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Pengrajin handal pun butuh waktu paling sedikit 3 hari.

"Hebat... ini semuanya Nee-san yang kerjakan?" kagum Blaze.

Dibelakangnya gadis itu terlihat tengah mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh kecil, tidak enak merasa dipuji. "Karena tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa, jadi aku inisiatif sendiri. Kupikir sebaiknya jika membuat tempat ini lebih nyaman untuk ditempati walau hanya sementara." Jelasnya. "Maaf ya, seadanya" sambungnya lagi.

Adiknya, Totoitoy menggeleng padanya dan tersenyum. "Nggak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih Akak" ucapnya.

 **~M.A~**

Malam menjelang, saat bagi semuanya untuk berisitrahat melepas penat seharian sekaligus mengisi energi untuk esok hari. _Dome_ yang ada disana dua buah, para anak laki-laki tidur dalam satu tempat, terpisah dengan Yaya yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan disini pada kubah yang berbeda.

Namun udara dingin malam hari disini cukup menusuk tulang, hingga membangunkan gadis yang sebelumnya sudah terlelap tidur. Perempuan berjilbab pink khas itu bangkit dari pembaringan, dengan tubuh menggigil ia pun memeluk diri sendiri. "Dingin..." ringisnya pelan. Tidak tahan berada terus-menerus di dalam _dome_ yang suasananya seperti kulkas itu, Yaya memutuskan keluar di tengah malam untuk berjalan-jalan menghangatkan diri.

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang dan bintang terlihat amat jelas bertaburan di langit. Mungkin karena tidak ada lampu maupun cahaya terang yang bisa mengganggu layaknya di perkotaan besar. Tidak tahu sampai mana kaki-kakinya itu akan membawanya, ia terus menyusuri jalan dan sepanjang pantai hingga sampai di ujung teluk. Matanya dibuat tercengang dengan penampakan sosok lain disana. Seorang bocah SMA dengan jaket merah khas miliknya tampak duduk di pinggir pantai sambil mengangkat kedua kaki dan melingkarkan lengannya, ia duduk diatas sebuah bongkahan kayu yang mungkin berasal dari laut, melalui ombak kencang yang menyeretnya sampai ke pinggir pantai.

Wajahnya sendu dan terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan banyak hal.

Yaya yang heran pun langsung saja menghamprinya. "Blaze..." tegur gadis itu.

Dan sukses mengagetkan si pemilik nama. Bocah yang sebelumnya tengah menundukkan kepala itu sontak mendongkak dan menemukan Yaya tengah menatapnya dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Nee-san...? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Blaze padanya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar menghangatkan badan. Disini dingin sekali" jawab Yaya. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" gantinya bertanya. Blaze mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menggeser posisinya agar bisa memberikan ruang yang cukup luas untuk gadis itu duduk. "Blaze sendiri sedang apa disini?" Yaya pun kembali bertanya selagi dia menaruh pantat dan menyamankan diri sebisanya.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Jadi susah tidur lagi" balas Blaze agak lesu.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Entahlah... Tidak jelas seperti apa detailnya tapi aku sering memimpikannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan entah kenapa, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, seolah-olah memang pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Jelas anak itu.

Yaya disampingnya mendengarkan dan hanya merespon dengan sebuah gumaman tanda mengerti, jika Blaze tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Mungkin dia takut jika cerita dia bisa memimpikannya lagi saat kembali tertidur nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa diminta anak itu mulai bercerita lagi. "Nah Nee-san, aku pernah bilang kan sebelumnya, jika sejak dulu aku kagum pada Aniki?"

"Benar juga. Jadi kenapa kalian sering bertengkar seperti itu? Padahal kalau diperhatikan masalahnya cuma sepele" sela Yaya. Ia baru ingat ingin menanyakan itu sejak kemarin. Tapi kelihatannya itu akan segera terjawab sebentar lagi.

"Sebenarnya... aku nggak punya ingatan masa kecil, setidaknya sampai umur enam tahun. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebagian besar kenangan itu lenyap. Yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah bagaimana orang tua kami meninggal? Dan darimana kami berasal? Saat aku coba mengingatnya, semuanya gelap. Aku sering menanyakannya pada Aniki, tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Bila kucoba menanyakan lebih lanjut karena terasa janggal, dia justru menghindar atau membicarakan hal lain. Aku kesal padanya! Semenjak pindah ke apartemen sifatnya berubah. Dia jadi begitu dingin, kalau ngomong pun cuma karena ada hal penting. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa Nii-chan jadi berubah! Yang seperti itu BAHKAN NGGAK PANTAS BUAT KUPANGGIL KAKAK!"

"Jangan ngomong gitu!" terbawa emosi, gadis di sampingnya mulai ikut-ikutan membentak. "Halilintar pasti punya alasan makanya jadi begitu. Dia memang jarang bicara, tatapannya tajam dan kata-katanya menohok. Tapi bukan berarti dia gak perhatian padamu!"

Blaze sukses membelalak lebar saat diberi wejangan oleh gadis satu itu. Tapi setelahnya ia kembali menunduk, pikirannya mulai menerawang. Jika dipikirkan lagi memang benar, Kakaknya itu, walaupun sibuk selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak sarapan dan makan malam untuknya, sejak SMA pun sudah bekerja _part-time_ agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Ponselnya pun bahkan Halilintar yang membelikan dengan uangnya sendiri. Kakaknya memang sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, tapi dia malah tidak menghargainya.

Karena rasa sayang itu tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Nee-san itu memang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain ya?" ujar Blaze berkomentar.

Yaya langsung merasa tertohok saat itu juga. Alhasil dia mulai panik mencari jawaban untuk berkelit. "B–Bukan gitu. Aku cuma ngerasa hubungan kalian agak merenggang akhir-akhir ini. K–Kemarin pagi juga! Aku dengar kalian bertengkar. Memang kalian sering ribut begitu, tapi kali ini beda. Kalian itu kayak lagi bertengkar serius gitu. A–Aku nggak menguping kalian, tapi suara kalian memang kedengaran sampai–"

"Aku ngerti. Kalau kita bisa pulang nanti, aku akan ngomong baik-baik dan minta maaf pada Aniki" sela Blaze.

Tadi Blaze, sekarang gantian Yaya lah yang dibuat tercengang. "Benarkah!?" katanya terdengar senang.

Blaze menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, setelah itu dibarengi oleh senyuman polos cerianya yang begitu khas. Tentu Yaya begitu senang mendengarnya, ternyata Blaze itu tidak sekeras kepala yang dia pikirkan. Ada saatnya anak ini akan bersikap dewasa dan mau mengambil langkah lebih duluan.

Malam semakin larut, angin malam bertiup cukup kencang dari arah daratan menuju ke laut sehingga membuat daratan lebih dingin. Yaya yang tidak tahan kembali menggigil dan meringis kedinginan. "Ternyata aku emang gak tahan. Sebaiknya aku jalan lagi, menghangatkan badan." gumamnya, mungkin lebih ke diri sendiri.

Blaze mendengarnya, tidak ingin gadis disampingnya kedinginan dia langsung inisiatif dengan melepaskan jaket miliknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengaitkan jaket merahnya ke bahu Yaya. Hasilnya sekarang Yaya memakai dua jaket.

"Eh? Blaze nggak usah, nanti kau kedinginan" tolak Yaya sambil menatap kaget padanya.

"Pakai aja. Aku kuat kok, jadi nggak apa-apa" protes Blaze. Namun belum berselang satu detik bicara, dia langsung bersin karena kedinginan. Wajar, siapa yang akan tahan dengan udara sedingin ini hanya menggunakan kaos hitam tipis?

Yaya sontak terkekeh kecil saat melihat tingkah sok kuat Blaze barusan. "Kelihatannya kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku" ucapnya sembari mencoba mengembalikan jaket itu pada Blaze.

"Nggak usah" Blaze langsung saja menolak sambil membuang wajahnya yang saat ini sedang merah padam karena malu. Dengan agak kesal dia pun kembali duduk dengan menghempaskan pantatnya pada batang kayu tersebut. Setelahnya dia tampak menangkupkan kedua tangan dan meniupkan udara hangat dari mulut ke atasnya. Kobaran api kecil langsung saja terbentuk di atas kedua telapak tangan Blaze tanpa melukainya.

Yaya tampak terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya. Sudah sejak dulu dia memang begitu tertarik dengan api milik Blaze. Terlihat meliuk-liuk seperti sedang menari dan membawa rasa hangat bagi sekitarnya.

Blaze hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi si gadis. "Mendekatlah" ajaknya.

Yaya pun menggeser posisi duduknya ke arah Blaze, hingga tinggal satu jengkal lagi bagian tubuh mereka akan bersentuhan. "Hangatnya..." gumamnya berkomentar dengan pelan.

Blaze mendelik padanya, dan tanpa sengaja ia justru mulai memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih mulus dan bola mata berwarna coklat gelap. Sungguh menarik semuanya. Begitu cantik, hampir membuatnya terbuai menatapnya terus-menerus. Tapi dengan cepat Blaze langsung menyadarkan dirinya. "Nee-san... Kau suka dengan api?" ia pun mencari topik untuk mengalihkan dirinya sendiri.

Yaya menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku nggak suka api. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya. Hanya... pada dasarnya kita memang memerlukannya. Seperti sekarang, kita membutuhkan api untuk menghangatkan diri." Jawabnya. Sesaat gadis itu menoleh ke atas dimana ribuan bintang nampak bertaburan memenuhi angkasa. "Tapi kalau yang kau maksud adalah milikmu... Jujur saja, aku suka dengan apinya Blaze. Begitu hangat dan bersinar terang. Aku masih ingat dulu kau menyelamatku saat pertama aku pindah ke apartemen Shinwa. Waktu itu aku berada di dalam apimu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak terluka. Itu pasti karena Blaze yang membuatnya" ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Blaze.

Mata anak itu membulat, rasanya dadanya seperti ingin meledak saat itu juga. Sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi perasaannya. Tangannya yang saat itu tengah meremas kaos yang dipakainya bergerak menyentuh tangan gadis di sampingnya.

"Blaze?" tatap Yaya bingung saat Blaze mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau begini... Kalau begini apa juga terasa hangat?" tanya anak itu.

Yaya hanya mengangguk kikuk saat ia menanyakan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pelukan?" ujarnya lagi. Membuka lengannya luas-luas bersiap mendekap gadis di depannya.

"K–Kurasa itu agak berlebihan" Yaya sontak merosot mundur menjauh secara perlahan. "Blaze, tunggu. Tunggu!" mundur dan terus mundur sampai di ujung dari kayu dudukan tersebut. Gadis itu menjerit ketika dirinya hampir jatuh dari sana. Namun disaat yang sama Blaze sempat menangkap tubuhnya sehingga pantatnya tidak jadi mencium pasir.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu, harus berterima kasih atau takut pada anak yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"B–Blaze..."

"Kenapa Nee-san menjauh...? Aku cuma ingin menghangatkanmu"

"I–Itu karena–"

"Padahal aku melakukan ini hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar kusukai"

Yaya sontak terbelalak ketika mendengarnya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" dia langsung bertanya untuk memastikan tidak salah dengar. Sayang, tak ada jawaban dan anak itu hanya diam dengan posisi yang sama. "Blaze? Blaze!" kali ini gadis itu memanggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil masih tak menyahut.

Ada yang aneh. Anak ini ngomongnya mulai ngawur, tingkahnya juga tidak seperti biasanya. Masa sih?

Dan benar dugaannya, tak disangka diam-diam bocah itu malah membuka mulut dengan sepasang taring runcing, bersiap menusukkannya pada leher si gadis. Yaya cepat menyadarinya. Sebelum terlambat secara refleks dia langsung mendorong dengan kencang tubuh bocah itu agar menyingkir. "JANGAN!"

Blaze pun sukses jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan terdiam selama beberapa saat disana dengan wajah kaget.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berselang.

Posisi keduanya berubah. Yaya masih duduk di batang pohon itu sedangkan Blaze duduk disebelahnya, agak menjauh, mungkin sekitar satu meter. Untuk sementara hanya segitu jarak aman yang ada, kalau lebih dekat takutnya kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Suasana canggung pun tak ayal terjadi diantara keduanya.

Jujur saja terkadang gadis berjilbab itu lupa jika Blaze itu vampir sama seperti Kakaknya. Mungkin karena auranya berbeda, tidak sesuram Halilintar. Blaze itu ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan membawa kehangatan kemanapun dia pergi.

Di ujung sana Blaze nampak menunduk lesu sambil bertumpu dahi pada kepalan tangan, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf... aku mabuk" desahnya.

Yaya berdeham tak nyaman sembari mengusap lengan jaketnya "Iya... aku ngerti kok. Halilintar juga kadang suka begitu kalau dekat-dekat denganku. Kayak waktu di perpustakaan... Dia hampir menggigit tanganku" ujar gadis itu.

Blaze menoleh padanya, kembali dibuat kaget. "T–Terus habis itu gimana?" tanyanya.

"Gimana ya? Karena kaget, refleks aja kujedukkan kepalanya ke rak buku" jawab gadis itu jujur. Dia masih ingat jelas yang terjadi waktu itu, dimana dia begitu panik setelahnya dan Halilintar yang sangat syok sampai tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya.

Saat mendengar jawaban itu, Blaze sontak memucat sambil menelan ludah paksa. Rupanya Yaya memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kalau berani macam-macam gadis itu bisa saja membela dirinya sendiri. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali datang ke apartemen.

Malam semakin larut, secara tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dari sana dan mengagetkan Blaze. "Udah larut banget, sebaiknya kita balik ke kemah. Aku udah ngantuk banget nih" ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Blaze awalnya bingung. Namun akhirnya ia tetap ikut mengikuti Yaya dari belakang untuk menuju tempat kemah mereka di atas tebing sana.

 **~M.A~**

Pagi hari datang, membawa cahaya terang dari ufuk timur, mengubah langit yang semula gelap menjadi kebiruan. Awan putih tipis tampak menggumpal dan kemudian menghilang secara bergantian tertiup angin lembut.

Seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan manik biru layaknya lautan yang mengitari pulau itu terbangun lebih awal. Dia keluar dari dalam kubah sembari meregangkan tubuh dan menikmati udara sejuk nan segar di pagi hari tersebut. Pandangannya fokus ke arah lautan luas terhampar di depannya. Namun tak lama, pemandangan itu rusak dengan datangnya bayangan gelap dari arah lautan. Ice memicingkan mata memastikan benda apa yang bergerak mendekati pantai. Sepertinya sih kapal, kapal selam tepatnya.

Namun ini bukanlah kabar baik.

Bocah itu pun bergegas kembali ke _dome_ untuk mengabari bocah lain yang barusan terbangun dan saat ini sedang duduk-duduk santai memainkan ponsel, walaupun tidak ada sinyalnya. "Adiknya Nee-san..." tegur bocah _nekomata_ tersebut.

Mendengar julukan yang diberikan padanya Totoitoy menjadi risih dan mulai menggosok kepala belakangnya sambil mendesah keras. "Lagi-lagi memanggilku seperti itu. Emangnya aku itu nggak punya nama apa? Panggil Totoitoy saja, kenapa sih?" gerutunya.

"Mereka datang" mengabaikan omelannya, Ice pun langsung bicara _to the point_. Totoitoy yang awalnya kesal malah dibuat tercengang sambil menoleh pada Ice.

Jadi, setelah mendapat kabar jika ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat, semuanya pun bergegas keluar dari kemah, termasuk dua orang tersisa yang sebelumnya masih terlelap karena tidur terlalu larut tadi malam. Saat ini keempatnya tampak berdiri di ujung tebing memperhatikan kapal selam yang secara perlahan semakin mendekat dan hampir mencapai pantai.

"Cih... Akhirnya para belut keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya ya." Sindir Totoitoy dengan kedua lengan bersedekap.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Yaya tak mengerti.

"Komplotan yang bertanggung jawab membuat kita terjebak disini. " Jawab Totoitoy.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya. Apa anak bernama Shiella itu yang memberitahukan semuanya? Kalau gitu orang berbadan besar itu juga anggota komplotan itu?" ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Ya. Dan sebenarnya yang kemarin itu adalah markas lama mereka, yang asli berada dalam gua di bawah pulau ini. Kelihatannya mereka sengaja membawa kita kesini agar tidak membeberkan kegiatan mereka kepada orang-orang diluar sana. Tapi yang aku heran, daripada menjebak kita di pulau tak berpenghuni, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menghilangkan jejak dan bukti jika mereka menghabisi kita. Pasti ada alasan lain"

"Lalu sekarang kita harus gimana?" kata Yaya mulai panik.

Berkebalikan dari Yaya, adiknya justru terlihat sangat tenang, mungkin agak sedikit kesal juga sampai dia jadi menyengir. "Benar juga... Kalau gitu gimana jika kita sambut mereka di pantai. Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan pada orang-orang sialan itu" ujarnya dengan nada sarkatis.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Totoitoy, akhirnya mereka pun menanti di tepi pantai, bersiap siaga kalau-kalau mereka akan mendapat serangan. Sedangkan kapal selam yang tadi telah merapat. Terlihat beberapa orang keluar dari dalam kabin dan saat ini tengah berdiri di atas kapal tersebut.

Ada tiga orang disana. Yang pertama dari paling ujung, seorang pria bertubuh kurus kerempeng dengan jas putih panjang, dari penampilannya kelihatannya dia adalah seorang ilmuwan. Mungkin dia juga lah yang membuat penelitian gila tentang penciptaan makhluk hidup. Di tengah-tengah ada pria berbadan kekar dengan sekujur tubuh penuh bekas luka bakar yang menyebabkan warna kulitnya agak kemerahan. Lalu yang terakhir adalah pria bertubuh besar yang mereka jumpai pertama tempo hari.

"Wah~ Rupanya kalian sudah tahu kami akan datang kesini. Tadinya kami pikir kalian akan bersembunyi, rupanya tidak ya?" sapa si pria dengan tubuh kurus tersebut.

"Kalau gitu sayang sekali, perkiraan kalian salah" balas Totoitoy.

"Ya sudahlah... Kalau begitu kami akan memperkenalkan diri dulu"

"Nggak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah tahu identitas kalian dari penyimpanan data SHAMAN." Tolak Totoitoy.

Dengan suasana hati yang kurang baik, anak itu mulai menyebut dan menerangkan identitas dari tiga orang tersebut "Orang besar disana adalah mantan pegulat bernama Gaga naz, dia dikabarkan menghilang dan tidak ada kabar selama 5 tahun lamanya. Kau sendiri, Yoyo Oh, adalah mantan tim peneliti dari organisasi SHAMAN. Dan yang terakhir, pria yang ada ditengah itu, namanya kalau tidak salah Bora Ra, dulunya merupakan anggota militer berpangkat letnan, namun dia diberhentikan karena malah memihak dan membantu teroris. Membuat percobaan ilegal dengan menggunakan nyawa makhluk hidup. Tidak heran, kalian merupakan buronan paling dicari oleh organisasi. Sekarang biar kutanya. Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan kode subjek 110 yang sukses itu?"

"DIMANA SHEILLA!?" seru Blaze menimpali di sampingnya

Suasana semakin memanas, hingga Bora Ra mengangkat tangannya, coba mengambil alih jalannya diskusi. "Sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, ada yang ingin menyapa kalian lebih dulu" ujarnya begitu tenang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah sepatu yang berasal dari dek kapal tersebut. Dan kemudian seorang gadis berambut putih panjang tampak berdiri disamping orang-orang tersebut dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman angkuh. Benar, wanita yang tempo hari bertarung dengan Blaze dan Ice di atap sekolah.

Sheilla–bukan. Gadis itu hanya wadahnya. Jadi yang benar Shiva, sang dewi salju dan musim dingin.

Kagum. Heran. Kaget. Mungkin itulah beberapa reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan saat gadis berambut putih panjang itu menampilkan dirinya di atas dek kapal selam tersebut. Tak terkecuali Blaze yang telihat cukup terkejut sekaligus marah padanya. "Kau!? Masih saja memakai tubuhnya! Cepat kembalikan Shiella!" seru anak itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Konyol sekali." Tanpa segan, gadis itu menggubris pembicaraannya dan berpendapat dengan sarkartis. "Entah kau itu pelupa atau memang sangat bodoh. Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang, tubuh ini dibuat untukku, sedangkan gadis itu hanyalah kepribadian lain yang muncul sebagai efek dari kecacatan pada tahap awal. Kesimpulannya dia memang tidak pernah ada" lanjutnya menjelaskan pada Blaze.

Namun sepertinya Blaze tidak percaya. Habis kesabaran, tak ayal dia pun langsung melemparkan bongkahan berpijar panas ke arah wanita tersebut. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ukurannya pun tidak main bisa dikatakan. Besar sekali.

Dengan cepat bola api raksasa itu melesat cepat, hingga menimbulkan kepanikan dari kedua kubu.

Namun sayang, serangannya tak mampu menggapai sang penyihir es di hadapannya. Karena ketika gadis berambut putih itu mengibaskan satu lengannya ke atas, kobaran api itu seketika lenyap. Layaknya memadamkan sebuah lilin, bola berpijar panas itu benar-benar tertiup oleh udara dingin dan menghilang disaat dan ditempat itu juga.

Yang menyaksikan tentu dibuat melongo dengan kehebatan dari kekuatan sang ratu es.

Merasa direndahkan karena sudah berani menyela penjelasannya dengan cara menyerangnya, Shiva pun menatap tajam pada Blaze sambil memasang mimik wajah tak suka. "Menjengkelkan..." ia mengedepankan satu tangannya dan memunculkan beberapa buah bongkahan es berujung tajam, yang langsung melesat ke arah si bocah vampir.

Blaze tahu pasti, walaupun serangannya kuat tapi pertahanannya buruk. Karena itu jika sampai menerima serangan dia memilih untuk lari atau menghindar. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya seperti kaku, tak mau bergerak menuruti keinginannya. Gemetar dan takut, ia hanya bisa terdiam menunggu serangan itu sampai dan menghujam dirinya sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, ketika tombak es itu dibelokkan ke sisi lain. Bocah vampir itu membuka mata, coba melihat keadaan. Dan dibuat terkejut melihat Yaya ada di depannya, berdiri tegak sambil memegang sebilah pedang laser yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menepis serangan barusan. Tanpa komando gadis berkerudung pink itu melompat ke atas kapal selam sambil bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedang bercahaya magenta miliknya pada si gadis berambut perak.

Sayangnya serangannya tertahan ketika Shiva menghadapinya dan melingkupi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah _barrier_ udara dingin.

Di dalam hukum fisika terdapat fenomena bergetarnya suatu benda yang memiliki frekuensi sama atau kelipatan bilangan bulat yang sama dengan frekuensi tersebut. Fenomena ini dikenal sebagai...

" _Resonansi?"_ batin Yaya berujar.

Tak tahan dengan suara berderit panjang yang muncul, gadis itu memilih mundur kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Lumayan juga. Dia bisa mengimbangi kemampuan dari Shiva." Pria bertubuh besar bernama Bora ra pun berkomentar ketika kedua gadis itu beradu kekuatan sebelumnya. Ia nampak cukup tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh gadis berjilbab pink itu, atau lebih tepatnya senjata yang digunakan oleh Yaya. Benda itu mampu mengalirkan energi milik si gadis dengan kekuatan hampir sama besarnya dengan subjek percobaan mereka. "Pedang itu... Lalu bentuk energi itu... Oh begitu! Itu _Kusanagi_ " katanya.

Mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan oleh pria dengan luka bakar tersebut, semuanya yang ada disana pun sontak tercengang dan langsung alih menatap pada _saber_ yang tengah dipegang oleh Yaya dengan begitu lekat-lekat.

 _Kusanagi?_

Pedang legendaris milik dewa lautan dan badai ada disini?

"Ya... Dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya itu bukan yang asli. Tapi... bisa dibilang pedang itu lumayan untuk sebuah ukuran tiruan." Ujar Bora ra. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas, lalu mulai bicara kembali sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Sayangnya kali ini kami tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan gadis berkekuatan dewa itu."

"Tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah penjaga gerbang mata angin selatan, atau _Phoenix_ yang berada dalam tubuh bocah vampir itu" Sela Yoyo oh secara cepat. Ia bicara sambil terkekeh geli dan mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. "Kalau Shiva-sama bisa mengalahkannya maka itu akan menaikkan level kekuatannya. Jadi maukah kau bekerja sama, Ryuuketsu-kun?"

Sesuai dugaan, Blaze sama sekali tidak paham dengan jalan pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu nampak mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! _Phoenix_ apa?! Aku nggak tau sama yang begituan!" sahut anak itu nyaring.

Tak kalah dibuat bingungnya, Gaga naz mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Bora ra. "Bos, sepertinya dia seriusan tidak tahu" ujarnya. Yang dibisiki sontak mengernyit bingung hingga...

"*Tou-sama..." gadis berambut perak dengan ombre biru pada ujungnya itu menegurnya dan sukses membuatnya tersentak di tempat. "Perlukah aku memancingnya?" tanya si gadis.

Pria itu berdeham. Mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar cukup berwibawa seperti biasa. "Baiklah... Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu" katanya.

Shiva tampak tersenyum tipis beberapa saat sebelum mengubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya, dengan tatapan memicing dan senyum merendahkan ia pun bicara langsung dengan Blaze yang akan menjadi lawan tandingnya. "Baiklah bocah, dalam hitungan kesepuluh aku akan membuat tempat ini menjadi neraka bagimu. Tentu saja bukan berarti teman-temanmu tidak akan terkena dampaknya. Jadi gunakan kesempatan sebelum aku selesai menghitung untuk mengamankan mereka." Jelasnya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Satu... dua..."

Sebenarnya Blaze tidak mengerti. Tapi saat dia bilang 'neraka' itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk datang. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada serangan-serangannya sebelumnya. "CEPAT LARI!" Anak itu lantas menoleh ke belakang dan memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menjauh dari sana. Menyingkir dari pesisir pantai.

"Lima..." Ketika empat orang itu berlarian, selagi itu juga si ratu es masih sibuk menghitung. "Enam... tujuh... delapan... sembilan..."

SEPULUH.

"Ya, waktu habis" gadis itu menyengir sambil mengerahkan lengan kirinya tinggi ke udara. Lalu di langit muncul gumpalan awan hitam yang tebal dan sangat besar. Jika diperhatikan awan itu bukanlah awan hujan biasa. Segera saja gumpalan itu ia lemparkan ke arah lawannya yang masih berada di garis pantai karena tak sempat menjauh.

Akhirnya sebuah awan hitam pun terhampar tinggi di atas keempat orang itu. Tak ayal benda itu pun menumpahkan segala isinya jatuh ke bawah, yang ternyata berupa sekumpulan bongkahan es raksasa berujung runcing, lebih cocok disebut pilar. Benda-benda berbahaya itu menukik dengan cepat dan langsung menancap di atas tanah.

Dua buah nyaris mengenai Totoitoy jika saja anak itu tidak sempat mengerem. Pasir-pasir yang mengenai permukaan senjata itu langsung membeku seperti habis terkena nitrogen cair. "Begitu rupanya. Jadi ini yang dia bilang neraka itu?" komentarnya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan bengong, Totoitoy Yah!" Selagi terdiam, dia tidak menyadari jika masih ada pilar yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Beruntung Ice cepat menolongnya dengan membuat sebuah _barrier_ tembus pandang yang cukup mampu menghalau serangan mendadak barusan.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak dengan wajah bingung. Bukan karena Ice yang tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangnya, melainkan karena bocah itu menyebut namanya barusan daripada menjulukinya sebagai 'adiknya Yaya' seperti biasa. Ada apa tiba-tiba?

Ice menoleh dengan masih mengerahkan kedua lengan ke atas untuk memblok serangan demi melindungi anak yang ada di dekatnya. "Kau nggak pa-pa?" tanyanya untuk memastikan keadaan.

Bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Yaya, Totoitoy yang syok dan kebingungan hanya mengangguk kikuk sebagaimana kebiasaan sang Kakak. "Makasih..." ujarnya pelan.

Di sisi lain, Blaze bersama dengan si gadis berkerudung melaju lebih duluan menuju ujung dari awan hitam mengerikan itu. Yaitu sisi pantai yang tidak terlindungi oleh sekumpulan awan gelap, dimana cahaya matahari bersinar di atas pasir pantai. Mereka hampir sampai. Asal bisa sampai ke sana mereka sudah selamat.

Namun ketika tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai kesana, sebuah pilar es meluncur dengan cepat tepat di atas Yaya. Blaze yang menyadarinya sontak mendorong punggung si gadis agar lebih cepat sampai ke daerah yang bercahaya. Gadis berjilbab itu pun terjerembab jatuh, tapi dia selamat karena sudah keluar dari zona berbahaya tersebut.

Lalu Blaze...

Saat Yaya menoleh ke belakang ia menemukan anak itu tengah terduduk dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Sementara pilar es yang barusan menancap di tengahnya. Kelihatannya tepat setelah mendorong Yaya, ia sempat mundur menghindar, namun kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ambruk ke tanah. Nyaris mengenai kedua betisnya dia sontak membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar. Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi pilar es itu tidak sampai menyentil 'harta keramat' miliknya. Blaze sendiri tampak memucat dan menelan ludah.

Dan si gadis terlihat membuang nafas lega melihat bocah itu baik-baik saja."Syukurlah..." ujarnya.

Blaze mendengarnya, ia pun berdiri sambil mengibaskan debu yang menempel pada celananya dan mendekat pada Yaya. "Yang tadi hampir saja. Jangan khawatir aku–"

Tepat disana kalimatnya terputus saat tiba-tiba saja dadanya tertikam dari belakang oleh sebuah tombak es. Tak elak benda dingin, keras dan berujung tajam itu langsung menembus dadanya. Blaze pun sukses memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Yaya yang melihat langsung kejadian itu tercengang sampai tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

Pelakunya tidak lain tentu saja Shiva. Dengan liciknya disaat orang lain lengah dia melemparkan tombak pembekunya dari dek kapal tersebut. Ia pun kelihatan tidak merasa bersalah. Justru malah tersenyum picik. "Selamat~ Sudah berhasil melewati tahap pertama. Silahkan, itu adalah hadiah untukmu" katanya.

Saat tubuh bocah itu tumbang ke depan, Yaya masih saja terdiam karena begitu syok. "B–Blaze..."

Yang dipanggil namanya merespon. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menahan sakit, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya mengangkat wajah demi menatap si gadis. Wajahnya mulai memucat, darah tampak mengalir keluar dari sudut mulutnya, nafasnya memendek dan udara yang ia hembuskan membentuk uap dingin seperti di pegunungan. Tapi anehnya sebuah senyuman malah terbentuk dari bibirnya yang memerah karena dihias oleh cairan merah kental itu. Senyuman yang memiliki dua makna sekaligus.

Yang pertama dia ingin mengatakan 'jika dia akan baik-baik saja'. Lalu yang kedua tersirat jika dia sedang ketakutan karena tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

Secara alamiah ketika seseorang mengalami kesakitan atau rasa takut, dia cenderung akan coba mencengkram apapun yang ada didekatnya. Fungsinya menstimulan otak untuk memberikan rasa aman. Mungkin itu sebabnya saat ini Blaze berusaha untuk meraih tangan Yaya.

Gadis itu menangkap isyarat tersebut dan coba memegang tangan Blaze. Sayangnya belum sempat jari keduanya bersentuhan bocah itu semakin melemah dan kehilangan kesadarannya secara total.

"Blaze?" Yaya coba memanggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Yaya tahu, jika saat Blaze bilang jika dia sudah dapat izin, itu semua bohong. Tapi dia membiarkannya karena melihat betapa tulus niatnya untuk menolong temannya. Sebagai gantinya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membawa anak itu pulang pada Kakaknya dengan keadaan selamat.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya?

Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyusahkan. Dia benar-benar seperti pembawa sial. Pasalnya, karena bahkan tanpa melibatkan diri pun dia sudah membuat masalah bagi orang yang ada didekatnya.

Apa dia masih bisa memperbaikinya? Dulu Halilintar juga seperti ini. Blaze juga begitu kan? Dia bisa memulihkan dirinya. Asalkan tombak itu dicabut.

Pelan, gadis itu bergerak ke sisi tubuh bocah yang saat ini dalam posisi tengkurap tersebut. Kemudian kedua tangannya pun ia arahkan pada bagian tengah bongkahan es yang menancap pada punggung Blaze. Lalu...

"Hentikan Kak! Jangan sentuh itu!"

Totoitoy berlari menghampiri dengan niat ingin menghentikannya karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai si gadis menyentuh benda itu. Sayangnya karena mungkin posisinya terlalu jauh makanya suaranya tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Yaya. Namun beruntungnya Ice disampingnya mampu bergerak lebih cepat. Bocah _Nekomata_ itu langsung lari mendahului Totoitoy lalu dengan secepat kilat menerjang si gadis hingga keduanya jatuh terguling dan berakhir dengan posisi Yaya berada di bawah.

Yaya berontak, tidak terima Ice menghalanginya menolong Blaze. Dan Ice mengerti jika saat ini gadis itu sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi dia inisiatif untuk mencoba menenangkannya. "Shh...Shh... Tenang lah, Nee-san. Lihat aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil menghadapkan wajah si gadis kepadanya.

Si gadis berkerudung yang awalnya melawan, terdiam begitu melihat mata bocah yang menatapya dengan begitu dalam itu. Begitu biru. Begitu nyaman. Dan sangat menenangkan. Perlahan dia mulai bisa mengontrol nafas dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai rileks.

Disaat yang sama Totoitoy sampai. Tanpa jeda apapun dia langsung menarik gulungan kertas miliknya "Datanglah, Salamander!" dan memanggil salah satu boneka kayunya. Sebuah benda berwujud kadal raksasa pun muncul diantara tebalnya kepulan asap putih. Tanpa menunggu perintah makhluk itu mengulurkan ekornya untuk mencabut tombak es yang menancap pada punggung si bocah vampir. Lalu membuangnya bersama dengan ujung ekor yang dia putuskan.

Benda itu menabrak batu dan hancur berikut dengan potongan ekor yang membeku karena bersentuhan secara langsung dengan bongkahan tersebut.

Yaya yang melihatnya tak ayal segera menghampiri Blaze dan membalikkan posisinya. Yang pertama dirasakannya saat menyentuh kulit anak itu adalah rasa dingin. Tubuhnya pun pucat seolah darahnya tidak mengalir. Karena khawatir cirinya seperti hipotermia, ia langsung memeriksa keadaannya. Dia pun sontak terkejut menyadari jika Blaze sudah tidak bernafas dan denyut nadinya menghilang.

Tapi detak jantungnya masih ada. Itupun semakin lemah.

"Tidak... Blaze? Blaze!" merasa putus asa, gadis itu menitikkan air mata dan mulai menangis dengan kencang.

.

Sementara itu dari atas dek kapal selam, salah satu anggota komplotan yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini tampak memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah tak puas. Pria besar dengan sekujur tubuh berotot. "Udah, gitu aja? Itu yang namanya _host_ dari salah satu lima familiar terkuat. Lemah amat, sekali serang langsung K.O. Ngebosenin. Buang waktu aja" cibirnya sambil bersedekap tangan.

Bora ra pun tampak menghela nafas, terlihat sangat kecewa. "Ayo pergi. Kita masih punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan" ajaknya pada anak buahnya itu sambil memutar punggung untuk menuju pintu masuk kapal selam tersebut.

Disaat sama si gadis berambut putih masih berdiam diri, belum beranjak dari tempatnya sambil memperhatikan dari jauh bocah yang terlihat sebentar lagi akan mati secara perlahan itu. Matanya menyipit tanpa ekspresi, mungkin jauh dalam dirinya ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Terutama karena pada akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkan kelompok itu begitu saja di pulau terpencil seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengabaikan perasaan berkecamuk itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul yang lain masuk.

Namun saat baru melangkahkan kaki, seketika itu juga dia pun jatuh berjongkok akibat nyeri teramat sakit yang diterima kepalanya.

Hal itu sontak membuat Bora ra menoleh karena saking terkejutnya. "A–Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Shiva tak menjawab. Dia terus mencengkram kepalanya kuat sekaligus menggeretekkan susunan giginya. "Gadis sialan ini..." geramnya bergumam sendiri.

Sepertinya pikirannya jadi berontak dan memancing kepribadian yang satu lagi untuk keluar. Kepribadian lembut yang terbentuk karena perasaan bersalah akibat sering menyakiti orang lain. Si jahat tidak terima dan melawan balik, lalu terjadilah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan tubuh dan kesadaran.

Yang rupanya berdampak pada kemampuannya dalam mengontrol kekuatan miliknya. Energi besar itu mengamuk dan menciptakan bencana besar seketika. Salju turun dengan deras di seluruh area pulau itu. Angin dingin bertiup dengan kencang dan menciptakan badai yang membekukkan apapun di sekitarnya dalam sekejap. Sungguh suatu anomali besar.

Dilanda kepanikan, segera saja anggota geng Bora ra itu masuk ke dalam kapal selam untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka memisahkan bagian kapal itu menjadi dua lalu berlayar menjauh. Sedangkan Shiva mereka tinggalkan diluar mengamuk sendirian.

Disisi lain, Yaya dan lain terlihat dilanda kebingungan dan kepanikan karena angin dingin yang bertiup terlalu kuat dan bisa membuat mereka ikut membeku.

Demi melindungi teman-temannya Ice dengan energinya yang masih tersisa pun membuat pelindung demi menghalau serangan membabi-buta milik penyihir salju itu. Tapi karena tenaganya banyak yang sudah terkuras akibat serangan pertama dan dia pun tidak sempat memulihkan diri, akhirnya Ice pun oleng. "Berat..." keluhnya, masih bertahan walau hanya bertumpu sebuah lutut.

Tahu jika si bocah _Nekomata_ itu hampir mencapai batasnya, Totoitoy tidak tinggal diam dan langsung turun tangan. "Tahan sebentar, Nekomiya!" serunya. Gulungan kertas pemanggil miliknya pun ia jatuhkan ke tanah. "BANTU KAMI! ALDABRA!" saat ia mengucapkan itu, benda itu justru terbenam masuk ke dalam tanah seperti tenggelam ke dalam air. Ketika ia menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya beberapa potongan kayu keluar dari dalam tanah dan langsung menutupi mereka seperti kubah iglo yang sering dipakai orang eskimo untuk berlindung dari terpaaan badai. Bedanya ini terbuat dari kayu.

Dan Shiva saat ini terlihat mengurung dirinya di dalam menara es tinggi yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Dia akan terus berdiam diri disana sampai kedua kerpibadiannya selesai dengan urusan mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Itu... maaf banget ya, kalau aku baru update. *(udah berapa lama sih emangnya?) Banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku salah perhitungan sampai wordnya jadi 10.000 lebih.**

 **Tapi sudahlah, asal kalian puas aja.**

 **Satu lagi. Jujur aku lagi malas balas review, tapi mungkin untuk red rider kayaknya bakal tetap kujawab *(soalnya anda bertanya). Dan kayaknya aku udah pernah cerita ini sama... siapa kemarin? Nuzla? Iya kan? Maaf ya aku jadi cerita lagi.**

 **Jadi begini... sebenarnya Mystic Apartment ini inspirasi awalnya dari Tokyo Ghoul. Makanya latar tempat dan adegan sadisnya masih bersisa. Aku mau bikin kayak gitu, tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi konsepnya gak cocok sama pameran utamanya. Akhirnya aku bikin alternatif lain. Jalan ceritanya diset ulang, konsepnya diubah lalu sedikit di** _ **fusion**_ **dengan adegan anime lain. Salah satunya InuxBoku. Itu pun cuma di akhir arc Yaya, awal arc Halilintar dan awal arc Ice. Sisanya... begitulah.**

 **Kayaknya segitu aja jawabanku. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**


	15. The Truth and Lies (Part 4)

**Chapter 14**

 **Kenyataan dan Kebohongan (Part 4)**

Sebelumnya kita ketahui jika Shiva mengamuk karena duel yang terjadi diantara kedua kepribadiannya. Akibat itu terjadilah badai salju lebat yang menyebabkan seluruh pulau membeku dan tertutupi salju. Bahkan tempat berlindung terbuat dari boneka kayu Totoitoy pun ikut membeku dan membuat mereka terjebak di dalam sana. Tapi beruntung suhu dingin itu tidak mencapai bagian dalam dari kubah tersebut.

Lagipula, masih tidak aman jika ingin keluar sekarang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yaya, mungkin lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Ini adalah bagian dalam dari cangkang boneka kura-kura raksasa milikku. Untuk saat ini kita aman di dalam sini" jawab Totoitoy menjelaskan.

Tangannya tampak ia arahkan ke depan untuk mengambil gulungannya yang tadi terbenam ke tanah. Dengan sedikit perintah benda itu keluar dengan sendiri dan terlihat melayang-layang di hadapannya. Saat dia memegangnya, ia pun mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan yang lain. "Yang lebih penting bagaimana keadaan Ryuuketsu?"

Yaya tersentak dan sedikit mengerjap kaget, lalu mulai mengecek kembali keadaan Blaze. Ia memeriksanya dengan seksama mulai suhu tubuh, detak jantung dan denyut nadi. "Itu... Setelah kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba saja Blaze kembali bernafas, tubuhnya mulai menghangat dan denyut nadinya perlahan kembali normal, luka di dadanya pun pulih dengan sangat cepat. Tapi dia masih belum siuman" jelas gadis itu.

Totoitoy mendekat, terlihat bocah vampir itu tengah terbaring diam dengan dua buah jaket sebagai pengganti selimut untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Satu milik Ice dan yang satu lagi punya Yaya. Adik dari Yaya itu berjongkok dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Memang benar, kulitnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, dia pun terlihat bernafas normal menggunakan pernafasan perut. Wajahnya damai sekali. Dilihat bagaimapun dia hanya seperti tertidur saja.

Tapi itulah yang jadi membingungkan sampai membuat Totoitoy mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" Yaya tampak terheran-heran melihat wajah kecut adiknya.

Masih fokus, tanpa menoleh pada Yaya, anak itu mulai menjelaskan. "Tidak. Yang kutahu tombak es itu bisa membuat apapun yang menyentuhnya beku dengan cepat. Jika dia menerima serangan langsung seperti tadi maka organ dalamnya akan membeku dan harusnya dia sudah mati sekarang. Mungkinkah... Begitu rupanya..."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya dalam hal ini _Phoenix_ ikut turun tangan. Ya wajar, dia pasti nggak akan membiarkan tuannya sampai mati." Ujar Totoitoy.

" _Phoenix_ itu... adalah yang diincar oleh orang-orang tadi kan? Apa itu _familiar_ nya Blaze?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Begitulah. Setahuku _Phoenix_ itu adalah _familiar_ yang sangat langka. Mitos yang kudengar dan dipercaya oleh ninja vampir, _phoenix_ hanya muncul sekali saat seribu tahun yang lalu. Dia lumayan pemilih dalam menentukan _host_ nya. Memang tidak separah Seiryuu, tapi _Phoenix_ itu sangat setia. Jika tuannya mati maka dia akan menyusul dan ikut mengantarkannya ke alam baka. Setelah itu dia akan dilahirkan kembali bersama dengan _host_ yang baru. Kalau _Flame emperor_ itu sampai memilih Ryuuketsu berarti ada sesuatu yang spesial padanya. Dan kelihatannya _familiar_ nya ini sangat kuat hingga bisa menghentikan kekuatan Shiva. Itu berarti tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang menghadapinya selain Ryuuketsu."

"Tapi gimana caranya? Dia aja nggak bisa bangun. Selain itu, yang kudengar dari Hali-Nii kalau _Phoenix_ sudah lama disegel. Dia terpaksa melakukannya karena Blaze nggak mampu mengendalikannya." komentar Ice terhadap pendapat Totoitoy sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah dengar. Kebakaran di sekolah kemarin itu terjadi karena _familiar_ nya mengamuk. Tapi itu tidak bangkit sepenuhnya kan?" kata Totoitoy sambil bersedekap. Dan Ice mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapannya. "Jadi apa kau tahu kira-kira kenapa segelnya sempat terbuka waktu itu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Sepertinya... karena waktu itu kita membicarakan tentang kekuatannya. Mungkin Blaze teringat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu" jawab Ice agak ragu-ragu.

"Jadi intinya, kuncinya ada di ingatan" simpul Totoitoy. Setelahnya dia mulai kembali bersedekap lalu melontarkan gagasannya. "Yah... pertama-tama kita coba bangunkan dia dulu, baru setelahnya kita bahas itu dengannya?" sarannya. "uhm? Ada apa?" saat dia menoleh, tampak Kakaknya tengah memperhatikan Blaze dengan tatapan agak menerawang.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan sempat menoleh pada adiknya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap wajah Blaze. "Tidak... Hanya... Saat dia diam begini, dia terlihat seperti Halilintar" tuturnya pelan.

Totoitoy membuang nafas panjang. "Yah... Darah itu lebih kental daripada air. Sebenci apapun kau pada kakak atau adikmu, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta jika kalian bersaudara" jelasnya.

"Darah...?" Yaya berdesir pelan setelah mendengar penjelasan Adiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi waktu itu kejadian yang dialami Halilintar hampir seperti ini. Dia seperti kehabisan tenaga untuk memulihkan diri, bahkan untuk berdiri saja hampir tidak bisa. Mungkin jika diberi darah...

Dan sepertinya Totoitoy sepemikiran dengannya. Tak ayal kedua kakak-beradik itu pun saling bertatapan.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirikan?" ujar anak itu.

Yaya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya, jadi kita nggak perlu khawatir kalau vampir ini akan berbuat macam-macam pada Akak" Totoitoy berujar dengan santai. Tangannya terlihat merogoh-rogoh ke balik jaketnya, mencari bilah pisau yang sengaja ia bawa dan sembunyikan. Sebelumnya benda itu dia pakai untuk memotong ranting dan kayu-kayu kering, karena tidak mungkin kan dia membawanya dengan ukuran besar seperti itu.

"Aku nggak keberatan kok kalau cuma ngasih darah" tukas Yaya dengan begitu polosnya. Dan sukses membuat sebuah pertigaan muncul di dahi adiknya tersebut

"AKU YANG KEBERATAN! SEENAK JIDATNYA SAJA MAU PEGANG-PEGANG KAKAKKU! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN ITU TERJADI! Dan satu lagi. Cowok manapun yang mau menikah denganmu harus bisa melangkahi mayatku dulu!"

Bocah itu mengomel dengan begitu keras hingga membuat Yaya tertegun di tempat. Dia tidak sadar saat mengatakannya ada orang lain di dalam sana yang ikut merasa terintimidasi.

Yaya tahu dan sengaja mengatakannya karena pernah merasakan seperti apa sakitnya digigit seekor vampir. Sampai sekarang dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana nyeri dan panas leher bahkan sekujur tubuhnya ketika Halilintar menghisap darahnya. Tentu dia tidak ingin adiknya merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi sebaiknya dia tidak perlu keceplosan untuk membicarakan itu atau tidak Totoitoy akan berpikir untuk mencincang vampir satu itu sampai benar-benar tidak berbentuk.

Sehingga gadis itu pun coba memikirkan alasan lain. "Toto, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Adiknya sontak menoleh padanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tapi Yaya belum selesai. "Blaze jadi begini karena aku. Kalau misalnya saja dia tidak menolongku waktu itu, dia nggak akan terkena serangan"

"Nggak. Itu karena dia sendiri yang lengah. Lagipula memang lebih baik jika dia yang menerima serangan dibandingkan Akak, karena tahu dia pasti bisa memulihkan diri. Dia membuat keputusan yang tepat" sanggah adiknya masih tidak terima seperti apapun alasan Kakaknya itu.

"Tapi! Tetap saja–"

"Baiklah! Dari dulu Akak itu memang selalu keras kepala. Kau merasa berhutang nyawa padanya kan? Lakukan saja semaumu" menyerah dengan keinginan Kakaknya yang sangat bersikeras itu, dia pun memberikan izin. Dia sudah nggak mau tahu lagi jika sampai kenapa-napa, tanggung saja sendiri. Toh dia sudah memperingatkan sejak tadi, gadis berkerudung itu saja yang tidak mau dengar.

Dengan berat hati dia menyiapkan pisau yang akan digunakan untuk mengiris sedikit kulit Yaya agar darahnya mengalir keluar. "Kemarikan tanganmu" perintahnya.

Seperti tanpa beban, Yaya mengulurkan lengannya dan membuka lebar-lebar telapak tangannya. Totoitoy pun langsung mengarahkan bilah besi tajam itu sejajar dengan ibu jari, mungkin agak menyerong beberapa derajat.

Masih ragu-ragu, dia pun kembali menatap Kakaknya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Yaya mengangguk mantap. Tatapannya begitu serius, tidak terbersit sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat adiknya sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu terpaksa dia pun langsung menggerakan pisau itu.

Lalu setelahnya suara baretan besi tajam bergema dan memecah kesunyian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

 **~MA~**

Ada yang pernah bilang, ketika seseorang mengalami kematian, otaknya masih berfungsi selama beberapa menit. Dan selama beberapa menit itu kita akan diajak untuk membongkar keseluruhan memori yang tersimpan di dalamnya dalam bentuk mimpi.

Di dalam mimpi itu kita akan melihat perjalanan hidup kita secara berurutan layaknya susunan adegan film, dimana kita adalah tokoh utamanya dan kita sendiri juga lah penontonnya.

Mungkin yang dialami oleh Blaze saat ini mirip seperti itu, hanya sedikit berbeda.

 **(Sedikit catatan, yang ditengah diketik miring itu narasi dari Blaze)**

Saat kedua mata dengan manik _fire opal_ itu terbuka, ia pun mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tempat berbeda. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya bingung, bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berpindah dari pulau terpencil tak berpenghuni ke dalam sebuah bangunan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

" _Dimana ini?"_

Jujur saja, Blaze tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang, namun tempat ini tak terasa asing baginya. Dia terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga tak sengaja ia dibuat kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat badannya sendiri.

Tangan dan keseluruhan anggota tubuhnya...

Transparan.

Bahkan garis dari sela-sela kayu lantai bisa terlihat jelas, menembus dari kakinya.

" _Kenapa dengan tubuhku!?"_

Selagi anak itu kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang terus berdatangan dari benaknya sendiri, tak lama kemudian pintu depan rumah itu terbuka ketika ada seseorang yang menggesernya.

"Aku pulang!" seru orang itu.

Blaze sampai terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang barusan membuka pintu tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kisaran umur antara 8 atau 9 tahunan dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan corak khas petir merah ditambah aksesoris berupa topi beraksen serupa tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari menggeser kembali pintu tersebut rapat seperti semula.

Dia mengenali anak itu sebagai sosok kakak kandungnya yang punya imej galak dan dingin. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mulai bergerak ingin memanggilnya.

" _Ani–"_

"Nii-chaaaaan!"

Sayang, ucapannya harus terputus oleh sebuah raungan yang begitu nyaring. Dia pun sukses dibuat melongo sekali lagi, ketika sesaat kemudian seorang anak laki-laki lain datang dari dalam rumah untuk menghampiri si anak yang notaben umurnya lebih tua.

Anak berumur 5 tahunan dengan manik merah kejinggan nampak berjalan lesu dengan membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar sambil asik menyeka air matanya, kelihatannya sejak tadi ia terus menangis hingga matanya bengkak.

Melihat kondisi anak itu si bocah berjaket hitam pun segera melepas sepatu dan naik ke beranda kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya yang terkesan cukup bongsor dibandingkan anak lain seumurannya dengan tubuh adiknya tersebut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

Sambil terisak bocah kecil itu pun coba menjelaskan semampunya. "Aku merusak mainan teman perempuanku... hiks... habis itu kami marahan... Dia udah gak mau ngomong lagi denganku. Dia membenciku... Gimana ini!" dan tak lama kemudian air matanya kembali mengucur keluar meskipun ia sudah sebisa mungkin mencoba menahannya.

Mendengar penjelasan adiknya si kakak pun segera berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya. Diusapnya kepala adiknya yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut tebal berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bocah kecil itu sontak mendongkak dan menemukan sang Kakak yang punya wajah berparas sama dengannya tengah tersenyum dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Blaze... Serahkan padaku" ucap anak bermanik _ruby_ itu.

Hal itu pun sukses membuat tangisannya mereda, sebagai gantinya ia hanya mampu menatap bingung pada anak yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya tersebut.

Blaze ingat sekarang.

Ini kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dan ini adalah rumahnya yang dulu terletak jauh di tengah-tengah lembah pegunungan.

Beranjak dari pintu depan keduanya pindah ke ruangan tengah, dimana biasanya keluarga mereka berkumpul entah untuk makan bersama atau sekedar bersantai. Saat ini Halilintar nampak sibuk melakukan operasi kecil, dengan peralatan seadanya berupa benang dan jarum dari kotak jahit milik ibu mereka. Ia pun mulai memperbaiki bagian yang sobek dari boneka _teddy bear_ yang tak sengaja dirusakkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

Sang adik pun tampak memperhatikan dengan begitu seksama ketika jari-jari Halilintar dengan begitu terampil memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarum serta benang tersebut. "Bisa diperbaiki...?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan masalah serius. Sebentar lagi juga beres, jadi jangan khawatir. Setelah ini aku juga akan menemanimu untuk minta maaf" sahut Halilintar, terlihat begitu fokus mengerjakan kegiatannya tersebut. Si adik pun hanya mengangguk pelan, menurut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kakaknya.

 _Sewaktu masih kecil, aku adalah anak yang sangat penurut pada Kakakku._

 _Aku kagum padanya karena dia bisa melakukan apapun yang aku tidak bisa._

"Sip! Selesai!" seru Halilintar girang sembari mengacungkan boneka beruang berbulu putih tersebut ke udara. Bangga pada hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Melihatnya membuatnya Blaze kecil begitu senang dan kembali ceria. Dengan tatapan berbinar, senyum lebar pun segera mengembang di wajahnya. "Nii-chan hebat!" serunya. Saking girangnya ia bahkan sampai naik ke atas meja dan melompat-lompat disana.

"Hei turun! Bahaya tahu, nanti jatuh!" tegur Halilintar begitu panik. Namun sepertinya tak terlalu didengarkan oleh si adik. "Turun kataku!" kali ini Halilintar coba sedikit membentak. Dan di percobaan kedua ini Adiknya itu mau menurut untuk turun dari meja. Ia melompat dan menjadikan Kakaknya sasaran pendaratan seolah ia adalah kasur atau matras yang empuk.

Halilintar pun dengan cepat langsung menangkapnya. Alhasil mereka pun berakhir tersungkur di lantai dengan posisi Blaze menindihi tubuh Kakaknya. "Dasar kau ya. Rasakan ini" gemas dengan tingkah adiknya, bocah bermanik _ruby_ itu secara spontan membuat sebuah permainan kecil dengan menggelitiki ketiak serta pinggang Blaze.

Blaze sontak tertawa kegelian dan coba menyingkirkan tangan Halilintar, bahkan membalas balik. Namun apalah daya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dibandingkan dengan Kakaknya yang bertubuh lebih besar, sudah pasti dia kalah. Tawa Kakak beradik tersebut pecah ketika permainan itu membuat keduanya berguling di lantai, dan baru berhenti saat Halilintar melepaskan gelitikannya. Hingga akhirnya kakak-adik itu hanya bisa rebahan di lantai rumah tersebut dengan nafas terengah sambil sesekali tertawa kecil jika mengingat candaan mereka sebelumnnya.

 _Tapi bukan hanya aku saja._

 _Nii-chan adalah kebanggan bagi seluruh warga desa._

 _Karena di umurnya yang masih begitu muda dia sudah mampu memanggil dan mengendalikan familiar dengan begitu baik._

 _Bahkan bukan familiar sembarangan._

 _Melainkan Byakko, sang Harimau putih. Familiar legendaris setingkat dewa._

.

Di waktu yang berbeda, di sebuah tanah lapang yang begitu luas, terlihat jika si Kakak tengah berhadapan dengan ayah mereka untuk menjalankan sesi latihan. Sementara si kecil hanya mampu mengintip kegiatan itu secara diam-diam dari balik sebuah pohon besar.

"Datanglah, Shuiro!"

Tak lama setelah di panggil seekor harimau bengala berbulu coklat dengan loreng hitam muncul dengan melayang di udara. Tubuhnya berlapis api yang membara terutama pada bagian leher dan tapak-tapak kakinya.

Sosok _familiar_ milik sang ayah yang begitu gagah itu pun telak membuat yang melihatnya serasa dihipnotis, terutama Blaze yang sedari tadi memperhatikan walau hanya dari jauh saja.

"Lintar!"

"Baik!"

Hanya dengan satu teguran singkat dari ayahnya, Halilintar sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Satu tangannya langsung diarahkan ke atas, ia pun berkonsentrasi penuh. Sesaat kemudian muncul kabut tebal di sekitarnya diikuti dengan kilat listrik dan suara menggelegar. Dari dalam kabut itu muncul sesosok harimau putih berukuran raksasa.

Benar, _familiar_ milik Halilintar. Sang harimau putih, dewa penjaga gerbang barat. Byakko.

Tak lama dua ekor makhluk mistis berwujud harimau jantan dengan warna bulu berbeda pun saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Namun berbeda dengan harimau milik sang ayah yang terlihat siap siaga menerima perintah apapun dari sang majikan, Harimau milik Halilintar justru terlihat begitu tenang dan agak sedikit menyengir menganggap remeh musuh di depannya, entah dia pikir ini main-main atau bagaimana.

"Shuiro, serang!" perintah pria paruh baya tersebut pada makhluk panggilannya. Sang harimau bengal mengikuti perintah dan maju melangkahkan keempat kakinya ke arah lawan tandingnya.

"Maju, Byakko!" Halilintar tak mau kalah. Tanpa gentar ia langsung saja mengerahkan peliharaannya untuk melawan balik, tak tersirat sedikitpun keraguan di matanya untuk menyerang, sekalipun itu adalah _familiar_ milik ayahnya sendiri.

Segera saja pertarungan antara dua elemen alam berbeda pun tidak terhindarkan lagi. Petir menggelegar dan Api berkobar dengan kencang secara bersamaan ketika dua makhluk itu mengaum juga mengeram dengan ganasnya, beradu kekuatan dan saling baku hantam satu sama lain. Pertarungan heboh ini tentu banyak menarik perhatian warga desa hanya karena sekedar ingin menonton sang kepala desa melatih putra sulungnya yang merupakan penerus klan Ryuuketsu, klan tertinggi disana.

Pertandingan ini tidak memakan waktu lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian harimau jantan berbulu coklat itu dibuat kalah telak setelah dibantai oleh sang harimau putih hingga membuat makhluk itu tumbang dan seketika lenyap di udara.

Yang menonton sontak tercengang bahkan hampir dibuat tak bisa menangkupkan mulut.

"He–Hebat..." gumam salah seorang penonton.

"Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, putra kepala desa memang luar biasa" sahut orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian sorak-sorai begitu riuh dari para penonton pun memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat itu. Dengan perasaan kagum dan bangga mereka serentak mengelu-elukan nama Halilintar.

Bocah yang sedari tadi terlalu fokus bertarung hingga tidak menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan aksinya sontak bingung. Sementara adiknya masih memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tidak berani mendekat karena warga desa langsung saja berbondong-bondong menghampiri kakak maupun ayahnya. Sehingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus mengintip dan menyembunyikan dirinya.

 _Benar. Bagi warga desa Kakakku adalah seorang pahlawan di masa depan._

 _Dia dicintai oleh semua orang._

 _Tapi meski begitu..._

Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa disadari oleh si kecil, Kakaknya tersebut berhasil memergoki keberadaannya. Sembari mengabaikan para warga desa ia langsung saja mendekat ke arah pohon besar tersebut dan berhenti tepat saat berjarak kurang lebih satu setengah meter. "Blaze, sedang apa kau disana?" tanya anak itu.

Si adik tersentak dan agak malu-malu memunculkan dirinya dari balik pohon itu.

"Ayo sini" Halilintar merentangkan kedua lengannya dengan begitu luas, siap menyambut adiknya itu kapanpun. Blaze pun sukses dibuat tersenyum lebar. Tanpa rasa canggung ia berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

Begitupun dengan Halilintar yang tanpa ragu segera membalas pelukan adiknya dengan begitu erat.

 _Dia tidak pernah lupa diri dan selalu memikirkanku._

Pagi hari di waktu yang berbeda lagi, dengan agak terburu-buru anak sulung dari keluarga Ryuuketsu itu memasang sepatunya dan langsung membuka pintu depan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Ayah." Salamnya pada pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sembari asik membawa koran.

Pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu pun tampak menurunkan bahan bacaan tersebut dan beralih menatap pada putra sulungnya. "Pagi sekali kau ke sekolah" katanya dengan nada bicara yang berat dan tegas.

Ayahnya atau berarti Ayah mereka adalah seorang pria besar bertubuh tinggi tegap. Rambutnya berwarna merah seperti nyala api dan bola matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Aku ada piket hari ini" jawab Halilintar singkat.

Si ayah hanya menggumam maklum lalu kembali lanjut membaca berita yang tertera pada surat kabar tersebut pada bagian yang terhenti sebelumnya. "Ya sudah, hati-hati" ujarnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah suara gaduh berupa hentakan sepasang kaki mungil yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Si pemilik anggota tubuh nampak terburu-buru menuju pintu depan sambil menenteng tas selempang miliknya."Nii-chan, tunggu! Kita berangkat bareng!" Ia mencoba menyusul Kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di ambang pintu, padahal seragam TK berwarna biru yang dikenakannya masih belum rapi hingga membuat Ibunya terpaksa harus menangkapnya agar ia berhenti.

"Eit, kamu belum siap!" cegat wanita muda berambut coklat dan sepasang bola mata berwarna magenta tersebut.

"Tapi Nii-chan–" protes bocah itu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat jika si Kakak sudah berangkat tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya begitu kecewa. Matanya sampai berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat sang ibunda pun langsung memeluk untuk menenangkan putra bungsunya tersebut. "Kau mau berangkat dengan Kakak ya? Maaf ya, kalau Ibu tahu pasti Ibu akan mempersiapkanmu lebih cepat. Kau masih bisa berangkat bareng dengan Kakakmu lain kali kok. Jadi sekali ini tidak apa-apa kan?" bujuknya begitu lembut dan terkesan sedikit memanjakan.

Blaze hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Ibunya tersebut dengan pasrah.

"Kalau gitu kita sarapan dulu ya?" kali ini perempuan muda tersebut berdiri dari sana sembari menuntun buah hati kesayangannya menuju meja makan. Putra kecilnya pun hanya menurut ketika tangannya digenggam dengan sentuhan lembut sang bunda yang menuntunnya ke ruangan tengah.

 _Waktu itu aku jadi berpikir._

' _Aku ingin cepat tumbuh besar agar bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kakak._

 _Jadi kami selalu bisa berangkat bersama'._

 **~MA~**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Pernah suatu siang ketika Halilintar baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah kembali dari sekolah, tahu-tahu begitu membuka pintu dia sudah disambut oleh si kecil. Adiknya itu nampak begitu girang hanya dengan melihat kedatangannya saja.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita main!" ajaknya seraya menarik-narik lengan si Kakak dengan tak sabaran. "Ayo, ayo!" lanjutnya merengek. Padahal Halilintar baru saja datang, bahkan belum melepas sepatu apalagi menaruh tas dan ganti baju.

"Iya, Iya. Tunggu sebentar" tegas Halilintar, coba memberi pengertian untuk si adik.

"Cepat~!" rengek bocah berbola mata merah itu lagi dan semakin menghentak tangan Halilintar.

"Blaze, jangan ganggu Kakakmu!" hingga teguran sang ayah pun sukses membuatnya terdiam. Kedua Kakak-beradik itu sontak menoleh kepada pria paruh baya yang saat ini tengah bersantai di ruang tengah itu. Kelihatannya beliau merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan dari putra bungsunya yang begitu cerewet dan manja tersebut. "Kau ada PR kan? Kerjakan dulu baru boleh pergi main" gantinya bicara pada putra sulungnya.

Halilintar melirik ke arah Blaze. Ia nampak menunduk dengan bibir berkerut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Jujur, sebenarnya adiknya itu memang tidak bernyali jika berhadapan ayah mereka, bahkan hanya untuk bertatapan mata saja, apalagi jika bicara. Mungkin Blaze sadar jika dia tidak punya hal yang bisa dibanggakan bagi sang ayah hingga menjadi begitu rendah diri. Ditambah lagi ayah mereka itu orangnya sangat gala –tegas.

Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu pun menghela nafas lalu memasang senyum sembari memandang ayahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Ayah, aku bisa kerjakan itu nanti. Kemarin aku janji pada Blaze untuk mengajarinya melempar _shuriken_." Ujarnya membuat alasan.

Si Ayah sontak mendelik tajam pada anak tertuanya itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdeham kencang dan kembali fokus pada pertandingan baseball yang disiarkan di televisi dan sejak tadi ia tonton. "Lakukan sesuka hatimu" gerutunya agak cuek, namun tetap memberikan izin.

Sementara itu Blaze hanya melongo ke arah Halilintar, ia hampir tidak percaya Kakaknya itu berani berbohong pada ayah mereka hanya agar bisa menemaninya bermain. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya heran ayahnya percaya dengan ucapan Kakaknya. Halilintar yang menyadari tatapan si adiknya hanya membalas balik dengan senyuman dan memberikan isyarat berupa kedipan mata. Segera saja senyum Blaze pun mengembang dengan lebar saking senangnya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua kakak-beradik itu pun pergi ke tanah lapang luas dengan rerumputan hijau dan pohon-pohon lebat nan begitu teduh dimana anak-anak lain biasanya suka bermain dan berlatih disana setiap sore.

Sebuah baja berkilau nampak melesat melewati batang-batang pepohonan rimbun, berputar arah dengan cepat hingga mendarat pada titik merah di sebuah _bull eye_ yang tergantung pada sebuah pohon yang letaknya agak lebih dalam. Yang melempar senjata barusan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si putra sulung keluarga Ryuuketsu, Halilintar. Sontak saja kawan-kawannya yang sedari tadi melihat aksinya bertepuk tangan kagum, karena ia berhasil membelokkan arah lemparan _shuriken_ hingga bisa menukik tajam dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Hebat banget, Hali! Gimana caranya membelokkan sampai sejauh itu?" puji salah seorang temannya.

"Nggak heran kau dijulukin anak ajaib. Kalau aku sih kayaknya gak bakalan bisa" timpal anak yangg satu lagi.

"Nggak juga kok, kalau rajin latihan pasti juga bisa" sahut Halilintar agak merendah.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai merasakan ada yang janggal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hali, adikmu mana?"

"Eh?"

Dan benar saja, entah sudah berapa lama karena asik bermain si Kakak pun tidak menyadari jika adiknya sudah lepas dari pengawasannya. Seketika itu juga Halilintar mulai dibuat panik dan langsung saja mengerahkan pandangan untuk mencari si adik.

"Nah itu kan..."

Namun kekhawatirannya segera hilang ketika salah satu temannya sudah lebih dulu menemukannya, anak laki-laki itu tampak menunjuk ke arah si bocah kecil yang entah sedang apa berjongkok di dekat sebuah pohon paling besar yang ada disini.

Rupanya di dekat pohon itu ada seekor kelinci kecil yang sedang asik mengunyah rumput tanpa menyadari jika Blaze sedang mengintainya dengan tatapan tajam layaknya seekor predator yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Secara perlahan bocah kecil itu mengendap-endap agar bisa mendekat dan menangkapnya.

"Blaze, sedang apa kau disini?"

Sayangnya aksi perburuan itu hancur seketika gara-gara Halilintar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menegurnya hingga membuat si kelinci terkejut dan sadar dengan adanya kehadiran makhluk lain di dekatnya. Binatang menggemaskan berbulu putih itu sontak melompat dan kabur secepatnya dari sana, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa kecewanya Blaze ketika mangsanya berhasil melarikan diri waktu itu. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak mau menyalahkan Kakaknya, dia terlalu sayang untuk melakukannya. Masih dengan posisi berjongkok, Blaze memanyunkan bibirnya menahan kesal. "Nii-chan, aku lapar" keluhnya, menatap wajah Halilintar dengan tatapan memelas.

"Eh? Kalau gitu mau pulang dan makan? Mungkin ibu sudah selesai masak sekarang" tanya Halilintar.

Blaze menggeleng. "Aku mau darah." rengeknya.

Halilintar sukses dibuat terhenyak oleh permintaan adiknya. Itu kan berarti mereka harus berburu dan sebisa mungkin menangkap hewan berdarah panas yang ada. Merepotkan saja.

Dan kasihan juga.

Bocah bermata _ruby_ itu dibuat kebingungan, ia pun coba memutar otak mencari alternatif lain untuk ditawarkan "Uhm...? Tapi hari ini Ibu masak hat–"

"Darah! Darah! Aku maunya darah!" dan dengan cepat ditolak oleh Blaze yang mulai rewel. Bahkan Kakaknya sampai kehabisan akal dan dibuat mendesah sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Berikan sajalah, dia kan masih kecil. Masih belum bisa menahan nafsunya" saran seorang temannya.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas, pasrah. "Apa boleh buat" ujarnya. Terpaksa daripada nanti adiknya menangis. "Tunggu sebentar ya? Biar kucarikan dulu" ia mengelus kepala Blaze lembut lalu setelahnya langsung melompat ke atas pohon dan bergerak masuk ke dalam hutan dengan secepat kilat. Saking cepatnya sampai kedua temannya itu dibuat terdorong mundur oleh kibasan angin yang dihasilkannya saat bergerak.

"Ke–Keluarga Ryuketsuu itu memang sakti ya?" komentar bocah itu. Coba pikir baik-baik, anak berumur sembilan tahun mana yang tenaga maupun kemampuannya seperti orang dewasa begitu.

Untuk versi vampir sih.

"Tapi mereka diberi kelebihan begitu memang untuk melindungi desa kan?" sahut anak yang satu lagi.

"Iya juga sih, pasti susah sekali agar bisa menjadi seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang. Kalau aku sih lebih suka jadi biasa-biasa saja"

Tak lama kemudian saat mereka masih asik berbincang, yang dibicarakan datang. Seolah-olah baru saja terbang, bocah itu terjun dari atas, lalu mendarat ke atas permukaan tanah hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang kuat serta debu yang beterbangan kemana-mana. Tak ayal dua temannya kembali dibuat syok sekali lagi dengan aksi mengejutkannya.

Halilintar berdiri dengan tangan kanan menenteng seekor elang yang cukup besar hasil tangkapannya. Setelahnya langsung menghampiri adiknya yang nampak menatap bingung atau mungkin kagum padanya. "Nah, tapi sedikit saja nanti kau kekenyangan. Kasihan Ibu kan kalau kau tidak mau makan masakannya?" ujarnya menyodorkan hewan buruan tersebut pada Blaze.

Blaze mengangguk, kemudian mencengkram kepala burung tersebut dengan lembut. Tanpa ragu ia langsung membuka mulutnya lebar, dimana terdapat sepasang taring kecil namun tajam dan langsung menusukkan benda itu ke leher korbannya. Elang itu mengelepak kesakitan, coba melepaskan diri. Sayangnya Halilintar sudah siaga dan memegangnya dengan kencang selagi adiknya sibuk menghisap darah si burung penguasa langit itu.

Mengernyitkan dahi, si Kakak mulai merasa jika Blaze sudah mulai kelepasan dalam menyantap darah hewan tersebut. Segera saja dijauhkannya leher si elang dari mulut si adik, namun tetap lembut agar tidak merobek kulitnya.

Blaze sempat merengek saat kakaknya melakukan hal tersebut, persis seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut secara paksa. Namun tatapan tajam Halilintar padanya membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan enggan untuk protes.

Halilintar yang sadar jika Blaze mulai canggung padanya pun langsung melengkungkan bibir ke atas membuat senyuman lembut. Dengan penuh pengertian ia pun menjelaskan pada adiknya. "Aku tidak marah padamu kok, kita memang memerlukannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Hanya saja... seperti kita pun, elang ini juga berhak untuk hidup." Ujarnya seraya bergerak menuju ke suatu pohon, disana ia menenggerkan burung besar tersebut. "Makanya kita harus menghargainya. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Ibu" lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala burung itu dengan perlahan. Si elang nampak tak mencoba kabur maupun mematuk dan hanya duduk diam diatas dahan. Mungkin lemas setelah darahnya dihisap oleh Blaze.

"Terima kasih, Elang..." Halilintar sontak berbalik saat ungkapan terima kasih itu terlontar keluar dari mulut adiknya. Dilihatnya anak itu tampak menatap polos kearahnya serta sang burung. Awalnya ia dibuat tercengang namun setelah beberapa saat Halilintar terlihat menunjukkan senyuman bangga.

"Kita pulang yuk" ajaknya. Kali ini Blaze menurut, mengikuti sang Kakak yang menuntunnya melewati jalan setapak tak beraspal menuju arah pulang.

 **~MA~**

Malam pun menjelang, sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Ryuuketsu, dimana terdapat sebuah kamar kecil tempat kedua kakak beradik itu beristirahat. Terlihat si adik tengah terlelap dengan nyaman dibawah hangatnya selimut tebal dan empuk.

 _Klik..._

 _Sret...Sret..._

 _Sruk..._

Hingga tidurnya pun terganggu oleh suara yang cukup berisik dari dalam kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan kening tak nyaman dan secara perlahan membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah cahaya temaram dari lampu kecil yang ada di meja belajar.

 _Sret...Sret..._

Suara itu muncul lagi.

Ternyata asalnya dari goresan pensil yang tengah dipegang oleh orang yang duduk di depan meja tersebut. Sosok anak kecil yang harusnya tidur di _futon_ sebelahnya justru masih bangun dan sibuk berkutat mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ugghh... Nii-chan...?" lenguh Blaze yang setengah bangkit sembari mengucek matanya.

Halilintar melirik padanya. "Maaf... Apa aku membangunkanmu?" katanya.

Yang segera dijawab adiknya dengan gelengan pelan. "Nii-chan, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Blaze agak lemas.

"Tidur kok, tapi setelah kuselesaikan ini" jawab Halilintar sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus pada buku tulisnya.

Mata bocah kecil itu menyipit, terlihat begitu bersalah. Jika saja tadi siang ia tidak memaksa Kakaknya untuk bermain bersamanya, dia tidak akan tetap berjaga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sampai selarut ini. "Maaf... Karena aku Nii-chan jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kebetulan aku juga ingin main denganmu kok" sela Halilintar memotong ucapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Blaze sampai terbelalak mendengarnya, perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan bingung.

Rasa kantuk kembali mendatanginya hingga tak sadar dia pun kembali tertidur. Dalam tidurnya dia bermimpi sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas, tapi semuanya berwarna hitam. Tak lama kemudian api berkobar di dalam sana, hingga membuatnya terkejut. Pada awalnya apinya kecil dan berwarna merah, tapi lama-lama semakin besar dan berubah warna menjadi biru. Samar-samar muncul sesosok makhluk yang mengintipnya dari balik pijaran api-api tersebut. Tidak jelas itu makhluk apa, karena saat Blaze coba mendekat dia malah terbangun dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Saat dia menoleh terlihat Kakaknya masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Berarti dia baru tertidur sebentar, mungkin satu jam belum ada.

Beberapa saat kemudian Halilintar pun selesai mengerjakan PR. Dia meregangkan punggungnya setelah penat karena duduk terlalu lama, sesekali juga menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Cepat-cepat dirapikannya segala macam buku serta alat tulis yang berceceran diatas meja belajar tersebut lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas agar besok pagi dia tidak perlu repot mengatur perlengkapan yang ingin dibawa.

KLIK

Lampu kecil diatas meja itu seketika padam dan Halilintar segera beranjak menuju selimut miliknya.

Ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam selimutnya itu. "Eh?" dia dibuat kaget oleh tatapan polos dari sepasang mata bermanik senja diseberangnya. "Blaze... Kau nggak balik tidur lagi?" celetuk Halilintar spontan. Blaze hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ke berbagai arah yang ada. Kakaknya sampai mendengus pelan melihat tingkahnya itu. Dan Halilintar tahu jika Blaze seperti ini pasti sebelumnya dia bermimpi buruk.

Ia berpikir sejenak apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memancing adiknya itu.

Hingga terpikirlah sebuah ide.

"Mau tidur bareng?" tawar Halilintar, tampak menepuk-nepuk salah satu sisi selimutnya.

Blaze sontak bangun dari pembaringannya dan dengan cepat menarik bantalnya. Sementara di saat yang sama Halilintar bergeser untuk memberikan ruang yang cukup agar adiknya itu bisa berbaring. Bantal kecil itu pun diletakkan di samping kepala Kakaknya dan bocah kecil tersebut langsung saja mengambil posisi tidur di sebelah Halilintar. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri selagi si Kakak menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal yang lembut, namun tidak membuat kepanasan orang yang memakainya. Justru malah sejuk untuk udara panas di musim seperti ini.

"Nii-chan..." panggil Blaze pelan.

"Hm?" Halilintar menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Membuat bocah bermanik _ruby_ itu harus membuka mata kembali.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Aku tau kalau Nii-chan sibuk, tapi aku tetap memaksamu bermain denganku... Akhir-akhir ini juga kita mulai jarang ngobrol... Aku kesepian..." jelas bocah kecil yang merupakan adik Halilintar itu. Matanya terlihat sendu dan berkaca-kaca.

Halilintar membuang nafas panjang. Secara lembut dielusnya kepala adiknya tersebut. "Aku ngerti kok..." Tak lama ia pun menemukan sebuah solusi, yang secara cepat langsung dibahas dengan si adik. "Nah... Hari minggu ini kau mau tinggal? Kita bisa main bareng seharian. Akan kuajari kau berbagai macam hal" ujar Halilintar menawarkan.

Blaze yang tidak tahu menahu perkara tentu dibuat bingung. "Apa kita mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya.

Halilintar tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau itu tanyakan saja sendiri pada Ayah dan Ibu" katanya. "Sudah ya, ayo kita tidur. Nanti Ibu marah kalau tahu kita masih bangun" ujar bocah itu mengalihkan perbincangan mereka yang sudah terlalu larut.

Blaze mengangguk, menuruti kata-katanya. "Selamat malam, Nii-chan..."

Yang langsung dibalas Halilintar "Selamat malam..."

Dan akhirnya obrolan singkat yang pelan hingga terdengar seperi berbisik diantara Kakak-adik itu pun berakhir ketika kedua saudara itu memejamkan mata dan semakin terlarut hingga terbawa ke dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Di dalam selimut dan tempat tidur yang sama malam itu keduanya tidur dengan begitu tenang hingga pagi menjelang di keesokan harinya.

Keesokan harinya, ketiga anggota keluarga Ryuuketsu berkumpul di ruang tengah, menyantap hidangan untuk sarapan.

Kemana Halilintar?

Dia sudah berangkat duluan ke sekolah.

Semuanya makan dengan begitu tenang terkecuali si anak bungsu di keluarga ini. Sesekali ia akan melirik pada kedua orang tuanya, seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan tetapi dia agak takut.

"Ada apa? Kalau ada hal penting jangan ragu untuk bicara" Sang ayah yang sadar dengan tingkah putra kecilnya itu pun sontak menegur. Walau dengan nada bicara yang tegas dan agak menyeramkan, seperti biasa.

Blaze sontak saja tersentak kaget dan membulatkan mata. "Anu... itu..." ia pun mulai bicara dengan kikuk karena sangat gugup. Kebingungan, secara refleks ia menoleh dan menatap pada ibunya, yang saat itu juga sedang memperhatikannya. Sang Ibunda hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala, seperti memberi isyarat jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Seolah mendapatkan keberanian Blaze pun mencoba untuk bicara langsung _to the point_. "Ayah dan Ibu, apa kalian ingin pergi ke suatu tempat hari minggu ini?" ujarnya.

"Iya. Kami ingin pergi ke ibukota, kau mau ikut?" jawab si ayah.

Mendengar kata ibukota pasti yang terbayang di benak adalah gedung-gedung tinggi, pusat perbelanjaan besar dan tempat-tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi juga terang benderangnya lampu di malam hari sepanjang jalan kota. Berbeda sekali dengan di desa dimana jarak antar rumah penduduk masih begitu renggang dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat. Tentu saja kunjungan kesana menjadi hal ini menarik bagi bocah kecil tersebut.

Namun, niatnya ia urungkan ketika ingat jika Kakaknya ingin tinggal disini saja. "Nggak deh. Soalnya Nii-chan bilang ingin tinggal" jawabnya.

"Oh~ Jadi Hali yang bilang padamu soal ini" simpul sang ibunda.

Yang segera dijawab Blaze dengan anggukan singkat. "Nii-chan bilang dia mau mengajariku banyak hal" katanya begitu bersemangat.

"Ya sudah jika maumu seperti itu, kami tidak bisa memaksa. Hanya saja, hati-hati dan dengarkan kata-kata Kakakmu" ujar sang Ayah menasihatinya sambil kembali menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti kami bawakan oleh-oleh kok" timpal sang Ibu. Terlihat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang masih awet muda meski umurnya sudah sampai kepala tiga.

"Baik!" Mendengarnya membuat Blaze begitu girang, selain mereka akan membawakan oleh-oleh dari kota, ini pertama kalinya juga ayahnya setuju dengan permintaannya, mungkin karena percaya anak sulungnya mampu menjaga si bungsu. Mungkin juga karena Blaze bilang ingin belajar banyak hal. Apapun itu yang jelas bocah itu sangat senang sekarang. "Terima kasih! Ayah! Ibu!" serunya riang.

Sang Ibu yang melihat senyum cerah dari putranya yang begitu menggemaskan pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Blaze sangat ceria meskipun ada sang ayah yang ditakutinya duduk di samping. Sementara itu Sang Ayah sendiri, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan beliau terlihat sangat senang dengan ucapan putra bungsunya tersebut. Seraya mendengus tampak sebuah senyum tipis terukir pada bibir beliau.

 **~MA~**

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu pun datang. Di pagi hari yang cerah kedua orang tua dari kakak-beradik keluarga Ryuuketsu itu terlihat tengah berdiri di ambang pintu depan dengan menggandeng beberapa barang bawaan. Bersiap pergi stasiun untuk menaiki kereta menuju ibukota.

Namun sebelum berangkat, sang ibu sudah menyiapkan wejangan panjang lebar ketika akan meninggalkan kedua putranya di rumah. "Hati-hati ya, baik-baik dirumah. Kalau keluar jangan lupa kunci pintu. Dan jika ada orang yang tidak dikenal datang, jangan diizinkan masuk. Ibu sudah tinggalkan makanan, kalau kalian lapar panaskan saja. Ada sedikit uang di laci buat kalian jajan, tapi jangan jajan banyak-banyak. Hali jaga adikmu baik-baik ya. Blaze juga, menurut dengan kakakmu. Jangan berkelahi."

"Baik~" sahut kedua putranya itu.

"Ingat pesan ibu kalian tadi ya? Kami berangkat dulu." tambah ayah mereka. Sesaat kemudian beliau menggeser pintu dan berjalan keluar diiringi oleh sang istri dibelakangnya.

"Selamat jalan~" seru kedua anak laki-lakinya berbarengan diiringi dengan lambaian tangan saat menyalami keberangkatan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah berada di balik pintu. Tepat saat sang ayah maupun ibu mereka sudah sangat jauh bahkan langkahnya tak terdengar, keduanya pun saling pandang dan mulai cengengesan.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya...

Si kakak beradik itu sudah berendam dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat. Tapi mereka bukan cuma sekedar mandi...

"Rasakan serangan tamparan ombak!" Seru Blaze seraya mengguyur Halilintar dengan percikan air dari dalam bak.

Mereka mandi sambil bermain air hingga membuat isi bak itu merembes keluar dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Kalau Ibu mereka ada di rumah, sudah pasti sekarang mereka dimarahi. Tapi berhubung orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada, mereka bebas melakukan apa saja.

Halilintar tertawa seraya menangkis serangan dari Blaze. "Awas kau ya. Terima ini!" tak mau kalah ia pun mengibaskan tangannya ke dalam air berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan gelombang besar yang pecah ketika menghantam tubuh serta wajah Blaze.

Blaze tertawa kencang, hingga "Ugh..." tiba-tiba ia merintih kesakitan sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke mulut.

Dan membuat Halilintar, kakaknya panik. "Ada apa!?" seru bocah berbola mata _ruby_ tersebut.

Si adik menoleh padanya dengan mata agak sembab. "hidahgu hegigit... (Lidahku kegigit)" katanya, dengan artikulasi yang kurang jelas karena ia menggulung lidahnya ke dalam.

"Mana, coba kulihat" dengan agak takut Halilintar segera menghampiri Blaze dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Blaze pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan lidahnya yang barusan tak sengaja tergigit. Setelahnya Halilintar tampak menghela nafas lega melihat tak ada luka atau hal berbahaya yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

Hanya...

Ketika ia memperhatikan barisan gigi milik adiknya, terlihat jika kedua pasang taring bocah itu sudah mulai panjang melebihi ukuran seharusnya. "Udah mulai panjang... Habis ini taringnya kita kikir ya?" ujar Halilintar.

"Nggak mau... Sakit..." tolak Blaze.

"Tapi kan cuma sebentar. Lebih sakit mana sama kegigit lidah?" bujuk Kakaknya lagi dengan halus.

Blaze menggerutu panjang. Antara enggan dan terpaksa mau tidak mau, pokoknya harus.

Taring yang panjang itu bukan hal aneh bagi vampir. Justru itulah ciri khas mereka. Hanya untuk ukuran anak-anak taring yang terlalu panjang bisa berbahaya. Anak-anak vampir biasanya mudah sekali untuk tergigit lidah mereka sendiri, salah-salah kejadiannya bisa seperti barusan, beruntung bukan tergigit oleh taringnya. Makanya untuk mencegah mereka terluka karena menggigit lidah sendiri, secara rutin taring mereka harus dipotong atau dikikir. Kegiatan ini berlangsung sampai gigi taring susu mereka tanggal dan digantikan oleh gigi dewasa.

"Aduh, airnya jadi surut. Udahan yuk" kata Halilintar mengajak adiknya untuk mengakhiri sesi berendam mereka. Blaze hanya menurut dan segera berdiri dari sana.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan diri dan berpakaian lengkap, si Kakak-beradik tadi pun pindah ke pelataran luar yang menghadap kebun dimana terdapat simbol keluarga Ryuuketsu terlukis pada bagian dinding tembok taman tersebut. Bentuk lambangnya seperti angka 8 horizontal atau lebih dikenal sebagai simbol _infinity_ , simbol yang artinya 'tak terbatas'.

Sebuah ceper berisi segelas teh dan susu serta cemilan nampak tertata di atas lantai teras tersebut, siap menemani pemilik rumah di waktu santainya.

Sementara itu, selagi Blaze membuka mulutnya, Halilintar secara pelan dan berhati-hati menggerakan kikir untuk merapikan taring si adik agar tidak terlalu tumpul, terlalu tajam ataupun malah menjadi asimetris.

"Sudah" Setelah cukup lama berkonsentrasi, akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai. Halilintar pun menyingkirkan kikir tersebut dari mulut adiknya dan mengembalikan alat itu ke tempatnya semula. Sementara itu Blaze tampak mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya tak nyaman. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit, hanya ada sensasi ngilu-ngilu sedap dan perasaan janggal di rongga mulut.

Setelah beberapa saat, dilihatnya si Kakak nampak sudah berada di ujung teras sambil asik menyeruput teh dengan begitu santai. Blaze pun mendekat, duduk di sampingnya sembari mengayunkan kedua belah kakinya naik-turun secara bergantian.

"Nah, upahnya" kata Halilintar sambil menyodorkan sebungkus camilan untuk adiknya.

"Asik, madu!" girang Blaze langsung mengambil bungkusan plastik kecil itu, menyobek pinggirnya dan menyedot isi yang berupa cairan manis itu. Dia terlihat begitu senang. Tentu saja, anak kecil mana yang tidak suka makanan manis?

Halilintar pun hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum gemas sebelum kembali menyeruput tehnya kembali. Untuk sejenak tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Hingga Halilintar mulai buka suara. "Nah Blaze..." panggilnya pada Adiknya, pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa lambang keluarga Ryuuketsu itu _Infinity_?" sambungnya.

Blaze menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang kakak.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum menoleh ke arah dinding pagar bergrafiti di depannya. "Kalau diartikan nama keluarga kita berarti 'aliran darah'. Darah itu di dalam tubuh tidak pernah berhenti mengalir bukan? Selalu bersiklus dari jantung, dipompa ke seluruh tubuh, lalu kembali lagi ke jantung. Bahkan saat tidur sekalipun jantung tidak pernah berhenti memompa darah yang membawa zat penting di dalamnya." Jelasnya, sambil kembali menoleh pada Blaze. "Sama pentingnya seperti darah, sebagai anggota inti kita juga harus berperan penting bagi desa dan penduduk yang ada di dalamnya. Tanpa henti dari generasi ke generasi." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau gitu... Menurut Nii-chan, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar bisa berperan penting disini?" pertanyaan Blaze sontak membuat kedua mata Halilintar membulat. "Habisnya, aku lemah dan nggak bisa apa-apa. Ayah juga kelihatannya meremehkanku" ucapnya mencibir.

"Jangan ngomong gitu" Yang tak elak langsung disela oleh Halilintar. "Ayah itu sayang sekali padamu. Tahu nggak, kalau lagi latihan hanya berdua sama kakak, Ayah selalu saja membicarakanmu" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

Sementara Blaze hanya bisa terbelalak, hampir dibuat tak percaya ketika mendengarnya.

Halilintar pun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja. Nanti potensimu juga akan muncul dengan sendirinya" ujarnya. Yang langsung dijawab si adik dengan sebuah anggukan penuh raut gembira.

 **~MA~**

Beberapa hari setelahnya bocah itu tampak menghampiri sang ibunda yang saat itu tengah sibuk berdiri di depan wastafel. Mencuci sayur, daging dan bahan masakan lain untuk menu makan malam sekeluarga. Blaze terlihat mengutarakan keinginannya sehingga membuat wanita berumur 30-an itu sontak terkejut.

"Heh? _Familiar_? Kau ingin memanggil _familar_?" celetuk sang ibunda, tampak mengernyit bingung padanya.

"Iya!" jawab Blaze singkat.

Jawaban dari putra kecilnya itu sontak membuat Ibunya bertambah kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan secara baik-baik tanpa perlu melukai perasaannya. Pasalnya, _familiar_ itu adalah kemampuan tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh vampir ninja seperti mereka. Yang namanya kemampuan tingkat tinggi harus dibarengi dengan stamina besar dan fisik yang optimal. Kalau tuannya lemah bisa-bisa si kekuatan si _familiar_ akan merusak tubuh tuannya atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi, _familar_ bisa bertindak tidak terkendali dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya dengan iris berwarna ungu magenta itu menempelkan telapak tangan pada salah satu pipinya, menyusun kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya. Beberapa saat berpikir ia pun menemukan jawaban yang sepertinya tepat.

Sambil membungkuk si ibu mulai menjelaskan. "Begini sayang. Ibu bukannya tidak mau mengajarimu, tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan, Ibu tidak bisa memanggil _familiar_? Untuk bisa kau harus belajar dari dasar-dasarnya dulu, terutama penggunaan elemen. Kakakmu saja butuh tiga tahun untuk menyempurnakannya. Coba minta tolong saja pada Ayah untuk mengajarimu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah tidak akan marah, justru dia pasti senang kalau kau mau belajar" potong Ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut. Blaze menurut dan segera meninggalkan dapur, ia berjalan dengan pelan dan sedikit lesu coba untuk menemui ayahnya yang saat itu tengah berada di beranda depan sambil bersiap berangkat ke kantor desa.

"Ayah..." tegur anak itu, pelan.

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan orang tuanya itu sontak menoleh dan menggumam singkat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara berat berwibawa.

Putranya sedikit terhenyak, namun dia tetap memberanikan diri mengutarakan keinginannya walau agak takut-takut. "Itu... Bisakah Ayah mengajariku cara memanggil _familiar_?" ucapnya.

Ayahnya terlihat terdiam selama beberapa saat, memandanginya dengan wajah begitu serius hingga membuat anaknya semakin takut dan gemetaran. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil kembali memalingkan wajah. "Tidak sekarang" katanya.

Dan membuat Blaze kecewa sampai ingin protes. "Kenapa?!" seru bocah itu mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Dengar. Kita para vampir ninja sejak lahir memang sudah ditentukan akan menjalin ikatan dengan _familiar_ yang mana. Dan sekali kau memanggilnya, itu sama seperti kau sudah menandatangani persetujuan kontraknya. Yang berarti kalian akan berbagi segalanya. Kekuatan, tubuh dan pikiran. Untuk itu dibutuhkan fisik dan mental yang kuat, karena jika tidak _host_ nya sendiri yang akan hancur oleh _familiar_ nya. Masih belum waktunya bagimu untuk memanggil _familiar_. Berlatihlah dulu sendiri dan perkuat tubuhmu." Jelas si ayah dengan begitu tegasnya. Blaze bahkan sampai tidak berani menyela ucapannya. "Kalau sudah mengerti, Ayah pergi dulu" lanjut beliau yang segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu depan dan meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang masih terdiam ditempat dengan wajah tertunduk sambil mengepal kuat kedua tangannya.

Bisa ditebak, Blaze merajuk dan akhirnya mengadu pada kakaknya. Dia langsung saja keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Halilintar yang saat itu sedang berada di tengah jalan menuju arah pulang. Karena Adik kecilnya menangis, dia pun dibuat kebingungan. Sehingga mereka terpaksa menepi ke taman lapang, di bawah pohon rindang yang dibawahnya ada tunggul dari sisa pohon besar. Saking lebarnya sampai bisa dipakai duduk 4 sampai 5 orang.

Setelah duduk sejenak sambil Halilintar coba menenangkannya, akhirnya tangisan si adik mereda. Dengan sesenggukan Blaze pun bercerita tentang alasan dia menangis, yaitu karena ayahnya tidak mau mengajarinya memanggil _familiar._ Halilintar mendengarkan dengan seksama kemudian mengunggapkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau Ayah bilang tidak, berarti jangan dulu. Ayah ngomong gitu juga pasti ada alasannya" ujarnya.

Masih agak sesenggukan, Blaze pun protes. "Tapi tetap aja, ini gak adil... hiks... Dulu waktu Nii-chan masih seumuranku... Ayah udah mulai melatih Nii-chan, kan?"

Halilintar agak terkekeh sambil menggaruk salah satu pipinya yang tak gatal "Yah... Memang sih. Tapi aku belajar juga mulai dari dasar." Sahutnya. Sayangnya kata-katanya sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menghibur Blaze. Padahal jika adiknya itu tahu latihan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sangat keras mungkin nyalinya juga ciut.

Sang ayah melatih Kakaknya itu tidak setengah-setengah, mulai latihan fisik sampai mental. Dalam satu minggu setiap hari dia harus jalan kaki naik-turun gunung. Ada saatnya ia harus berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan listriknya. Mulai dari hanya membuat cahaya berpijar, mengalirkannya pada medium lain, sampai membelokkan arah tembakan petirnya. Karena Halilintar adalah keturunan pertama dalam silsilah klan Ryuketsuu yang memiliki elemen lain selain api, alhasil sang Ayah pun harus ekstra dalam menemukan metode yang cocok untuk melatihnya. Berbagai jenis latihan sudah pernah dirasakan oleh bocah berbola mata _Ruby_ tersebut.

Setelah berpikir cukup jauh, sebuah ide pun terbesit di benaknya. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan kekesalan adiknya. Hal yang dulu pernah dilakukan ayahnya ketika Halilintar pertama kalinya belajar pengendalian elemen. "Ini mungkin nggak banyak membantu, tapi gimana kalau kita coba pancing sedikit untuk melihat elemen punyamu?" usulnya.

Blaze diam sambil mengerjap tak mengerti kepadanya.

"Coba kemarikan tanganmu." Pinta Kakaknya. Adiknya pun hanya menurut sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang fokus pada telapak tanganmu, bayangkan diatasnya ada pusaran air" lanjutnya memberikan arahan.

Blaze pun menatap dengan serius permukaan tangannya. Tidak terlalu sulit baginya membayangkan sebuah pusaran air, dia sering melihatnya saat mencuci tangan di wastafel atau saat menyiram toilet bahkan juga saat bermain di sungai.

Disaat adiknya tengah fokus, Halilintar diam-diam menjentikkan jari untuk menciptakan listrik statis pada ujung telunjuknya. "Bagus, fokus begitu terus." dan kemudian kumparan berwarna kuning tadi langsung disentuhkan pada energi kasat mata yang terbentuk pada permukaan tangan Blaze secara cepat ketika anak itu tidak sadar.

BWOOSH

Sebuah kobaran api kecil tercipta diatas telapak tangan Blaze. Anak itu terlihat tertegun sampai mendekatkan percikan kecil itu ke wajahnya hanya untuk melihat lebih detail kekuatannya tersebut. "Nii-chan... ini..." bahkan saat menoleh pada Kakaknya, dia sampai tidak mampu berkata-kata karena begitu kagumnya.

Halilintar tersenyum padanya sejenak, sebelum kembali memperhatikan kobaran kecil yang terbentuk karena pancingan dari petirnya. "Api lagi ya? Apa cuma aku sendiri yang punya kelainan di keluarga kita ya?" gerutu anak bermata _ruby_ itu. Dilanjutkan dengan desahan lesu sambil menangkupkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangan.

Adiknya menatap bingung, tak mengerti 'kelainan' apa yang dimaksud oleh Haliliintar.

Tanpa disadari keduanya api yang saat itu ada ditangan Blaze–yang sekarang harusnya sudah padam, justru bertambah besar dan berubah bentuk menjadi wujud hewan bersayap dan berparuh. Sontak hal ini membuat mereka terkejut.

"Woah, Nii-chan! Lihat! Lihat!" girang Blaze.

Namun Halilintar yang melihatnya justru bingung. "Bu–Burung?" gumam anak itu terheran-heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya adiknya ikut kebingungan.

"Blaze. Apa mungkin kita berdua itu suatu anomali di keluarga ini?" sahut Halilintar, masih bergumam sendiri karena Blaze sama sekali tidak paham dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Kakaknya.

Padahal yang dimaksud Halilintar adalah elemen dan wujud _familiar_ yang dimiliki oleh Kakak-beradik itu. Karena klan Ryuketsuu itu dikenal dalam sejarah, keturunannya hanya memiliki _familiar_ dengan spesies kucing berelemen api. Halilintar yang lahir dengan harimau berkekuatan petir saja sudah berupa kejanggalan, ditambah lagi sekarang adiknya yang punya _familiar_ berwujud burung.

Darimana asalnya?

Saat keduanya terdiam tanpa sadar kobaran api tadi kembali bertambah besar. Blaze yang panik refleks saja menyentak tangannya dan membuat benda panas itu terlepas. Anehnya, bukan malah jatuh ke tanah pijaran panas itu justru terbang dengan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya menuju langit. Selagi itu pula ukurannya semakin besar hingga akhirnya pecah, tercerai-berai di udara.

Belum selesai sampai sana, seolah-seolah waktu diputar kembali, tiba-tiba saja kobaran api tadi kembali menyatu dan membentuk bola berpijar raksasa. Dari sana lahir sesosok burung raksasa dengan sekujur tubuh terbuat dari api. Wujudnya begitu anggun dengan leher dan kaki yang begitu jenjang, sayap besarnya membentang dengan lebar, bulu ekornya sangat halus dan indah. Kakak-beradik yang belum pernah melihat wujud makhluk itu dimanapun langsung saja terkagum-kagum.

"L–Langsung bisa memunculkan dengan ukuran sebesar ini dalam sekali coba, kau pasti berbakat Blaze" komentar Halilintar, masih tertegun di tempat.

"Benarkah!?" ujar Blaze terlihat bersemangat.

"Ouh!" sahut sang Kakak yang berarti 'iya'.

"Kalau gitu, misalnya kukasih tahu, apa Ayah akan berubah pikiran?"

"Sepertinya begitu" Halilintar kembali tersenyum padanya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat matanya menangkap secara sekilas sebuah pijaran cahaya mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia menoleh ke atas dan menemukan segumpal api tengah mengarah cepat pada keduanya. Dengan panik segera saja ia menyeret tangan adiknya agar ikut menghindar bersamanya. "BLAZE AWAS!"

Serangan itu sangat kuat sampai membuat keduanya terpental. Sebuah dekapan kuat diberikan dan sang Kakak pun menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pengganti matras untuk mencegah adiknya terluka.

Beberapa detik kemudian Halilintar kembali bangkit sambil memegang bahu adiknya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka akan mendapat serangan kembali. Dia menatap pada makhluk panggilan itu dengan wajah keheranan. Dan saat ini pun di kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Nii-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaze bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa _familiar_ mu menyerang kita?" balas Halilintar.

"A–Aku juga gak tahu." jawab Adiknya itu, terlihat mulai panik.

Tak lama berselang makhluk itu kembali menyerang dengan bola api yang sama. Halilintar langsung berdiri sambil menyiapkan bogem dan menangkisnya dengan lemparan listrik berwarna kekuningan. Bola api itu hancur, tapi saat nyaris mengenai mereka karena kekuatan petir yang dikeluarkan jauh lebih lemah.

Anak bertopi hitam itu pun kembali menoleh pada adiknya. "Blaze! Aku akan tetap disini untuk menahannya, kau cepat pergi bilang sama Ayah!" perintahnya.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Blaze, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terus siapa lagi!?" seru Kakaknya dengan tegas.

Dalam benak Blaze saat itu juga, karena itu _familiar_ nya maka ini semua kesalahannya. Jadi dia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab. Tapi ia pun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Satu-satunya yang dia bisa sekarang hanya pergi dan meminta bantuan pada Ayahnya secepat mungkin. Selagi Kakaknya masih berusaha menahan makhluk berbentuk seekor burung itu dengan segenap kekuatannya.

 **~MA~**

Langkah kaki anak itu membawanya mendaki jalan menanjak menuju kantor kepala desa, tempat Ayah mereka bekerja. Dengan begitu terburu-buru dia menerobos masuk langsung ke ruangan kerja Ayahnya hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana saat itu.

Tidak mudah bagi seorang anak kecil berlari secepat dan sejauh ini, alhasil begitu sampai dia jadi sangat kelelahan sampai harus menyenderkan punggung ke dinding. Nafasnya menderu kencang dan keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Blaze, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau lari-larian begitu?" panik sang Ayah yang sontak langsung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

Dengan nafas masih tersengal, putranya pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjelaskan. "Ayah... Aku... Aku minta maaf... Ini terjadi karena aku tidak menuruti kata-kata Ayah tadi"

"Jangan bilang..." Sontak kedua mata Ayahnya pun terbelalak. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya beliau sudah paham apa yang tengah dibicarakan putra bungsunya tersebut. "Dimana makhluk itu sekarang?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ada di lapangan. Nii-chan sedang menahannya sebisa mungkin saat ini" jawab Blaze.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ayahnya yang seorang kepala desa itu pun langsung bergerak dan menurunkan perintah pada semua bawahnnya. "Jonathan!" panggil pria itu pada asistennya yang saat itu juga ada disana dan ikut mendengarkan penjelasan putra dari pimpinannya. "Arahkan warga untuk segera melakukan evakuasi keluar desa, utamakan wanita dan anak-anak! Para pria tetap tinggal untuk membantu! Kerahkan para pemilik _familiar_ dengan elemen air untuk mengatasi makhluk itu!"

"BAIK!" pria itu menyahut dan bergegas keluar ruangan, menjalankan perintah dan menyampaikan pesan kepada bawahan yang lain.

Sementara itu sang kepala desa terlihat menghampiri putranya yang saat itu tengah takut dan kebingungan. Dalam bayangan Blaze, ayahnya itu pasti marah besar dan akan memukulinya nanti. Namun, ternyata tidak. Beliau justru menyentuh bahunya dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan ketinggian agar bisa menatap wajah anaknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayahnya padanya.

Jelas hal ini membuatnya bingung. Tapi dia tetap menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah" kata sang Ayah. Pria paruh baya itu pun kembali berdiri sambil menggenggam kuat tangan sang putra terkecil. "Sekarang ikut aku" lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Blaze hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemana orang tuanya ingin membawanya.

Selagi berjalan di lorong, Ayahnya mulai bercerita tentang rahasia dirinya yang tak pernah diberitahukan bahkan pada Halilintar sekalipun. "Dengar. Alasan aku tidak mau melatihmu seperti Lintar adalah karena kondisimu yang khusus. Kau terlahir dengan kemampuan istimewa dan diramalkan akan menjadi pengendali api terkuat di klan kita. Sedikit pancingan saja kekuatanmu akan bangkit sepenuhnya, jadi aku memutuskan akan melatihmu saat tubuhmu sudah lebih kuat menampung kekuatan besar itu."

Blaze membelalak, hampir tidak percaya saat mendengarnya. Persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kakaknya, ayahnya memang sangat peduli padanya.

Selagi itu pula ayahnya terus membawanya semakin cepat menuju pintu keluar. Di sana terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah tengah menyambut mereka. Blaze sangat kenal siapa orang itu. Dia tidak lain adalah adik kandung dari ayahnya atau berarti pamannya.

Sang Ayah pun melepaskan genggamannya dan menyerahkan putranya pada sang adik. Kembali dia menyentuh pundak Blaze sambil berpesan. "Cepat pergi temui ibumu. Dia memang tidak bisa memanggil _familiar_ , tapi dia bisa menutup aliran _mana_ kalian untuk sementara." Dan setelahnya beliau kembali menatap pada adiknya. "Jaga dia ya, Tara" pintanya.

Sang adik mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan mantap sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan keponakan kecilnya secara lembut. "Ayo Blaze" katanya mengajak anak itu pergi.

Blaze hanya bisa menurut ikut dengan pamannya walau sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang ayah dengan wajah cemas. Firasatnya tidak enak, seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat orang tuanya itu.

 **~MA~**

Menapaki jalan desa, si paman terus membawa keponakannya secepat mungkin menuju ke perbatasan. Jaraknya masih sangat jauh jika menuju kesana, tapi hanya disitu lah tempat teraman bagi keponakannya saat ini. Tidak akan ia biarkan keponakan yang disayanginya itu sampai terluka.

Diantara padatnya penduduk desa yang tengah bergegas menuju ke luar ia menuntun si keponakan agar tidak jatuh saat terdorong-dorong. Hingga dari arah berlawanan seeorang menabrak pamannya itu dan membuatnya terhenti sejenak. Tak lama orang itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah~ Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru" ujar orang itu.

"Oh tidak apa-apa." Sahut Tara. Dia baru sadar jika orang yang diajaknya bicara adalah kenalannya. "Lho? John-san, sedang apa disini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah itu, masih ada perintah kepala desa yang harus kulaksanakan" jawab Jonathan.

"Jangan. Anda mengungsi saja duluan. Manusia tidak boleh mengurusi ini terlalu lama"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan warga desa ini dalam bahaya"

"Baiklah... Tapi anda harus tetap ikut mengungsi setelahnya"

"Jangan khawatir"

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, Jonathan bergegas saja meninggalkan mereka untuk masuk dan menyelamatkan lebih banyak korban yang masih tersisa. Disaat yang sama Blaze dan pamannya pun kembali bergerak menuju selatan, keluar dari desa.

Saat mereka sudah sangat jauh, tiba-tiba saja orang bernama Jonathan itu bertingkah aneh, karena bukannya pergi menyelamatkan warga dia malah lari menuju ke arah hutan pegunungan. Dia berhenti sejenak dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui perangkat yang terpasang di telinganya. "Ini aku. Ada informasi baru, target terlihat terakhir kali bergerak menuju arah jam enam. Dia bersama seseorang, kusarankan membereskan orang yang bersamanya dulu."

Sementara itu Blaze dan pamannya terlihat sudah melewati beberapa bangunan, bahkan gedung sekolah TK tempat Blaze bersekolah sudah terlewati, tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan berhasil keluar dari desa.

Sang Paman menatap pada keponakannya dan memastikan keadaanya, bisa dilihat wajah anak itu begitu cemas dan ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke tempat Ibunya Blaze" katanya coba menenangkan bocah kecil itu.

Blaze tak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk pelan, hingga membuat pamannya cuma bisa mendengus lesu.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sekelompok orang. Salah seorang dari kelompok itu maju ke depan menghadapi keduanya, dia menenteng sebilah pedang besar di punggungnya dan dua senapan terikat pada pinggang. Tubuhnya besar sepertinya orang itu pemimpinnya. "Maaf menghalangi kalian, tapi bocah itu tidak boleh maju lebih dari ini" ujar orang tersebut.

Melihat kehadiran orang-orang asing yang terlihat mencurigakan di depannya, Paman dari Blaze dan Halilintar itu langsung saja bersiap siaga sambil menyembunyikan sang keponakan di belakang tubuhnya. "Siapa kalian? Dan apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tidak penting tahu siapa kami, yang kami inginkan hanya anak itu. Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik serahkan dia baik-baik" jawab orang itu.

"Anak ini adalah anggota penting di dalam klan kami. Kalau kalian tidak punya alasan bagus jangan harap aku akan menyerahkannya"

"Itu pilihanmu?" orang itu menutup matanya sejenak sambil membuang nafas panjang, kecewa. "Serang dia!" dan tak lama ia mulai memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang paman dari Blaze itu.

Tentu pemuda berambut merah itu tidak tinggal pasrah. Dia terlihat mengedepankan tangannya, dan dari sana muncul kobaran api besar yang cukup ampuh memukul mundur beberapa orang dari kumpulan berjubah hitam tersebut. Namun, kelihatannya meski diberi ancaman pertama seperti barusan tak membuat mereka menyerah untuk menangkap Blaze.

Hingga si paman pun terpaksa mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya. "Terlahir dari kobaran api yang membara. Atas kontrak yang mengikat kita, dengan ini aku memanggilmu. Datanglah Akagane!" setelah membaca mantra dia memanggil keluar _familiar_ miliknya. Seekor macan tutul dengan bulu coklat kemerahan muncul dari dalam nyala api, bersiap menyerang dan menghadang serangan demi melindungi tuannya yang ada di belakang.

"Om Tara!" seru anak kecil bermanik senja tersebut

"Blaze, pergilah dari sini selagi aku menahan mereka. Kakak ipar pasti sekarang sudah ada di perbatasan desa" ujar pamannya.

"Terus Om gimana!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, cepatlah!"

Awalnya Blaze ragu ketika diminta untuk melarikan diri, tapi dia sendiri tahu jika dia takkan membantu dan hanya jadi beban pamannya jika terus-terusan ada disana. Walaupun merasa bersalah sontak saja anak itu berbalik arah, ada jalan alternatif lain untuk keluar menuju perbatasan desa di selatan. Dia tahu pasti itu.

"Kapten, anak itu lari!" ujar seorang anggota itu, coba mengejar Blaze.

Namun sayang niatnya dihalangi oleh paman dari anak itu dengan sebuah lemparan bola api besar. "Tidak akan kubiarkan"

"Bagaimana ini, kapten?"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana" kata pria yang sebelumnya dipanggil kapten barusan.

Sementara disaat itu, Halilintar dan ibunya terlihat sudah diamankan keluar dari desa beserta dengan penduduk lain yang notabennya kebanyakan wanita dan anak-anak.

Si Kakak dari Blaze itu terlihat sangat gelisah, karena sudah selama ini tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda jika Adiknya akan muncul.

Saking paniknya dia sampai menatap ke arah ibunya. "Ibu, sudah hampir gelap begini, kenapa Blaze tidak datang juga bersama Paman" tanyanya.

Jujur dalam hatinya, sang ibu pun cemas. Namun ia tidak ingin membuat putranya semakin panik. Sambil mencoba terlihat tenang wanita itu pun menatap balik pada anaknya. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, mereka pasti sudah dekat sekarang" jawab wanita tersebut.

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya, Halilintar hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi perasaan khawatir ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Sesekali anak bermata merah itu akan menoleh ke depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan. Pokoknya semua arah ditelusurinya, mencari tanda-tanda jika adiknya sudah berada di sana.

Namun nihil.

Anak itu sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Halilintar semakin gelisah, tidak tahan lagi akhirnya dia melepas tangan ibunya dan menjauh dari area aman tersebut.

"HALI! Kau mau kemana, sayang!?" sang ibunda terkejut dan sontak berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Aku mau mencari mereka!" sahut Halilintar.

"Jangan, bahaya! Lagipula bagaimana kalau nanti kalian malah berselisihan!?"

"Kalau kami selisihan pasti sudah ketemu di tengah jalan kan?!" jawab Halilintar lagi. Ibunya hanya mampu terdiam di tempat saat mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan lama. Kalau dalam lima belas menit atau keadaannya semakin berbahaya aku masih tidak menemukan mereka, aku janji akan kembali"

Diamnya sang Ibu pun dianggap Halilintar sebagai ucapan 'iya', bergegas dia pun bergerak melewati jalan setapak beraspal tersebut untuk menuju ke dalam desa.

Saat Halilintar memasuki pedesaan, terlihat disana semua bangunan rumah, sekolah, kantor dan pondok sudah habis dilalap oleh si jago merah asap hitam pun terlihat mengepul di langit. Diantara bangunan yang sudah terbakar terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sudah terbujur lemas dengan luka disekujur tubuh yang masih mengalirkan darah segar.

Dia berhenti sebentar mengecek keadaan salah seorang disana dengan menyentuh tenguk dan memeriksa udara di sekitar lubang hidung. Tidak ada nafas dan denyut. Mereka sudah meninggal? Bagaimana bisa? Setahunya vampir ninja hanya bisa dibunuh dengan senjata sesama vampir ninja. Itupun cuma memperlambat regenerasi tubuh mereka.

Itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menemukan adiknya yang masih terjebak dan tertinggal di antar kebakaran yang melanda desa mereka. Seperti tidak peduli dengan kobaran api yang semakin membesar dan para mayat korban yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, dengan berani dia terus maju menerobos segala rintangan di depannya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat sesosok makhluk maju menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari arah depan. Halilintar reflek melompat mundur untuk menghindari terkaman makhluk tersebut. Dia tidak bisa lihat dengan jelas hewan besar apa yang ada di depannya, tapi yang jelas makhluk itu menghalanginya untuk terus maju.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah rumah kobaran api meletup keluar dengan kuat dari atap rumah salah seorang warga desa. Berkat cahaya yang ditimbulkannya, walau hanya beberapa saat itu cukup menampilkan wujud dari makhluk di hadapannya. Seekor macan tutul berbulu coklat kemerahan menghadapinya dan takkan membiarkan dia lewat selangkahpun.

"Akagane...?" gumamnya begitu syok. Halilintar mengenalinya sebagai peliharaan gaib milik pamannya, dan saat ini terlihat menggeram padanya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa _familiar_ dari adik ayahnya malah menyerangnya.

Macan tutul itu menyerang kembali, kali ini gerakannya lebih gesit. Halilintar tidak akan sempat jika ingin menangkis ataupun menghindari serangannya.

Tapi dewi keberutungan sepertinya masih berpihak padanya, karena secara tiba-tiba makhluk itu terpental. Sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh berselimut cahaya putih muncul dihadapannya menghalau serangan, itu tidak lain adalah _familiar_ nya sendiri. Sang harimau putih, Byakko.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ harimau itu tersenyum padanya.

Halilintar mengangguk kikuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersadar, jika peliharaannya keluar tanpa seijinnya. "Kau keluar seenaknya" komentar anak itu.

"' _Tapi berkatku kau selamat kan?' Gimana yang barusan? Keren kan?"_

"Apa-apaan itu?" sahut Halilintar sambil tersenyum geli.

" _Sudahlah, jangan buang-buang waktu. Kau harus menemukan adikmu kan? Aku akan menahannya, kau pergilah"_

Halilintar mengangguk sekali lagi dengan mantap. Lalu ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin dari sana, masuk dan terus masuk lebih dalam ke desa.

Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok anak kecil berusia 5 atau 6 tahun berjaket merah tersebut di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang separuh bagiannya sudah habis di lahap api. "BLAZE!" panggilnya pada adiknya itu.

Bocah itu tersentak dan segera menoleh pada kakaknya dengan wajah sembab karena menangis "Ni-Nii-chan…" panggilnya lirih, membuat si kakak merasa sedikit lega. Tapi seketika senyumannya pun lenyap ketika menyadari adiknya sedang di kepung oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hitam yang tengah menodongkan senjata pada si bocah kecil beriris jingga kemerahan tersebut.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya terlihat menyunggingkan sebauh seringai mengerikan sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya untuk menebas bocah kecil tak bersalah tersebut. Sontak si kakak pun berlari menuju adiknya, dia segera mendekapnya dan coba melindunginya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

"NII-CHAN!" si adik menjerit panik begitu sabetan pedang itu semakin dekat saja mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

BWOOSSHHH

Sebuah semburan api besar muncul membakar pedang tersebut hingga melebur dan tak berbentuk

Tak lama seekor harimau besar pun datang hingga membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka mundur serentak. Si Harimau tampak berdiri gagah sambil membelakangi keduanya dengan posisi siap siaga melindungi mereka.

Halilintar kenal sekali dengan harimau berbulu coklat keemasan tersebut. Itu Suiro, familiar milik ayahnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama orang tuanya itu benar-benar, datang bahkan bersama ibu mereka.

"Ayah!? Ibu!?" seru Halilintar kaget dan terheran-heran melihat keduanya dengan tergopoh-gopoh coba menghampiri mereka.

Tak ayal setelahnya ibu mereka langsung memeluk erat keduanya dan sang ayah berdiri melindungi mereka bertiga.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja..." ucap si ibu terlihat begitu lega.

Blaze menatap pada ibunya. "Ibu..." dia mendesir sangat pelan.

Dan ibunya mendengarnya. Wanita itu menatap balik dirinya sambil tersenyum. "Sebentar, Blaze..." katanya sembari mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke depan.

Cahaya kecil berwarna putih muncul dari ujung jarinya, yang kemudian disentuhkan pada kening putra terkecilnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit, tapi yang ajaib setelahnya _phoenix_ lenyap dari tempatnya bertengger saat itu dan membuat api diseluruh desa perlahan-lahan padam dengan sendirinya.

Tapi keadaan mereka masih belum aman.

Ayah dari kedua bocah itu pun bicara tanpa menoleh. "Melisa! Bawa anak-anak ke tempat yang aman! Aku akan tetap disini menahan mereka"

Sang istri menyahut. "Tapi Tera, bagaimana denganmu nanti!?"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti, pergilah!"

Walaupun berat harus meninggalkan suaminya sendirian, tapi wanita bernama Melisa itu tetap menurut. Sambil mengenggam kuat tangan Halilintar dan menggendong Blaze dia pun membawa kedua anaknya lari ke arah bukit di sebelah barat. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari desa selain mendaki gunung terjal itu, karena arah selatan sudah diblokade oleh pasukan berjubah hitam itu.

Bahkan para vampir yang mengungsi disana telah dihabisi hingga tak tersisa seorang pun yang selamat. Beruntung ibu mereka bisa meloloskan diri dan bertemu dengan suaminya di tengah jalan.

Tak habis sampai sana, pasukan berjubah hitam itu jumlahnya banyak dan sangat terlatih untuk menghadapi para vampir hingga mampu membantai habis seisi desa tersebut. Jika separuhnya sedang berhadapan dengan ayah dari dua anak itu, maka separuhnya lagi tengah mengejar ibu beserta anak-anaknya.

Tak lama sampailah mereka di bukit sebelah barat, hanya tinggal melintasi gunung ini maka mereka akan selamat, karena manusia tidak akan mau masuk kesana. Kecuali jika mereka mau hilang dan tersesat tanpa tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan di gunung mistis tersebut. Tapi anehnya hal itu malah tak berlaku pada makhluk gaib.

"Masuk ke hutan!" seru sang ibu pada kedua putranya.

Sayang, niat mereka terhalang oleh sebuah lemparan api raksasa tepat dihadapan mereka. Saat mereka berbalik seekor macan kumbang berukuran besar tengah melayang diatas pasukan tersebut.

Mata Halilintar dibuat membelalak saat melihat makhluk tersebut. "Kuroishi? Ibu, jangan bilang kakek juga... " Belum selesai Halilintar menyambung ucapannya makhluk itu kembali menyerang dengan api berwarna ungu gelap.

Kepanikan pun terjadi. Kakak beradik itu menjerit kencang saat tembakan bola api itu semakin dekat.

Namun tak lama serangan itu padam seolah ada yang menahannya. Saat Halilintar menyingkirkan lengannya dari depan mata, ia melihat seekor makhluk besar berbentuk burung berleher panjang dan sekujur tubuh tertutupi bulu berwarna putih tengah membentangkan ekornya untuk melindungi ibu serta kedua anaknya. Tidak hanya itu kilatan cahaya seperti listrik berwarna keunguan juga mengitari tubuhnya.

"Merak putih?" gumam anak bermata rubi itu bingung. Tatapannya tak henti menatap sang makhluk panggilan kemudian ganti melihat ibunya. Ibunya ke makhluk panggilan. Makhluk panggilan ke ibunya. Begitu terus sampai dia paham apa yang terjadi.

Ibunya terbatuk dan wajahnya agak memucat, tubuhnya mulai melemah, tapi ia tetap coba menjelaskan pada putranya. "Kamu kaget ya...? Maaf ibu tidak bilang-bilang, jika penyebab kejanggalan pada kalian berdua adalah ibu."

Rupanya elemen petir dan wujud burung dari _familiar_ kedua putranya tidak serta merta kelainan semata, tapi memang diturunkan dari sang ibunda.

"Ini pertama kalinya ibu memanggil _familiar_ milik ibu. Merak putih itu memang kuat, tapi _Damage_ nya sangat keras, penggunanya bisa sakit-sakitan jika memanggilnya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, raut wajah Halilintar pun berubah dari bingung menjadi kaget dan khawatir.

Melisa tersenyum pada anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Jika itu untuk melindungi kalian, ibu tidak keberatan." ujarnya menenangkan putra sulungnya tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali terbatuk, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Hingga membuat kedua putranya semakin khawatir.

Melihat keadaannya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk terus berada di sisi anak-anaknya, Melisa pun menurunkan Blaze dari gendongannya. Dan menyerahkan anak itu kepada si putra sulung.

Setelah itu wanitu itu mengelus pipi putra tertuanya. "Hali... Ibu titipkan Blaze padamu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik".

Walaupun sedikit tersirat, namun Halilinta tahu maksud dibalik kata-kata ibunya itu. Kurang lebih ibunya ibunya ingin bilang ' _Ibu mungkin tidak akan selamat disini dan tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi. Jadi tolong jaga dan rawat Blaze. Ibu serahkan semuanya padamu.'_

Halilintar menyentuh tangan ibunya, matanya agak sembab menahan tangis, namun ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan terakhir dari sang ibunda. Dengan berat hati dia berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Ayo Blaze" ajaknya pada adiknya itu.

Namun Blaze agak menolak dan mulai merengek. "Tapi Ibu... "

Sang Ibunda tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kamu ikut dengan kakak dulu ya, nanti ibu menyusul." tuturnya coba menenangkan putra kecilnya.

"Ayolah Blaze" Halilintar mulai tak sabaran dan menyeret adiknya.

"Ibu! Ibu! "

"SUDAH BLAZE!" tidak kuasa terus membohongi adiknya, mencari alasan dan menahan gejolak emosinya. Halilintar berteriak keras, dia langsung menggendong adiknya dan membawanya lari mendaki bukit di dalam dekapannya.

"Nggak mau! IBU!" tidak peduli seberapa keraspun adiknya menjerit dan menangis, dia tidak akan berbalik lagi.

"Berhenti! Kalian juga, jangan biarkan mereka lari!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ketika orang-orang itu ingin mengejar anaknya, Melisa tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menghalangi mereka dengan sebuah tembakan petir berwarna ungu tepat di hadapan mereka.

Usahanya berhasil, walau akibatnya penyakitnya semakin parah, hingga ia mulai memuntahkan darah. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai digerogoti hingga hancur, tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan keselamatan anak-anaknya.

Dengan tegar wanita itu berdiri dan melangkah untuk berdiri di samping _familiar_ nya.

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, Melisa-sama?"_

"Abaikan keadaanku. Yang lebih penting sudah sampai mana persiapannya?"

 _"Hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari anda"_

"Kalau begitu tahan sebentar"

Seorang ibu punya naluri kuat tentang keberadaan anak-anaknya. Jika firasatnya benar kedua putranya sekarang sudab berada di dekat pohon besar pembatas bagian dalam bukit yang mengarah ke desa. Asal mereka sudah berada di sisi luar saja itu sudah cukup dan mereka akan terlindung dari serangan besar yang akan dilepaskannya karena terhalang batuan gunung yang keras.

Sedikit lagi.

"Sekarang!"

Dengan satu perintah cahaya di sekitar tubuh familiarnya semakin benderang seolah akan ada sesuatu yang meledak dan membuat para fraksi tudung hitam itu panik, namun sesaat kemudian sinarnya padam seketika.

Tapi tunggu, setelahnya tanah disekitar mereka runtuh dan melebur, debu hitam beterbangan dan menutup seluruh desa. Apapun yang dileawati oleh gumpalan debu itu tersapu bersih dan lenyap terbakar seperti terkena efek bom hidrogen.

Melisa pun tak luput dari serangan yang ia buat aendiri. Namun sebelum tubuhnya hancur dan lenyap dari dunia ini, dia sempat menatap ke arah gunung.

 _Anak-anak..._

 _Tetaplah hidup dan carilah kebahagiaan untuk kalian._

 _Maaf jika Ibu dan Ayah hanya bisa mengantarkan kalian sampai sini._

 _Kalian adalah harta kami yang sangat berharga._

 _Kami sayang pada kalian..._

 _Halilintar... Blaze..._

Setelahnya debu panas pun menghilang beserta desa yang sebelumnya pernah merasakan kedamaian tersebut. Tempat itu seketika berubah menjadi kawah raksasa tandus tanpa satupun yang tersisa di dalamnya.

 **Mimpi ini masih berlanjut**

 **TBC**

 **Dan terjadi lagi. 10K lebih terulang kembali. Tetap aja lama banget selesainya walau udah kusiapin dari 7 bulan yang lalu.**

 **Dan ini baru sampai separo ceritanya. Plotnya masih banyak. Kenapa arc Blaze ini panjang sekali?/(emangnya siapa yang bikin?)**

 **Dan kali ini datanya selamat dari ke error an laptop author. Untung udah bikin cadangannya.**

 **Lupakan soal ini. Saya mau balas review saja.**

 **Nao tomori:**

Iya dek, aku juga kangen sama kamu.

Uhm... Logika aja gini, kalau misalnya Blaze itu suka sama Yaya bukan murni karena perasaan, tapi cuma karena pengen darahnya. Mungkin dari awal dia udah mikir pengen ngisep darahnya Yaya.

Tenang. Atas kehendak author Blaze pun selamat.

Mungkin segitu aja yang bisa kujawab. Salam sayang juga.

 **Ghani**

Kissing scene? Sepertinya ada, mungkin di chapter terakhir tapi gak semuanya dapat.

Ini emang rate nya M tapi itu buat adegan vampir dan Yaya pakai jilbab... Masa...

Sorry ya? Jangan marah. Kalau ada adegan ciuman sedang Yaya belum nikah, ntar ane dimarahin lagi... Serba salah.

 **Nevyandini**

Kalau bisa gimana? Kagak jadi ding. Kagak berani ane nantangin.

Tenang. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Kalau Blaze mati ya udah kita kubur aja. The end. Lanjut ke arc selanjutnya.

Btw makasih udah review, nanti mampir lagi ya?

 **J. K**

Mantannya ga usah diingat dek, cukup kenangannya aja.

 **Jeniferjeje**

Siap.

 **Nor wardah**

Terimakasih selalu menanti dan mengingatkan.

Amin..

 **Sekian untuk chapter kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. See you~**


End file.
